Path of the King
by thelegitlazycow2.0
Summary: He was trained by Rayleigh at a young age and is the captain of the infamous straw-hat pirates. Follow Luffy as he goes on his adventure. Warning: Op Luffy, different devil fruit, smarter Luffy slightly more serious. P.s. slightly stronger crew a little bit of fluff (a tiny bit).
1. Chapter 1

**Mt. Corvo, Dawn Island:**

"Stupid gramps, leaving me out here for a whole 3 months. I don't even want to be a marine." a little boy named Monkey D. Luffy grumbled, " though I did use a cool Mystery Power."

GROWWWLLLLL…

"Hah, I'm so hungry. Welp, I guess it's time to hunt again," he said as he found a herd of boars close to where he was standing.

GROWWWLLLLL…

Luffy made his way down the beach away from his little yet safe spot away from the ferocious animals of mt. corvo. Luffy was so hungry that he didn't notice the sea king the size of a T-rex was watching him in the ocean with only his reptilian eyes above the water.

"I think I like this kid, he has a good spirit, not to mention a kind heart. I can tell he is going to go far." the sea king said "Maybe I should introduce myself," he said with a sweatdrop as he watched Luffy eat all the now cooked boars in a span of 30 seconds. " how is he not fat again, well here it goes."

Just as Luffy finished all the boars he noticed a shadow in the water, so naturally, he decided to investigate. Luffy ran towards the water when he noticed just how big the shadow under the water is. The shadow emerged and revealed the sea kings beautiful blue-green scales along with fins and the captivating yellow eyes. You could see the stars in Luffy's eyes which made the sea king shocked to see someone with no fear towards him. Yes, he chose well.

"Little one are you not afraid of me?" the sea king said

"Who're you and why would I be afraid" he then backed away a little bit looking shocked "You're not going to hurt me are you!"

"Hehe no little on-" the seaking started only to be interrupted by Luffy "My name is Luffy you know." said a curious Luffy

"Sorry Luffy, no I'm not going to hurt you I just merely liked you and was curious. The sea king said, "And aren't you curious about why you can understand me?"

"Oh yeah, what's your name fishie?"

'Fishie' the seaking thought then thought about the response he should give. " I'm usually called the legendary sea king, but you can call me Aegaeon Luffy." Aegaeon answered. " and to why you can understand me is because I gave you the special power called the voice-of-all-things. It can help you understand seakings like me and a couple other things but that's not important right now. The reason I came to you was that I believe you will go far just like one other man named Gol D. Roger. I met him before his journey and he was very similar to you. So I want to give you a present to help you in the future if you don't eat it then give it to a worthy person." a sea-blue glow then appeared and a fruit that looked like a blue watermelon with wave-like swirls.

When Luffy saw the fruit he was instantly hungry and jumped to try to grab the strange looking fruit from where it was floating, only for it to float higher because of Aegaeon. Luffy then gave an angry pout look to Aegaeon from where he landed. Aegaeon then continued talking to a pouty Luffy.

" this fruit is called the wet wet fruit. With the name, you probably know that it has to do with water. With the fruit, you can control water and everything about it, You will literally be water." Aegaeon explained.

"So it's a mystery fruit," Luffy said seriously and Aegaeon sweatdropped. "Can I eat it now Fishie."

Aegaeon then chuckled at his nickname and said "Sure have at it kid." as he lowered the fruit into the kids reach.

Luffy was so excited he was vibrating as he took the fruit and practically shoved it down his throat grimacing from the taste. Then promptly collapsed face first into the ground.

'Probably should have warned him about that since it's a legendary devil fruit, Oh well.' Aegaeon thought as he swam away from where Luffy collapsed.

"Ugh where is Luffy I'm getting worried he should have been here by now." a young with dark green hair and barmaid clothes on.

"So where is this Luffy kid makino?" a man with red hair and a cloak said.

"He should be around here Shanks, his grandfather dropped him off around here. He might be on the beach." Makino said.

"Then let's go to the beach he has to show up sooner or later. Right?" Shanks said.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that something is wrong," Makino said as she and Shanks started walking to the beach in a companionable silence.

They've nearly gotten to the shore when Makino asked the question that shanks didn't want to hear "So Shanks how long are you going to stay in Foosha?". She then heard a child-like groan a little bit away from where she was walking along successfully saving Shanks from answering the question.

Once Makino and Shanks got a better look at the small form in the sand about a yard away from them. They noticed it was a child about 6 or 7 with messy black hair.

…

...

…

"LUFFY!" Makino screamed when she saw the state the boy was in then called shanks in to help to wrap bandages around cuts and cleaning up blood. " how did this happen to him!?"

Flashback:

 _Luffy was in a daze when he woke up. He wondered what happened because he didn't remember falling asleep. He was in such a daze that he didn't notice the wolves right behind him ready to attack. Then suddenly everything rushed back to him, Aegaeon, the fruit, and the pain after he ate the fruit. He sensed something behind him with his mystery power and turned his head so fast anyone who saw it would think his neck broke._

 _The wolf's then attacked Knowing their cover was blown. Luffy tried to defend himself but he was still sluggish from passing out. He got several cuts and noticed he was surrounded and the alpha was getting ready for the finishing blow._

 _Luffy didn't want to die. He wanted to be free on the sea and have an adventure. The alpha pounced and Luffy screamed "I don't want to die!" as soon as he said that a wave of energy erupted from inside of the scared little boy stopping all the wolves in their tracks. When he noticed all the wolves stopped he got up and ran away with the adrenaline in his body as the source of energy. As he got a safe distance away he collapsed from exhaustion._

 _End of Flashback:_

Once Makino and shanks finished wrapping up Luffy's cuts shanks picked him up and they made there way back to the village _._

"Hey Makino why was Luffy out here in the first place?" shanks asked

"Well, his grandfather left him out here for his training about 3 months ago. He told me that if he wasn't back in 3 months then go get him." Makino answered

She looked back at the sleeping Luffy in shanks' arms. " though he's never been that beaten up." she said with a frown.

After that comment, they walked back to the village in silence. When they got there they saw Mayor Woopslap waiting for them. When he saw Luffy he frowned because the kid was like family along with Makino.

 **Party's bar, Foosha Village:**

"Hey, captain, where'd you go? And who's the kid?" as soon as that was said all the heads in the bar turned towards shanks and the 'kid'.

"This is Luffy I went with Makino here to get him from the mountain. Lucky" shanks answered

"Why is the kid all bandaged up" a tall man with gray hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left temple. He is wearing a purple coat, a black shirt, as well as a yellow sash, pants, and boots. He has a gigantic pistol on his back.

"We found him with wounds all over his body on the shore down there," Shanks said as he was moving to the stairs. " I'm going to go put him in a spare room okay Makino?" She answered with a simple "ok" as he moved up the stairs.

When he gets up into the room he thinks about the wave of Haki that he felt.'was that you Luffy? It would explain why you're so exhausted.' he thought about the possibility and thought it was almost impossible for his age. 'Almost'.

He then forgot about it for the rest of the night and drank the night away with his crew.

 **The Next Morning:**

When Luffy woke up he found himself in a bed in a fairly plain room with a bed, desk, and lamp. He figured he might be in the party's bar back in the village, so he made his way down the stairs a little stiff from the cuts. He looked up and saw Makino and a bunch of passed out people at tables.

"Hey Luffy up already I see would you like some breakfast. Oh and I have something to tell you, it's pretty exciting." Makino said to the curious Luffy.

He jumped up on a stool and saw one of the people passed out, he had red hair and a straw hat with a red band, and a black cloak. Luffy wanted to touch the straw hat but before he could the red-haired man woke up and grabbed luffy's hand and luckily didn't throw him across the room when he realized who it was.

"Don't touch my hat kid, it's my treasure." shanks said with an unreadable expression on his face.

Before Luffy could say ok walked in "Oh shanks your up! And here's your food Luffy." she said

"So your name is Shanks old-man, " Luffy said as he shoved food down his throat. " are you a pirate?"

"Huh? What makes you say that kid," he asked with an amused look in his eyes.

"I don't know you just don't feel like a marine, so I thought you were a pirate," Luffy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see," Shanks said as he gained a contemplative look. "Do you remember using a cool power yesterday?"

Luffy's face turned red as he tried to think. "Ah!" he said as he put his fist on to his palm "Yeah I remember now after I passed out those wolves tried to kill me and the mystery power knocked them out," Luffy said with a big grin.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground except Makino because she doesn't know what they're talking about.

'He really does have Haki, conquerors no less' shanks thought "hey Makino you said his grandfather left him there. Why?" Shanks said as he heard a 'shitty gramps' from Luffy.

"Ah yes, his grandfather is Monkey D. Garp," Makino said and the bar froze.

"WHAAAAAT!" everyone yelled shocked, some even passed out. Makino had a smirk on her face, but Luffy looked confused.

'So that's probably why he has conqueror's haki' shanks thought with a surprised expression. "Hey Luffy why don't I tell you about the adventures I have had on the sea as a pirate," he asked Luffy and his expression changed from confused to excitement in a span of 0.0000001 seconds.

"Yeah!" Luffy said with the excitement in his eyes.

Shanks then proceeded to tell Luffy of his adventures and occasionally stories about the pirate king which he loved the most till Luffy's eyes started drooping.

"Hey Luffy, I think it's time for you to go home now," Makino said with a frown on her face it was clear she wanted him to stay.

"Ok," Luffy said dejectedly and moved to the doors of the Party's bar."Bye Makino, I'll probably see you tomorrow. Oh and before I leave and forget did Gramps leave money."

"No sorry Luffy," she said as Luffy slumped further and left the bar.

"Why would Luffy need money from Garp? Doesn't his guardians take care of him?" shanks asked with confusion written all over his face. His first mate heard this and said "maybe he needs to buy some things with the money. He's not rich you know he doesn't have money"

"Well you're kind of right, Luffy needed the money for food," she said and was met with concerned and sad faces. "He doesn't have anyone to rely on except for Garp. And since Garp didn't leave anything for him he either goes hungry for about a year or hunts for food in the most dangerous forest in the East blue." she finished and by this time everyone in the bar had big frowns on their faces.

"I think I'm going to accompany Luffy to his house tonight, that is if you don't mind Makino." Shanks said and Makino shook her head with a kind smile. "Thanks, Shanks"

"No problem," he said as he walked out of the bar and looked for Luffy. He found him about 10 minutes later walking slowly toward his destination.

"Hey Luffy I came to join you to your house," Shanks said with a frown because something was off. Luffy was quiet he wasn't usually quiet. "Hey what are you thinking about, Luffy?"

"I'm just planning where to go tomorrow in the forest to hunt. Anyways we're almost there." Luffy said as he pointed to a house little ways away.

When they stepped inside the house it was cold and lonely. Shanks felt bad for the boy having to live in a place that is dark and lonely, all alone. Luffy made his way to his room, and shanks saw the layer of dust covering everything even though there wasn't much furniture. Shanks stepped into Luffy's room and was saddened further when he found the boy didn't even have a bed to sleep on. He had a blanket and a pillow. Other than those things there was nothing else in the room. Luffy noticed shanks staring and said thank you for walking with him remembering what Makino said about manners. As soon as Shanks left Luffy went to sleep dreaming about meat and other things.

Shanks walked back to the bat thinking about Luffy and how he was seemingly used to having to hunt for food, and the fact that it seems like he's never slept on a bed. As soon as he opened the door and one of his crew members named Yassop noticed and asked why.

"Hey, Cap'n why the long face? Is it about Luffy? Yassop questioned.

"Yeah it seems he's used to hunting for his own food and doesn't own anything but a blanket and a pillow." shanks answered and his frown deepened as well as the crews, and then they headed back to their ship for the night.

Luffy's Dream:

'Huh where am I!' Luffy thought as he was in a stone wall room with someone chained to a wall. Then the scene changed to someone being stabbed by a big man with checkered teeth. It changed to seeing white, and a figure emerged and said "only you can stop this young one. Make sure to stop it" the figure said and disappeared.

Luffy woke up that morning in a cold sweat vowing to stop whatever is going to happen. He left the house with a smile forgetting the dream and making his way to Party's bar.

"Hey, Shanks!" Luffy said as he walked into a messy bar and Shanks cleaning the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foosha village:**

"Are you sad luffy," Makino asked Luffy who was eating a meal given to him by Makino.

When Luffy came in a couple of mornings ago Shanks and his crew had left for a small voyage for supplies, and treasure they were running low because of all the things they've done in the village. Leaving Luffy alone for a while.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll come back soon." Luffy answered, and as soon as he finished his sentence a certain pirate with red hair and a straw hat walked in.

"Hey Anchor! Miss us?" Shanks asked as he sat down next to Luffy and the crew sat at tables.

"SHANKS! You're back!" Luffy said enthusiastically, "Will you tell me another story today?" he asked hopeful. "And stop calling me Anchor!"

"Dahahaha! Of course but I'm still calling you Anchor. But anyway I want to show you something we've found on our latest voyage. Okay?" Shanks said and Luffy got excited. Shanks' crew just smiled fondly at the scene because they knew Shanks considered Luffy a son and Luffy a father. After all Shanks wouldn't stop moping around until we were close to Luffy. They had experienced this all the time with Yassop because when someone got him started on his son Ussop he wouldn't stop talking. Luffy got caught in his talks about his son quite often and would almost always fall asleep.

"Do you know what this is Anchor? It's a devil fruit! The Gum Gum fruit to be exact. It gives you rubber powers. Ain't that cool!" Shanks exclaimed. "We found it with some pirates called the Bluejam pirates!"

Luffy got stars in his eyes and said "AWESOME!" but then he remembered what Fishie called the weird fruit and grimaced from the memory of how it tasted.

"Luffy are you okay?" Shanks asked the grimacing boy.

"Those things don't taste good" he said as he stuck his tongue out.

"You're right. Peop-" Shanks started and realized what he said sounded like an experience instead of a guess."Wait how do you know? Did you eat a devil fruit?" it wasn't unusual but for the East blue it is because they are myths here.

"Yeah I think it was called the wet wet fruit. Fishie gave it to me!" Luffy said

'He has eaten a legendary devil fruit here in the East blue, and has Haki! Dang He is gonna go far someday' Shanks thought but before he could say anything the doors slammed open to reveal a man with a scar on his forehead a red long coat with a sword strapped to his side this man's name is Higuma.

"Hey woman, we ain't lookin for trouble we just came for booze 10 barrels to be exact so chop-chop." Higuma demanded.

"I'm sorry sir but don't have any more alcohol," Makino replied.

"Then what are those Lousy pirates drinking? Juice?" Higuma said with a snarky voice.

"It's sake but that was the last of it." Makino Said with a calm voice

"Sorry mate it seems my crew and I drank the place dry. If you want you can have this bottle right here. It's unopened." Shanks said to the mountain bandit.

"YOU THINK I CAN BE SATISFIED WITH ONLY THIS LOUSY BOTTLE! YOU ASSHOLE!" Higuma yelled at shanks. Higuma then slashed at the bottle with his sword cutting the bottle as well as under Luffy's left eye.

"LUFFY!" everyone but the bandits screamed in concern. Then the air got a malicious feeling in it as shanks stood up. One look at the pirate and the bandits scram leaving the pirates, Makino, and a hurt Luffy.

Shanks walked over to Luffy and gently moved his hand away from the wound. It's just deep enough to scar. He told Makino to get the first aid kit when she returned she bandaged him up and left him and Shanks. When she left Shanks pulled Luffy into a hug and he immediately snuggled into his chest very tired. Shanks noticed this and started singing,

 _Bu hu hu they are coming for you_

 _I can see three pirates on the ocean_

 _Bu hu hu they are coming for you_

 _I can see three pirates on the ocean_

 _The first one lost his eye_

 _The second lost his sense_

 _The third one will show no emotion_

Luffy fell asleep in Shanks' arms peacefully, Shanks soon followed after him. Makino went a little bit later only to come back with a picture of a sleeping Shanks and Luffy.

 **The Next Morning:**

When Shanks he woke up to feel a weight on his chest. He then remembered what happened the day before with the bandit. He felt Luffy shifting and knew he was going to wake up very soon. So he waited.

"G'mornin, Sanks." Luffy said sleepily and Shanks chuckled.

"Good morning Luffy. How's your eye?" Shanks said softly

"Good, oh but it still hurts though. But it's fine i've had worse than this" luffy replied sitting up and slightly touching the bandage.

"Hey Luffy i'm going to have to leave soon or the marines will get suspicious. But I plan on coming back one more time. Okay?" Shanks said also sitting up with a frown on his face.

When Luffy hears this he is upset because the Red-hair pirates are like his only friends. And he hates being alone more than anything. "Hey Shanks why didn't my devil fruit work yesterday? I'm made of water now."

That's because you haven't learned how to use the fruit yet. So you'll have to train to get better." Shanks said as he bopped Luffy's nose. The act got a giggle and an enthusiastic "ok" from Luffy.

Then they heard a big growl and remembered that they missed dinner the night before because they fell asleep. They rushed down the stairs together and got to the stools as fast as they could.

"I never told you that story Anchor," Shanks said while stuffing his mouth. "What do you want to hear?"

"Pir...ate Ki...ng!" Luffy said in between bites. "And don't call me Anchor!"

"Why it suits you so well since you sink like an anchor! DAHAHAHAHAH!" Shanks says back before going back to eating

The crew is just watching with a sweatdrop. While the captain is telling a story about Gol D. Roger the kid was conflicted between listening and eating. His face was turning red from thinking so hard.

 **Later:**

"Hey Makino, I'm going hunting and gonna train for a bit okay." Luffy said while walking out the door.

"Okay don't stay out to late. And he's gone." Makino said mostly to herself.

"Makino!" a random villager comes barreling into the bar. "It's terrible!"

"Alright calm down."Makino says to the panicking villager. "Alright now what wrong? What happened?"

"The mountain bandits from before came back and followed Luffy into the forest." the villager finally said before panicking along with Makino again.

"This is terrible! Let's go tell Mayor!" and the two ran off to tell Mayor Woopslap.

 **With Luffy:**

"Alright how am I going to do this? I should probably start with my body. Yeah, my body that's it." Luffy said after eating 3 boars he caught thanks to his mystery powers that turned his hand black.

Luffy Then grabbed all the sticks in the area and tied the to a log that's going to swing. "Okay done now all I have to do is pull the string and concentrate." he said as he pulled the string, but then he got a vision of him panicking and getting hit by the spikes. So he move out of the way and reset it this time without panicking he pulled the string and let it pass him through getting the spikes wet. Luffy felt it happen but he didn't feel any pain. Then he realised the spikes were wet and realised that his body was made of water now and started experimenting with himself. He ricochet rocks into himself of of bigger rock but before he could try other things someone came and interrupted.

"YOU FREAK! What the hell are you!" Higuma said busting through the bushes.

"Hey Boss, I think it the brat you cut yesterday." the bandit said with an evil smile on his face. "We still have those seastone handcuffs from the marine you killed."

"Oh yeah, I bet this brat will fetch a hefty price if we sell him to some noble" he said trying to grab Luffy only for his hand to get wet. "What the hell!" he said trying to grab him again only to fail again.

"That's because i'm a water ma-" Luffy said until a bandit slapped seastone cuff on him from behind, Making him lose his strength.

"Try grabbing him now boss." the bandit that slapped the cuffs on said.

Higuma tried again but this time it worked. "Ha, that's more like it! Now let's head to the village to get some booze and party because we're rich now!" he said and the bandits yelled a round of "AYE"

"Hey Makino we're back!" Shanks said

"Shanks! Thank god you're here, something terrible has happened! He needs your help." Makino said in a panic.

"Okay okay calm down Makino. It's gonna be ok just tell me what happened." Shanks said.

"Luffy left to hunt but the bandits from the other day followed him into the forest. Now he's been captured and they put weird handcuffs and everything." Makino said now a little bit more calm.

"Did the handcuffs look greenish?" Shanks asked a little angry now.

"Now that you mention it they did look green. And they said they were about to be rich." she said

"Wait! They were here!" Shanks said waving his hands in the air gesturing to the bar.

"Yeah! They were celebrating that's why i'm telling you! He needs help!" Makino said panicking again and walking out the door to where Luffy and the bandits were.

"LET'S GO MEN! LET'S GET LUFFY BACK!" Shanks yelled to his crew and got a round of "AYE'S!"

"Let me go you stupid monkey!" Luffy said while slumping to the floor.

"Oh? And why should I do that? Your going to make me rich. So just stop resisting you brat." Higuma said while putting his foot on Luffy's head.

"NEVER! YOU BIG APE!" Luffy said trying to get out of Higumas hold.

"I suggest you get your foot off his head bandit." Shanks said in a scary calm voice.

"SHANKS!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey Luffy, betcha wish you could use your powers now huh." Shanks told the boy smugly.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled and grumbled, "That's what I was doing."

"YOU LOUSY PIRATE! I'M WORTH 8 MILLION BERRIES! KILL HIM MEN FOR DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THAT!" Higuma said sweating as he remembered what he looked like at the bar.

"Yes sir!" The bandits yelled. They all pointed their weapons at the pirates.

"With those weapons, you are going to risk your lives?" Shanks said with shaded eyes. All he received was an unintelligent "huh?" from the bandits. And continued, "Well since you pulled those out." he said pointing to the weapons. "We'll have to fight, now. GET EM' BOYS!" he yelled and the pirates attacked. The battle lasted a whole minute. And all Luffy could do was stare in awe at the pirates that beat the bandits effortlessly.

Higuma who was now sweating bullets grabbed Luffy and threw a smoke bomb and ran.

"OH NO! HE GOT AWAY WITH LUFFY WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Shanks yelled while running around.

"Calm down captain we'll find him. Alright everyone split up and search" Ben said to the crew.

"AYE!" they all said.

"Come on cap'n let's go check the docks." Yassop said. Lucky Roo, Ben, Yassop, and Shanks headed for the docks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! They'll never think of a mountain bandit out at sea." Higuma says laughing again.

"Would you let me go already you mountain ape!" Luffy said still squirming in Higumas grip.

"I've had enough of this! You're a devil fruit user so you'll sink. So die you brat!" Higuma said and threw Luffy into the sea. When he threw him into the water a sea king rose from the depths, and locked it eyes on Higuma. Luffy saw the sea king but knew it wasn't Aegaeon because of the size. No this was the lord of the coast and both Higuma and Luffy knew it. The Lord of the coast charged at the bandit and swallowed him whole while he was laughing hysterically.

The sea king then turned towards Luffy ready for dessert. Luffy screamed while trying to stay afloat because even if he didn't have a devil fruit he didn't know how to swim so he was failing miserably. Shanks arrived at the port to see the sea king going after Luffy and immediately started going towards him jumping in the water and swimming as fast as he could..

Luffy noticed something wrap around him and felt fear because he saw blood in the water. Then he noticed where the blood was coming from. The blood came from Shanks' arm except there was no arm any more. Luffy felt an unimaginable rage and focused it on the Sea king.

" **GO AWAY YOU STUPID FISH!** " Luffy yelled and unconsciously used Conqueror's Haki instantly knocking the sea king out.

Any doubts Shanks had about Luffy having Conqueror's Haki was recalled as even him felt that blast of Haki. After that Luffy was sobbing into Shanks' chest because he lost his arm because of him.

"Luffy why are you crying? Men don't cry do they?" Shanks said softly.

"But Shanks y-your arm!" luffy said sobbing even harder.

"It's just an arm Luffy, I have another one." he said softly once again, and started swimming to the shore. Ben came up and took Luffy from Shanks who was losing blood by the second.

 **A couple days later:**

"You're really leaving today huh Shanks?" Luffy said as he walked onto the docks.

"Yeah gotta get back to the grandline, and have more adventures. DAHAHAHAHA! Are you going to ask to come again?" shanks asked because ever since the incident he wanted to come with them.

"No. not this time I've decided I'm going to set sail on my own one day." Luffy said confidently.

"DHAHAHA! Is that so? How are you going to do that you sink like an anchor." Shanks commented before laughing again.

"Shut up! I just won't fall off the ship. Luffy grumbled before lighting up again. "Besides I've decided that I'm going to," by this time everyone was looking. "BE THE PIRATE KING!" and everyone's jaw dropped.

"I see. Then take this hat and don't damage it. Bring it back to me when you become a great pirate." Shanks said handing the straw hat to Luffy.

Luffy couldn't stop the tears from flowing, he cried until they were a speck on the horizon. 'I promise Shanks that i'll get stronger and become the pirate king.'

"That kid is gonna be big someday you know." Ben said to the red haired captain

"I know." was the simple reply he got back while Shanks was staring in the direction of Foosha Village. 'I'm so going to tell Rayleigh about that kid.' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shakky's Rip off Bar, Sabaody Archipelago:**

In the bar were only two people, one woman, and one man. The woman with short black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a pink spider shirt and white jacket on the top. On the bottom some black and yellow pants as well as a white skirt. Her name was Shakky, the owner of the bar.

The man with long white hair and interesting beard. He was wearing a white long coat with a simple yellow shirt and green spotted pants. His name is Silvers Rayleigh, also known as Dark King Rayleigh first mate to the pirate king.

"Guess what Rayleigh I saw Red-hairs ship on the horizon a while ago," Shakky said smoothly.

"Oh is that so, he probably just wants to tell me about his trip to the East blue, or some great booze he found on an island," Rayleigh said with a smile.

"Hehe, that's probably so," she replied.

"Rayleigh!" Shanks yelled busting through the door of he bar. "I've got to tell you a story!"

Rayleigh was very surprised, he was ready to listen he didn't expect one of his old cabin boys to come back to the grand line with no arm and his favorite possession gone. When he asked him about it he expected the room to darken but no it was instantly lightened up at the mention of it. Shanks then went into detail about a boy with Conqueror's Haki at the age of six, and a dream to remember.

'Maybe I need a vacation. I want to see for myself this Luffy kid,' Rayleigh thought. And Shakky sensed this as they watched Shanks sail away.

"I didn't expect him to give his arm up. That Luffy must be some kid." Shakky said and got a simple "Yeah" from Rayleigh. "You're gonna go to the East blue aren't you?" Rayleigh contemplated for a moment and said "Yeah, Shanks said even he felt the blast of Haki I want to see the power too. And who knows? If I like him maybe I'll train him, and help him accomplish his dream." at the last comment Shakky's eyes went wide and then put a fond smile on her face. "Very well, I will see you when you get back."

As soon as Rayleigh got to the calm belt his boat was destroyed by seakings. So he had to swim to the nearest Island. 'What was that island called again? Oh yeah Dawn Island.' so he asked around and out of everyone only one person knew what it was. She said that it was a couple of islands north from where he was. He thanked her and headed toward the island.

 **Foosha Village:**

"Excuse me is this Dawn Island," he asked a fisherman.

"Yeah but if you're looking for the famed cleanest city it's on the other side of the island." the fisherman said about to go back to work.

"That's okay I'm looking for a boy named Luffy. Do you know him?" Rayleigh asked the now tense fisherman.

"W-what do you want with Luffy." he said and Rayleigh backed off, "I'm sorry Shanks wouldn't stop talking about him. I just wanted to meet him myself."

The man visibly relaxed at the mention of Shanks and sighed. "He'll probably be at the Party's bar," the man said pointing towards the bar and then going back to work.

"Thank you," Rayleigh said before going off to find the Party's bar. 'Bar? Why is this kid in a bar of all places?'

 **Party's bar:**

"Makino I'm back!" Luffy said giving Makino a hug.

"Welcome back Luffy. Did you learn anything new?" Makino said giving a hug back and then getting some food for a hungry Luffy.

"Yeah! You wanna see?!I call it the Water Pistol." Luffy said excitingly while eating food.

"Sure! But after you eat and I clean up. Okay?" Makino said and Luffy pouted before going back to his food.

Makino noticed someone strange come in, "How can I help you? Are you new around here sir," she said to the strange man.

"No, that's okay. My name is Silvers Rayleigh, I was wondering if you knew a boy named Luffy?" as soon as he said that Makino immediately tensed and said, "What do you want with Luffy?" she said in a forced calm voice.

"I simply just want to meet him," Rayleigh said to the tensed woman.

"I'm Luffy Old man," Luffy said finishing off his food and turning towards Rayleigh expectantly.

"I see, I want to talk with you. Can I?" he said guessing that he will just to get him away from Makino.

And he was right Luffy responded almost immediately with "Sure, let's go," and they headed to the beach towards the woods for some privacy.

"So who are you old man? And why did you want to meet me" Luffy questioned?

"My name is Rayleigh, I'm here to meet you because Shanks wouldn't shut up about you," Rayleigh said matter-of-factly.

"You know Shanks old man!" Luffy said resulting in a bump on the head.

"Don't call me old man! And I wouldn't have said it if I didn't know him," Rayleigh said to a Luffy who was cradling a bump on his head until that turned into confusion.

"Huh? How'd you do that?" Luffy asked and then got a look of recognition. "Was that Haki?"

Rayleigh was shocked then a question came to mind, "Hey, Luffy why do you want to be the pirate king? Do you want to conquer the grand line?"

"Huh? What does conquer mean?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side.

Cursing himself for using words he didn't know searched his mind for a definition finally finding one he said. "It means to take something by force." and then looked at the kid expectantly.

Luffy answered his question filled with confidence, "I want to be the pirate king because he is the person that is the freest. Right?"

Suddenly Rayleigh remembered his old captain, "HAHAHAHA! Well, then Luffy I have an idea. I want to help you achieve your dream. How about I train you in all that I know?" Rayleigh said wiping the tear out of his eye and cheering up because of the boy.

"Sure, what will you teach me?" Luffy said after thinking a while resulting in his head turning red.

"Well first off you are going to get smarter, and the rest of it is a surprise. If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. And before you ask how much I know let me tell you that I was the pirate kings first-mate." Rayleigh said and Luffy's eyes lit up.

"Cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. "Wait how am I going to tell Makino?"

"Don't worry about it I'll tell her. You tell your parents, okay?" Rayleigh said and Luffy shook his head. "Oh, and why not, brat," Rayleigh asked.

"Cause I don't have any parents. I'm all alone." Luffy said sadly and looking at the ground.

"I see do you have anything to pack? When your stuff is packed wait for me at the docks, okay?" Rayleigh asked and they both made their way back to the village.

When they got to the village Luffy ran towards his dark and lonely house to gather his things, and Rayleigh headed to the bar.

When he got there "Excuse me, Makino was it? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm taking Luffy with me." Rayleigh said and walked out the door and toward the docks. As he did that he heard panicked yells back where the bar was. He got to the docks and saw Luffy with a small backpack on.

"You ready to head out Luffy?" Rayleigh asked and spotted a dingy a little ways away. And they started moving towards it.

"WAIT! Why are you taking him?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Makino asked pleadingly while also starting to cry.

"Luffy as soon as I grab you act like your knocked out, got it?" Rayleigh said quietly so only Luffy can hear him. Then spoke louder as he grabbed Luffy "'Cause I want to!" Rayleigh replied as Luffy got bored and fell asleep. Rayleigh got in the small boat with Luffy and put him down gently because he felt him go limp and assumed he was asleep. Rayleigh then set off towards the calm belt with a small dingy and no food.

 **A few hours later:**

"OH LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME YOU'LL GET THE FAMOUS FIST OF LOVE!" a large man wearing a marines vice-admiral uniform yelled walking toward party's bar. This man is named Monkey D. Garp, and Luffy's grandfather. Garp didn't notice the villagers talking and whispering about him and his grandson.

Garp walked into the bar and was met with a crying Makino and he instantly jumped into action, "Makino what's wrong! Talk to me," he said in a concerned voice.

"H-he took him, a-and I couldn't stop h-him." she managed to get out before crying again.

"It's okay Makino. Who took who? Just calm down and tell me everything, okay?" Garp said and successfully calming Makino down so she could talk.

"A man who I think was named Rayleigh came and told me he wanted to talk to Luffy," Makino said and then said the rest of the story. By now Garp had many emotions running through his mind, he knew he probably couldn't save Luffy because he'll disappear, but that's not what he's worried about. He's worried that Rayleigh found out about Luffy's father.

"It's okay Makino it's not your fault, I should've have protected the village better. Here take this it's called a den-den mushi you can call someone on it see? Garp then dialed from his den-den mushi and they heard a _Purupurupuru_ and a _gatcha_ before Makino heard Garp talking through it. If any trouble happens here call me on that, okay? Now I gotta get back to Marineford," Garp said as he left towards Marine HQ.

When Garp got there he immediately went to the Fleet admirals office. Sengoku a man with a long black braided beard and black poofy hair groaned when he heard Garp stomping toward his office. Soon enough Garp smashed through the wall and then fixed it without saying anything, but what surprised Sengoku was that Garp wasn't laughing or smiling about how cool of an entrance he thought that was. No, he was clearly frowning and troubled by something.

"Sengoku I have a personal problem," Garp said seriously, shocking anyone who could hear it.

"Is it about your grandson, knowing you it could be anything?" Sengoku said motioning to a chair. "Did someone find out about Luffy's father?"

"I think so, he was kidnapped by none other than that Silvers Rayleigh. And knowing him he'll disappear again before I can find him. And bring my grandson home," Garp said sadly.

"Don't worry too much Garp you said he's a strong kid he'll find his way back. Just believe in him got it?" Sengoku said trying to cheer up his friend, and it seemed to have worked because Garp then pulled out some rice crackers and left the office smashing through the wall not bothering to fix it and telling some marine to do it.

 **With Rayleigh and Luffy:**

Rayleigh had stopped to get supplies and Rayleigh learned that if Luffy is bored then he'll fall asleep almost instantly. He was now holding Luffy in his arms as they sailed along the sea. He was still sleeping at dinner time Rayleigh was mentally cooing but still decided to wake him up to explain why he lied about kidnapping. To wake him up he made sure to use Haki and punched him right in the head.

"OWOWOWOW! That hurt Rayleigh! Why'd you do that?" Luffy asked holding his bump.

"Because we need to talk about why I did what I did when we were at Foosha,"Rayleigh said before bringing out books that he brought with him from the island they stopped at before heading to the calm belt.

"Didn't you do it so no one knew you were going to train me?" Luffy asked his head tilting to the side in confusion of what Rayleigh was talking about.

"Actually that's partially correct, I did it so you wouldn't get a bounty." Rayleigh said leaving that conversation for later, "Now I'm going to train you for about two years or maybe three. First I'm going to help you master your Haki, help you work on a fighting style, and also using a weapon and making your body into one." Rayleigh said before a giant sea king rose above the water. "Perfect I'm now going to show you some of the things you'll be able to do when I'm done training. Oh, and before I start if I train you then you will follow each and every order I give you without complaint got it?" he asked and got a nod in response. "Now then one of the things you'll know is something called the six-powers. I'm going to demonstrate Moonwalk, Shave and the Tempest kick." Rayleigh said as he jumped into the air using the air as a platform. "This is Moonwalk," he then moved so fast that it looked like a blur in Luffy's eyes."Shave," and last but not least Rayleigh kicked the air so hard that the air where he kicked was turned into a blade and cut the sea king in half. "These are only three of the techniques, there are actually six," Rayleigh finished.

Luffy gained stars in his eyes and yelled out, "COOL!" while Rayleigh used Shave again to get back to the boat. Rayleigh knew they were pretty close to the calm belt because there were so many sea kings in the water and under them. As soon as they entered the calm belt he showed Luffy different things he would teach him enjoying the visible stars in his eyes that would shine each and every time he did something.

"Now that I've shown you the moves I don't want my little student to be stupid so read and study those books that I got at an Island at the last Island we went to while I choose an Island to start your training at," Rayleigh said getting out a map of the calm belt. Luffy was about to protest saying books were boring but remembered what Rayleigh said before, and picked up books without complaint. The books were about various things that any sailor should know, and a little more that interested Luffy. An example would be a devil fruit encyclopedia that Rayleigh found. A single devil fruit caught Luffy's eye and Rayleigh noticed it was the exact one that always caught his former captains eye when he saw it.

"What do you got there Luffy," Rayleigh said and Luffy held up a picture of the Dark-Dark fruit. "Do you want to eat that devil fruit or something? Why does it catch your eye?" Rayleigh asked wondering what was so special about it.

"No I already have a devil fruit, and this one just feels wrong, like something bad is gonna happen because of it," Luffy said now searching for his devil fruit. When he finally found the Wet-Wet fruit he showed Rayleigh and he said, "I can't train your devil fruit because I don't have one, so you'll have to do that on your own time." and he received an enthusiastic, "ok!"

Eventually, Rayleigh had to stop searching for an island to eat so he didn't starve out at sea. When it was late out and Luffy was sleeping while snuggled into Rayleigh's side for warmth he found the perfect island for him to train Luffy. Rayleigh looked down at Luffy and ruffled his hair while whispering, "Perfect." he then settled down to sleep, the next day would be a fun one that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Day:**

"Luffy we're here, wake up," Rayleigh said partly whispering preparing a fist infused with Haki. Luffy woke up immediately because sailing with Rayleigh for all those days he has. Has taught him to wake up or get hit.

"Good job Luffy, you're learning to wake up on time," Rayleigh said with a smirk and slow clapping. "Anyway this Island is called Rusukaina. The place where you'll train for these next years before going back to Foosha." he said and received a simple "okay" from Luffy.

Luffy and Rayleigh got onto the island and they immediately got to work on two things, "Luffy I want you to run around the Island until your tired, after that we will find our base of operations or home as I like to call it." Rayleigh said and Luffy nodded and took off. Luffy ran for about 3 hours before finally getting tired.

"That's a good job. Now every morning I want you to do 100 reps of sit ups, push ups, pull ups, and then do laps around the island at top speed I may add more too. Now let's go find and set up our home for the coming years." Rayleigh said to an excited Luffy.

Luffy gives a big, "YAY!" which gets a fond smile from Rayleigh, and the two started walking into the middle of the island coming across many monstrous animals and plants. Eventually, they came to a clearing with a mushroom-like tree and various rocks around it. They set up camp and Rayleigh went and hunted for dinner while Luffy read a book waiting.

"Alright Luffy, now that we've eaten do you want to start your training?" Rayleigh asked standing up and walking towards the forest.

"Sure," Luffy said throwing the last slab of meat into his mouth and following Rayleigh knowing it wasn't a question.

"You sure have an appetite. Don't you?" Rayleigh said a little disgusted but used to it.

"Huh? I do?" Luffy said clueless about how big is appetite actually is.

'You don't even know. Well, we'll just have to fix that little problem won't we.' Rayleigh thought but then shook his head and began. "Okay, first things first do you know what Haki is?" Luffy shook his head and Rayleigh explained, "Haki is basically your will power. There are three ways you can use it there is Observation, Armament, and Conquerors. Shanks has told me you possess all of these types. Is that right?."

"Yeah, at least I think. He said I used it on the sea king," Luffy replied nodding and sitting down to listen more.

"Okay, first you're going to learn Observation Haki. The short version of this Haki is that you'll be able to sense attacks and maybe even life that is if you're good enough." Rayleigh explained picking up a large stick and gathering stones into a pile.

"Yosh! I will be the Pirate King!" Luffy exclaimed while jumping up from his sitting position. And Rayleigh hit him with the stick he found, "OW! What the hell Rayleigh?! What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing this is just how you'll learn. Oh, and by the way i'll be using Haki?" Rayleigh said grabbing the stones he gathered, and Luffy got a little blue in the face before scrambling to his feet as fast as his body could manage.

 **Two and a half years later:**

Rayleigh discovered a little bit into Luffy's training that he was a practical learner making things much easier. It was so much easier that they finished half a year early then what Rayleigh had thought. Luffy was now 8 years old and stronger than what Rayleigh thought he would be. Right now they were at least 3 days from Foosha Village, and Luffy was currently sleeping covered in bandages from training. Out of the two years he wasn't able to break the sleeping habit that he had, and was only able to get Luffy to control his eating habits to half of what he ate but that was only at sea on land he gorged himself with whatever he wanted or could get his hands on. Luffy was a lot stronger and a little smarter now though so it wasn't all for naught.

"Luffy, wake up we need to talk about something you'll need to do when you get back to Foosha," Rayleigh said successfully waking Luffy up.

"What is it?" Luffy asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up.

"Your strength and what to do about it," Rayleigh responded and Luffy snapped awake. "You're gonna have to lie to the people there, and keep your strength a secret. If you don't then people will start wondering, especially at your age why you're so strong and you know the rest of what would probably happen. And don't forget about that devil fruit of yours." he said and Luffy grimaced at the lying part but still nodded in understanding.

"I know it's gonna feel really weird using it again," Luffy said stretching. "Maybe I should try out my devil fruit to see if I can still use it properly," he said seeing a bottle in the distance, and murmuring "Water-Water Pistol," while making his hands into a gun shape and shooting water bullets at the bottle.

"That's pretty a creative move, how did you come up with it?" Rayleigh asked a Luffy who was cheering that he did it and that it didn't fail like he thought it would.

"A dream. It was really white though," Luffy said settling down on Rayleigh's lap.

"A Dream?" Rayleigh asked wrapping his arms around Luffy making him comfortable.

"Yeah, Fishie and Shadow guy told me what to do but I had to practice to do it right. I was really bad at it. I got to name it though," Luffy said sleepily until he fell asleep and Rayleigh was left confused.

 **3 Days Later:**

"Alright Luffy, I've decided that you're going to take the dingy and I'm going to swim to a couple of islands that way," Rayleigh said pointing south.

"Why couldn't you come back with me again?" Luffy asked not wanting him to swim. "I could just do moonwalk over there," he said getting ready to jump into the air.

Rayleigh held onto Luffy before he could do it and said, "Because I 'kidnapped' you from the village, and you falling out of the air is suspicious not to mention weird." Luffy grumbled but understood. They were currently just out of sight on the horizon of Dawn Island and more importantly Foosha village.

Rayleigh jumped into the water and said goodbye, swimming a couple feet before Luffy called out "Thanks for everything Rayleigh, I'll see you again sometime." Rayleigh waved towards Luffy and starts to swim again with a fond smile and tear as he recalled the time they spent together while he was training.

"Well, now I'm bored. What am I supposed to do, I could sleep. Yes, that sounds great." Luffy said falling asleep almost instantly after he finished the sentence.

Foosha village:

"Here's your food sir," a familiar bartender said serving lunch to a customer. The villager said 'thanks' before digging in leaving Makino to clean some glasses. Ever since the kidnapping, she hasn't been the same. She is a little colder now and not as polite.

 _Purupurupurupuru Purupurupuru_ the den-den mushi started ringing making Makino leave the glasses to get the mushi. _Gatcha,_ "Hello, who is this?" Makino said into the mushi.

"Hey, it's me," Garp said on the other end. He only said one sentence but Makino knew who it was. "Hey, Garp, calling to check in?" Ever since Luffy's kidnapping, Garp has checked in every week without fail. Never stopping on trying to find him, he still comes back to Foosha every once in a while and goes up into the mountains but no one knows why.

''Yeah, how are things over there?" Garp asked and if you listened closely you could hear him eating rice crackers.

"Pretty normal actually, just working an-" Makino replied getting cut off by a villager busting into the room where Makino was talking yelling "MAKINO!" Making both Makino and Garp worried. "Calm down Fred, whats wrong?" Makino asked calmly but inside she was freaking out.

"You're never gonna believe it! The Mayor wants you to see it. Come on I'll lead you there." Fred said motioning for her to follow him.

Makino started toward the door but heard a shout, "HEY! I want to know what it is too. Bring the mushi with you Makino," Garp said. Makino smiled then left with the den-den mushi in hand.

Fred leads Makino to the docks where Mayor Woopslap was waiting, "Oh, Makino your here thank goodness. This little dingy came into view on the horizon a few hours ago when it finally got here we found him in there." the Mayor said pointing to the small dingy.

When Makino got closer she noticed a small figure in the boat. 'A child?' as she got closer and the figure got closer she saw who it was and she almost dropped the den-den mushi out of shock.

"What is it, Makino? Why'd you go silent all of a sudden?" Garp asked concerned and pausing in eating his rice crackers to listen.

"Garp i-it's Luffy. Luffy has come back!" Makino said tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. Garp dropped his rice crackers and almost broke down and instead asked a question which they were all thinking, "How is he injury wise?"

"He's covered in bandages and he may be unconscious," Makino and Garp grimaced at the other end of the line.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Makino, I assume you'll be taking care of him until I get there." Garp said already heading towards Sengoku's office to get a vacation.

"Of course," she whispered and carefully picked up Luffy and walked towards Party's bar. When she got to her spare room she immediately started treating his wounds. And since Luffy and Rayleigh didn't exactly have anything but bandages to treat wounds with, Luffy's wounds were pretty bad and possibly infected. "Luffy, what happened to you?" Makino said deeply concerned with Luffy's wounds. She disinfected, and wrapped almost his entire body before she was done. When she was finished a group of concerned villagers, and a bandit family a ways away staying out of sight were swarmed around the bar.

"How is he? Is it bad?" some villagers asked and the bandits got closer.

"He'll be okay now. I just wonder what that man did to him." Makino said and the villagers gasped.

'She didn't say anything bad.' the villagers all thought. "What do you mean Makino?" Mayor asked.

"His wounds would have been infected if he floated there for another day, and I had to wrap almost his entire body because of the wounds he had," she said and everyone gasped even the bandits. After that, the bandits left out of respect.

"Well we'll just have to ask him when he wakes up right? He's a terrible liar anyway." Fred said and the villagers let out a chorus of "Yeah!" after the little meeting the crowd dispersed and went back to work but with Makino checking on Luffy every once in a while.

 **Same time with Garp:**

Garp was going towards Sengoku's office worried about Luffy and not seeing where he was walking. Sengoku was ready ever since Garp came in that one time telling him about his grandson. He was ready to give him a vacation for the first time in a long time.

"Sengoku! I need a vacation. He did it, he made it back." Garp said excitedly shocking the fleet admiral.

"Fine Garp, I'll give you two weeks and only that," Sengoku said a smile pulling at his lips. "When are you leaving? And you better be back in two weeks."

"I'm leaving now of course and I promise to leave the island in two weeks," Garp said heading towards the door that for once he didn't break. "Oh and Sengoku. Thank you," he said and then making a beeline towards his ship and crew even smashing through walls.

"Thank you huh, DON'T THANK ME BY SMASHING WALLS GARP!" Sengoku yelled with shark teeth.

 **In Luffy's mind:**

"Welcome back little one," Aegaeon said appearing out of nowhere, along with a shadowy figure.

"Oh, it's you guys again! What am I doing here again?" Luffy asked walking towards the two. "Hey Shadow guy what do you look like," he said not expecting an answer.

"We are going to start helping you with your devil fruit again. Now that you've finished training with Rayleigh." the 'Shadow Guy' said which got stars from Luffy's eyes.

"Cool!" Luffy said sitting down to listen. Aegaeon noticed this and started talking, "You already know how to use the Water Pistol, right?" he got a nod and continued "Today we're going to tell you the rest of the techniques. But it'll be up to you to learn them fully." Aegaeon finished and Shadow Guy began.

"First is the Water Water Whip," he said demonstrating. "That is the only one I will demonstrate, you need to find out the rest." Shadow Guy finished and Luffy nodded soaking up all the information like a sponge.

"We will tell you what they are called so you have some idea," Aegaeon said looking straight at Shadow Guy. "Pay attention you'll only hear them once, Mace, Grab, Riptide, Snap, Guide, Geyser, and Summon. Those are the attacks you can learn there are also things you can make on your own." Aegaeon said and the two started moving away from Luffy who was thinking deeply at what the moves could be.

In the outside world Garp was at the docks giving orders to his men then speeding off towards the bar. "Makino I'm back! Where is he?" Garp said busting through the door and towards Makino. Makino threw a finger to her mouth in a shhh motion. Makino then pointed to the stairs with a sad smile.

They both headed to the spare room where Luffy was sleeping. When they got there Makino told him his condition before going in the room. In the room, as they were walking in Luffy sensed how strong Garp was and shot up and into a fighting stance. Garp and Makino saw this and frowned thinking something really bad happened while he was gone.

"Luffy it okay you're safe here," Makino said inching closer to a Luffy who was now staring at her. He then looked confused and got a look of recognition, "Makino," he whispered and Makino got tears in her eyes and nodded.

"MAKINO, I'm back. I'm really back." Luffy said jumping into Makino's arms. Garp was watching the whole thing with a smile. That smile got wider when Luffy launched into him, "Gramps, I missed you." Garp almost broke down with that one comment. One thing Garp noticed was that his grandson was stronger.

"Luffy, I see you've gotten stronger. Let's go test that strength out." Garp said with a smirk going to pick him up.

"But Gramps, I don't want to," Luffy whined dogging out of the way of Garp's hand.

"Cheeky brat," Garp said moving faster and succeeding in grabbing Luffy and walking out the door toward the forest.

"Okay Luffy I want you to beat these monkeys," Garp said reaching into the forest and pulling out several monkeys.

"But Grandpa I don't wa-" Luffy started until he got a fist of love to the head. 'He has to be using Haki, how about I show him my devil fruit Rayleigh said not to use my strength so I'll use my devil fruit. It's a good practice.' Luffy thought instinctively getting into a fighting stance. "Guess what Gramps I got a devil fruit! But I don't know how to use it well." Luffy said then murmuring Water Water Pistol and making his hands into the shape of a gun and shooting water bullets at the monkeys making the ones in front unconscious. He then used a small fraction of his speed and moved towards the monkeys punching and blocking the monkey's. Even though it took about 30 minutes Garp was still shocked at how it seemed Luffy was used to fighting the monkeys.

Garp then asked the question he was dreading the most, "Hey Luffy, do you know who your father is?" that question made Luffy's head snap up because he heard the seriousness in it.

"No, I don't know who he is," Luffy responded and Garp then got a contemplative expression on his face.

'He deserves to know, it's his father.' Garp thought then turned to Luffy and said, "Your father is Dragon, leader of the revolutionaries, and the most wanted man in the world."

"Really, is he a bad person?" Luffy asked and Garp thought for a moment then shook his head and Luffy then said: "Then I don't care." Luffy said then his stomach rumbled and landed on the ground in a heap of Limbs.

'So different' Garp thought before laughing and saying "Lets head back to the village."

Luffy was about to jump up and run towards the village but his precious straw hat flew off his head and started floating toward the ocean. "Ah! Oh, no hat is going to fall." And at that moment the straw hat flew into the ocean and Luffy jumped in after it.

"LUFFY! What are you doing you're a devil fruit user you'll just sink!" Garp said panicking and taking off his coat to jump in after him.

"It's okay Gramps, trust me," Luffy said falling into the ocean after his hat. Under the water Luffy could breath and go deeper than any human could so he found the straw hat easily and headed back to the surface. On the surface Garp was watching the water intently for any movement.

When he broke the surface and climbed up the side of the cliff and said, "Man hat almost went all the way down to the bottom,"Garp's jaw dropped.

"How did you swim! Devil fruit users don't swim!" Garp said very confusedly for once.

"I'm water!" Luffy said shaking the water off of him and Garp tested this by punching him without using Haki. And as expected by Luffy his hand went straight through him getting wet in the process.

"Huh, what do you know you really are water. Well, let's go back to the village. When did you get that devil fruit anyway." Garp said acting like he didn't care, on the inside, he was just about to burst with curiosity.

"The day I met Shanks," Luffy said simply which made Garp falter for a split second. "Red-hair Shanks was here," Garp said and suddenly Luffy's straw hat looked very familiar. All he got from Luffy was a simple "Yeah."

When they got back they went straight to the Party's bar where food was waiting for them courtesy of Makino.

"Thanks, Makino! This is great!" Luffy said eating all his food in record time. And then Garp started eating his food. When they finished a group of villagers came in and started talking to Luffy all at once.

"Stop! I can't understand any of you," Luffy said shutting the villagers up.

"Okay Luffy, what happened to you? You had so many injuries." a villager asked and there were murmurings of agreement throughout the group.

"He took me to a island in the calm belt filled with beasts the size of dinosaurs. He put me in the middle of the forest and made me fight them," he said and the villager's jaws dropped and Garp's eyes went wide, he knew the island he was talking about.

Luffy was good at half lying but full on lying is where he had trouble with.

The next days that Garp was there were filled with training, Laughs, and reuniting. On the last day of the two weeks Garp got a warning call from Sengoku and because of the whole ordeal with Rayleigh Garp decided Luffy was going to live in the mountains instead of the village.

"Don't tell Garp but I'll come and visit you every once in a while, okay," Makino said and Luffy nodded. They hugged and Garp and Luffy set off into the forest.

"Hey, Gramps why do I have to live in the mountains? I want to be the Pirate King, not a marine." Luffy said then realize just what he did wrong and he slowly turned toward Garp.

"What did you say Luffy?" Garp said dangerously before yelling out "You and Ace will be great marines!" he then gave Luffy a couple of Fists of Love and continued on toward their destination.

"Whose Ace Gramps?" Luffy asked ignoring the bumps on his head and walking on.

"Well he's uh my, oh look here we are this is the mountain bandits the Dadan Family. You'll be staying with them." Garp said and Luffy forgot about Ace for the moment and grimaced at the mountain bandits part and Garp ignored it and walked up to the door and started banging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mt. Corvo, Dadan family's house:**

While Garp was banging on the bandit's door Luffy caught sight of a butterfly and chased it around the clearing in front of the bandit's hut.

"GO AWAY! WHATEVER YOUR SELLING WE DON'T WANT IT!" a big woman with curly orange hair yelled slamming the door open and realized who she was just yelling at. She got extremely pale, and had snot running out of her nose she was also frozen in Shock.

"Garp!" two bandits named Dogra and Magra yelled appearing from behind a curtain in the doorway for Dadan who was frozen in shock.

"Hey Dadan, How've you been,`" Garp said dryly bringing Dadan out of her shock.

"Garp why are you here?! You know Ace is 11 now! We can't handle him anymore take him back!" Dadan yelled a safe distance away from Garp.

"Really good for him. I bet he's gotten stronger in the time I was gone. He'll be a great marine," Garp said with a goofy smile and Luffy froze at the name Ace which gave Garp a chance to grab him.

Garp picked Luffy up by the back of his shirt and said, "Luffy say hello." Luffy rose his hand up and said "Yo!" then he squirmed out of Garp's hold and went back to 'exploring' as he calls it.

"What!? Garp, who is that brat!?" Dadan said confused and waving her hands in the air.

"That's my Grandson, take care of him too," Garp said suddenly bored with what was happening and settled for watching the clouds.

Over with Luffy, he sensed something coming his way and when he moved out of the way he saw it was actually spit aimed at his face. When he looked over at the person who Spits at him he saw a boy about ten or eleven with what looked like a permanent scowl on his face sitting on top of a dead boar.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" he said to the boy and all he got in response was a deadly glare but Luffy just stared back with an unreadable look. 'He seems lonely.'

"Oh! Ace your back and I see you brought dinner!" Magra said and Garp perked up at the name.

Garp got a harsh glare from Ace while he walking towards the two boys, "Luffy this is Ace you'll be living together from now on so be nice. Okay?" he got a nod from a curious Luffy. Satisfied he started to walk away only for Dadan to stop him.

"Wait why do we have to take care of the brat. We already have one monster and I don't want to take another one," Dadan said with the rest of the bandits nodding furiously.

"Well it's either that or jail, I can have you put away for multiple crimes you can choose which is better. Or is there gonna be a problem about something else" Garp said with a smirk.

"No, no problem here, what about child support?" Dogra yelled after Garp who was walking away. "Just put it on my tab." Garp said finally disappearing from view leaving Luffy all alone again.

"Well get in there you brat," Dadan said pushing Luffy into the run-down, and dark hut. Inside the house a bunch of bandits grabbed Luffy.

"Hand over all your money or you die," the bandit that grabbed Luffy said darkly.

"I don't have any money, I'm a kid!" Luffy said starting to panic even though he was made of water.

"Then get your parents," the bandit said with more bandit appearing around him and Luffy.

"Don't have any, I only have Gramps." Luffy said realizing he was water, and suddenly becoming very bored with his situation. At this point Dadan, Dogra,and Magra came in and just watched. "Well then who is your Gramps?" the bandit said and Dadan interjected, "Garp," the whole room suddenly lit up and the bandits went pale. "And he'll be staying with us," Dogra said making the bandits panic.

"WHAT NOT ANOTHER ONE!" the bandits all screamed running around in a panic until Dadan yelled at them to stop.

Dadan went back in to the kitchen to prepare the boar to eat while the bandits cleaned. While they were cleaning Luffy tried to befriend Ace only to get ignored or get a glare from him. When the food came out Luffy was only allowed one small bowl of rice because he hasn't earned his part.

"Look kid you're not gonna get special treatment here. Ace brought food and he shares it with us so he gets a seat at the table. You're gonna have to clean, do laundry, polish shoes and weapons, commit theft, loot, swindle and even murder to earn your part. Then she taunted Luffy by waving a piece of meat in his face which he tried to eat but she pulled it out of the way .

"That's fine," Luffy said completely accepting it and Dadan dropped to the ground "you're fine with it!?" Dadan's comment caught the attention of everyone in the room including Ace.

"Yeah I'm used to it even though I don't know this forest very well," Luffy said calmly and some bandits became confused.

"Wait how are you used to it if you don't know this forest?" some very confused bandits asked. A little bit away from the crowd Ace was listening a little curious about it as well.

"You see these bandages? There from the man that held me hostage for two and a half years. He threw me in the jungle all day everyday." Luffy said Grimacing because he was lying to them about Rayleigh and making it seem like he was a bad guy.

"Wait who would do that to a kid like you and why." a bandit said. And Ace was very curious now so he got closer to the crowd around the child.

"Rayleigh," his answer made the bandit's jaw drop and Ace to get confused. He continued, "He did it because of who my father is apparently. At least that's what Gramps said."

'What he's the same as me! There is no way that's possible he's just so cheery.' Ace thought getting up to go to bed.

"W-wait a minute." a bandit stutters stopping Ace from leaving to listen. "You're saying that Dark King Rayleigh also known as the Pirate Kings first mate kidnapped you!?" the bandit finished and Luffy nodded making everyone's jaws drop even Ace's. "Just another person to hate me." Ace whispered but Luffy could here it. At that moment Luffy decided to be his friend no matter what.

That night Luffy laid awake that night in the same room as Ace planning how he was going to become Ace's friend. He couldn't decide what to do so he decided to wing it. He didn't know how Ace would react, since he always shoots a glare at anyone close to him.

 **The Next Day:**

The next day Luffy started following Ace into the forest saying he wanted to be friends. But just before he entered the forest Dadan called after him.

"Luffy do your chores!" Dadan yelled with two cigarettes in her mouth.

"No! They're boring and I don't want to," Luffy said sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid down and running into the forest after Ace.

Ace was annoyed, that Luffy kid would not stop following him and asking to be friends even with all the attempts Ace made on his life. He wondered why Luffy would want to be friends with someone like him. So far they were half way into the forest and Luffy has currently lost site of Ace. Ace was watching Luffy from a far trying to lose him so he could go on to Gray Terminal.

"Man, I lost him. What do I do now?" Luffy said and remembered what Rayleigh said about his devil fruit and decided.

"Ah! I know let's find a good spot to practice," Luffy said much to Ace's relief but curious as to what he was going to practice. He shook his head and left towards Gray Terminal.

Luffy decided to explore the forest to get to know it before training his devil fruit. He searched the whole forest with his Shave technique and found a big clearing next to a river.

"Alright, this is where I'm going to train!" Luffy said Gathering some big rocks to practice his attacks on. "Alright that Shadow guy showed me how to do that whip move. He just-" He said trying to mimic the move. He gathered a ball of water from the river nearby and tried transforming it into a whip only for it to fall to the ground and seep into the earth. He tried several different approaches and the one that worked the most was where he would gather a ball of water and made it into a stick made of water. He then imagined it flowing and moving like a whip. Doing this he managed to break the rock before it fell apart, so he would need a lot of practice before it is completed.

Luffy didn't want Ace to not be able to eat so he caught his own food for the night. He caught a bunch of boars and picked berries for dinner. When he was done gorging himself he realized there was something following him. When he used his Observation Haki he knew it wasn't a human. He turned around and saw a huge tiger almost the size of the ones in Rusukaina. Luffy's mind went on auto pilot and he launched himself at the tiger. He threw a haki infused punch before he got some awareness back and dialed it back. 'Hmmm, maybe I should try my new move.' Luffy thought getting into stance ready for the tiger who was now getting up to attack. He murmured Water Water Whip before making his arm into a stick imagining and whipping the tiger breaking its skin. Eventually the tiger retreated leaving Luffy to walk back to the hut alone. Luffy did not notice the small Mountain bandit named Dogra watching him fight the huge tiger.

When Luffy got back he was thrown in the room with Ace by a drunk Dandan. "Get in there you little brat. You better get some sleep cause we're gonna work you hard tomorrow," Dadan said slamming the door shut. Luffy complied immediately falling asleep right after the door shut making Dadan open it back up to see Luffy happily snoring the night away.

The next day Luffy chased after Ace until he lost him at almost the same place as before. And again once Ace lost him, Luffy went to his little training grounds this time working on a different attack. He called it Water Water Mace, he gathers water in his arm making it bigger so he could shape it into a mace. The technique would probably be better for many enemies at once instead of one but it was still destructive if he could then he could probably. When Luffy finished training he would catch his own food and explore the forest, this time at a slower rate but still fast. He got half the forest done by dark so he decided to head back to the bandits hut. When he got there he was once again thrown in the same room with Ace falling asleep instantly.

This Process continued everyday, Luffy would follow Ace and ditch his chores. He would train, brainstorm, or just relax and go for a swim. So far Luffy has come up with a Riptide attack where he releases a powerful stream of water that can rip through flesh. He also found out that if he has a source of water he can make the stream continuous and reload his water bullets much faster.

He has also discovered the Water Water Geyser. He moves water into the ground and then shoots it out from under the enemies feet. The last technique Luffy was able to make was called Water Water Snap. He makes any amount of water balls and sends them towards the enemy making them snap shooting little needle like water bullets at the enemy hurting them.

Luffy started making progress on chasing Ace around two and a half months making it a little farther each time using the techniques he taught himself to get him farther he even made a new technique while following him It's called Water Water Grab. He made his arm bigger and grabbed a stone that was falling toward him stopping it in its tracks.

'That kid just won't give up' Ace thought choosing the most dangerous and brutal path towards Gray Terminal on the day that marked three months. Luffy was excited Ace has taken the most dangerous route to the mystery place as he called it. He knew this because everyday after training he would explore and memorize the forest before going back to the bandits.

As they went down the trail Luffy used a little bit of the power he has been holding back making it much easier to follow Ace. He was lucky because no one in the East blue could sense his strength that he knew of at least.

Ace was surprised at how strong the kid had suddenly gotten. And wondered how he knew the forest so well already but shrugged it off thinking it was a stroke of luck. Luffy kept following Ace all the way to Gray Terminal and while Luffy was awed and focused on the heap of trash on front of him Ace slipped away. Luffy didn't care that Ace got away at the moment he just wanted to explore the new place called Gray Terminal. He went heap to heap looking for treasure and dodging fights that broke out over something of value.

When he had enough of exploring he saw Ace enter the forest with a bag over his shoulder so he went after him. When Luffy got close he heard Ace and another voice talking.

"Man Ace you got a lot of treasure today even more than me. Where'd you get it?" The second voice said enthusiastically.

" I got it from some thugs hanging around the gates lucky huh." Ace said to the other voice which Luffy could Identify as a boy with a top hat. When he got closer he saw that the boy had blond curly hair and noble like clothes with a missing tooth in his smile.

"At this rate, our pirate fund will become enough to buy a ship to head out to sea," the blond kid said with a smile and Ace nodded.

"You're right Sabo, We'll be ready in no time at all." Ace said with a smirk on his face.

"A pirate fund!? I didn't know you wanted to be a pirate Ace!" Luffy said smiling his big grin.

As soon as Ace heard the voice of Luffy he snapped his head towards him so fast that someone would think his neck snapped.

"Ace! Who is that! He knows where our fund is he's gonna tell somebody!" Sabo said panicking and waving his hands towards the treasure collected.

"That's the Luffy kid I was telling you about. You know the idiot," Ace said. Ace and Sabo both looked at each other and nodded before crawling down the tree so fast they looked like spiders. When they got down Sabo tied Luffy to the tree unaware of the devil fruit powers that Luffy has.

"We need to kill him, he knows too much," Ace said looking as intimidating as an eleven-year-old can be. And Sabo agreed with killing him.

…

…..

….

"Well do it already Ace!" Sabo said and Ace turned towards him. "I can't I've never killed anyone!" Ace yelled. "Well, I've never killed anyone either!" Sabo yelled.

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO!" both Ace and Sabo yelled at each other.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T KILL ME!" Luffy yelled trying to be scared.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" they yelled at Luffy until they heard new voices not that far away from them. The two boys untied Luffy and hid behind bushes that were nearby leaving Luffy alone.

"Hey Boss, it's a kid! Over that way!" a man who was small compared to the man next to him said pointing towards Luffy.

A big muscled man with a tattoo on his left shoulder and ratty clothes looked towards where the man was pointing and saw Luffy standing there alone staring at the men.

"Hey brat, we're looking for some gold and a kid called Ace . Do you know where it is or who he is?" Porchemy said grabbing Luffy and pulling him to eye level. "AH! Let me go you big baboon! Ace help me!" Luffy said and covered his mouth realizing what he did wrong and Ace face palmed and Sabo started sweating.

"Oh, so you _do_ know Ace. So I guess you know where the money is don't you." Porchemy said shaking Luffy slightly. And Luffy started to panic because he couldn't lie for his life.

"Please for once in your life be quiet and don't talk." Ace whispered watching the kid closely with Sabo sweating next to him. "What're we going to do Ace! They're gonna take all our treasure!" Sabo whisper yelled.

In Porchemy's grip, Luffy whistled to the side and looked away saying, "I don't know," Clearly lying. Behind the bushes, Ace and Sabo's jaw dropped, and Porchemy sweatdropped. 'He's such a bad liar!' everyone in the area thought.

"Really now. It seems he just doesn't remember. We'll have to help him remember won't we?" Porchemy said with and an evil smirk which made the other two men gain smirks and walk off towards they're hideout in Gray Terminal.

"What are we going to do about that!?" Sabo asked Ace who was moving towards the tree where they keep the treasure.

"It'll be fine they'll probably just threaten him and he'll tell 'em. We need to move the treasure to a better place so they don't take it." Ace said moving up the tree. Sabo nodded because Ace knew that Luffy kid better than him and started climbing after Ace.

 **With Luffy:**

"Let me go you elephant!" Luffy yelled forgetting he was water again used to not being able to use his devil fruit.

"I would but you know where Ace and the money is. And I need that money for something important," Porchemy said before raising a 175-pound hammer over Luffy's head ready to slam it down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gray Terminal, With Luffy:**

"WHY WON'T IT WORK!" Porchemy screamed slamming the 175-pound hammer down on Luffy's head again and again.

"It's because I'm water!" Luffy yelled back getting really annoyed with how he had to reform each time Porchemy hit him, 'I'm only here because I need to hold back my power and Ace and Sabo. I just want to know if we can be friends.' Luffy thought and Porchemy continued.

"Really, you ate a devil fruit then?" Porchemy asked waving for his men to come over. Luffy nodded then Porchemy said "So we're gonna have to find a creative way to get the answers huh? That's fine, Boys go ahead and test everything on him." Porchemy said with a smirk until his jaw dropped because the sword one guy tried just passed through him.

 **A Couple Hours Later:**

Luffy was really bored and trying not to fall asleep. Porchemy and his lackeys have been trying weapon after weapon on him with no success. Currently, they were searching for a new weapon to try on him. Porchemy was sitting on a barrel just watching with a bored expression.

"Hey Boss, we could try this!" he said holding a blowtorch up and a flash of panic crossed Luffy's face that Porchemy didn't miss.

"Yeah, might as well see if it does anything. It's already passed the deadline anyway." Porchemy said getting up and taking the blowtorch from the man's hand.

"Okay kid I'll ask you again where is Ace!" Porchemy said lighting the blow torch and making Luffy scream out in pain. "Yes! Finally, something I can use. Don't just stand there you idiots, go find Ace!" Porchemy yelled to the men who were staring at the writhing Luffy.

The two scrambled off to the forest where Sabo was checking to see if anyone was there.

"Man, I wonder where that Ace kid is that kid we tied up won't tell us anything no matter what we do." the man said and Sabo gasped and started heading back to where Ace and the treasure was.

When he got there he was panicking, "Ace we got a problem! That Luffy kid didn't tell the Pirates anything!" Sabo yelled visibly panicking. Ace remembered an image of Luffy and got a little pale and started sweating, "What are we going to do Ace they're Pirates! They'll kill him!" Sabo yelled and they were off.

 **Back with Luffy:**

"AHHHHHHH! IT HURTS LET ME GO!" Luffy screamed as he was burned with the blowtorch.

"You brat just tell me where he is and you can go!" Porchemy said getting desperate and the two who went to find Ace came back and saw a Luffy covered in burns all around his body.

"I WON'T TELL YOU! I Won't Tell You! I won't tell you." Luffy said getting quieter every time until he was on the brink of consciousness. Outside Ace and Sabo were watching and looking for an opening to get to the kid. They wanted to save him now more than before hearing Luffy's resolve to not sell them out and save himself made them wonder why he would do that.

"Fine if you won't tell me then I have no use for you," Porchemy said and then whispered something into one of the men watching. The man nodded and left for a few minutes before coming back with a flamethrower. Outside the two boys jaws dropped they quickly recovered and jumped through the wall seeing their chance to attack.

Ace hit Porchemy in the head making him drop the flamethrower breaking it in pieces and placing himself in front of the burned and nearly unconscious Luffy. Meanwhile, Sabo was fighting the two men who were just watching Luffy get hurt and not doing anything about it. When they were out of the way Sabo grabbed a knife that had been forgotten in the chaos and cut Luffy down catching him being careful to not aggravate Luffy's wounds and headed out of the little shack.

"Come on Ace we need to go! Now!" Sabo yelled towards Ace who was still in front of a shaking Porchemy. "YOU BRATS!" Porchemy yelled grabbing the closest sword and swinging it at Ace who was entirely focused on Him. Ace moved out of the way and yelled, "I WILL NOT RUN!"

Sabo sighed and whispered to Luffy who was almost asleep, "I'm sorry you'll have to wait a little longer." Luffy nodded and finally fell asleep. Sabo sighed and said "You Idiot!" he then joined Ace in front of Luffy getting ready to fight Porchemy.

Porchemy swung his massive sword at Sabo but Ace blocked it with his pipe making the sword cut through the pipe instead of Sabo and him. Ace tried to hit Porchemy in the head with his pipe only to get grabbed around the neck by Porchemy's large hand. Sabo jumped up behind Porchemy and hit him on the head with his own pipe so he would let go of Ace. They regrouped and began to tag team him. About ten minutes later Ace and Sabo walked out with a sleeping Luffy on Ace's back.

Luffy woke up to being in the forest and bandaged almost everywhere, "Oh, you're awake." Sabo said walking towards Luffy with firewood. "Who're you? And w-" Luffy said before it all came rushing back to him. "Oh, that's what happened," he said sitting up and wincing slightly.

"You shouldn't sit up you know. You have really bad burns." Sabo said trying to push Luffy back to the ground but Luffy brushed it off. "Nah, I've had much worse than this. Even worse than what gramps gives me." Luffy said finally standing up. "Gramps?" Sabo asked curious about the boy. "Yeah, Ace should know what I'm talking about. Right Ace?" Luffy said looking up at a tall tree where Ace was.

'How'd he find me?!' Ace thought as he made his way down the tree and ignored what Luffy said. "This is bad Ace they probably told their captain. What're we supposed to do now?" Sabo said starting a fire.

"They were pirates? I don't like them they were mean. And that fire hurt, I haven't had pain like that for a while," Luffy said and both Sabo and Ace turned to him. "So thanks!" Luffy said with a big grin.

"Alright, what gives, why didn't you just tell them what they wanted. Do you think they wouldn't kill you because you're a kid! Those guys don't give a damn!" Ace yelled at Luffy who suddenly got very quiet.

"Because I was scared that you wouldn't be my friend" Luffy whispered and Ace was confused. "Yeah well so what, that still beats dying, right? Besides, why would you want to be my friend that's stupid," Ace said and Luffy whispered "Because,"

"It's not like I've been nice. I've been giving you hell ever since you got here, It's been months just g-" Ace said but got interrupted by Luffy. "Because I'd be all alone! I got no one else! If I didn't follow you then I'd be all alone. A-and I'd rather die than be alone!" Luffy exclaimed tearing up and Ace and Sabo went wide-eyed.

"What about your parents?" Sabo asked and Luffy shook his head, "Don't have any, Gramps is all I have."

"You would feel better around me? Being with me and Sabo would be less lonely for you?" Ace asked quietly and Luffy nodded his head furiously. "Do… You think I deserve to live" Ace asked as he tightened his grip on the broken pipe he was holding.

"Of course! If you weren't here I'd truly be all alone!" Luffy yelled and Ace's head shot up with wide eyes.

Ace then remembered all his times in bars all over the city. "If Gold Roger had a son? HA What a joke!" a man said and the whole bar started laughing. In the middle of laughing the scene shattered and just like that the memory was gone.

"Alright, I'll accept you." Ace said and Sabo nodded, "Me too." Luffy jumped for joy and ran around in circles. Ace was getting annoyed but he was still happy that someone other than Sabo wanted him to live.

"SHUT UP!" Ace yelled at his breaking point and trying to hit Luffy on the head only for his fist to go through Luffy's body and him to hit the ground. Luffy stopped running and cheering when he heard Ace hit the ground. Ace and Sabo looked at him with wide eyes, "What the heck are you!" they both yelled having never seen a devil fruit or their powers in their lives.

"I'm a Water-man!" Luffy said turning his hand to water making Ace and Sabo stare with awe. "H-how?" is all the two could muster up to say.

"Shishishishi! I ate a devil fruit. The Water-Water fruit!" Luffy said with his signature laugh. Sabo was confused 'I've heard of those devil fruits! With everything I've read about them, it seems they give up the ability to swim for a power.' as his mind went to devil fruits a thought struck him, "Guys I have a problem. Now that we have beaten up that Porchemy guy their captain Bluejam might come after us." Sabo said and Luffy understood but Ace didn't. "So we'll just beat them up too." Ace said and Sabo sighed. "Just imagine Ace, that Sabo's sleeping a little too hard one night and Bluejam finds him," Luffy said shocking Ace and Sabo. Sabo was the first to recover from the shock and nodded, "Exactly so I need to find a safe place to sleep." Sabo said knock Ace out of his shock.

"How about you stay with us? If we're together then we can take him down." Ace said and Luffy nodded. "That's a good idea Ace!" Luffy said jumping on to Sabo's back. "H-hey!" Sabo said stumbling with the extra weight. "Let's go!" Luffy Yelled pointing in a random direction. "You idiot it's not that way. This way!" Ace said pointing in the right direction. "Shishishi! Sorry." Luffy said not sounding sorry at all.

With every step Sabo took, Luffy got more and more tired. About ten minutes into walking he fell asleep silently on Sabo's back. "Hey, Luffy how did Porchemy burn you if you're water?" Ace asked curiously.

..

…

….

"I ASKED A QUESTION DAMMIT!" Ace yelled only for Sabo to shush him. Sabo pointed to his back and Ace saw Luffy sleeping, He tched before calming completely and continuing walking towards their destination.

"It's because heat counters water," Sabo said and Ace ohed. "You know before he came to live with the bandits he was held hostage for two and a half years close to the grand line." Ace said and Sabo gasped. "I know when he first got here he was covered from head to toe in bandages and had a blank look in his eyes." Ace said and Sabo felt bad for the kid and shifted him into a more comfortable position. "What did he do to him?" Sabo asked and Ace shrugged "I don't know you'll have to ask him yourself."

 **The Next Morning:**

"Ace, Luffy! Do your chores!" Dadan yelled slamming the door that went to their room open, "Wait, Ace. Luffy. Huh?" Dadan said getting more confused each time she saw Sabo in the covers with Luffy and Ace. At that moment Sabo woke up followed by Luffy and Ace.

"Ace! Luffy! Who is that!? Dadan yelled to the half-asleep kids.

"My name is Sabo, and you must be Dadan. I've heard a lot about you." Sabo said grabbing and shaking her hand up and down very fast.

"Sabo! I've heard about you!" Dadan said.

"I've heard that you are quite the shitty old bag," Sabo said with a toothy grin on his face.

"Don't bother collecting useless information you brat!" Dadan yelled putting a new cigarette in her mouth.

"I also heard that your a nice old bag who takes in kids like me," Sabo said and Dadan relented. "Yeah, Yeah but you're gonna have to pull your weight around here. You understand?" Dadan said and Sabo nodded.

"Now that that's settled let's go!" Ace said grabbing Luffy and Sabo and running out the door towards the forest to hunt.

"What're we gonna do Ace!?" Luffy asked running alongside Ace and Sabo. "We're gonna hunt and train." Ace said proudly. "Do you know any good places to train Ace?" Sabo asked and Ace shook his head. "I do!" Luffy said changing direction and Ace and Sabo followed.

"How do you know a good place to train?" Sabo asked and Luffy explained, "I found it after losing Ace one day it's pretty cool." When they got there Ace and Sabo looked in excitement. It was the perfect place there was a river and it was quite a big clearing. A little bit away was a cliff with a view for miles of the ocean and the sky.

"So what did you do here all alone?" Ace asked and Luffy got excited, "I'll show you!" he said running over to the river.

Luffy then reached one arm towards the river and the other towards the ground. He gathered water with the hand near the river and moved it through his body into the ground from his hand on the ground. "Water Water Geyser!" Luffy said and as soon as he finished a lot of water burst from under a rock across the clearing shocking Ace and Sabo.

"What was that!" the two yelled. "That was one of my moves!" Luffy said puffing his chest out in pride. "You have more!" the two yelled again and Luffy nodded "Of course I do! What kind of question is that? You can't just have one move."

Luffy was pretty bored ever since they started sparing it's been no challenge at all for him. There are one-hundred matches a day for each child. Through most of those matches, Luffy fell asleep right in the middle of the others attack.

"Ack! He fell asleep again!" Ace and yelled with shark teeth, "Why does he fall asleep all the time!?" Ace yelled and Sabo gained a thoughtful look "I think it's called Narcolepsy. But I'm not sure."

"Huh? What's that?" was all Ace could say. "It's like falling asleep all the time," Sabo said sighing. After Luffy woke up the trio went to catch some crocodile for the bandit and them. "Luffy you stay back you have a devil fruit so you can't swim," Sabo said to air because Luffy was not listening and was focused on catching the unsuspecting crocodile under him.

"Yay! Crocodile here I come!" Luffy said jumping off the tree branch they were perched on. "Luffy, wait!" Ace yelled getting ready to jump in after him until Luffy popped out of the water with a dead crocodile. "I got some dinner!" he said throwing the crocodile and jumping out of the water.

"What I thought you couldn't swim cause you ate a devil fruit!?" Sabo said very confusedly. "Uh Sabo I'm water why wouldn't I swim?" Luffy asked obliviously and Sabo facepalmed. 'Of course. He's water.' he thought. "Let's head back guys we gotta get this big guy back to Dadan and the others." Ace said patting the dead crocodile.

 **Weeks Later:**

"Take that Sabo!" Ace yelled swinging his pipe at Sabo's legs. "Hah! missed me Ace." after Sabo said that they continued their spar for about an hour. Both were pretty evenly matched but Ace ended up winning with a final blow to the gut knocking Sabo towards a sleeping Luffy. After Ace's win, he disappeared leaving Sabo with a now awake Luffy.

"Say Luffy I wanted to ask you something." Sabo asked cautiously and Luffy nodded for him to continue, "Ace told me that you were held hostage for almost three years." Sabo said and Luffy nodded. "What happened?" he finally blurted out and Luffy frowned because he had to lie again.

"He threw me in the middle of a forest that was bigger and more dangerous than this forest all alone all day every day," Luffy said and Sabo's eyes widened. "How'd you survive!?" Sabo asked worried for his little friend. " I had to hunt on my own and just survive and get stronger," Luffy said with no emotion. The next few moments were filled with a comfortable silence.

"Hey guys come over here for a second," Ace yelled to Luffy and Sabo. The two walked up to the tree stump and stood around it so the three were in a circle around it. Ace placed three ceremonial sake cups on the stump and filled them with some sake stolen from Dadan. "Did you know that if you share sake with someone then you'll become brothers!"

"Brothers really! That's so cool" Luffy said with a grin that forced his eyes shut. Sabo and Ace both had grins almost as big as Luffy's. "We may sail the seas, with different crews and different ships. But we'll always be brothers and nobody can take that away from us. "Ace said as all three raised their glasses. "From now on we're brothers!" they said clinking their cups and drinking the sake coughing after.

And from then on they became known throughout the Kingdom of Goa as the ASL brothers. They stole valuables and looted almost every thug around to add to their pirate fund. They became very close to each other barely ever separating. The two older brothers became more and more protective of the little one than they will ever admit. Together they can take down every animal in the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dadan Family's hut:**

Luffy is currently eating dinner with his brothers and a thought occurred to him. "When I become a pirate I'm gonna have to get the best chef," he said and everyone looked at him shocked. I thought you wouldn't want to be a pirate after what happened?" Ace said and Sabo nodded.

"Are you crazy!? Pirates are the freest on the sea's" Luffy said and Ace and Sabo nodded looking proud.

"Pirates huh?" Garp said behind the boys. As soon as they heard the voice everyone in the room got extremely pale in the face. "Hey, Gramps! I missed you" Luffy said launching himself into Garp not making him budge a bit.

"Bwahahaha! I missed you to Luffy! I trust they are turning you into a fine marine." Garp said but all three boys said no and Garp got a tick mark. He then noticed there was three boys instead of two, "Oh, who's this?" he asked and Sabo jumped up. "I'm Sabo! These two are my brothers!" Sabo said pulling the two in a hug which Luffy happily returned and Ace just stood there awkwardly.

"Brothers? That's cool now all three of you will have to be great marines." Garp said picking all three up by the backs of their shirts and walking to the forest to give them some proper marine training before he goes back to HQ.

"But Gramps, I don't want to be a marine. I want to be a Pirate!" Luffy said with a pout turning into a grin. "No, I refuse you will be a great marine and that's that!" Garp said giving a fist of love to all of the boys.

 **After the 'Training':**

After training Garp left the trio of brothers to catch some food. "Hey Lu, do you feel extra tired right now?" Ace asked and Luffy nodded. "Yeah especially after Gramps." Luffy said tiredly and Sabo nodded. The only way Ace and Sabo could tell if he was going to fall asleep was if he was tired. They didn't know how Garp was going to react to Luffy's narcolepsy.

"I'm back with some food!" Garp said expecting an ecstatic Luffy. When he didn't he got a blue cloud over his head as he prepared the pack of boars he caught. When he finished they all ate in silence with Ace and Sabo fidgeting under Garp's gaze and Luffy eating tiredly oblivious to his surroundings.

"Why is Luffy so silent? Ace? Sabo?" Garp asked with no emotion which scared Ace and Sabo even more. Not that they would admit that.

"He's ummm, tired. Yeah, tired, he's just tired." Ace said nervously and Sabo nodded vigorously. Garp started to say something but before he could Luffy dropped to the ground asleep. Garp acted indifferent to the situation but Ace and Sabo were sweating. A lot.

"Garp do you know what that is," Sabo asked pointing to Luffy who was being picked up by Garp. "Yeah, it's called narcolepsy." he replied and Sabo nodded 'So I got it right after all.' Sabo thought before Garp sat down with Luffy who was in his lap sleeping. "I think he developed it as a habit to sleep when he can so he doesn't die while sleeping. The island he was kept at was about ten-times more dangerous than this forest."

"Why did he get kidnapped?" Ace asked cautiously but still wanted to confirm what he heard the night Luffy came to stay with the bandits. "I think it was his father but you'll have to ask him to get the real story. But good luck with that he never talks about those two years." Garp said and Luffy shifted. "Who's his father?" Sabo asked and Garp sighed and said a single word, "Dragon." Sabo gasped but Ace looked confused. "Wait Dragon as in the most wanted man in the world Dragon! Does he know!?" Sabo asked while Ace grabbed Luffy who was waking up. "I think so but I'm not sure. He didn't care about it. So I don't know if he understood." Garp said and grabbed Luffy back from Ace.

"Sabo come with me for a moment," Garp said and Sabo nodded and followed him a little bit aways into the forest. "Do you know about Ace's father?" he asked and Luffy was fully awake but acting like he was asleep. "No, all I know is that he hates his father. Should I know who he is?" Sabo replied and Garp sighed and moved Luffy to a more comfortable position. "Well, I bet you've heard of him. This secret must not get out to anyone but the people here. He is the son of the pirate king. If the info that these two were the son of two dangerous criminals got to the Marines then they will be executed. It doesn't matter if they're kids they'll still kill them. Ace and Luffy seem to trust you a lot so I will trust you with this info." Garp said and Sabo nodded seriously.

'So Ace is a demon like me huh,' Luffy thought making himself wake up fully after Garp finally put him down. When Luffy opened his eyes he went to the brother that was closest to him and that happened to be Ace. he launched himself into Ace and thought about the dream he had about a big man getting punched through the chest. Luffy has had glimpses of these scenes every now and then when he was sleeping they would scare him but he's become used to it.

"What's wrong Lu? You have a nightmare?" Ace asked his brotherly instincts on alert. "Yeah," Luffy whispered into Ace's chest. Ace sighed and gave Luffy a soft smile that is rarely ever seen on his face. "What was it about?" Ace asked but frowned when Luffy shook his head. "Too scary." Luffy said and this time Sabo's brotherly instincts were on alert. "Hey Lu what's wr-" Sabo started but stopped when he saw the tears fall from his little brothers face. Luffy jumped into Sabo's arms and cried while whispering 'too scary.' Sabo just accepted it and rubbed circles on his back and waiting for him to stop. When he stopped he got up and headed for the cliff he found after he lost Ace.

"What's wrong with him Ace?" Sabo asked and Ace shook his head and said, "I don't know he woke up and said he had a nightmare. He said it was too scary to tell me about it."

"Maybe it was about his capture," Garp said walking away. "I'll be back tomorrow for you guys' special training." Garp finished and leaving the two pale and a little blue in the face.

"Do you think it was about those years with Rayleigh?" Sabo asked and Ace shrugged. "Let's ask him," he said getting up and walking in the direction Luffy went while Sabo followed.

When they got there they saw Luffy jump off a cliff and into the ocean. They almost had a heart attack until they remembered about his devil fruit. "That asshole is gonna give me a heart attack!" Ace gasped while holding his heart.

 **In the Water with Luffy:**

Luffy was currently training his devil fruit by making currents going to different islands. He wasn't really thinking about the devil fruit control he was only thinking of the Shadow guys words. Lately, the guy has shown his pictures of people burning and big ugly dudes with bubbles around their heads.

The Shadow guy said that this was his chance to get back into shape to save him. Basically, he said to train so Luffy was trying to find an uninhabited island to train and get warmed up on. He didn't know what to do with his brothers but he was gonna figure it out.

"Alright, I found! Now that I think about it I could have tried my haki. Man, I really do need to get into shape." Luffy said to himself swimming to the surface to meet with his brothers. 'Ok here's my options I could leave without saying anything, a note, or have a talk with them and tell them I'm leaving for a couple weeks.'

"Luffy what were you doing down there!? You took forever!" Sabo yelled startling Ace who was asleep. "I was thinking with currents." Luffy whispered because the effects of using his Water Water guide was hitting him hard. The effect would tire out a normal person but for Luffy the effects are amplified by a ton. Ace noticed Luffy's quietness but Sabo didn't because of his worry. When Luffy started to fall asleep Ace was quick to get by his little brothers side to catch him.

Luffy's last thought before falling asleep was 'Note it is.'

 **Early Morning:**

Luffy woke up being snuggled by both of his brothers so he had to get out of their hold. After Luffy wiggled his way out of his brothers arms he wrote a note and put it on a crate next to a window for his brothers to see and left the run-down hut. After he finished that he grabbed some breakfast and headed towards Foosha to get a boat to set sail in. When he got the boat he started out towards the endless sea but the Sea king that took Shanks' arm appeared and tried to eat him whole. Instead Luffy used his Conquerors Haki on it taming it instantly. "Okay pup I want you to take me to the nearest uninhabited island. Got it?" Luffy told the sea king and they were off to an island.

At Dadans hut the bandits, Ace, Sabo, and Garp were just waking up. When the two brothers woke up they immediately noticed that Luffy was missing. "Huh! Ace where's Luffy!?" Sabo yelled and Ace snapped awake and started searching the room where Luffy could not fit. He checked under the crate, under a barrel, and behind the door. "AH! Where is he!" Ace yelled and Garp bust the door open.

"Time for your training boys!" He yelled only to get ignored. "Hey do any of you need a Fist of Love!" Garp yelled and the boys froze in their searching. "We don't have time for that right now Shitty Gramps!" Ace yelled which only succeeded in making Garp more angry he was about to give them each one of his Fists of Love but before he could Sabo yelled at Garp. "Luffy's missing Gramps!" he yelled making Garp happy that he called him 'Gramps' but also scared.

"WHAT!" Garp yelled and they searched the entire somehow missing the note that Luffy left. Garp rounded up all the bandits and made them search the whole forest. Most of the bandits were worried about the kid because with the short time he's been there he's managed to worm his way into all their hearts making them all protective of him.

About half-way through the day, Magra found the note Luffy left and brought it to the rest of the crowd. When he read it out loud it said _I'll be back soon so don't worry about me._ As soon as he finished some dropped to the ground and some sweatdropped.

At an uninhabited island close to the red line Luffy was training his Armament Haki by smashing the large boulders in his way. He planned on staying there for at least a week, he wanted to get his stamina and strength up with his devil fruit and get closer to mastering it. On the way to the island, he took an unexpected nap and in his dream Aegaeon appeared and said he would guide him in mastering his devil fruit.

Throughout the days of the week Luffy had gotten his strength and stamina up and has learned 4 new moves for his devil fruit. He has learned what he calls Waterfall, Wall, Smokescreen, and Summon. Waterfall is when he brings a huge stream of water from any source and brings it all upon the enemy. Wall is a wall of water around him and the enemy that separates them from others and slowly fills in. Smokescreen is mist that he fires from his mouth so it provides cover for him to escape. The last one is Summon and this one is where Luffy makes clones of himself so he can do whatever he wants with them. Over all he thinks he's ready for whatever will come his way these next weeks.

On the last day of the week Luffy worked himself to the breaking point he trained everything in one day especially the six-powers he somehow learned a new move for the six-powers. He assumed it was a hidden move because it wasn't because of Haki, or his devil fruit. He called it the Six King Gun. He finished his training just before midnight so he called Pups over and he was off towards Foosha Village.

He couldn't get rest like he wanted because he had to make sure that Pups didn't venture off course. As he got to the docs of Foosha village he was practically running on fumes, and he was considering staying with Makino. The one problem with that plan is that he wasn't allowed to come back to the village at all. So he was forced to make the long hike up the mountain to where the bandits lived.

"Finally I'm here that forever!" Luffy whisper-yelled while collapsing in front of the mountain bandits hut. "I'll be okay here in the morning they'll probably find me.

 **The Next Morning:**

Luffy woke up fully energized, unfortunately, the rest of the people were not awake yet so he thought he would catch them breakfast as a sorry present. "Okay, what should I catch?" Luffy asked the air.

"You should catch a big bear. Didn't you say that you couldn't show your true strength?" Pups said popping up out of the water.

"When did you get here Pups!? Hey, that's not a bad idea. And why can you talk!?" Luffy yelled very shocked.

"Well, I came up the river. And I believe that Aegaeon gave you the power to hear the voice-of-all-things." Pups said and Luffy got stars in his eyes.

"You know Fishie! And do you know where I can find some bears?" Luffy asked with a little bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Yes, I do know him he is kind of the King of all Sea Kings. And just follow me I know where a den is that is full of them." Pups said and they were off to hunt some bears.

"Hey Boss where are Ace and Sabo?" Dogra asked Dadan who was already drinking. "How should I know there probably waiting on the front or getting breakfast," Dadan said and the said boys almost broke the door down while running in with a familiar straw-hat. "Guy's we found Luffy's straw hat!" they yelled and Dadan was about to say something but was cut off by a voice outside.

"Hey, guys I brought breakfast! Oh, and I'm back!" Luffy yelled carrying 5 bears on his back for breakfast. When he put the bears down Ace and Sabo barreled into him knocking him to the ground. He was hit in the head a couple of times and hit with a bunch of questions by worried brothers and bandits. In the house, Magra was writing a letter to Garp to let him know Luffy was back.

"LUFFY! Where were you we were so worried! Don't do that ever again got it!" Ace yelled and hitting him hard on the head. Luffy nodded and started talking so fast that not even his brothers could understand him the people around him just nodded until he was done. After breakfast the day went pretty normally except that Ace and Sabo wouldn't let Luffy out of their sight for more than a minute. During the night there was a big storm that hit the bandits hut hard so the three brothers went to Gray Terminal to find some usable wood to fix the hut.

"I know what I want to find," Luffy said bouncing down the path towards Gray terminal. "A telescope!"

"Why do you want to find one of those Luffy?" Sabo asked and Luffy shrugged "I don' know seems cool!"

"You idiot you're never gonna find a telescope in that trash heap, and besides we're going there for wood, not a telescope." Ace said with a smirk while Luffy whispered "Stingy."

"Shut up guys we're here," Sabo said heading into Gray Terminal alone leaving Ace and Luffy to get wood together.

After some searching Luffy realized that it was hopeless to find a telescope so he found as much wood as he could. "Hey Ace where's Sabo? He's been gone a long time I'm scared," Luffy said jumping on to a big trash pile to look for his big brother. "Don't worry he can take care of himself. Anyway, GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF!" Ace yelled and Luffy fell and landed in a barrel. The sudden motion made the barrel start rolling down the hill much to Ace's displeasure.

"GET BACK HERE!" he yelled running after him and seeing he was on a collision course with some thugs. When he got closer he saw that it was the Bluejam pirates surrounding Sabo. Luffy, on the other hand, could sense the pirates and their strength. The only problem was that he couldn't stop the barrel he was in.

As soon as Sabo saw the barrel and a little bit of water flying out he immediately got out of the way. Luffy collided with Bluejam making them fly back away from the rest of the crew and his brothers.

"You brat!" Bluejam yelled while grabbing the extremely dizzy Luffy. "You'll pay for this after I get that brat back to his father!" he slinging Luffy on his back. The rest of the crew was beaten when Ace joined Sabo in fighting them.

"Luffy! You bastard let him go!" Ace yelled to Bluejam who now had a smirk. "Oh, so this is that Luffy kid huh that Porchemy captured. He was saved by two kids, wasn't he? That wouldn't happen to be you two would it?" Bluejam replied and was about to say more but was interrupted by a tall man with nice clothes and a top hat like Sabo's.

"Now, now I believe I'm paying you to get my son back from these ruffians. Not to kill them, that's for later." the man said and Ace growled making one of the Pirates hit him and splashing the clear noble with his blood.

"That's disgusting don't splash that impure blood on me!" he said and Sabo got a disgusted look on his face. "You know what I've changed my mind you can kill those filthy children now." the noble said smugly.

"WAIT! Father wait I'll go with you, I'll do whatever you ask just don't hurt them. They're my irreplaceable brothers." Sabo said getting up and walking to his birth parent. "Really, then I'm glad you've come to your senses. Let's get away from this filthy place then." He said and Sabo nodded like a robot and started walking.

"SABO! No, don't go! Don't leave us! DON'T LEAVE US ALONE!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs with tears falling out of his eyes. Ace's eyes were shadowed but he was shaking giving away his emotions. When they were out of site Luffy was still on Bluejam's back and Ace was grabbed by some random pirates.

"Take the bigger one back to the ship we'll discuss back there. I still have business with the little one" Bluejam ordered and the pirates nodded taking the furious Ace away from Luffy and Bluejam.


	8. Chapter 8

**With Luffy & Bluejam:**

"So kid how are we gonna resolve this little issue we have here?" Bluejam said slowly and with a smug smile and posture.

"What we have a problem what happened!?" Luffy said and managed to get out of Bluejam's grip.

"Of course we have a problem do you not remember that you ran over me in a damn barrel!" Bluejam yelled with shark teeth. Luffy's expression became bored and he started picking his nose, "No." and Bluejam dropped to the ground.

"Ok, you brat I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself. I really feel bad for you actually, that Sabo kid was only playing with you pretending to hate his family just to get pity from you." Bluejam said regaining his smug posture.

"Shut up! Sabo isn't like that and I would believe him if he said he hated his family! That father of his looks really mean!" Luffy yelled in Bluejam's face. "Anyway I have a little job for you and we'll discuss that with your _other_ brother," Bluejam said with a creepy smile and picking up Luffy.

As they walked into the ship Bluejam harshly threw Luffy across the room to where Ace was. "Luffy! Are you okay!?" Ace asked worriedly while checking him for any injuries. When he cleared him he shot a death glare at the pirates that made them flinch back.

"It's okay Ace I'm okay they just want to make a deal," Luffy said then standing up in front of Bluejam to listen. "What do you want _bastard_?" Luffy said with a tone no one has heard out of his mouth. The tone made everyone in the room flinch but Bluejam who acted unfazed, "I want you to help me deliver some packages to different parts of Gray Terminal. Do we have a deal?" Bluejam said with a smug voice.

After Bluejam finished Ace stepped up "How much money will we get?" he said and Bluejam laughed. That night Ace decided it would be best to not go back to the bandits do they stayed in a large tree with a hole to climb in.

 **The Next Day:**

"Okay you brats this map is all you'll need to deliver the packages." a fat pirate said to the boys who both had wagons of heavy crates. "Yeah, yeah I got it can we get started now?" Ace said rolling his eyes. "Sure sure just go," he said with a smirk.

About halfway through the day, they got lost and Luffy was forced to reveal his skill of reading maps. By the end of the day, the two were exhausted and just made it back to their tree. "Ace I miss Sabo," Luffy said tiredly and crawling into Ace's lap. "I know me too but I don't know what's best for him right now. Just go to sleep okay?" Ace said softly to Luffy who was almost asleep. "Hmmm, Sabo," Luffy whispered before falling asleep in Ace's arms.

In the morning the two headed straight for Gray Terminal because they were extra determined to get all the packages delivered. "You brats are here early. Want to get an early start?" Bluejam said walking up to the boys. "What's it to you?" Ace spat at The big man in front of him. "Oh nothing," he said walking away. They worked non-stop since then delivering package after package.

"Ace can we take a break? I'm tired," Luffy asked and Ace dropped his crates and sat on the ground. "Sure Lu, come here," Ace said patting the ground next to him. Luffy walked over to him and Ace wrapped an arm around him "Can we go get Sabo now Ace?" Luffy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No, it might be best for Sabo to live with his birth parents you know what I mean?" Ace said and Luffy frowned. "But Ace~ didn't you see how he reacted to his father?" Luffy whined and Ace pulled him closer. "How about we give him a secret visit tomorrow?" Ace said cheering up Luffy. "Okay!" Luffy chirped out.

Meanwhile, Sabo was panicking he found out about a plot that only the nobles know about. They were going to burn down Gray Terminal with everyone in it just because some world noble is coming to Dawn Island. Sabo already tried to sneak out once to go and warn everyone only to get caught by Stelly and his birth father. Stelly is his adoptive brother that is stuck up just like any other noble.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this. Ace, Luffy I hope you're okay." Sabo said and a thought struck him and he set to work.

Back to Ace and Luffy they just finished delivering the packages and were heading back to Bluejam's ship to let them know. They found the ship but it wasn't in water when they entered they were grabbed by Bluejam's men. "Hey! What the hell!" Ace yelled trying to get out of the iron grip that held him. "What do you want now Bluejam!?" Luffy yelled throwing a never seen death glare at him.

"Well you see, you brats have seen the boxes so that means you probably know about the plan. So you guy will have to die now." Bluejam said ordering his men to tie the to the mast, much to the brother's horror. "WHAT! We don't know anything!" Ace yelled struggling even harder. "Oh, you didn't know? Well let me tell you, the nobles hired us to burn down this big pile of trash in exchange for a noble title. Pretty generous of them don't you think. Those crates you delivered were explosives and gunpowder." Bluejam said very smugly like he owned the world.

"Well anyway, we'll have to be going now. Goodbye has a nice life oh wait for nevermind." Blue jam said laughing and walking out of the ship leaving them alone.

"Ace! What are we gonna do!? They're gonna burn this whole place down!" he said going through the rope because of his water powers making the rope slacken for Ace. "You need to get out of here Ace! You'll burn and I won't." Luffy said and an explosion happened. "Come on let's get out of here!" he said and they ran into the forest. It was windy out so it made the fire worse making it hard to find ways out of there.

"Ace look out!" Luffy yelled pushing his brother out of the way of a burning trash pile that was about to crush him. "Thanks, Lu do you know where forest is I can't see anything." Ace said stopping because they were blocked off by the fire. "Yeah follow me. This way!" he said putting out some fire with his water powers. 'Maybe I could put out this fire or at least help. I could let Dadan take Ace and I slip away from the group to help.' he thought getting to the entrance of the forest where Dadan Mogra and Dogra was. "Dadan! Your here!" Ace yelled running in front of Luffy to get to the bandits. "Yeah I came to get you out of here now let's go!" they gave a curt nod and took off running with the bandits. A little bit into running Dogra notice that Luffy was falling behind so he went to see what was wrong. "Luffy hah, what's wrong hah?" Dogra said out of breath.

"I'm going back. Please get Ace to safety. Oh and don't tell the others." Luffy said disappearing from view. Dogra wasn't worried because ever since that night he saw Luffy beat that tiger he knew he was hiding his strength. He knew Luffy could save the people in Gray Terminal so he let him go. "Dogra where's Luffy!" Ace yelled making all the bandits stop in their tracks. Dogra acted surprised "I don't know he was here a minute ago! But we gotta get out of here so let's keep moving." Ace struggled but Dadan knocked him out and they continued out of harm's way.

Luffy was using Shave to get to Gray Terminal faster, in his mind, he was coming up with a plan. He was going to make a path to the forest and going to drop some people into the ocean so they didn't burn. When he got there he shot a weaker version of Water Water Riptide to make a path and he shot water on everyone who was burning. H was half-way through Gray Terminal when he sensed a great attack. He Shaved his way over to the person and saw it was a man with a green cloak and a tribal tattoo on his face.

"Who're you mister?" Luffy asked and most of the people who saw him appear were in shock at how old he was. "I'm Dragon. Who are you little one?" Dragon asked his surprise, he planned on ignoring Luffy. "I'm Luffy. So your Dragon huh." Luffy said walking around Dragon seemingly evaluating him, "Cool! Are you gonna help me save these people?" he asked and Dragon nodded. "Yes, how have you been saving them?" Dragon asked and Luffy put his fist in the air and turned it into water making everyone gape.

"YOU'RE WATER!" everyone yelled and Luffy nodded. 'Wow, he's really strong for his age. And it looks like he has a brain. I'm so proud of him!' Dragon thought and then asked Luffy to go get the people in the forest while he got the rest of the people in Gray Terminal he nodded and was off so fast that barely anyone could see him. Suddenly Luffy kept appearing in the air using Moon Walk and dropping people in the water one after another. When he was done he told Dragon his plan and he agreed. "I need you to get the people out they would probably drown if they stayed in there. My water is more powerful than this fire so it will put it out," Luffy said and whispered the rest. Dragon made a big strip of non burning land and told the people to get on his ship if the wanted to fight for their freedom. Luffy then went to the middle of Gray Terminal.

"Water Water Wall!" Luffy yelled and he got a lot of water from the ocean and made a wall around the fire making it closed off from the rest of the place. Luffy then started to fill the wall with water putting the fires out with it. It wasn't even half way full before all the fire was out and Luffy was back on Dragons ship.

"That was pretty impressive Luffy. How'd you get that devil fruit." Dragon asked and Luffy said one word. "Aegaeon," Dragon has read about the Ling of the Sea Kings but has never actually seen him but his son has. "Really what was he like? Is he your friend?" Dragon asked and Luffy got stars in his eyes much to Dragons amusement. "He was so cool you shoulda been there! He was huge and he said he gave me a special power to hear things, and then this Shadow guy came but he didn't tell me his name and he helped me learn the devil fruit! And of course, Fishie is my friend!" Luffy said and ended with a pout which made Dragon laugh. Dragon knew about Aegaeon but not this Shadow Guy that his son was talking about.

"Hey Dad, do you mind if I stay here tonight it's really dangerous in the forest at night," Luffy said and Dragon was shocked. 'HE KNOWS!?' he mentally yelled. He knew that his father couldn't keep his mouth shut but he didn't know he would tell him already who he was. All Dragon said was "Sure, son." and Luffy cheered. But then he remembered about Sabo and was worried, he decided it was best to get his strength back up so he rested in Dragons room with Dragon.

 **Morning:**

Ace woke up and was instantly furious he remembered what happened and that Luffy went missing.

"Stop Ace they're looking for survivors right now you'll be shot!" Magra yelled and Ace yelled back. "That's all the more reason to go looking for Luffy! He's out there all alone what if they find him?!" Ace yelled and Dogra came out. "I'm sure he's okay. He's your brother after all," he said sweating but it worked a little bit.

Luffy was just waking up the day before putting more of a toll on him than he thought. As soon as he woke up he headed towards the mess hall but was stopped by a news paper he saw out of the corner of his eye. When he got there Dragon was the only one in the mess hall. He was waiting for his son to answer any questions. "Good morning Luffy I had the chefs save you some breakfast." Dragon said and went back to reading the newspaper. "Thanks!" Luffy chirped before digging in bringing a smile to Dragons face. "What are Celestial Dragons?" Luffy asked and Dragon sighed. "They are the ancestors of the people who founded the world government. But they've become corrupt they think that they are better than everyone else in this world." Dragon said and Luffy looked thoughtful. "So they're bad people," Luffy asked and Dragon nodded. "Basically yeah."

"Then I don't like them," Luffy stated and Dragon asked a question. "Why did you ask that question?" he asked and Luffy's answer made him even more curious. "Cause they don't feel right and I feel them coming here. But there's one more person over there about to go in front of them," he said closing his eyes in concentration and snapping them open when he found out who it was. "Sabo!" he yelled running out of the mess hall.

Over with Sabo, he was supposedly locked in his room after another escape attempt. He was actually at the docks preparing his 'idea' when someone found him and he had to go early. Unfortunately, a Celestial Dragon was sailing in his path so he has to cut across in front of the gigantic ship of .

"YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU CROSS PATHS WITH ME! DIE!" Jalmack screamed in rage while grabbing and firing one of the guard's weapons at Sabo's little ship. Sabo could only look in horror as his ship was hit and went up in flames. Saint Jalmack saw that Sabo wasn't dead so he fired another shot straight for Sabo. he didn't get hit directly but the explosion hit him in the face knocking him unconscious and making him fall into the sea.

Luffy sensed this and dove into the water he swam at speeds he didn't know he could and grabbed sabo pulling him above the water little ways away from where no one would see them but his father. "Luffy pull him aboard we can help him!" Dragon yelled to Luffy who was keeping Sabo above the water. As soon as Luffy lifted his big brother onto the boat a person with blue hair and an interesting clothing choice whisked him away to the infirmary.

 **A Couple Hours Later:**

"Now that was a close call if he was under there for any longer he could've gotten amnesia!" the man who took Sabo said and Luffy instantly perked up. "So he's gonna be okay!?" Luffy asked eyes filled with hope. "Yeah, little one he'll be just fine with time. He's asleep right now but when he wakes up you can visit him if you like? How do you know him anyway." the man asked and Luffy's mood skyrocketed. "He's my big brother!" Luffy said and that made the two men in the room confused especially Dragon.

"Really when did you become brothers?" a girl with short dirty blonde hair asked walking into the room. "Ummm, I think it was. Oh, I don't know how long it's been forever!" Luffy said and Dragon sighed. "Ivankov how long is it gonna be until the kid wakes up?" Dragon asked and Ivankov shook his head "Too long we'll have to set sail soon if we want to avoid suspicion."

"I can take him back with me if you want to either teach me or write down what I would need to do to care for his injury," Luffy said Dragon contemplated for a moment before nodding. "Ivankov will teach you all you need to know," he said and Left to do paperwork. "All right Luffy was it? The herbs you'll need I'll write down so in case you forget you still have it. To care you'll need to change the bandages and use this special cream to heal it. The wound itself will most likely leave a scar but at least he's alive. And also the cream is made out of the herbs and other ingredients that I'll write down." Ivankov explained and Luffy nodded. Dragon decided that they would leave the next day so Sabo could rest a little bit more.

Luffy left with Sabo the next morning with the information and a reminder from Ivankov to keep Sabo's fever down. "Why is there so many guards around?! At this rate we won't get back until tomorrow or even later than that!" Luffy whispered and shifted Sabo into a convenient position to move stealthily in. Luffy maneuvered through Gray Terminal dodging any guard he saw coming close to him. By the time he got to the forests entrance line it was almost midday and he was hungry since he missed breakfast.

"Sorry Sabo I need to eat or I'm gonna starve," Luffy whispered putting Sabo where the treasure used to be. Luffy then used Shave to catch some boars and killed them with a finger pistol to the head. When he got back to Sabo he figured he would make their current location their campsite to stay at for the night. When Luffy finished cooking and eating the boars he caught he left a little for Sabo just in case he woke up. Luffy took care of him the whole night staying on watch sometimes sleeping but using his Observation Haki non-stop. The next day he moved on destroying any evidence that they were there and collecting any herbs that would've to help Sabo's wound.

The next campsite was the whole that Ace and Luffy stayed in while working for Bluejam. "Lucky I came across this! There's still blankets and pillows in here. I can Let Sabo get some rest here while I go get some food and water for us. Luffy came back about half an hour later with some herbs, water, and cooked meat. When he entered the hole he didn't notice that Sabo was waking up. Luffy started singing the song that Shanks once sang to him.

 _Bu hu hu they are coming for you_

 _I can see three pirates on the ocean_

 _Bu hu hu they are coming for you_

 _I can see three pirates on the ocean_

 _The first one lost his eye_

 _The second lost his sense_

 _The third one will show no emotion_

 _Go kiss your jewelry farewell my dear_

 _Go hide you blaggard there ́s no use to fight_

 _Doubloons and pesos will all go I fear_

 _Leave this place while the day is bright_

 _They aim to pillage and the cross is here_

 _They leave no swags as they set sail_

 _No time to morn so save your tears_

 _For the dead men leave no tale_

"I didn't know you could sing Luffy," Sabo said and Luffy instantly turned around and got into a fighting stance then realized who was talking. "SABO! You're awake!" Luffy said with tears of joy while hugging his big brother. "I was getting lonely," Luffy whispered but Sabo heard and hugged him tighter.

Deciding to get off that topic he asked a question, "Lu what happened I can't remember anything? And where are we?"

"Well after you left the pirate made me and Ace put explosives around Gray Terminal only we didn't know they were gonna blow up. So when we finished they tied us to the mast and the fire started. Ace got out with Dadan but I was separated I found my way to the docks a couple days later and I saw you get shot so I went and got you out and treated your wound. It might scar but at least you're alive." Luffy said with tears and Sabo's eyes were wide with shock.

"You treated my wounds?!" Sabo asked and Luffy shook his head. "I helped it was actually Iva!" Luffy said only making Sabo more confused. Luffy gave Sabo a piece of meat and he forgot about it digging into the meat. That night Luffy was on watch again much to Sabo's displeasure. The next day their campsite was their training grounds. Luffy treated and cared for Sabo staying on watch. The two brothers were getting anxious because they knew that they were getting closer to their home with every day. It has been almost a week and they knew that if they pushed it they could get back to the bandit's hut by midday.

Ever since the 'incident' Ace has gotten news that his brother has died and that his younger brother, the one that saved him from darkness is possibly dead also. He was completely devastated, he's been praying that they would just come running through the clearing from the forest. It was almost lunch time so Ace was heading out to get lunch when he saw two shadows coming towards the hut. Apparently one of the bandits saw too because Dandan and Dogra came to investigate along with Magra. When the shadows got closer they saw Sabo leaning on Luffy for support.

"LUFFY! SABO! YOUR ALIVE!" Ace yelled tackling Luffy to the ground leaving Sabo out because he saw an injury. Luffy was extremely tired from being up almost the whole week but he still hugged Ace back. Luffy skipped dinner just wanting to sleep leaving Ace and Sabo alone.

"Where were you guys all this time. We were all worried here," Ace whispering not wanting to wake Luffy. "I don't know where we were the first two day since I was unconscious but the rest of the days we were in the forest dodging guards moving from place to place gradually getting closer to the hut," Sabo said and Ace nodded accepting the explanation. "Did you know that Lu can sing?" Sabo asked looking at the sleeping Luffy. "Luffy. Sing?" Ace asked amused and Sabo nodded. "Yeah, when I woke up he was singing a song I didn't know it was like a pirate song. You know he took care of me out there, he hunted, he treated my wound, and stayed on watch the whole week." Sabo said shocking Ace. "He did all that! No wonder he's tired." Ace said and Sabo yawned. "Get some rest there will always be tomorrow," Ace said and Sabo nodded, 'I vow to take care of you two from now on.' he thought to fall asleep.

"Thank you." Ace whispered, "I promise you two that I will always take care of you from now on. I don't know what I would do without you." he said laying down to go to sleep.

The next day they went to the cliff that had a view of the ocean. "Guys we have to promise to live without regrets!" Ace said with a smile and Sabo and Luffy both said "Yeah!" "Sabo said that children become nobles at seventeen so we'll set sail at that age okay?!" Ace said and the two nodded and cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

**6 Years later:**

Ace and Sabo were currently hugging the life out of Luffy. Ace and Sabo decided to set out and become co-captains. After a few minutes of hugging Sabo checked to see if they had enough supplies to last for their journey. "You be careful all alone okay?" Ace said and Luffy nodded and jumped back to the cliff where the bandits, Makino, and Mayor Woopslap were. "Bye Ace Sabo! Have a bunch of adventures out there!" Luffy yelled waving both hands towards the departing boat.

"Bye Luffy! We will and the next time we see you we'll exchange stories!" Sabo yelled waving back. The waving continued until their boat was out of sight. "What are you going to do now Luffy?" Makino asked when the boat was out of sight. "I'm gonna continue training my devil fruit and other stuff I guess," Luffy said and Makino nodded. "Well you're always allowed at the bar," she said walking away with the Mayor.

"Alright only three more years to go," Luffy said picking his teeth with a bone from his lunch. "On the plus side, I can finally kill that big tiger. Oh but first they need dinner." Luffy said using his Observation Haki to find a large animal. The only animal around for miles is the bear that rivals the tiger. "I think I can show some of my power now. Of course, I gotta do it gradually so it looks like I'm training to become stronger but I can still do it." He said heading towards the bear.

"Oh Luffy your back and you brought di- Boss get out here and see what Luffy caught!" Magra said and Dadan came out grumbling but was shocked. "What the hell! This'll feed us for weeks!" she said bringing it to the back mumbling about monsters. 'I see that Luffy's finally starting to show his true strength." Dogra thought not surprised by the action.

Luffy supposedly trained for two years managing to keep the details of his power a secret. He visited Makino and the village daily now trying to waste the time away. One night about two weeks from his birthday he had a dream.

 **Luffy's Dream:**

"It's time again Luffy. You must prepare to save this man. And go to this place." the Shadow guy said showing Luffy a picture of a man in a chefs uniform and with a pompadour hairstyle. And a picture of a giant ship with a whale figurehead. He then showed glimpses of what was to come if he didn't save the man. The glimpses included the man with a hole in his chest. Luffy definitely didn't want that to happen he decided to save the man.

"When do I leave Shadow Guy?" Luffy asked into the darkness. "As soon as you can the faster you leave the better chance you have of saving the man named Thatch. Go to the ship called Moby Dick. be careful the ship is located in the New World" Shadow Guy said touching Luffy's shoulder to wake him up. All that was on Luffy's mind was that he needed to leave as soon as possible for the Moby Dick.

"Makino! I need to leave a little bit early so I'm saying my goodbyes now." Luffy said running into the bar. "Woah calm down why do you need to leave?" Makino asked and Luffy took a deep breath and started talking fast. "ShadowGuytoldmetogototheMobyDickthsaveaguynamedThatchysoIcanpreventawar! So I need to go so bye," he said running out of the bar and towards the docks where his boat was loaded and ready. A small group of villagers was gathered by the docks wanting to wish Luffy good luck.

"Good luck Luffy" Fred yelled from a fishing boat. "Yeah! Do your best out there Luffy!" Makino yelled and the Mayor grumbled about disgraces to villages. "Thanks, everyone and Dadan I still don't like mountain bandits but I like you guys!" Luffy yelled and Dadan burst into tears from behind a building.

He was just setting out when Pups rose out of the water and went for Fred. Luffy stood on the water in front of Fred who was cowering and used his Conquers Haki on him. "Pups No! He's my friend don't eat him!" He yelled infused with Haki and tamed Pups again after so many years.

"Sorry I'll try not to do it again." Pups said but only Luffy could hear him. "It's okay but I need you to take me somewhere can you do that for me?" Luffy asked And got a curt nod from Pups. "Great I'm gonna tie you to my boat," he said using shave to get back to the boat and tie Pups to the boat. The whole village was gaping at the display in front of them, the weak little Luffy that they knew was no longer there now he was strong and he just proved it.

As soon as Luffy was out of sight he ordered Pups to go full speed towards the Red Line. He got to the Red Line in about three days. "Thanks, Pups! I can take it from here you can go wherever you want to now." Luffy said untying Pups and using Moon Walk to get up the side of the Red Line. He got across the red line in two days leaving a week to find the Moby Dick. He was in such a rush that he forgot to bring a log pose so he was stuck wandering and looking for clues.

 **On the Moby Dick:**

"Hey, Ace guess what it's almost Luffy's birthday!" Sabo yelled to Ace who was in a crows nest. After Ace heard this he almost fell out of the nest, "Already!" he yelled and Sabo sighed. "Yes! And Thatch is supposed to be coming home today!" Sabo yelled to his uninformed brother. Ace and Sabo are both co-second division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"Hey, can one of you throw down the ladder," a voice from beside the ship said. Ace and Sabo looked at each other and then raced to the railing with Ace jumping out of the crows nest. "Sorry, bro. Here you go." Ace said throwing the ladder to a pompadoured man. "Hey Thatch, welcome back! Find anything interesting." Sabo said while a group of commanders crowded around Thatch. "Yeah, actually it's a devil fruit! I don't know if I'm gonna eat it though." Thatch said peaking a man named Marshal D. Teach's interest. "Do you know what kind it is commander?" Teach asked and Thatch opened the chest that held the fruit. "No, but I'm gonna find out! Pretty cool huh?" Thatch said and everyone nodded while Teach got a murderous glint in his eyes. 'Finally, the time has come for me to eat the devil fruit that will make me King of the Pirates.

The day went on normally except for the overexcited second division commanders and a murderous Teach. Thatch pulled a prank with Ace on Marco the first division commander that involved pine-apples and birds nest.

Luffy found some info on where the Moby Dick was. He found out it was close to the Red Line and was the ship of Whitebeard the strongest man alive. Unfortunately, he had to go all the way back to the Red Line to search for the ship and it would take the whole day using Moon Walk and Shave. He had to try though so he went at full speed towards the Redline. "Yes, I can sense it! And I sense Ace and Sabo! Looks like they really did join another crew after all." Luffy said speeding towards the Moby Dick that was now in sight. As he got closer he could hear voices so he decided to wait for the right moment to intervene, in the meantime, he confirmed that it was Thatch and the Moby Dick.

"Oh hey Teach what're you doing here so late?" Thatch asked putting a devil fruit encyclopedia down on the table next to the devil fruit. "I was wondering what you were gonna do with the devil fruit you found? Have you found out what it was called?" Teach asked and Thatch gained a quizzical expression. "That's a weird thing to ask at this hour but not yet it's just really hard to find the devil fruit in that big book you know." Thatch said and Teach gained a smirk. "I could help I know a lot about devil fruits and how to identify them," he said and Thatch beamed. "Really thanks, I'll be right back!" Thatch said running to get the encyclopedia and devil fruit.

"Finally I can get that devil fruit! All I have to do is kill that Idiot and escape," Teach said and Luffy twitched with anger but still remained in control. Teach pulled out a knife and hid it behind his back, Thatch came back and started putting the items on the floor before Teach pulled out the knife and swung down for the heart. Luffy chose that moment to intervene, he grabbed his wrist so tight that it probably would've broken if he was a normal person. "He's your crewmate and Nakama how dare you to try to hurt him!" Luffy yelled laced with a powerful wave of Conquers Haki alerting everyone on the ship. "You brat! You don't know anything I've been searching for that devil fruit for years and that was my chance!" Teach yelled attempting to punch Luffy only for him to dodge.

"Water Water Mace!" Luffy yelled attacking with his mace hand. Teach didn't have a chance to eat his devil fruit so he was forced to use only Haki. Teach punched back with a punch covered in Haki. He hit Luffy but it barely did anything because he didn't realize just how much he was weakened by the Haki that Luffy put out. From there it was a one-sided beatdown consisting of Luffy throwing several water and Haki filled punches at Teach. Thatch was just watching in awe as a teen beat the shit out of Teach.

The first division commander Marco got there first and he saw Teach all bloody and beaten and immediately attacked Luffy. Luffy was waiting for this to be cleared up by a certain man who he saved. Thatch was still in shock over what he saw but was brought out of it by a cry of pain by the kid who saved him. "Marco wait don't attack him! He saved me." Thatch yelled and Marco looked hesitant but still stopped to give a chance for explanation. Luffy was holding his leg as blood gushed out of it. He pulled his shirt off revealing a lean yet muscular chest and wrapped the shirt around the wound ignoring the pain.

"Teach here attacked me for the devil fruit I found. This kid came out of nowhere and stopped him from stabbing me in the back and through the heart." Thatch said and Marco's eyes widened. By this time everyone was there but Ace Sabo and Whitebeard. Minutes later Whitebeard came to investigate the Haki burst from earlier.

Ace and Sabo arrived last and the first thing they saw was Teach tied to the mast. They seemingly passed over Luffy but was soon aware of him because he launched himself into them. Everyone was on guard watching Luffy's every move to see if there's any violence. "Luffy what the hell get off me! Wait for LUFFY! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be back in Foosha?" Ace and Sabo said together. "Yeah but I had a dream and Shadow Guy came and told me to come save Thatchy," Luffy said pouting while on Sabo's lap making everyone mentally coo.

"Gurararara! Cheeky brat I want to talk with you. Come with me to my room." Whitebeard said and Luffy nodded and followed. "Okay brat, who's this Shadow Guy you speak of and why did he tell you to come here?" Whitebeard asked and Luffy shrugged.

"I don't know who he is he just appears and tells me to do something that will prevent something even worse. And he told me to come here to prevent a devastating war." Luffy said and Whitebeard nodded. "Okay that's all I wanted to know your dismissed," he said and Luffy exited the room as Marco entered.

"I like that kid Marco," Whitebeard said and Marco face-palmed. "I figured so I asked Ace and Sabo and they said that he will never join a crew where he isn't captain," Marco said with a smirk. "Oh, and why's that?" Whitebeard asked with a smile. "Because he wants to be the Pirate King," Marco said with a full smile on his face.

"Hey, Luffy you said you were a devil fruit user right? So what fruit did you eat?" the sixteenth division commander named Izo asked. "You wanna find out?" Luffy said getting on the rail. "Hey hey your gonna fall into the sea." Thatch didn't know what to do it was a good prank idea considering he was water but it was very nerve-racking.

"Luffy you idiot just tell them already!" Ace said kicking him into the water. SPLASH and everyone's jaws dropped and the eighth division commander Namur was about to jump in only to be held back by Sabo. "don't go after him he deserves some wet clothes for leaving home early." Sabo said and the pirate's jaws dropped again.

"Ace that was mean! Why'd you do that I can't even swim right now because of Pineapple head!" Luffy yelled being lifted out of the water by a huge Sea King and pointing to his leg. 'What he's just fine with this!' the commanders thought as Whitebeard and Marco came out. When Whitebeard and Marco saw the Sea King their eyes widened because they didn't feel any Haki and there only one other power that allows someone to tame a Sea King. "Thanks, Noodles! I need to go now back to the East Blue now so goodbye Pops. Goodbye Ace Sabo I'll see you later." Luffy said and then ordering Noodles to go to the East blue.

As soon as he got back he ran into a whirlpool but he luckily sensed a cruise ship nearby and used Moon Walk to get to it. GROWWWLLL. Luffy's stomach grumbled so he decided he needed food. He searched the whole ship stealthily only getting caught by one girl with bright orange hair. "Who're you I didn't see you get on the ship when we departed. Are you a stowaway?" the girl asked startling Luffy and making him fall to the ground in an awkward position. "Huh? Oh, I'm Luffy and I guess you could call me a stowaway. After all, I'm just here for the food then I'm out of here." Luffy said and the girl just laughed and nodded. "Okay then as long as you don't get in my way. Oh, and by the way my names Nami." Nami said and walking away from Luffy who was back to sneaking around looking for food.

"Oh, finally a storage room! With apples! Now I can eat!" Luffy told the air digging into the large crate of apples. BOOM! A pirate ship was out on the side of the cruise ship and boarding but Luffy didn't care he was just eating the apples again.

"H-hello i-is anyone t-there," a timid voice said walking into the room and Luffy looked at him with blank eyes stopping in eating the apples. "Who're you?" Luffy asked and the boy jumped. "Oh, I'm Coby! Who are you! You should really get out of here the Alvida pirates are here you know! You'll be killed!" Coby said only for it to get dismissed by Luffy.

"Nah those pirates up there aren't strong enough to beat me. And besides, I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy said as if it was a fact. "Huh! Everyone in the world is searching for the great treasure One Piece!" Coby yelled and Luffy nodded. 'Impossible! Impossible! Campos-BONK! Ow, why'd you hit me? Ah, whatever I'm used to It." Coby said after Luffy hit him. "It's not about if I can or can't do it. I'm doing this because I want to. This is my dream so if I die, I die." Luffy said putting Coby in awe.

"You're right if only I had the courage to leave the pirates. There's something I want to do to you know." Coby said and Luffy became interested. "You have a dream? What is it?" Luffy asked and Coby got a determined look on his face. "I'm gonna be a marine! I've wanted to catch bad guys since I was a little child!" he yelled and Luffy had a new question. "Wait if you want to be a marine then why are you here on a pirate ship?" he asked and Coby gained a blue cloud over his head. "It all started on that fateful day when I decided to go fishing. I picked a nice small boat to fish in but it was actually Alvida's ship. They captured me and forced me to work as a cabin boy to live.

"Your an idiot you know that?" Luffy said and Coby sunk further into the ground. "You know what! I'm gonna do it! I'll escape Alvida and then turn around and catch her as a marine!" Coby declared. Just after he said that a big woman wearing a cowboy hat and boots named Alvida broke the floor landing in front of Luffy and Coby. "Your gonna catch who now Coby!?" Alvida bellowed lifting her club.

"Coby, who that whale?" Luffy asked genuinely confused and everyone's jaws dropped. "Luffy! That's Alvida! She'll kill you!" Coby whisper-yelled and Luffy laughed. "Shishishishi! No, she won't let's go, Coby. You've got to become a marine." Luffy said grabbing Coby's wrist and jumping out of the hole in the ceiling to the main deck.

"Who're you brat?!" the Alvida pirates said making a ring around Luffy. One small blast of Conqueror's Haki and all of them were unconscious. On Alvida's ship, Nami was watching amazed and curious about how they were suddenly out cold. 'How'd he do that!? I knew he was different from everyone on that ship.' she thought to lower a dinghy into the water and putting the treasure she stole down.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHAT'D YOU DO TO THEM!?" Alvida said finally out on the main deck. "Knocked them out," Luffy said simply and Coby sweatdropped. 'Of course, that's what you'd say Luffy.' Coby thought dryly.

"Coby! I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself to me. Who is the most beautiful person on the sea's?" Alvida asked and Coby stood at attention. "W-why of c-course it's," Coby started but remembered what Luffy said. "Well, it's not you, your the ugliest person I've ever seen!" Coby yelled finally showing his courage.

Luffy looked at him proudly and then turned to Alvida, "Well said Coby now stand back so I can kick her ass. All right Albida let's get this over with this is boring." Luffy said getting in a fighting position. "You're not Zoro so who are you! You bastard! Just Die!" Alvida yelled bringing down the iron club she had as hard as she could. The club went straight through Luffy much to her confusion Luffy then grabbed Coby and threw him in Nami's boat. "Water Water Riptide!" Luffy yelled out bringing his hands together and then shooting a powerful stream of water from the hands destroying the ship.

"Woah he's so strong!" Nami yelled in awe and Coby nodded. "Definitely Luffy is the strongest person I've ever met." He said and Luffy suddenly appeared on the boat rocking it a little bit. "Alright, guys we should get going there's a marine ship getting closer by the minute. So hold on!" Luffy said enthusiastically while grabbing the oars and moving the ship out of the range of the Marine ship that was firing at the remnants of pirates. "Hey, Nami are you a Navigator?" Luffy asked and Nami stood up. "I'm the best-damned navigator you'll ever find in the east blue!" She said and Luffy gave her a big grin. "Can you take us to the nearest Island that has a marine base? Please?" Luffy asked and she just nodded because that was her next destination as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**With Luffy, Nami, and Coby:**

"Luffy, how are you so strong? You took down that ship like it was nothing!" Coby exclaimed and Nami nodded wanting to know why. "That is a secret that I'm not allowed to say," Luffy said and Nami got irritated. "Whatever I don't care anymore," she said lying down to go to sleep. "And don't wake me up."

"Well, I'm still curious. Why can't you tell us?" Coby asked wanting to know more about his new friend. "Well, that's because of your not in my crew. So I can't tell you my secret." Luffy said and Coby facepalmed. 'Of course! I'm such an idiot. He's a pirate and I already knew that.' Coby thought laying down to go to sleep. Luffy kept on a watch that night checking their course through the water and adjusting it.

Nami awoke the next morning to find Luffy meditating at the bow of the ship. Luffy was training his Observation Haki he was stretching it for miles aware of everything around him. "Hey Luffy what are you doing?" Nami asked touching his shoulder. Luffy reacted to the touch on instinct he jumped up making Nami yelp and dove into the ocean. He was about to send a water bullet for the boat but stopped himself just in time. He got back on to the boat and took the shirt that the Whitebeards gave him off. "Sorry guys instinct," Luffy said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

'That was his instincts! Why would he need instincts like that!' the two screamed in their thoughts. "Well, we're almost within eyesight of the Island. What's the island called Nami?" Luffy asked and Nami pulled out a map. "You're right! How'd you know that I never pulled out the map in front of you? And it's called Shell town." Nami said and Luffy nodded.

"It's because of my guide technique that I can only do with my devil fruit. I can't do it for long though because it sucks the strength out of me and I'm left with little strength," he said trusting her with some information.

"Look there it is! Shell town was getting closer!" Coby said and Luffy walked to the side of the boat. "I'll get us there faster!" Luffy said putting his hand in the water. Suddenly the boat jerked forward sending the other to the bottom of the boat. "You really do have a devil fruit!" Nami yelled as they were docking the boat.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Luffy said as the three started walking through the town. "Oh yeah hey Coby who's Zoro?" Luffy asked and all the villagers backed away from them. "He's a pirate hunter. I heard he got caught here by Captain Axe-hand Morgan." Nami said and the villagers backed further away. "That's weird I understand being scared of Zoro but why Morgan?" Coby said and Luffy sighed.

"The world isn't all black and white Coby," Luffy said and Nami nodded. "Use me as an example. Do you think I'm a bad person?" he asked and both Nami and Coby shook their heads no. "See even though I'm a pirate I am not doing anything to hurt these people," he said and Nami flinched at the word pirates but still walked with them. "Morgan, on the other hand, could be corrupt and be hurting the people here instead of protecting them."

"I see. How about we go to the marine base now?" Coby said understanding and wanting to move on. "Yeah, I wanna see this Zoro for myself!" Luffy said running ahead. 'He is nice, and he's strong. Just maybe, no never mind anyone can beat him.' Nami thought shaking her head and following the two.

"Hey Luffy, what're you doing?" Coby asked and Luffy didn't move just continued looking for something. "I'm lookin for Zoro," Luffy said climbing higher on the wall he was looking over. "Zoro's a criminal they're not gonna just keep him out in the open. They'll keep him in a cell or something." Nami said walking towards the entrance gate. "Oh, I found him! Let's go!" Luffy said and the other two dropped to the ground.

When the two joined Luffy on the wall Coby gasped, "That's definitely him! The bandana, the haramaki!" he said and Luffy got curious about him, he wanted to see if he was a decent person. When he was about to jump over the wall a little girl propped a ladder against the stone climbing and jumping over the wall. "Luffy stop her she's gonna get hurt!" Nami said but Luffy just stared at Zoro to see what he would do.

"What are you doing here Rika? You're gonna get killed if you stay here," Zoro said glaring at the girl trying to make her go away. "I brought you some rice balls you must be hungry after all these days. I made them myself, I worked really hard on them." the Rika said holding the rice balls up proudly.

"Well well well. What do we have here you know that anyone who opposes my daddy will be killed right?" A wimpy looking kid with a bowl cut named Helmeppo said walking into the yard with guards. "And you brought food, they look delicious. Don't mind if I do." Helmeppo said and Rika yelled at him.

"Hey! Those aren't for you stop! Don't eat them!" Rika yelled as Helmeppo spit them out in disgust. "Eww! Is that sugar!? Everyone knows that you're supposed to put salt in not sugar!" he yelled knocking the rest to the ground and stomping on them until they were a muddy ball. "No, wait... I worked so hard," Rika whispered about to cry.

"You! Throw her over the wall right now!" Helmeppo ordered a random soldier. "B-but sir she's just a kid." the soldier said and Helmeppo got a tick mark. "Do you want me to tell my daddy!" he yelled and the soldier shook his head and grabbed Rika. "Sorry kid, try to curl into a ball it'll hurt less." the soldier said before throwing her over the wall.

Luffy reacted fast, using a mixture of Moon Walk and Shave he jumped into the air caught Rika and bringing her down to the ground without a scrape on her. "Are you okay kid?" Luffy asked her and she nodded. "Okay, Nami Coby can you take her back to her house while I talk to Zoro?" Luffy asked and they nodded and walked off.

Luffy climbed the wall and was soon in front of Zoro. Zoro could feel his evaluating eyes so he decided to speak up. "What are you doing here? You know they'll come back and kill you." Zoro said and Luffy smiled.

"The kid's safe and heading back to the village without a scratch on her," Luffy said and Zoro sighed in relief. "Say, you're here and tied up and probably going to be executed. And even if you do get out of this you'll still be a criminal. So how about you join me as my first-mate?" Luffy said and Zoro Laughed.

"You make a good argument but I have my own dream. I'm gonna be the best swordsman in the world!" Zoro said and Luffy nodded. He started walking away but was stopped by Zoro, "Wait! Can you give me that?" Zoro said gesturing to the muddy rice ball. "This thing, it's all muddy! Are you sure?" Luffy asked and Zoro nodded. Luffy put it in his mouth, he ate it all coughing a little bit but still eating it. "Tell Rika it was delicious, "Zoro said and Luffy gained a bright grin happy with Zoro.

 **In Town:**

"Hey, Luffy's coming back!" Rika said knowing Luffy's name because of the stories of Nami and Coby. "Hey, Rika Zoro told me to tell you that the rice ball was delicious," Luffy said and Rika's eyes lit up. "Really he ate it!" she said jumping around with Luffy in a celebratory dance. At a table, nearby Nami and Coby were watching with smiles on their faces along with Ririka, Rika's mother.

After they left the restaurant they went to the woods to see some of Luffy's abilities. He showed them his go-to moves for his devil fruit which was a new attack called the Launcher. Launcher is when he sends out a punch coated with Haki mixed with water. He also showed Mace, pistol, and Riptide. He showed them Haki and some of the six powers which are now the seven powers. Nami and Coby were in shock at how strong Luffy actually was and he said he didn't show them all he could do.

"Hey, Nami can I ask you something alone?" Luffy asked and Nami nodded and followed Luffy deeper into the woods while Coby headed back. "What is it Luffy?" Nami asked and Luffy got a big sunny grin on his face. "I want you to join my crew! As my navigator!" Luffy said and Nami got wide eyes. 'What do I do he's nice but he's a pirate!' Nami thought and in her internal battle Luffy noticed something on Nami's shoulder and wanted to investigate.

"What's that on your shoulder Nami?" Luffy asked and Nami's hand went straight to her shoulder to hide it. "A tattoo," Nami whispered filled with regret and hatred, and Luffy got worried. Luffy moved forward to look at the tattoo but Nami moved away. "It's okay Nami I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just worried." Luffy said much to the shock of Nami.

Nami moved her hand and Luffy touched the mark and recognized it, "Your part of Arlong's crew Nami?" Luffy said carefully knowing it was a touchy subject. "NO! I would never join him willingly!" she said and covered her mouth but it was too late Luffy heard it and was pissed. "If you want Nami I can and still will Kick his ass for you," Luffy said and Nami burst into tears of joy because someone would finally help her.

After she calmed down they started heading back to the village but Luffy had to have a narcolepsy attack right there making Nami have to carry him back. About half an hour later he woke up, "Huh? How'd I get here?" He said rubbing his neck while sitting up on the bed. "You fell asleep in the middle of walking and I had to carry you here!" Nami yelled with shark teeth.

"Oh about that I have this thing. I think it's called narcolepsy it makes me fall asleep at random times," Luffy said getting out of bed when his stomach growled and he collapsed dramatically back onto the bed.

"Come on let's get some food," Coby said from the doorway. Luffy whooped and followed Coby while bouncing on his heels. "Hey Ririka can Luffy get some food?" Coby asked and Ririka nodded. "Can I take your order?" She said as the three sat down at a free table. "I want meat! Oh, and I want some rum, the whole bottle." Luffy said Ririka nodded but Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Can you even hold your liquor? You're so scrawny," she asked and Luffy laughed. "Why? You think I can't do it just because I'm 'scrawny'?" he asked as Ririka came back with a couple pieces of meat and the rum. "Watch this," he said and then chugging the whole bottle. He finished it in one minute not looking affected at all.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect that," Nami said and Coby nodded. After they Luffy finished his food and paid Helmeppo came bursting through the door. "I've decided that I'm going to eat here free. And if you don't serve me then I'm going to tell my daddy." Helmeppo said and Luffy twitched.

Ririka nodded and soon came back with food. "You know guys I've gotten bored with Zoro so I'm gonna execute him today at noon so don't miss it!" Helmeppo said and Luffy snapped. Luffy punched Helmeppo and sent him flying through the wall knocking him unconscious immediately. After he knocked him out he left and went straight to the Marine base where Zoro was being held.

"Luffy where are you going!?" Coby said running after him. "I'm going to go get Zoro, Nami are you gonna join or what," he said and Nami gulped. "I, I will join you," she whispered and Luffy motioned for her to follow. "Here's the plan I need you to break into the base and do what you do best," Luffy said and she nodded knowing exactly what to do. "Okay, this is where we split up. See you later." Luffy said and headed towards Zoro.

"Oh, you again. what are you doing here? I told you I have my own dream to follow" Zoro said as Luffy hopped over the wall. "Helmeppo said he was gonna execute you today, so I'm here to get you out, and you are going to join me," Luffy said and Zoro got wide eyes. "That lying bastard. Okay fine, but I need my swords back first," he said and Luffy nodded. "On it!" he said using Moon Walk to get to the top of the base.

"Eww, that's an ugly statue," Luffy said before kicking it and breaking it. "Ahhh, that's better," he said and everyone's jaws dropped. "Get that bastard! I want him dead!" Axe-hand Morgan said and the soldiers charged. Luffy just used Shave to get around them and look for the swords. On his way, he saw Nami and she told him there was a very girly room up ahead. When Luffy found the room he almost puked. The wallpaper was pink and the bed had curtains he was disgusted everything was girly, he found the sword and tied them to his back as fast as he could and got in the window. He saw a group of marines in the execution yard and pointing their guns at Zoro and Coby.

Luffy moved fast using Shave and activating Iron Body before he even landed to intercept the bullets making Morgan smirk victoriously. "Luffy!" Coby yelled eyes widening along with Zoro's. 'Why would you do that for me!?' Zoro thought but noticing little bullet balls falling off Luffy's body.

"What! How are you alive you should be dead now!" Morgan yelled, "Men attack him!" he ordered but nobody moved. "That's it! whoever doesn't have enough guts to arrest that guy, shoot yourselves in the head! That's an order!" Morgan said making Luffy angrier, "how dare you they are your friends!" Luffy yelled and Morgan scoffed.

"I don't need these worthless bums," Morgan said and Luffy took a deep breath. "Water Water Launcher!" he yelled out and extending his arm mixing the water with Haki. When he punched Morgan in the face he went flying into the sky going until he was a twinkle in the sky.

"S-stop right there!" Helmeppo said shaking. "Stop or I'll shoot your friend. Yeah, I'll shoot your friend!" Helmeppo said shakily holding a gun to Coby's head. "Are you going to do it or what?" Luffy said putting his fist on the ground and pumping water unto the ground. "Water Water Geyser!" Luffy yelled making the water underground erupt shooting Helmeppo into the air with a cut on his torso.

"Now that that's over. Anyone else want to fight!?" Luffy yelled raising his fist. To everyone's surprise, the Marines started cheering saying, "We're free!" and thanking them. "Who's the second in command here?" Luffy asked in a commanding tone. A soldier named Ripper stepped up, "I am sir. What can I do for you?" Ripper asked and Luffy pushed Coby forward.

"I want you to take him on as a marine at this base," Luffy said and Coby looked shocked at him. "He was captured by pirates and held hostage for these last years. I hope that's not a problem?" Luffy said and Ripper nodded. "Yes, sir it's the least we can do. But because you are pirates I do ask you to leave," he said and Luffy shook his head. "I will leave after my first mate gets some food and drink," he said and Ripper thought it was understandable so he nodded and walked off with Coby.

 **At the Bar:**

"Dang, how can you eat more than me Luffy, I haven't eaten in like a month!" Zoro said taking a drink while Luffy was eating everything in sight. "I don' know I jus' do," Luffy said with a mouth full of meat. When he finished he chugged a bottle of rum and they left the restaurant with several thank you's.

"Uhh Luffy, why are we waiting here shouldn't we be going?" Zoro asked sipping the sake bottle that he bought from the bar. "I'm just waiting for our navigator. Oh and there she is how convenient." Luffy said as Nami ran up. "Hey they were supposed to have a map of the grand line here but a pirate by the name of Buggy stole it first. So we'll need to go there after, you know what." Nami said and Luffy nodded.

"Alright, guys let's go kick some Fishman ass!" Luffy yelled while Zoro laughed and Nami smiled. 'I picked the right captain.' both of them thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**In the Middle of Nowhere:**

"Hey Zoro, when we get to the next island I want to show you something you could possibly do with your strength," Luffy said and Zoro nodded and went to sleep. "Just think of it as training," he said and Zoro perked up.

"Training what kind of training?" Zoro said and Luffy shrugged. "I guess I could show you now. Hey Nami, how long until we get to your island?" Luffy said and Nami walked to the side of the boat and checked the wind and water. "About two days. Why?"

"That's perfect! I'm gonna show Zoro some of the things I've already shown you. The rest I'll show him either during or after I Arlongs ass kicking." Luffy said and Nami nodded but Zoro raised an Eyebrow and stood up. "Okay Zoro, what I'm about to show you is the Seven Powers. First is Moonwalk." Luffy said jumping off the boat. Zoro panicked but then saw what he thought was Luffy walking in the air.

"This is Moonwalk, usually you can mix them with other techniques. Like this," Luffy said mixing Shave with Moonwalk and appearing behind Zoro and getting back on to the boat. Zoro's eyes widened, he didn't know what to expect but he definitely didn't expect this.

"Woah, what else can you do?" Zoro asked and Luffy smirked. "A lot more than just that, and when we get to Nami's isla-" Luffy tried to say but fell asleep in the middle of the sentence. Nami already knowing what happened reacted fast catching Luffy and putting him down on the bottom of the boat gently.

"What just happened?" Zoro asked curiously as to why his new captain just fell asleep in the middle of his sentence.

"He has something called Narcolepsy. I don't know much about it but it seems like it just makes him fall asleep." Nami said and Zoro nodded.

"Wake me up if something happens then," Zoro said yawning and falling asleep instantly against the small mast in their little ship. 'I wonder if they'll be okay. Fighting Arlong head on and all of his top crewmates.' Nami thought to check the course. 'No he'll be fine I've seen how strong he is.'

 **2 Days Later:**

"Land, I see land! Nami look is that your island!?" Luffy asked excited to get back on to land. "Yeah, welcome to Cocoyashi village guys! We'll have to go around the back of the island because you guys aren't exactly here on good terms, so I'll sneak you now." Nami said changing the direction of the boat to go around the island.

"Hey, Luffy, why do you love that straw-hat so much?" Nami asked and Luffy soft look on his face. "I got it from a great friend of mine, you guys might know him, Red-haired Shanks. He gave it to me and told me to return it after I've become the Pirate King!" Luffy said and Zoro and Nami's jaws dropped.

"You know one of the yonko!?" Nami yelled she sighed when Luffy shook his head. "No I know two!" he said shocking them again. "Wait so you're telling me you know not one but two of the Yonko's! There's Shanks but who's the other one?" Zoro asked and Luffy brightened up remembering his brothers.

"Oh, you mean Pops! Or you probably know him as Whitebeard." Luffy said and Nami pretty much fainted at the mention of Whitebeard.

"Never mind that we're here. And who's that Nami?" Zoro said as they were about to run into a cliff. Nami snapped fully to attention and started to stop the boat from running into a cliff while Luffy looked like he was vibrating in his seat.

"Ok we're here, Luffy please don't run off." Nami pleaded and then for the first time in a while saw a girl with short blue hair and tattoos all over her body. "Nojiko I'm back and I brought guests!" she said waving with a big smile on her face which shocked the other girl. 'She's smiling! These people must be something else to make her smile like that.' Nojiko thought while waving back.

After Nami glomped her in a hug much to Zoro's confusion they went to Nami and Nojiko's house. "So who are these people Nami?" Nojiko asked skeptically of Luffy who was very fidgety.

"Oh don't mind him he probably just wants to explore the island. I just told him he can't yet." Nami said shrugging, "Anyway he's my captain. Luffy, Zoro this is my sister Nojiko." Nami said pointing to the fidgeting Luffy which snapped him into awareness.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's me. Nami's my navigator!" Luffy said with a big grin and Nojiko glared at him. "It's okay Nojiko he's different than _him,_ " Nami said with some distaste.

"Weren't we supposed to kick some fishes ass?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah! Can we go now Nami?" Luffy asked excited to fight someone from the grand line who was possibly stronger than the people in the east blue now. "No, I don't want you to. I think you should just leave me here and go. I'm almost to my goal so I'll probably be okay." Nami said and Luffy shook his head.

"I'm taking that as a yes! Let's go Zoro! Oh take this make sure it doesn't get damaged, it's my precious hat." Luffy said running off at blinding speeds towards the place where he sensed the strongest person on the island. "He's so fast!" Nojiko said shocked and Zoro and Nami nodded getting over a little bit of shock. "We know." they said simply, "It's easier to just accept it."

While Luffy was running he saw a large building that said Arlong park, "That must be it." Luffy said preparing himself to fight Arlong. When he got to the gate he stopped for a moment to build up his strength. "Water Water Launcher!" Luffy yelled throwing a Haki covered fist with water infused in as well at the wall which crumbled at impact.

"Nyu! What was that!?" an octopus Fishman named Hachan yelled running around with his tentacles in the air. As soon as Luffy walked into the 'park' he released a powerful wave of his Conqueror's Haki knocking out all the lower Fishmen and some of the main crew leaving Arlong himself, a Fishman named Chew, Kuroobi, and Hatchan.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked seriously and Arlong got furious that a 'lowly human' hurt his crew. "How dare you do that to my Brethren!" Arlong screamed as Zoro, Nami and practically the whole village arrived.

"Ahh, so your Arlong then well I'm here to kick your ass," Luffy stated only making Arlong even angrier. Luffy then used Shave to appear in front of Arlong and punching him square in the face sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"You bastard!" Arlong said getting up and trying to punch Luffy. Instead, he punched the ground where Luffy used to be, he actually jumped into the air using Moonwalk. "Water Water Pistol!" Luffy yelled shooting water bullets at Arlong only for him to dodge. When Luffy landed Arlong launched several punches and kicks putting Luffy on the defensive momentarily.

 **Over with the Village:**

"Wow he's actually on par with Arlong!" a villager exclaimed and the rest nodded. "No he's holding back I can practically see him wanting to unleash on Arlong," Zoro said watching his new captain with respect.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled from his fight with Arlong. "You take the octopus and long face, I'll get the other two," Luffy said matching Arlongs strength so he could watch his first mate fight. Zoro nodded and walked up to the long face Fishman. "What's your name?" Zoro asked and the long face was already angry.

"Chew you bastard. I'll kill him for going after Arlong!" Chew said trying to go after Luffy but was stopped by Zoro. "You ain't getting to him. You don't deserve to fight him. I'm your opponent." Zoro said getting two of his swords out.

"You Bastard I've mastered all of my techniques and they're more than enough to beat you!" Chew said running to the nearest water source which was the pool in front of the park that goes to the sea. "You'll certainly die with this technique!" Chew said sucking as much water into his mouth as it would let him. "Hundred-shot Water Gun!" Chew yelled spitting out the water as bullets towards Zoro.

Zoro saw this coming and he pulled out his third sword and cut the water bullets rendering it normal water again. "Two Sword Style Re-sheath: Thin Life Gate!" Zoro called out. He drew two of his swords and in the blink of an eye, he resheathed the swords. For a second nothing happened but then Chew cried out in pain as a cut formed down his middle. Zoro walked towards Hachan and said "Your turn,"

Zoro charged at Hatchan but he ducked and the only thing Zoro cut was his hair. "Nyuu, you bastard! You and your three swords can't possibly beat my six swords!" Hatchan yelled pulling out six swords. "How dare you insult me like that!" Hatchan said swinging all of his swords while running towards Zoro.

"Blade Wolf Stream!" Zoro yelled blocking all the swords with two of his swords and subtly moving closer to Hatchan. He blocked the last wave of swords from Hatchan and cut him with the last sword he had. Zoro then jumped into the air for another attack. As he was falling Hatchan started spinning his blades wanting to grind Zoro to pieces. Zoro expertly blocked and dodged every strike while cutting Hatchans hands.

"My hands! Take this!" Hatchan yelled readying his stance and charging at Zoro. "Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled Charging Hatchan at the same time. They clashed and Zoro came out with barely any injuries and Hatchan collapsing to the ground unconscious with three slashes on his torso.

'He's stronger than I thought. At least I know that he can learn Haki.' Luffy thought while still matching Arlongs strength, he was struggling to keep his strength in check. Luffy then sensed the last Fishman other than Arlong that was conscious going after the village. Kuroobi was to kill the villagers on the order of Arlong, Arlong ordered him to do so while Luffy was focusing on the other fights. Luffy blocked Kuroobi giving Arlong an opening to attack.

"Tooth Gum!" Arlong yelled biting Luffy on the shoulder. Luffy ground his teeth together and was in more pain every time Alongs teeth went deeper but he still didn't move. "Everyone get away from him. Nami lead them away!" Luffy yelled pushing both Kuroobi and Arlong back and into Arlong Park. "You'll never beat the both of us you filthy human scum!" Arlong said getting into a stance to attack.

"Yeah, I'm a level forty Fishman karate master! You have no chance!" Kuroobi said getting into stance as well. They both charged straight at Luffy who was already prepared. "Waterfall!" Luffy yelled bringing down a large amount of water on top of the two Fishmen. Arlong and Kuroobi were swept into the ocean and Luffy went after them. Kuroobi got angry and charged recklessly towards Luffy his speed amplified because of the water. "Water Water Riptide!" Luffy yelled surprising the two fishmen. Luffy shot a massive amount of water towards Kuroobi and hit him square in the abdomen making him cough up blood. Luffy then covered his gills making Arlong furious.

When Kuroobi passed out Arlong attacked at a fast rate throwing punches everywhere. 'Okay, he's stronger underwater so I should go above not that it matters anyway.' Luffy then swam to the surface with Arlong hot on his tails. He popped out of the water and the villagers all sighed. "Hey look one of them is gone!" one villager said and the rest cheered.

"Shark on Darts!" Arlong screamed shooting himself out of the water towards Luffy at speeds that the villagers couldn't see. Luffy sensed him coming with his Haki and caught him by the nose and threw him into the wall. Arlong got up and acted as if nothing happened, "you know what makes us Fishmen superior?" Arlong asked chest puffed out with pride even though he was just thrown into a wall by a human.

"The nose?" Luffy said stretching his legs and everyone sweatdropped. "No, you idiot he means species!" Nami yelled and Arlong raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were back Nami," Arlong said and suddenly Nami turned pale. "What's wrong? Don't want to come back? I can help motivate you if you want." Arlong said and Nami's eyes widened. Arlong started moving towards the group of villagers but Luffy stepped in front of him.

"I can't let you hurt them. Water-Water Launcher!" Luffy said hitting Arlong with his attack making him fly into Arlong Park "Nami cares about them.

Arlong came out of the dust with a sword that had what looked like teeth on one side of it. Nami gasped, "Kiribachi! Luffy watch out that sword is dangerous!" Nami yelled and Luffy nodded while dodging the first strike from Kiribachi.

"Zoro, pass me one of the octopus's swords!" Luffy said dodging another strike. "Do you even know how to use a sword?" Zoro said but still tossed it to him. Luffy responded by jumping into the air to where Zoro threw the sword grabbing it and blocking Arlongs sword from slashing him in half. Arlong attempted cut Luffy but Luffy used Shave and cut him instead. They went at each other over and over again neither getting and progress. Finally, Luffy ditched the sword and launched himself into Arlong Park, he landed in a room with paper everywhere.

Arlong jumped in the room after him and accidentally knocking a desk down. Arlong recovered fast and put his sword next to Luffy's neck. "This pen." Luffy said with shaded eyes, "This pen has blood on it." Luffy said giving a death glare to Arlong.

"Shahahaha! Do you like this room? This is the room where I made Nami make all the maps I wanted! Shahaha!" Arlong said and Luffy's eyes were shaded again. Luffy put his hand on the sword that was near his neck and broke it with one hand. He then started destroying the room ripping papers, breaking the desk, and breaking the walls.

"What are you doing you bastard!?" Arlong yelled and Luffy smirked. "If I'm going to save Nami this whole park has to come down!" Luffy yelled seeping water into the ground through his feet. "Water Water Geyser!" Luffy yelled and then erupted the water from the ground making the entire Park collapse to the ground with Luffy and Arlong in it.

Outside with the group, all everybody could see was a cloud of dust where Arlong Park used to be. There was a deafening silence until a man with a pinwheel on his hat spotted a figure walking out of the dust. "Look someone's there!" He yelled and everyone's eyes fell on the figure.

"Nami! You'll always be my Nakama!" Luffy yelled as the dust cleared all the way. Zoro had a smirk on his face and Nami started crying, "Right!" The villagers cheered and hoisted their savior into the air.

 **Later that Night:**

The villagers have spread the word around the whole island and now everyone is partying the night away. Zoro is having a drinking contest with Nojiko and some other people from the village. Luffy was gorging himself with everything in sight when suddenly he felt something coming from within his body.

"Everyone!" He yelled and everyone looked at him including Zoro and Nami. "Get away from me! Hurry up get out of here!" he yelled and when nobody moved he started running to the forest trying to get away knowing that it was gonna be destructive.

"We should go after him," Zoro said and Nami nodded. After they started after Luffy some of the villagers started following them. "No don't follow us we can handle this. He's our captain." Nami said and they villagers nodded trusting Nami. Zoro and Nami got to the forest and didn't need to go too far because they could hear the screams of Luffy. As they got closer to their captain the air got thicker and thicker.

Luffy was on the ground trying to contain the power that was seeping out of him he learned how to stop it but was having trouble and was only able to contain half so far. He sensed his two nakama coming his way and didn't want to hurt them with any of his strength so he was able to cut back some more power.

As Nami and Zoro got to the clearing they saw streaks engraved on the ground around Luffy. "What is this feeling!?" Nami asked with wide eyes. Zoro was watching closely and saw a look of pain and he immediately went closer.

"Luffy! What's happening to you!" he yelled but it was for naught. Luffy gave out a cry and a Wave Conqueror's Haki came rolling off of him and spread to the whole island. Nami dropped to the ground gasping for breath but Zoro stood tall persevering through the pressure of Luffy's Haki.

When the wave of Haki left Zoro was out of breath but still managed to move to catch the collapsing Luffy. 'I wonder what that was. Well Captain, why did you lose control?' he looked at the now asleep Luffy and sighed. He put Luffy on his back with the help of Nami and they headed back to the village.

When they got back Zoro almost dropped Luffy because everyone in the village was unconscious. "Did he do that!?" Nami said in shock at the power that Luffy displayed. "Where can he rest the sooner he wakes up the sooner we get answers," Zoro said shifting Luffy. "Yeah, we can put him in Doc's house. Doc is the village doctor so if something's wrong he can treat him." Nami said And Zoro nodded. After they put him in a bed it took thirty minutes for most of the villagers to wake up.

"What happened?" the pinwheel man said with a hand on his face. "Oh, Genzo your up! And Luffy happened." Nami said and a few more villagers woke up. "Where is he?" Nojiko asked walking towards them. "He's resting at Doc's. We don't know when he'll wake up." Nami responded and sat back down.

Every once in awhile they would go and check on Luffy but other than that the party continued well into the night. "Huh? Wait how did I end up here? The last thing I remember is... Oh, now I remember what happened." Luffy said waking up suddenly. Luckily no one was in the room but Zoro soon came in intending to check on him.

"Oh, your up. I was sure you would be out until tomorrow. I'll go tell the others," Zoro said starting to walk out again until Luffy stopped him. "Wait don't! You can't tell them," Luffy said getting out of bed and shutting the door. "I'm gonna trust you with this and you only," Luffy said and Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna tell me what it is?" Zoro asked sitting in a nearby chair and Luffy did the same. "Do you remember when I was holding back so much power during the fight?" Luffy asked and Zoro nodded, "Well I don't exactly know what happened but that power came back and exploded from my body. I don't know if this will happen again but if it does I need to control it somehow. And that means I need to train it full force." Luffy said and Zoro put a hand on his chin. "You remember when you told me you were gonna train me? Well, you could train me and then you could get your practice out of that." Zoro suggested and Luffy nodded.

After the talk with Zoro, Luffy wandered to a place that he sensed with his Haki during the incident. He came across a cliff with a cross-shaped gravestone and Genzo pouring sake on the grave.

"Whose grave is this?" Luffy asked and Genzo sighed. "This is Nami's mother, Bellemere," Genzo said tossing the sake bottle aside and sitting in front of the grave to pray. " I'm sorry you have my condolences," Luffy said sitting down next to Genzo. After some time Genzo started talking first, "She's going with you, isn't she?" he asked and Luffy nodded. "We'll probably set out tomorrow morning so if you guys want to say goodbye to her then or now," Luffy said and got up and left Genzo alone on the cliff.

 **Morning:**

"Where's Nami?" Zoro asked throwing a bag of food in the small boat they were using to leave the island. "She should be coming soon. She asked that Doc guy to do something for her," Luffy said with a hand on his chin. As soon as he said that Nami appeared running through the crowd towards the boat where Luffy and Zoro were with a bandage where the Arlong tattoo used to be.

"Wait, Nami! We just want to say goodbye!" Genzo yelled and the villagers all started yelling and trying to stop her from entering the boat. Luffy got the boat ready and they were sailing off, as Nami jumped onto the boat evading the last person that was trying to stop her from leaving.

"You guys can keep the money! You need it more than I do! And plus I'm set!" Nami said sticking her tongue out as wallets fell from her shirt much to their shock. "So Captain where are we off to now?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Out on Sea:**

"The Grandline of course! Shishishishi!" Luffy said wich made Zoro wake up from his nap, and Nami to drop in shock. "We can't go now we have three people!" Nami said before rambling about how bad of an idea it is to go to the Grandline right now and punch Zoro on the head for being so calm.

"Relax you witch. Luffy wasn't serious," Zoro said looking at Luffy who was nodding not wanting to be hit. "Good because first we," Nami started but Luffy continued, "We need a ship and more crewmates to back us up. Is that what you were gonna say Nami?" Luffy said and Nami nodded.

"Honestly, you confuse me sometimes Luffy. Sometimes you act all smart and the other times you're just dumb." Nami said now shaking her head. "What I'm offended Nami!" Luffy said with a hand on his chest, "And besides everyone needs those things to set sail, Right?" He said and Nami sighed and nodded.

"So where are we headed?" Nami asked after a while. "We need to go to Syrup village," Luffy said relaxing on the edge of the boat. "Why do we need to go to that small village," Zoro asked yawning and sitting up.

"Because there is someone there that I might be interested in. oh and Zoro I still haven't shown you what I can do. That fight with Arlong didn't last as long as I wanted it to." Luffy said jumping off the boat and into the sea below.

Zoro and Nami were panicking, their captain just flung himself into the sea and hasn't resurfaced in ten minutes. "What is that?" Nami asked pointing to a big shadow under the water.

"Guys get the boat out of the way! The sea king is bigger than I thought it would be!" Luffy said from above them. "Zoro Paddle!" Nami yelled with shark teeth promising to kill Luffy. "I don't have to be told twice!" Zoro said paddling at full speed.

Luffy waited until they were a safe distance away and started his demonstration. "Zoro what I'm about to show you is what I'll teach you!" Luffy yelled to Zoro. Luffy then closed his eyes and sensed that there is no one near them. He then dodged all the strikes that the sea king threw at him and knocked him out with his Armament Haki. Zoro was amazed Luffy just knocked out a full-grown sea king with no trouble at all. "You will be able to learn those things and if you train enough maybe more," Luffy said getting back onto the boat.

When he got in the boat Nami immediately hit Luffy on the head sending him to the ground. "Ow! How did you hit me!? Oh and How far away are we from Syrup village?" Luffy said suddenly getting over being hit.

"About half a day last time I checked," Nami said and Luffy put his hand in the water. "Hmmm, nope you're wrong Zoro took us the wrong's actually that way." Luffy said pointing the correct direction. Nami hit Zoro on the head knocking him out of thought.

"What about Buggy?" Zoro said and both Nami and Luffy's eyes lit up. "Your right Zoro! If I use guide then I can get us there by midday!" Luffy said dancing around the boat much to Nami's annoyance.

"Guide? What's that?" Zoro asked and Luffy put his hand in the water again. "I can create currents to take us places! But I can't use it long." Luffy said frowning at the last part. "Well do it already!" Nami said with shark teeth.

 **Orange Island coast:**

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were on the coast of Orange town and were waiting for Luffy to finish guiding them to the docks. "Look I see a boat! I'm going over there!" Luffy said while moving to the side of the boat. "Wait Luffy! We have to get to the island!" Nami said but Luffy ignored her and jumped off the edge of the boat and swam towards the other boat. "Ah, whatever he'll come back eventually," Nami said going back to a map she was drawing.

"Whew, escaped that. Now, who's boat is this?" Luffy said to himself in the water that was beneath the foreign boat.

"Well, I guess we'll see soon!" Luffy said and then rocketing himself out of the water and on to the boat. "Huh? Who're you guys?" Luffy asked the two men on the boat while tilting his head to the side. "We should be asking you that!" the two men said with shark teeth.

"Me? Oh, I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be Pirate King!" Luffy said and the men's jaws dropped. "Quick get him!" they said grabbing Luffy who allowed them to touch him. 'Maybe they'll take me to the island!' Luffy thought excitedly while sitting in the boat with the rope around him.

"Finally we're docked that was taking forever," Zoro said stretching his arms and legs. "Yeah but Luffy hasn't come back. I'm getting worried." Nami said and Zoro started walking, "Hey! Wait for me!" Nami said running after Zoro. after a few minutes, they noticed that it was a ghost town, and some buildings were destroyed.

"Where are we again?" Zoro asked walking in a random direction he thought was right. "We're in a place called Orange town. It's weird though this town is supposed to be nice and full," she said following him not knowing he didn't know where he was going.

"Ok what's your name again?" one of the two men that tied up Luffy asked. 'I'm gonna call them Lackey 1 and Lackey 2. And finally, they docked I can stop Guide.' Luffy thought tiredly and standing up and getting off the now docked boat without showing his exhaustion, "Luffy." was the simple answer he gave.

"Ok bro let's take him to the captain. He's been wanting to test out that new Buggy ball again." Lackey 1 said and Lackey 2 nodded. "Let's move you brat." Lackey 2 said trying but failing to be intimidating but still pushing Luffy along the empty road. "Who's your Captain? And why is the town so empty?" Luffy asked but got ignored, he got a tick mark but still walked along.

"We're here now you don't get to say anything to the Captain, you hear me?" Lackey 2 said and Luffy nodded trying to look intimidated he was curious about who 'Captain' is. "Hey, Captain Buggy we brought some brat who said he was gonna be Pirate King instead of you!" Lackey 1 said and Buggy looked bored but kinda perked up at the mention of Pirate King, "And we brought back some treasure for you!" Lackey 2 said and Buggy fully perked up.

"Really and you got the treasure from the brat I presume. Just throw him in the cage," Buggy said before the two men could say anything. "Men lets party we got more treasure!" Buggy yelled and got a round of "AYE!" from the pirates.

Zoro and Nami are in a field somewhere on the island, "How'd we end up here you moron!" Nami Yelled punching Zoro on the head. "I don't know! You lead us in the wrong direction!" Zoro yelled holding the spot where Nami punched. Nami gained a tick mark and hit Zoro three more times, "You lead us here!' she yelled with shark teeth.

"Who's there!?" a gray-haired man with a mixture of leather and wooden armor yelled running up to Zoro and Nami with a crowd of people behind him. "Are you Buggy pirates!?" the old man said getting into a defensive stance. "Calm down we are just lost. What's your name anyway?" Nami said and the man calmed down. "I'm Boodle, the mayor of Orange town," Boodle said pointing to himself with his thumb.

"This is the village," he said gesturing to behind him were the villagers were. "Why are you guys out here?" Nami asked and most of the villagers got a look of anger. "The Buggy pirates took over the town and forced us out," Boodle said and the villagers nodded. "Hey didn't you have a man with green hair with you?" a man asked from the crowd and Nami gasped and looked all around her. "Where'd he go!"

"Hey, Captain Buggy I have a flashy idea! How about we test a buggy ball on the prisoner!?" Lackey 1 suggested and Luffy snapped awake from his light doze. "Now that's a flashy Idea! You go get a buggy ball!" he said and ordered a man to go get a buggy ball. When he got it he immediately loaded it into a big cannon.

"Are you scared brat? This cannonball is five times stronger than any normal one." Buggy said and started to light the fuse. Luffy got out of the ropes and the cage and stood in front of the cannon. "Try me," Luffy said calmly and Buggy got pissed not noticing the devil fruit that was displayed.

"Fine then, Die for all I care!" Buggy screamed lighting the fuse fully. At that moment Zoro appeared looking confused, "Damn she got lost." Zoro said rubbing the back of his head.

BOOM! The cannon fired and Zoro's eyes widened when he saw who was being fired at, "Luffy!" Zoro yelled moving forward. Luffy reacted fast, "Water Water Grab!" Luffy yelled making his hand big with water and sucking the cannonball into his body. Everyone who was watching jaws dropped to the ground. "So you have a devil fruit. No matter, you'll still die." Buggy said and put his hand in front of him with knives. "Chop Chop Cannon!" Buggy yelled and launched his hand at Luffy who was too tired to move.

Zoro saw this and ran even faster than before to get to Luffy. Zoro blocked Luffy from the attack because he saw that Luffy was too exhausted to keep his water form for the blow to go through him, Zoro let out a grunt and nothing else. Luffy's eyes widened when he saw the blades hit Zoro in the shoulder, "Zoro!" he yelled and went into a rage and got up to go confront Buggy, but Zoro stopped him.

"Don't you're too exhausted. You need to get your strength back first." Zoro said and got up slung Luffy's arm over his shoulder. Luffy then remembered his exhaustion and practically collapsed to the ground. They made their way to the closest place that's far enough for them to not be caught. In the middle of the area, there was a shop called Pet Food with a dog in front guarding it.

"Let's rest here. It's safe here." Luffy said and Zoro nodded and set Luffy down before laying on the ground himself. "Let me help you at least wrap that," Luffy said and Zoro agreed tired of dripping blood. Luffy went into a nearby house and came back with bandages and cream.

"I thought you were just gonna wrap it?" Zoro asked after sitting up. "Relax it just going to disinfect the wound. Here hold this," he said handing Zoro the bandages. Luffy applied the cream just like Ivankov once taught him and then wrapped the bandages that he taught himself how to do during his training with Rayleigh.

"Wow your pretty good at that. How'd you get so good?" Zoro said and Luffy finished wrapping and fell to the ground depleted of energy. "I'll tell you at Loguetown," Luffy said before falling asleep leaving Zoro to himself. 'Loguetown? Oh well, I'll find out there.' Zoro thought staying up for a bit before falling asleep as well.

Nami and Boodle were heading towards town to see if Zoro wandered back there and Boddle remembered something. "I need to head to the middle of town to feed Chouchou," Boodle said pointing in a direction.

"Chouchou? Who's that?" Nami asked following Boodle to the middle of the town. "He's a dog who guards his master's store," Boddle said with a fond smile. "I see, why does he guard it?" Nami asked and Boodle stopped making Nami run into his back.

Isn't that the green haired man you were looking for? But there's one more man," Boodle said and Nami gasped and ran towards the two. "Luffy! Zoro! What's wrong!?" Nami yelled shaking Luffy but he wouldn't wake up, so he tried Zoro. "Zoro what's going on here!?" She said and Zoro woke up and grimaced in pain. Nami for the first time noticed his injury.

"How'd that happen?" Nami asked curiously and Zoro pointed in Luffy's direction. "Don't wake him up," Zoro said sternly causing Nami to get mad, "And why not I want to know what happened!" Nami yelled and Luffy shifted to his side before going back to sleep.

"Because he needs to get his power back. After using Guide for the whole trip Luffy was exhausted and couldn't move to get out of the way of this attack." Zoro said and finally pointed to his shoulder that was wrapped.

"Okay, so who did it?" Nami asked and Boodle answered, "It was probably Buggy." Boodle said and Zoro nodded. "From what I can guess the ship he found was some of Buggy's lackey's ship and he got caught," Zoro said and Nami calmed completely down. After a while, Zoro fell asleep again and Nami got impatient.

"Luffy~" She whispered poking Luffy, "Ugh, he's not budging," she complained. She waited a couple more minutes and tried again only for Luffy to sit up rapidly breathing. Nami did the only thing she could think of she shook Luffy, "Luffy! Snap out of it!" she yelled in his ear shaking him. "Wha, Nami? When'd you get here?" Luffy asked wiping the sweat from his face. "I got here a while ago when you were asleep," Nami said and Zoro woke up.

"So you woke him up after all," Zoro said standing up with Luffy. "No, I didn't he had a nightmare or something and woke up by himself." Nami said and Zoro turned to Luffy, "Is that true?" He asked and Luffy nodded and walked towards the dog and pet food store.

"Hey doggy why are you guarding this cool store?" Luffy asked expecting a bark back. 'I'm guarding my treasure.' the dog told Luffy. Luffy was shocked he could understand him but rolled with it determining it a mystery power, 'why is it your treasure?' Luffy asked in thought but Boddle answered the question without knowing. "That's Chouchou he was told to guard this store by his master. But he died and I don't even know if he knows that he's dead." Boodle said sitting cross-legged on the ground.

'He's wrong I do know it's just the memories that we have here. The memories are the only thing I have left.' Chouchou told Luffy through the mystery power. "I've tried to tell him, I've even offered for him to stay at my house but he won't listen," Boddle said and then sighed. "Your wrong he does know he just wants to guard the store because of the memories," Luffy said and Boodle got defensive.

"H-how do you know!? You don't know Chouchou!" Boodle said and Luffy was about to respond but suddenly a house exploded and a big purple lion stepped through the rubble.

"Richie! Good job we found em!" Mohji said and the lion that was named Richie made a happy sound. "You guys! We were sent here by Captain Buggy to kill you guys! Charge Richie!" Mohji said in a proud voice. When Richie didn't move Mohji started looking around, "oh it's a food store. Just hurry up with it." Mohji said waving his hand from side to side in a dismissive motion.

'No! I won't let him!' Chouchou said and Luffy watched while he got into a defensive stance in front of the store and started barking loudly. Richie ignored the barking and continued towards the food store. Chouchou tried to attack but was hit aside by Richie who was about to pounce on the store.

'I'll protect the store for you.' Luffy said through the mystery power and then let out a wave of Conqueror's Haki focusing it all on Richie who was instantly unconscious. "You bastard! What'd you do to Richie!?" Mohji yelled moving away from the unconscious Richie and pulling a whip out.

"I can do that too." Luffy said with a smirk holding his hand out, "Water Water Whip!" Luffy yelled and a whip formed out of his hand. "Take this!" Mohji yelled trying to whip Luffy. Luffy blocked it with his whip and started forming water balls and making them surround Mohji. They kept going at each other for about three minutes until Luffy's opponent got tired. When Mohji caught his breath he was surrounded by water balls. Luffy held his opened-palmed hands forward and yelled, "Water Water Snap!" he closed his hands and the balls burst next to Mohji and the excess water acted as needles and cut Mohji all over his body. Luffy finished Mohji off with a normal punch, but the punch was filled with the pure strength of Luffy.

"Now that that's over," Luffy said slinging Mohji over his shoulder. "That was amazing kid! If only I could do that. I could get Buggy outta here." Boodle said and then got a determined look on his face.

"You know what I will defeat Buggy! You've inspired me, kid!" Boodle said about to march off towards Buggy but was knocked unconscious by Luffy before he could. "Luffy why'd you do that!" Nami yelled about to hit Luffy but Zoro stopped her. "He was gonna get killed if he went after Buggy," Zoro said and Luffy nodded with his hands in a surrender position.

"Fine," Nami said and Luffy sighed in relief. "I have a plan to beat him and get all our goals," Luffy said standing straight.

Few Minutes Later:

"Okay see you later Nami! Good luck!" Luffy said with a smile and waving to Nami. After she was out of site Luffy and Zoro headed into Buggy's base side by side. "Hey Buggy here's Beasty," Luffy said throwing Mohji in front of Buggy. Buggy was obviously angry.

"How'd a weakling like you take my first mate!?" Buggy yelled getting out of the chair he was sitting in and preparing to fight. "Chop Chop Cannon Dismember!" Buggy yelled launching his attack making half his arm fly towards Luffy with knives attached. Luffy saw the extra arm attached but figured it was out of anger that he changed it so he grabbed the arm part. As he grabbed the arm his wrist detached and went straight through Luffy's face making a small splash.

"Well, that was rude," Luffy said which sounded like he was underwater. Water-Water Launcher!" Luffy yelled once his face was reformed. Buggy saw Luffy's arm turn black and immediately recognized it 'this kid knows Haki now that I think about it the kid's hat looks familiar.' Buggy thought until he noticed Luffy launched the attack and it was moments away from hitting him. "Chop Chop Emergency Escape!" Buggy yelled desperately and splitting into various parts and moving out of the way.

"Hey, kid that hat. It looks familiar." Buggy said after reforming. Luffy gained a thoughtful look and remembered a conversation he once had with Luffy.

Luffy was just lounging around until Rayleigh asked a question, "Hey Luffy did you know that Shanks wasn't the only apprentice on the ship?" Rayleigh said and a young Luffy's face lit up. "Really, who was the other one!?" Luffy asked and Rayleigh chuckled before answering. "His name is Buggy and I think he's in the east blue right now. You should visit him someday for Shanks and me." Rayleigh said and Luffy nodded.

"Oh, so your Buggy," Luffy said and everyone became shocked. "Shanks and Rayleigh say hi," Luffy said suddenly bored. 'Rayleigh!' Buggy screamed in his thought before composing himself. "So you know Shanks? I assume that's his hat." Buggy said before going into a long story about how Shanks made him eat a devil fruit and ruined his life.

"So he saved your life." Luffy said simply and Buggy got a tick mark, "No you imbecile he set my plans back by years!" Buggy yelled and Luffy shrugged. "Water Water Summon!" Luffy yelled making five clones of himself and surrounding Buggy. Buggy tried cutting through them but failed each time, the Luffy's each punched Buggy sending him flying to each other in the circle. When the last punch came to Luffy punched him in the distance making him a star in the sky.

Over with Zoro Cabaji jumped straight into the air and was heading right for Zoro trying to stab him on his unicycle. Zoro Lifted up his sword just in time and blocked the sword with the tip of the sword in the middle of his. Zoro noticed Cabaji notice his wound and tried to hit it but he failed so instead he said.

"Acrobatics! Old man's flame!" Cabaji yelled and put his hand to his mouth. Flames came out of the hand and straight to Zoro's face. Zoro tried to get rid of the flames giving Cabaji a chance to back out of his range. "Your Roronoa Zoro huh. Well, it's an honor to fight against your three sword style." Cabaji said once Zoro recovered. They went at each other slashing at each other over and over again. The slashing ended when Zoro knocked Cabaji off of his unicycle.

"Acrobatics! Theater of One Hundred Kamikaze Tops!" Cabaji yelled pulling out tops and lighting the fuse that was on them. The tops got to Zoro and would've exploded but they didn't get the chance because Zoro cut them in half and got into a stance. "Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled and cut Cabaji on the chest with all three of his swords. Cabaji collapsed and the rest of the pirates fled leaving Cabaji, Mohji, and Buggy unconscious.

"You guys did it!" Nami said running up with treasure slung onto her back. "Yeah, you have any doubt?" Zoro said with a smirk. Nami rolled her eyes and they started to move back to the boat they arrived in. as they were walking Luffy felt the same mystery feeling as before, "Zoro come with me please, Nami we'll be back at the boat soon." Luffy said and Nami nodded and headed back to the boat because of the tone Luffy used.

"Zoro I fell like the same thing that happened that Cocoyashi village is gonna happen so I need to get to a safe place," Luffy said moving towards a random field. Luffy started trying to control the power outburst as soon as he entered the field. After a few minutes, he let out a moderately sized burst of Haki and fell to his knees out of breath. Zoro helped him up and a few hours later they set sail towards Syrup village.


	13. Chapter 13

**With Luffy:**

Luffy and his two crew members were currently sailing towards the beach of Syrup village. "Whoo! Finally, we're here I was getting pretty bored." Luffy said jumping off the boat and running around the beach.

"Calm down Luffy. You're always so hyper." Nami said sighing. "Well, he did just take an unexpected nap," Zoro suggested and became alert making Luffy stop running around. "There's someone watching us," Zoro said and Luffy used his Haki. "Follow my lead," Luffy said with a smirk which made Zoro gain a smirk.

"Hey, we know you're there," Luffy said simply and suddenly six pirate flags shot up out of the bushes with a seventeen-year-old boy that had a slingshot. "I am Captain Usopp I have 8 million men on my side. Leave now or I'll unleash them on you." Usopp said while drawing his slingshot back with shaking knees.

"Then you will risk your life?" Luffy said with shaded eyes. "With that weapon will you risk your life?" Luffy said letting his eyes show, "Guns aren't for they're for action." he said flexing his muscle. "Yeah, we're real pirates you know?" Zoro said and Usopp fell down the hill and landed in front of Luffy and Zoro who each had a smirk on their face.

"Wow, real pirates are really something else," Usopp said getting up and patting himself off. Luffy and Zoro burst out laughing, "Those aren't my words they're Shanks'! You're Yassop's son aren't you?" Luffy asked and Usopp was shocked.

"Wait you know my father!?" Usopp said running up to Luffy."Shishishishi! Yeah, he's a great friend!" Luffy said and turned to Zoro. "You wanna start that training now?" he asked and Zoro walked in a random direction. "I guess that's a yes. Hey Usopp, you wanna join us? We can talk more about your father?" he asked and he nodded. "Zoro the forest is this way!"

"Okay, I need you to put these blindfolds on real quick. Are you sure you don't want to join Nami, it'll be pretty useful if you do learn." Luffy said and Nami nodded. Once the blindfolds were on Luffy made one clone and they gathered stones and a big stick. "Try to dodge these," Luffy said and threw rocks at Zoro who got hit with all of them. With Usopp, he got hit with the big stick each time. The two continued to get hit with the rocks and the stick for hours straight, "Geez Luffy, how strong are you? Why don't you let us do this to you?" Usopp asked rubbing his whole body because of the bruises the stick gave him.

"If you want to you can. I don't care," Luffy said and the two got maniacal grins. Zoro collected the rocks and Usopp had to find a new stick, Luffy sat in the middle of the clearing waiting for them.

"Okay, we'll go easy on you even though you weren't easy on us," Usopp said and swung for Luffy's head, Luffy dodged out of the way and Usopp gaped. "I'm insulted!" Luffy said with his hand on his chest in a dramatic way. "Come on, throw everything you have at me. And you to Nami throw some rocks at me." Luffy said and Nami shook her head while the other two found more supplies.

"Thanks but I'll pass. I'll settle for watching," Nami said winking as Zoro and Usopp returned with even more rocks and sticks. Right away they threw everything they had at Luffy who dodged it all, when Zoro left to collect a big club to hit Luffy with Usopp took the chance to ask about his father. "Um, how do you know my father?" Usopp asked and Luffy thought back to Shanks and unconsciously touched his hat.

"He stayed at my village for about a year with his captain," he said with a fond smile that soon turned to excitement. "I once saw him shoot the wings of a fly that was across town!" Luffy said waving his hand around to show the distance. When Zoro saw that Luffy was preoccupied with Usopp he made a plan. "Hey Nami, I have a plan," Zoro said and then explained it, they both agreed and got into position.

"And then he- You might want to duck," Luffy said and Usopp immediately ducked. Two big clubs came flying at Luffy's head and Luffy did nothing because he knew it wouldn't hurt him. Usopp panicked because he thought Luffy got hit, when he looked up he almost passed out because he saw Luffy without a head. "AHHHH!" Usopp screamed as Luffy's head started reforming. Zoro tch'd before sitting and taking a nap. Nami acted as if nothing happened and went back to what she was doing before. "H-How! W-What!?" Usopp said immensely confused with how Luffy lost his head but it came back.

"I'm a Waterman!" Luffy said while turning his fist into the water for him to see. "Waterman?" Usopp said confused and Luffy explained. "I ate a devil fruit. And before you ask what that is it's a special fruit that grants you powers in exchange for your swimming ability." Luffy responded and Nami became confused.

"Wait weren't you swimming at Cocoyashi?" Nami said and Luffy stood up from his sitting position. "Just think about it. I'm water, I become water so why wouldn't I be able to be in the water. The only thing that really weakens my devil fruit is the unnatural sea, like seastone." Luffy explained and a question came to mind. "Het Usopp do you know where we can find a ship?"

"Maybe from Kaya." Usopp murmured but Luffy heard, "Who's Kaya? Your girlfriend?" Luffy asked and immediately Usopp blushed. "Shut up! And, Oh would you look at the time I should really be going. Bye!" Usopp said before running off towards the village. When he was out of sight Luffy's stomach growled and he dramatically collapsed to the ground.

"Alright fine let's go get some food," Nami said and prepared a fist to wake up Zoro.

 **A Few Minutes Later:**

Luffy and Nami walked into town with Zoro following behind with a big bump on his head. There was only one restaurant in town so they entered the restaurant called Food. "Some meat and some rum please!" Luffy said while banging his fork and knife on the table. He started to make dents in the table so he got hit in the head by Nami.

As soon as Luffy got his food he ate it all and asked for seconds. Three kids by the names of Carrot, Pepper, and Onion entered the restaurant looking for Usopp. "Where's the Captain!?" the three kids yelled as Luffy finished up his meal. "Ahhhh, that was some good meat," Luffy said patting his belly and scaring the kids. "I bet they ate him!" Onion whisper-yelled into the other two's ears and they all gasped.

"Yeah, your Captain was delicious," Zoro said with a scary smile. The three kids screamed and looked at Nami who instantly got mad. "What are you looking at me for!" she yelled with shark teeth that scared the kids even more.

After Nami calmed down they explained and the kids have a big sigh of relief that Usopp wasn't eaten. "If he's not here then he's probably at Kaya's since it's that time of the day." Pepper said and Luffy perked up at the name.

"Who is Kaya? Usopp talked about her before." Luffy asked and the boy named Pepper answered, "she's a sick girl that Usopp lies to so she feels better! She's right there in the mansion." he said and Luffy nodded while walking out of restaurant towards the only mansion on the island.

"Luffy what are you going to do?!" Nami said but Luffy shushed her. "Be quiet and you'll know," he said and they could hear Usopp in the distance and laughter that belonged to a girl.

"Let's go see her!" Luffy said and jumped over the fence that was blocking them.

"What are we supposed to do!? I can't jump over that!" Nami yelled and one of the kids lead her to a secret passage that Usopp made previously.

"Who are you?" a girl that was very pale with blond hair said. "Me? I'm Luffy! And you must be Kaya." Luffy said and Kaya smiled.

"Yes, that's me. Are you Usopp's friend?" Kaya asked as Zoro and Nami entered the yard. "Yes I am, but I actually needed to ask you a favor," Luffy said and Kaya nodded for him to continue stopping Usopp's story completely. "I need a ship but all we have is a small boat. And since you are the one who owns this mansion. I came to ask you." Luffy said and Kaya started contemplating it.

"Who are you!? Leave this property at once." a man wearing a butler's outfit said, "Ah Usopp you're here too. You know I've heard of your father." the man said and Kaya gasped.

"No Klahadore not now, it's fine that they're here! I want them here!" Kaya yelled and Klahadore waved her off. "You're nothing but the son of a filthy pirate!" Klahadore said and everything went silent.

"I don't know, are you the main sniper of a Yonko's ship?" Luffy said with shaded eyes. Klahadore's eyes went wide along with everyone else's.

"How would you know!? You're nothing but a filthy brat!" Klahadore said and Luffy took off his hat.

"This hat was Shanks'. That is before he gave it to me," he said lifting his head. "No matter I want you to leave Miss Kaya's property at once!" Klahadore said having a staring match with Luffy.

"Of course," Luffy said slowly and headed to the door with everyone trailing behind.

As soon as they got off the property Usopp left and Luffy followed after him while Nami helped Zoro train. Luffy caught up to Usopp at a cliff that had an overlook of the sea, "This cliff reminds me of the one at my home island." Luffy said startling Usopp.

"Really, you know I'm really proud of my old man for being a pirate and doing what he loves," Usopp said looking out to sea. "Someday I would love to do the same and go out to sea and be a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said proudly and Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi! How about you join my crew all of us have crazy dreams to accomplish." Luffy said and Usopp got even more excited. "Really!? Like what?" Usopp said glad there's someone like him. "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said but didn't get a chance to say anything else because his Haki picked up on something beneath them.

The two went silent and found out it was Klahadore and a strange man wearing heart-shaped glasses. "Is everything prepared for the plan Jango?" Klahadore said and Jango nodded.

"Yes Captain Kuro, everything is prepped and ready for the assassination of Kaya." Jango said and Klahadore got a tick mark.

"You imbecile don't call me by that name! I decided to abandon that life long ago! And don't announce the plan, be sure to get to the village on time or else." Klahadore said before walking back towards the village.

"What're we gonna do!? He's going to kill Kaya!" Usopp said running around in circles. "I gotta tell everyone! Thanks but I gotta go!" Usop said about to run off when Luffy stopped him.

"Ussop! Do you think anyone is going to believe you!? The kids told me about how you lie every day." Luffy said standing up and walking towards a frozen Usopp. "Be rational here let me help you," Luffy said and Usopp's eyes widened.

"Why would you do that for me!?" Usopp said clearly shocked, "We're friends right? Let's get back to the others and come up with a plan." Luffy said and Usopp nodded and followed after Luffy.

 **With Kaya:**

"Merry," Kaya said and a servant that honestly looked like a sheep entered the room and swiftly made his way to Kaya's side in seconds. "Yes, Miss Kaya?" Merry said bowing to Kaya. "you know you don't have to do that for me." Kaya said with a smile and continued.

"I want you to start cleaning up the Going Merry it's quite dirty," Kaya said and Merry stood up. "Are we going somewhere?" Merry asked and Kaya shook her head. "Not exactly, but the Merry will be setting sail," Kaya said and Merry understood.

Late in the night, Merry decided to stop cleaning the ship and finish it the next day. When he got inside he found Klahadore standing all alone with his eyes shaded. "Oh hello, Klahadore. What are you doing up so late this fine night?" Merry asked and Klahadore walked over to Merry without a word and lifted him from the ground by his neck.

"Klahadore! What…. Are you... Doing!" Merry said struggling to get air into his lungs. Klahadore then puts on gloves that had a blade on each finger and cut Merry. After that, he walked out of the mansion and started heading towards the north slope that leads to the beach.

 **South Slope:**

"Oh look who's up," Usopp said dryly as Luffy sat up with a hand on his face. "You missed the plan so I'll explain to you," Usopp told Luffy who still had a hand on his face. "First, we're gonna-" Usopp started explaining but Luffy didn't hear anything he was stuck in his own mind. Scenes started playing out in his head some were familiar with the ones with the man dying, and the scenes of a war. The rest were different than he has ever seen before there was a particular one that made him feel mental pain. The kind of pain that happens in your mind but still happens. The scenes of war started fading away until there was only mental pain from magma.

Usopp and Nami didn't notice that Luffy was grimacing but Zoro did, "Luffy what's wrong?" Zoro asked standing up from his napping spot when Luffy didn't answer. Zoro walked over to Luffy and put his hand on his shoulder. As soon as he did Luffy stood up with a gasp and was out of breath, "What. Was that?" Luffy said panting while Zoro stood by him just in case.

"What happened Luffy?" Nami said and Luffy shook his head. "Couldn't move, I was in my own head and images kept playing over and over again," Luffy said finally catching his breath.

"Putting that aside daybreak and there is no sign of the pirates," Zoro said and Usopp panicked. "Ahh, there's another slope north! I thought they would come to this one because the meeting was here!" Usopp yelled and Nami hit him in the head.

"Shut up! Let's just go to the other slope, Zoro grab Luffy he's too out of it!" She said heading north. Zoro nodded and grabbed Luffy from the ground and put him on his back and went the wrong way.

As Usopp and Nami got to the slope the Black Cat pirates were already running up the slope. "You got this right? That big ship back there must have a lot of treasure." Nami said inching away from Usopp and the oncoming pirates.

"What! You haven't even fought yet! You have to help too!" Usopp said with shark teeth. After he said that he retreated back behind a rock and started shooting pirates with his slingshot, "I'll never let you get to the village! I'll make sure this attack is a lie!" he yelled and Nami pulled out a wooden bo staff that was hidden under her shirt.

"Hey pretty lady, you're gonna have to come back with us for a little bit of fun." a blond-haired pirate said with an evil smile.

"Get away from me!"Nami yelled hitting the man with her staff knocking him out. After that the pirates rushed her, Nami kept hitting all of them with her staff just barely keeping up. 'For once I'm glad for all that thieving experience.' Nami thought with a sweatdrop. Usopp was shooting with amazing accuracy, he would go after them but they would just keep coming.

"Is there no end!?" Usopp asked in a panic but still shooting, "I'm running out of ammo." he said starting to sweat. "So use rocks Usopp!" Luffy said running towards them with Zoro behind.

"Luffy! You're here!" Nami said with a relieved smile. "Where were you! I could've died!" she said and then hit him on the head. "Nah I wouldn't let you guys die. Zoro just went the wrong way." Luffy said and Zoro protested.

"I already told you the others just got lost," Zoro said before grinning a pulling out his swords. "Let's get em guys," Luffy said walking forward with Zoro and Nami at each of his sides. "I want you guys to take out as many as you can. I'm going for glasses." Luffy said and the three started plowing through the pirates while Luffy walked towards Jango calmly.

By the time Luffy made it to where Jango was everyone was either knocked out or ran away. "A-ah, this is really bad. If the captain comes then we're all dead!" Jango said pacing backward.

"Sham! Buchi! Get out here we need you! Anyone who can make gets over here too!" Jango yelled and after he did to men one fat and one skinny jumped out of the ship and was in front of Jango in an instant.

Once everyone was in place Jango pulled out his chakram and held it up so everyone could see it. "You are now stronger and you feel no pain, One, Two, Jango!" he said swinging his Chakram and tipping his hat at the last moment. At first, nothing happened, it was deathly silent but then the whole crowd gave out battle cries and charged after Luffy and the others.

The Nyaban Brothers went after Zoro but they looked like they were scared to fight him. "But Jango we can't fight him. He's too strong!" Sham said as the two made their way slowly to Zoro who had his chest puffed out with pride. "Don't underestimate them Zoro!" Luffy yelled out after knocking out a wave of pirates.

Zoro nodded and turned around to see the brothers with claw gloves on and getting ready to slash him. At the last moment, Zoro got his swords up to block the claws and to push them back.

"You're up Buchi! Get this bastard!" Sham yelled to Buchi as he jumped onto Zoro's back. "Cat-astrophe!" Buchi yelled aiming to smash Zoro's head into the ground. Zoro moved out of the way to the attack hit the ground making it crumble, "Damn this bastard is stronger than I thought he would be!" the two brothers yelled out to the sky. 'That was a pretty powerful attack, better watch out for that.' Zoro thought to block another slash from Buchi. Zoro kept blocking the slashes sometimes getting a hit in on the brothers until he was bored.

"You guys don't give up! Just think what the captain would do to you! You're the guardians of the ship right!?" Jango yelled a safe distance from the fighting. The Nyaban Brothers got a new found burst of energy and kept fighting relentlessly.

"Tiger Trap!" Zoro yelled hitting the brothers several times on the wrong side of his swords and knocking them unconscious.

"He beat the Nyaban Brothers!" a random pirate yelled and everyone started panicking, "we're doomed! What are we gonna do when the Captain gets here!" another pirate yelled.

"Did you say something about me?" Klahadore said walking with his cat claws on. "Captain Kuro." a pirate that was near Luffy said, "I knew you worthless scumbags couldn't get this done. I guess if you want something done you need to do it right." Kuro said while shrugging.

"Klahadore what are you doing!? Why did you hurt Merry!?" Kaya yelled while she was running up to Kuro. "Kaya! What are you doing here you shouldn't be here!" Usopp yelled leaving his spot and going towards Kaya to protect her.

"Miss Kaya, I ask that you please get back to the house." Kuro said. Instead of leaving Kaya pulled out a pistol, Kuro moved fast and slapped Kaya to the ground before she could do anything. "Kaya he's actually a pirate that wants to kill you! That's why you need to get out of here! Come on let's go!" he said grabbing her wrist and the ran into the forest.

"Jango! Go after them and kill them both." Kuro said walking down the slope towards Luffy. "And you! Are you the captain of this worthless crew?" he asked making Luffy even more irritated than he was before.

"Water Water Launcher!" Luffy yelled and then hit Kuro in the face sending him flying several feet. When Kuro recovered he suddenly appeared behind Luffy preparing to cut Luffy across the back. Luffy sensed this but since he was water it wouldn't have done anything so he let the attack pass through him.

"Water Water Grab!" Luffy announced then wrapping his water around Kuro's torso and throwing him into the stone wall making Kuro cough up blood. Kuro got up and spit the blood on the ground, he then fixed his hair and now broken glasses, "Shakushi!" Kuro yelled and disappeared out of everyone's eyesight but Luffy, and Zoro's.

Luffy used Shave to go and tell Zoro to go help Usopp and to tell Nami to go do what she does best which is stealing things.

When he finished he saw the one thing that could make him go over the edge, he saw Kuro cutting his own shipmates and hurting them. "HOW DARE YOU!" Luffy yelled infused with Haki. the one blast made the whole crew unconscious and Kuro unstable on his feet.

"They are your Nakama! You should care about them and not hurt them!" he yelled with a rage that none of his crew has seen before. Luffy then fought him without the use of his powers, he picked him off the ground and threw him. Kuro reacted fast he stood up and started swaying from side to side, "Shakushi!" he yelled and went even faster than before.

Luffy sensed that he was about to hit one of the pirates and blocked the blade from hitting him, he got a big cut on his torso but Luffy acted like it didn't faze him. Luffy them gave Kuro the hardest punch he could think of which was iron body combined with Haki and pure strength. Kuro was out cold even before he hit the ground, he saw Nami creeping out of the ship so he threw the unconscious Kuro to the pirates and yelled at them to get out and to never come back.

 **With Usopp a couple Minutes before:**

"Kaya waits here I'm gonna make some traps for the glasses guy. Okay?" Usopp said and Kaya nodded. Usopp set up traps everywhere he could think of, he put them on the ground, in the trees, and even in nearby flowers. "That'll do it. I think" Usopp said while dusting his hands off.

"I know you're there you little brats," Jango said trying to creep through the forest backward. Jango stepped on one of the traps and it was like dominoes after that, he would get hit with a club that was flying from above, or gets sprayed with alcohol and then get set on fire. By the time he got to Kaya and Usopp he was pretty beaten up so he collapsed, he twitched and Usopp got scared. "Usopp Hammer!" he yelled over and over again making sure that Jango was actually unconscious.

Zoro didn't get lost and found Kaya hugging Usopp while saying 'thank you' over and over again. "Wow, Zoro you actually didn't get lost. I'm impressed!" Usopp said and Zoro crossed his arms.

"I didn't get lost you guys just got lost," he said and started walking back the way he thought was the north slope. "Zoro the slope is this way you know," Usopp said with a sweat drop and Zoro blushed before following Usopp back to the place where Luffy was fighting.

They got there just in time to see the final punch, "Get outta here! And Never come back!" Luffy yelled while throwing Kuro to them. As they were getting on the boat Luffy hit the ground and was asleep instantly. "Damn narcolepsy," Zoro said sitting down next to Luffy.

"I know, I want to know how he got that wound since he's so strong," Usopp said also sitting down. "He took a hit for one of the pirates," Nami said walking up and standing next to Kaya. "Why would he do that?" Kaya asked.

"It must of hurt real bad, I mean look at the wound," she said and they all grimace except for Zoro. "I'm not sure exactly why he did it but I think he did it to show a point," Nami said and then Luffy woke up. "Zoro!" He said quickly and he nodded, they rushed off into the forest and Nami almost followed but was distracted by Kaya.

"Just try to keep it in." Zoro said not actually knowing what to do in this situation, "And how do I do that!?" Luffy said on his knees, 'I need to get this under control fast!' Luffy thought. "I don't know try thinking of things that make you happy or something like that," Zoro said. Luffy did exactly that, he thought of meat, rum, his Nakama, and finally all the people that weren't with him.

"It worked!" Luffy said jumping onto Zoro, "You're a genius!" he yelled and Zoro smiled and gave Luffy a ride back to where the others were.

When they got there everyone had questions but held them back. I have a surprise for all of you. So I would like if you followed me." Kaya said and they all nodded but Luffy got off Zoro's back.

"I'll be there in a moment I need to talk to Usopp," Luffy said and Kaya nodded and they left.

"What'd you want to ask me?" Usopp asked and Luffy's face had a big grin on it. "So are you gonna join us on the sea?" Luffy said and Usopp was shocked. "Yeah! Of course, I want to! Oh but I want to be captain!" Usopp said and Luffy hit him on the head lightly.

"No way! I'm Captain!" Luffy said as they made their way to the others using Luffy's Haki. They caught up with them right before they got to the beach. Luffy jumped on Zoro's back again and they made their way down the slope to the beach.

"Whoa! It's amazing!" Luffy yelled from Zoro's back, "Yeah we can't thank you enough!" Nami said.

"This is the Going Merry, I designed her myself. Who is the best person to explain the mechanics too?" Merry asked and everyone pointed to Nami. "Yeah, that's probably a good choice," Nami said dryly.

"Let's go on Zoro!" Luffy said pointing forward, "Yeah, yeah I'm going." Zoro said boarding the ship secretly excited. After exploring a little bit Luffy settled down on the figurehead which was a sheep and fell asleep. Zoro did the same against the mast, Usopp took this chance to go to his house and get packed.

When he came back everything was loaded and ready to go, "Hey guys I'm back!" Usopp yelled with his huge backpack strapped to his shoulder.

"Hey, Usopp come aboard and welcome to the crew! Luffy told us the good news!" Nami said throwing a latter down for Usopp to climb. After he got on deck they immediately set sail.

"Bye Usopp be sure to come back someday!" Kaya yelled waving and looking more healthier than ever before.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Couple days into sailing:**

"Guys come here! I got a surprise!" Luffy yelled from the aft of the Merry.

When the three got there they saw Luffy's proud grin while holding up a black piece of fabric with a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat. "Our pirate flag!" Luffy said enthusiastically upon seeing the grins of his crew.

"Wow, that's good Luffy! I'll help you put it up!" Usopp said and Luffy grabbed the paints before following Usopp to the mast. "Why'd you bring the paints?" Usopp asked and Luffy put up a peace sign.

"To put the mark on the sail!" Luffy said and Usopp smiled again.

"Whew! That took forever! I sure could use a nice cool drink," Usopp said plopping down on the ground after they finished painting the mark on the sail.

"Yeah, maybe we could try to make some!" Luffy said and they made their way to the galley. "Oh, hi Nami, we're just here to make a drink," Luffy said pulling some fruit out from the cabinet.

'I better stay and monitor these two idiots.' Nami thought and went back to the map she was looking at.

"Which fruit should we use!?" Luffy asked taking a bit out of most of the fruits. "Don't eat them all!" Usopp yelled while slapping Luffy, "How about just some lemonade?" he asked and was met with "Okay!" from Luffy.

"Ahhh! My eyes, It hurts!" Luffy yelled running around in circles, "Whoops sorry about that." Usopp said getting a rag and water for Luffy.

Usopp tried to give the items to Luffy but he already ran outside. "Luffy! Don't just jump off the edge!" Nami yelled as Usopp ran from the galley but it was too late he jumped off the edge and into the ocean. There was a splash and then Luffy was back on the deck.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Usopp said with a sweatdrop.

"Well, that was fun," Luffy said and Nami slapped him before stomping back to the galley.

"What're we gonna do now?" Luffy said and Usopp got an idea. "Follow me I have an idea," Usopp said heading towards below deck.

"So what're we gonna do with this!?" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. "We're gonna test it out of course!" Usopp said finding the cannonballs a loading the cannon with them.

"You can go first! Aim for the rock right there in the distance." Usopp said and Luffy lit the cannon and aimed. The cannonball was just a couple of feet off target. "Ahh man, Usopp you try!" Luffy said and Usopp gulped.

He stepped up to the cannon and moved it different ways and then he would put the cannonball in different ways, "do you know how to shoot it?" Luffy asked but Usopp shushed him. "Shhhh! The master is at work."Usopp said while finally putting the cannonball in the cannon, "There, and Fire!" He said lighting the fuse. The cannonball flew right into the rock making it explode.

"What're you guys doing down there?" Zoro yelled from his napping place against the railing. "Nothing!" they yelled back and Zoro shrugged, "Whatever you say," Zoro said and went back to his nap.

"You wanna have another shooting contest!?" Luffy asked and Usopp looked confused, "Whoever gets the most shots wins!" Luffy said and they made their way to the deck to watch for something in the water to shoot.

"I see a bottle!" Luffy said standing on the railing and pointing to a bottle a ways away. "How do you see that I can barely see it with my goggles! And how are you gonna shoot?" Usopp said and Luffy gained an expression that says are you stupid?

"I'm gonna use my hand of course." Luffy said simply and Usopp dropped to the ground, "And how are you gonna do that!?" Usopp yelled with shark teeth. Luffy then held up his hand in the shape of a gun, "My powers, Pistol to be exact." Luffy responded and got into position to shoot it.

"Okay on three 1, 2, 3!" Usopp said and they both fired at the bottle. Usopp and Luffy hit it at the same time making it shatter. "Yay I won!" Luffy said as he danced around the deck, "It was clearly a draw you idiot!" Usopp said while slapping Luffy. After it calmed down Luffy dropped to the floor asleep.

 **A Few Hour Later:**

"Get out here and fight me you cowards!" a male voice said on the deck on the Going Merry. As soon as Luffy heard the voice he was outside and in a fighting stance and ready to fight at a moments notice.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked dodging a swing from a sword by a man wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a tattoo on his left cheek that says sea.

"My name is Johnny, I and my buddy were just trying to relax and get some rest at that rock over there when it suddenly blew up! Are you guys trying to kill us!" Johnny yelled and Luffy's jaw dropped. "I'm so sorry!" Luffy said frantically in front of Johnny.

"My friend Yosaku is sick!" Johnny said crying now, "We can try to help him. Bring him aboard." Nami said after hitting Luffy to make him shut up.

Once Yosaku was on board Nami immediately started examining him, "He's got scurvy," Nami told Johnny who was on his knees. "Tell me it straight sis, how long does he have?" Johnny said with tears.

"Luffy, Usopp, Zoro! Go get some lemons for this idiot!" Nami said while rolling her eyes. "Zoro? As in Roronoa Zoro!" Johnny said as Luffy came with the lemonade they made earlier.

"Johnny, Yosaku is that you guys?" Zoro said from the railing that you would see outside of the galley. "Big Bro! What are you doing here?" Johnny said and Yosaku stirred.

"Well, this guy is my Captain," Zoro said slinging an arm around Luffy's shoulders. After he said that Yosaku jumped up and started dancing with Johnny. "Oh, he's up," Luffy said simply and Nami gained some shark teeth.

"you can't recover that fast!" she yelled and Yosaku collapsed again. "And he's down again," Luffy said and Zoro laughed.

"You know, this incident really proves how important chefs are. We need to make sure that we're getting the right nutrients that we need." Usopp said and everyone in the room nodded.

"But where do we get a cook? We're in the middle of the sea." Nami asked and Johnny jumped up. "There's a floating sea restaurant called the Baratie a little bit east from here. The cooks there can fight and cook." Johnny said and Luffy nodded.

"That's a good idea, Johnny, Nami set a course to the Baratie?" Luffy said and Nami nodded and left the room.

As they got close to the Baratie they came across a marines ship, "who is the captain of this ship?" a pink-haired man with a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles asked. "I am." both Luffy and Usopp said before Zoro hit Usopp in the head and he relented. "I'm the Captain." Luffy finally said and the man grinned.

"I am Lieutenant Fullbody! I will give you two choices! You can surrender peacefully and get sent to prison, or we take you by force and you still go to prison! Hahahahah!" Fullbody said before ordering his men to man the cannons just in case.

Luffy turned around to face his crew and the swordsman duo, "Well guys? What should we do, surrender or fight?" Luffy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Times up! Men fire!" Fullbody yelled but before the cannons could fire Usopp shot them in just the right place making them explode as soon as they were fired. "What!? No matter we still have one more!" Fullbody yelled lighting a fuse and watching it fly towards the Merry.

"Water Water Grab!" Luffy said bringing a strip of water from the ocean and stopping the cannonball in its tracks, "We're not here to fight you know. If you continue your ship will be destroyed." Luffy said and Fullbody got a tick mark and was about to yell in anger but a woman stopped him.

"Dear, I'm hungry let's just go and leave them." a woman named Moodie said, "Sure my beautiful date. Bye, you filthy pieces of trash." Fullbody said and the marine ship started sailing again.

"Whoo! We're almost there, I'm so hungry."Luffy said as he was laying spread out in an x shape on the deck. "Look there it is! Does it look like a fish to you big bro Luffy?" Yosaku asked sitting next to Luffy in the middle of the deck.

"I guess if you look at it the right way." Luffy said rolling over to look a the ship, "On the other hand lets go! In the meantime do you want to train guys?" Luffy said hands on his hips.

"Sure why not," Zoro said sitting in front of Luffy. Usopp passed but Luffy made him anyway, "why do I have to do this? Why doesn't Nami have to?" Usopp whined to Luffy who still had a big grin on his face. "That's a good idea Usopp, Nami Come here real quick!" Luffy yelled and Usopp had a victorious smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Nami said and Luffy jumped to where she was up top. "We're gonna train and today I want you to join us!" Luffy said with a sunny grin.

"No." was the simple reply that Nami gave and Luffy pouted, "Why~" Luffy whined out and Nami still wasn't fazed. "Because I don't want to. I have you to fight," Nami said and Luffy grew serious.

"I'm not going to be there all the time you know. Sometimes there will be battles on the grand line where I can't always be there. And besides maybe I could give you some tips on you bo staff skill, I used to use one all the time to catch dinner." Luffy said and Nami thought about it before nodding.

"Okay Nami I want you to try to hit my clone. And you guys same as usual except with my pistol." Luffy said holding his hands up as guns, "Okay, here we go!" Luffy said starting to shoot at Zoro and Usopp with no force as to not hurt them. The Luffy clone also started attacking Nami a little bit over her level so she can improve.

Up just outside the galley Johnny and Yosaku were watching in awe at how they train. "Don't hold back Nami!" Luffy said shooting pistol after pistol at the boys, "and Zoro your getting closer I can feel it!" Luffy told Zoro who almost dodged one of the water bullets. The training only stopped when they reached the floating restaurant called the Baratie.

"Finally we're here that was so tiring," Usopp said slouching while he was walking along with Nami.

When Luffy and his group entered the restaurant he heard a marine telling Fullbody something about a prisoner still not talking. They just sat down at a round table when a lean man with blond hair covering his left eye came to take their orders, "my name is Sanji I'm the sous chef here not a waiter, what can I get you?" Sanji asked in a bored voice until he spotted Nami, "Wow! What a lady, hello mademoiselle what can I get for a fine woman like you?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

"Are you flirting with the customers again you eggplant!? Get back to work!" a man wearing a big chef hat said before Luffy caught him in a staring match. "Sanji who is that man?" Luffy asked and Sanji lit a cigarette, "That is Zeff he is the head chef of this place." Sanji replied before walking back to the kitchen with the orders that Nami gave him.

"I'll be right back," Luffy said heading up the spiral staircase in the middle of the room. "What's he doing?" Zoro asked but then he shrugged and took a drink from the sake bottle that was brought out by a cook.

"What do you want, brat?" Zeff asked sitting down at the desk in the room. "You're Red Leg Zeff right?" Luffy asked sitting down and Zeff chuckled, "That was me, now I'm just a cook." Zeff said and Luffy smirked.

"That leg, what happened?" Luffy asked and Zeff didn't answer at first, "Who are you brat, and why are you asking me this!?" Zeff said while going to kick Luffy on the head.

Luffy dodged it so Zeff tried again much faster, and Luffy dodged again and Zeff knew what it was. "Never thought I'd meet someone in the east blue with Haki." he said sitting down, "Who taught you?" Zeff asked and Luffy looked contemplative.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy said and Zeff's eyes widened, "I bet it's okay to tell people now that I'm not a kid." he said and Zeff's jaw almost dropped. 'He was taught by Rayleigh at a young age!"

"Well, anyway I just wanted to meet you. Rayleigh mentioned you every once in a while." Luffy said as Zeff recovered from his shock.

When Luffy went down stairs a thin man wearing a jacket that had a dragon on it, "Give me some food." the man said sitting down at the nearest table.

"Sure you lousy crook. Um how'll you be paying today." a cook named Patty said.

"Do you take led?" the man asked pointing a gun at Patty's head, "Sorry that's not gonna work!" he yelled and then kicked him out of the restaurant.

"Who was that?" Luffy asked and Zoro answered, "A marine came busting in and said his name was Gin." he said as Sanji walked out of the restaurant while holding something.

 **With Sanji:**

Sanji walked out with a fresh plate of food for Gin, "Here. eat up." Sanji said but Gin didn't do anything.

"I don't need charity from you." Gin said and his stomach growled, "Which is better keeping your pride and dying, or eating and living on to do more." Sanji said and Gin's eyes widened.

"So eat up." Sanji said and Gin started eating the food at a fast pace, "Thank You! Thank you, so much!" Gin said crying while he was eating, "this is the best thing I've ever eaten!" he said and Sanji was just looking out to see while smiling.

Once Gin was finished with his food Sanji offered him a boat to sail in, "I thank you again Sanji I will never forget this kindness!" Gin yelled and waved until he was out of sight.

"You'll probably get in trouble you know." Luffy said jumping down from where he was perched, "I don't care," Sanji replied and Luffy got a big grin. "Why are you here?" Luffy asked and Sanji answered even though he decided he wasn't.

"I owe that crappy old geezer my life," Sanji said and at this point, Zeff came out. "Well, what's your dream? You must have one," Luffy said and Sanji got excited, "Have you ever heard of the All Blue?" He said and Luffy shook his head.

"It a chef's dream! A place where all different kinds of fish come from all over the world! Sound awesome right?" Sanji said and Luffy nodded. "It sounds delicious!" Luffy said and for the next few minutes, they talked about different things while Zeff watched with a smile.

"Say I'm looking for a cook to join my crew and I want you to join," Luffy said and Sanji shook his head. "I have to refuse I have too much to do here," Sanji said and Luffy pouted.

"Well, I refuse your refusal," Luffy said while crossing his arms.

"Sanji you should join them they all have impossible dreams like you," Zeff said before walking away.

"In your dreams crappy geezer," Sanji said walking back to the kitchen and Luffy went back to his crew.

"Where were you Luffy?" Nami asked while Luffy sat down and started eating leftovers. "I found our cook!" Luffy said and they all nodded and went back to the Going Merry for the night.

 **The Next Day:**

"Everything you got Nami! Keep attacking don't let up!" Luffy yelled as he was shooting water bullets at Usopp and Zoro and his clone was attacking Nami.

"What are you doing to Nami- Swan!" Sanji asked trying to kick the clone away only to hit the water. "Oh good, you're here Sanji! We're training and your gonna join!" Luffy said grabbing Sanji and putting him next to Usopp and Zoro.

Sanji just took it and sat down next to the two. "Okay close your eyes and try to dodge these," Luffy said before firing water bullets at them all.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! What the hell man!" Sanji yelled to a grinning Luffy, "What?" Luffy asked acting oblivious. "You're never gonna learn if you keep complaining about that," Luffy said and Sanji sighed before sitting down again. Inside the kitchen, some cooks including Zeff were laughing at Sanji's dilemma.

"Okay let's take a break!" Luffy said marching into the restaurant with the others on the tail. "We have to get him back sometime," Nami whispered to Usopp who nodded and the headed back to the Merry to plan the scheme. Luffy just laughed wondering what they would come up with.

"Are you gonna join yet Sanji?" Luffy asked and Sanji walked away. "Hmmm, oh well,"

The next morning Sanji found Luffy meditating on the deck of Merry and wanted to investigate. Sanji was about to touch Luffy when Chef Zeff came out and saw what he was doing, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zeff said and Sanji spun around.

"Why? What's it gonna do?" Sanji asked and Zeff sighed. "Remember the training he put you through?" Zeff asked and he nodded, "well he's already gone through it and mastered it. But if you really want to then go ahead." Zeff said and then walking away leaving them alone.

'It can't be that bad can it?' Sanji asked and the slow going to touch Luffy. Usopp and Nami burst out of the galley as soon as they saw Sanji, "Don't do it!" they yelled but it was too late Luffy's eyes snapped open and he skillfully grabbed Sanji and threw him overboard.

"We tried to warn him." Usopp and Nami said with a sweatdrop, "Stupid Curly Brows." Zoro said getting ready for training. "Huh, what happened?" Luffy asked watching a soaking wet Sanji walk back into the restaurant.

"Someone's coming, he won't be here until later this day but someone powerful is following him. So no training today." Luffy said looking out at the direction the people are in. Luffy didn't talk much trying to see who the people were, so his crew and surprisingly Sanji were worried.

As soon as Luffy found out who it was he grabbed Zoro and started training him harder than he has ever done before. "Hah… Luffy why. Are we doing this?" Zoro asked out of breath.

"Because, hah.. One of the people.. I sensed was… Mihawk!" Luffy said and Zoro's eyes widened. 'Finally! Kuina, I have my chance,' Zoro thought and pushed himself harder.

"I think they're going insane," Nami said walking back into the restaurant with Sanji who had hearts in his eyes and Usopp who had a sweatdrop. The two trained nonstop until the sun was down, "That was good Zoro, let's get some rest." Luffy said and they walked into the men's quarters and practically collapsed into their hammocks.

"Can I get some rum over here please?" Luffy asked and a bottle of rum was soon in his hands.

"Luffy you've been drinking nonstop. Never mind why you're not affected but, Why?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Because Zoro is going to fight today and I don't think he can win," Luffy whispered and as soon as he said that the doors swung open and a large man wearing gold armor was leaning on Gin.

"Please get some food for our crew! We have money this time!" Gin yelled and the larger man collapsed to the floor. "Don!", Gin yelled but he ignored it.

"Please, I only came here for food and water. I'll leave once I get that." the man said and Gin gasped. "No, your Don Krieg you shouldn't have to beg!" Gin yelled but Krieg ignored and the customers gasped before rushing out of the restaurant leaving cooks and Luffy's crew. And a certain marine ship that was docked outside.

"No way are we gonna give you food!" Patty yelled and Sanji started moving to the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing Sanji!" a cook named Carn yelled after Sanji gave Krieg some food, "I have some more work to do I'm gonna have to cook a meal for a hundred men," Sanji said and the cooks got angry.

"No! I have never spoken to you about feeding the ones I kick out but this time you've gone too far!" Patty yelled and hit Sanji in the face sending him to the ground. "Quick get it away before he gets his strength back!" Carn yelled but Krieg had just finished the meal.

Krieg stayed still for a moment but Luffy's Haki was picking up on something, "Sanji move!" Luffy yelled and right as Sanji moved Krieg attacked the spot he was in.

A bag plopped right in front of Krieg and when he looked up he saw Zeff, "that is meals for 100 men, take it and get out." Zeff said and Krieg laughed.

"Thanks a lot for the food. You know I do need another ship so I guess it'll just take this one!" Krieg said while walking out of the restaurant.

"Chef Zeff! Why would you do that?! Now he's gonna attack us!" some cooks said and Zeff gained an irritated look. "Shut up you idiots! Do you know how it feels to starve out on the sea!? Well, Sanji does and it's the worst feeling in the world." Zeff said and everyone looked at Sanji who was blowing a cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

The people in the restaurant heard the pirates yell in a panicked way and then heard a slicing sound. The whole restaurant rocked because of a massive wave so they went to go investigate, "Are you ready?" Luffy asked and Zoro nodded, "Always," He said and Luffy got a big grin.

"Why have you followed us!/We did nothing to you!/It's Him again!" different pirates yelled before going silent as they saw the man called Hawk's eyes Mihawk up close. "You probably woke him up from a nap." Zeff said calmly and all the pirates turned on him.

"Why would he do that for such a trivial reason!?" the pirates asked with fear in their eyes and Zeff just shrugged.

"I've never seen anyone handle the blade with such grace before. I guess it's true that you're the best swordsman in the world." Zoro said while jumping onto the same wooden platform that Mihawk was standing on.

"A swordsman without grace isn't a swordsman," Mihawk said, "Since you have time to spare, why not fight me?" Zoro asked and Mihawk shrugged and pulled out a small knife.

"Sorry I do not own a blade smaller than this but it'll do." Mihawk said and Zoro got furious, "Bastard! OniGiri!" Zoro yelled charging forward with all three swords only to get stopped by the small blade in Mihawk's hand. 'No way! There is no way he's this far ahead of me!' Zoro thought and nearby Luffy was watching with no emotion. Mihawk moved and stabbed Zoro straight in the chest making Zoro cough up blood,

"Kid, why aren't you withdrawing?" Mihawk asked curiously. "I would rather die," Zoro said as blood seeped from the wound. Mihawk sheathed the small blade and stood straight.

"State your name," he said simply and Zoro got in stance for the last attack. "Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said ready to attack, "I'll remember it, I haven't seen anyone like you in a while, a strong one. Thus as a swordsman's courtesy, I'll sink you using the strongest black blade." Mihawk said drawing the black blade from his back.

They stood still until Zoro started spinning his blades, "Three-Sword Style Secret Technique!" he yelled and they both ran at each other, "Three Thousand Worlds!" Zoro finished and they were on opposite sides of the platform with their blades up.

Suddenly Zoro's two regular katana shattered in Zoro's hands and he sheathed Wado Ichimonji, 'I lost… I never imagined I'd lose,' he thought as he sheathed the sword and went silent.

" _Worlds best swordsman? That's great! The King of the Pirates would have no less on his crew!"_ Zoro remembered what Luffy said as he stood up to take the final blow. He turned around and Mihawk was right there. He put his arms out and Mihawk was shocked.

"What are you!?" he said shocked and Zoro was already having trouble responding. "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." Zoro said proudly, "Admirable." Mihawk said smirking and then cutting Zoro from the shoulder to his hip.

"Don't live so hastily young man," Mihawk said as Zoro fell into the water.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled and focused all his Haki on Mihawk. Mihawk's eyes widened, 'Where is this Haki coming from!?" he thought looking around until he spotted Luffy charging at him. Mihawk just barely moved out of the way of Luffy's Haki infused fist.

"Your friend is alive," Mihawk said and Luffy calmed down. "Luffy! C-can you hear me!?" Zoro yelled from the boat the Johnny Yosaku and Usopp pulled him into.

"You shouldn't be talking right now!" Usopp said worriedly but Zoro ignored him. "I promise! From now on I will never Lose!" Zoro yelled out and Luffy had a big sunny grin on his face.

"It's too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Come find me and beat me!" Mihawk yelled and then turned to Luffy. "What's your goal kid?" He asked and Luffy grinned, "Pirate King!" Luffy said and Mihawk nodded. "That is even harder than his goal, I wish you good luck," Mihawk said and then used his sword to mask his escape with a wave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Baratie:**

"Hahaha! How sad, well now that that's over let's take that ship men!" Krieg yelled and the Pirates gave a battle cry.

"You go put the fins up. If the inside gets trashed the geezer will throw a fit." Sanji told a cook and Luffy Laughed.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you hurt this restaurant. Sanji here cares about it." Luffy said as the pirates started to charge on to the now risen fin. "Water Water Whip!'" Luffy yelled and knocked row after row of pirates into the sea and out of his path. 'I don't think I should use my Conqueror's Haki, they could die because they're so weak.' Luffy thought and settled for Snap, "Water Water Snap!" he said and water bubbles rose out of the sea and snapped making cuts all over their bodies.

"You think your special?! You brat, on the grand line there are people with devil fruits crawling all over!" he said and Luffy nodded.

"You mean there are people like him all over the place in the grand line," Sanji said in disbelief and Zeff crossed his arms. "Sanji, pay attention to the way this kid fights. Don't take your eyes off him for a moment, is that clear?" Zeff said and Sanji nodded.

"Why would you attack the restaurant that gave you food?" Luffy said walking towards Krieg.

"Just think of the possibilities that this ship would give me. It looks harmless, every time would be a sure win!" Krieg said and Luffy tilted his head.

"So your gonna trick people just so you win?" Luffy said and then got a tick mark, 'I hate people like you." he thought. As the bow of the ship opened and Patty and Carne came out in a boat.

"Behold the secret weapon of the Baratie! The Makeral 1!" Patty yelled and Luffy sensed what they were gonna do. "Fire!" Carne yelled and they fired the cannons attached. Luffy used his powers to make a wave in front of the cannon balls to stop them, and then Luffy landed on their boat.

"Don't go after Krieg. What happens when his attention is on you? Go after the lackeys instead." Luffy said And they nodded understanding their situation.

"How dare you try to attack me with that lousy cannon!" Krieg yelled while picked up some debris and threw it towards the restaurant. "Oh no! The restaurant is gonna get hit!" a cook yelled while pointing at the debris. Sanji acted fast the extra training with Luffy has prepared him for a fight like this. He jumped into the air straight to where the debris was and kicked it so hard that it shattered.

"And that is my future cook." Luffy said proudly, "Shut up with that!" Sanji yelled and Luffy just noticed that the Merry was still here.

m."Usopp, Nami, Johnny, Yosaku! Take Zoro and the Merry and get out of here! I can handle this guy by myself." Luffy said and the Merry eventually started sailing away.

Some of the Krieg pirates managed to get onto the fin and start charging the cooks. "Ahh this is a nice knife, I think I'll take it," a pirate said while trying to take the knife but the cook wouldn't let go,"What the hell he's already unconscious!" the pirate said and Sanji let out a puff of smoke.

"A kitchen knife is a cooks soul! How dare you!" Sanji said as he kicked the pirate sending him and some other pirates to the sea. When he finished beating nearby lackeys a strange man with armor that had a pearl on each piece climbed up to the fin with a sigh.

"Just what do you think you doing resisting like this. It only fair that I give you an introduction before I clobber you, I am the invincible Pearl bow before me for I am amazing." Pearl aid and everyone looked disgusted Sanji stepped up to fight Pearl and a round of pirates surrounded him and jumped to attack.

Sanji went up in a handstand and spun with his legs out knocking everyone out. "Ugh, you guys are making me angry," Luffy said with his eye twitching. Luffy moved all the pirates onto the fin and then let out a medium sized wave of Haki knocking almost all of the Krieg pirates out. The only one still conscious were Gin, Pearl, and Krieg.

"Sanji can you take the Pearl bastard?" Luffy asked and Sanji nodded, "Of course I can." He said and Pearl got a tick mark. "You better watch out! I've won all sixty-one of my battles. And no one has ever seen a drop of my blood in battle, not one." Pearl said proudly. Pearl started banging his shields together but Sanji kicked his face with a smirk before he could start an attack making him get a broken nose.

"B-blood! This is dangerous!" Pearl said and started banging his shields even faster. Pearl caught on fire started shooting people and making them catch on fire, "Burn in this inferno hell!" Pearl yelled and soon the whole fin was on fire.

Luffy just brought a wave up from the ocean and put out all the fires including Pearl. Krieg got angry with Luffy because he stopped Pearl so he threw a ball and chain at him instead Luffy switched places with Pearl making the weapon hit Pearl knocking him out. "Oh no! Pearls down for the count this time!" the pirates yelled and Gin started sneaking up behind Zeff and pinning him to the ground.

"What a weird guy," Luffy said and Sanji nodded.

"Haha! Nice job Gin now kill him! All we have to do is kill him!" Krieg yelled and Gin hesitated for a moment. Luffy could sense something from within both Sanji and Gin different feelings but still there. For Sanji it was guilt and Gin was regret.

"Let him go Gin." Sanji said taking a drag from his cigarette. "He risked his life for me. His leg, his dream so I could live!" Sanji said and Luffy made his eyes shaded, "So that's why. That's why I'm gonna risk my life as well!" Sanji declared and Luffy brought up a geyser attack and destroyed the fin into pieces. Everyone who was watching their jaws were dropped.

"You're trying to stop my ship!? You dare defy me! Gin kill the old man!" Krieg yelled and Gin didn't do it. "But Don he gave us food. He save our lives when we were starving I can't kill him!" Gin said and Krieg almost popped a vein.

"I didn't sink the ship, yet." Luffy said with his eyes shaded, "but I will." he said and Sanji walked up to him. "You can't!" Sanji yelled and Luffy acted dumb, "but if the ship isn't here there'll be no reason to fight." he said and tilted his head. "This ship saved my life! I owe everything to her, and you're not gonna take that away!" Sanji said and Luffy punched him in the face.

"What the use in dying for it!" Luffy yelled, "He saved your life so you could go on and accomplish your dream! Not to just die!" Luffy yelled and Zeff smirked while Sanji's eyes widened.

"Out of my way Sanji, Luffy. I'll take down the chef the way he deserves it. Standing up." Gin said walking passed the two who were at each others neck. "You'll have to get through me first." Sanji said and then blew a little cloud of smoke. "Sounds fair. And it'll be an absolute pleasure to kill you my good friend." Gin said and Sanji lit another cigarette.

"Wow, thanks. That's comforting. Asshole." Sanji said. "You as well Luffy." Gin said and Luffy smirked.

"Thanks but. I'm not afraid of some Krieg pirates. You guys are only strong because of numbers." Luffy said and Don Krieg got angry. "That's it! Gin, take care of the cook! I'll take the Brat!" Krieg said and Gin nodded.

Gin started running at full speed towards Sanji while spinning his tonfas. Sanji jumped into the air just avoiding Gin's strike that splintered the wood. Sanji saw an opening and took it, he kicked Gin in the stomach and he coughed up blood.

Gin recovered fast and hit Sanji in the neck with his tonfa, he didn't have enough power to crush Sanji's neck but he was still hurt. "I warned you now die!" Gin yelled as he brought down the second tonfa, Sanji twisted out of the way and brought a foot down on Gins head sending him into the wood.

Gin got up with his eyes shaded and Don Krieg smirked, "You see that you brat. That is why I trust Gin above everyone else, he never gives up in his fights." Krieg said and Luffy watched the fight with an unreadable expression on his face.

Luffy watched the brawl it out for minutes on end neither backing down, and soon they were both on their knees and on the verge of collapsing. "Just give… up Sanji!" Gin yelled going after Sanji in a final desperate attack.

As Gin was charging Sanji just stood up calmly and took a drag from his cigarette. "Sanji! What're you doing!? Move!" Carne yelled and Zeff closed his eyes. Gin swung with both of his tonfas forward. Sanji jumped over the tonfas and hit Gin with a flying kick to the head knocking him out on impact. There was silence for a minute and then everyone bust out with cheers.

"He did it! He beat him!" different cooks yelled while cheering with each other. Sanji sat on the now broken fin and lit his last cigarette, "Okay now it's my turn." Luffy said while stretching.

"A disgrace." Krieg whispered and then yelled, "What a disgrace! You all deserve to die! Deadly Poison Gas Bomb: MH5!" Krieg yelled and the armor on his arm opened to reveal a big bullet.

He shot the bullet and it exploded in the air, there was a purple smoke and then some of the cooks that were closer started to collapse. "It's poison! Get away!" most of the cooks yelled and Luffy got a dangerous expression.

"Summon," Luffy whispered and clones appeared, "Suck up the gas guys!" Luffy yelled and the clones saluted before taking all the gas into their bodies and jumping underwater. "Sorry fishies. But I needed to act fast." Luffy said and then got into a battle stance.

"Bastard! Fight me fair and square!" Luffy yelled and then he launched himself to where Krieg was. "Ha! They don't call me Foul Play Krieg for just anything! Hahahahaha!" Krieg yelled and Luffy got angrier.

"Water Water Launcher!" Luffy yelled and Krieg pulled a spiked cape over himself, "that won't work!" Luffy yelled and the attack hit Krieg's cape bending the spikes and throwing Krieg into the debris behind him. It was quiet for a couple seconds until Krieg burst out of the rubble with a shield that had a gun built into it.

"Take this you stupid brat!" he yelled and then shot all his bullets at once. The bullets went straight through Luffy as he was walking towards Krieg slowly.

"How did it go through him!?" Sanji asked as Luffy let Krieg try to hit him, "He ate a logia devil fruit. If you eat the fruit then you become the power of the fruit at the cost of your swimming ability." Zeff explained and Sanji shook his head. "Why would you give up swimming if you are a pirate?" He asked and Luffy decided it was time to end the fight.

"Water Water Wall!" Luffy yelled and brought up a wall around him and Krieg. The wall started to slowly fill in and Krieg pulled out a spear called Daisesno, Krieg charged Luffy and tried to hit him with the Daisesno but it went through him.

"Why isn't it working!?" Krieg yelled furiously as his head went under water, "You're on my turf now." Luffy said as Krieg pulled out a mask and oxygen. Before Krieg could do anything Luffy formed his club attack and hit Krieg sending flying to a certain marines ship. Luffy brought the wall down and walked calmly to the broken fin where Sanji was.

 **A Couple Hours Later:**

Sanji and Luffy were eating lunch with the rest of the cooks when Patty spit out some food, "Ugh! Who made this soup!" he said and Sanji raised his hand. "Well, it's disgusting! I'd rather eat dirt." Patty said and Sanji got a tick mark, "What is that supposed to mean!?" Sanji said and Zeff spoke up.

"Leave. And go with Luffy." Zeff said and Sanji became shocked, "You deserve to go after your dream. We all know that you're a good cook so go on. And find the All Blue!" he said and Sanji's cigarette dropped to the floor.

"Tch, fine you crappy old geezer," Sanji said turning and trying to act tough but Luffy could see tears.

After Sanji packed Luffy sent a signal to his crew to let them know it was safe to come back. The cooks had packed them a big bag of food so they were set for their next journey. "Luffy did you beat him into the ground!?" Nami yelled waving from the ship, Sanji immediately got hearts in his eyes and started dancing his way to Nami.

"Sanji!" Zeff said and Sanji stopped, "Don't catch a cold out there," he said and Sanji lost it.

"Owner Zeff! Thank you for all you've done for me!" Sanji said bowing on the ground with tears.

"We're all gonna miss you! You better come back one day!" the cooks said some with tears others with none.

As the Going Merry was leaving a Marine Lieutenant was interrogating a broken Don Krieg.

"I'll ask you again. Who did this and why did you go flying into my ship. Was it a battle!" Fullbody said and kept asking questions just to annoy Krieg.

"Shut up! I'll tell you just stop with the questions!" Krieg yelled and Fullbody immediately stopped talking. "The brat with the straw hat. I think his name was Monkey D. Luffy." Krieg said and Fullbody recognized the straw hat. "Does he have a scar under his left eye?" Fullbody asked and Krieg immediately nodded.

Fullbody then left Krieg and went to the Navigator of the ship, "Soldier! I need you to set a course to these coordinates. We're taking a trip to investigate a certain pirate I've encountered before." Fullbody said and they set off for the first set of coordinates.

 **Baratie:**

"Hello you filthy crook what can I get you?" Patty said and Fullbody ordered soup. After he finished the soup he found an unsuspecting cook, "Hey, you know I'm actually here to find out what happened here with Don Krieg and a Monkey D. Luffy. Do you know what happened?" Fullbody asked and the cook got excited.

"Yeah, Luffy he beat him with no trouble at all! And a couple nights before they left one of the crew said that he beat a bunch of other guys too! Pretty cool huh?" the cook said and Fullbody walked away satisfied. "Men we're gonna visit all the places that have a reported sighting of a boy with a straw hat. Set sail!" Fullbody said and retreated to his quarters.

"And what is this island called?" Fullbody asked as he was watching the troops unload supplies. "Gecko Islands sir." the navigator told Fullbody and then left the ship to search for information. Fullbody headed for the place that was most appealing to him, "Ah, this place is perfect to search." Fullbody said standing outside Kaya's mansion.

"Umm, hello can I help you?" Kaya asked walking towards Fullbody with some groceries, "Oh! Yes, I'm just looking for some information on a pirate." Fullbody said and Kaya motioned for him to follow her into the house.

"You're talking about Klahadore Right? Oh, I'm sorry Kuro." Kaya said and Fullbody was shocked, 'Isn't Kuro dead!? Did he fake it somehow and end up here!?' Fullbody thought and Kaya continued. "Kuro was going to kill me and raid the village but Luffy stopped him and sent him flying. That all that really happened." Kaya said with a kind smile and Fullbody left towards the next island.

"We are arriving at Orange town now, Sir." the navigator said and Fullbody headed for the center of town. "Who is the mayor here?" Fullbody asked and Boodle stepped forward with Chouchou, "I am, what do you need. We are currently under construction as you can see." Boodle said and Chouchou barked.

"I just need to know what happened here and then I'll leave." Fullbody said and the mayor relaxed, "Oh, well Buggy was here controlling everything and Strawhat beat him and left with his crew. There I told you what you need to know now leave." Boodle said and pushed him to leave the town.

"Conomi Islands sir," The navigator said and he saw another ship coming towards them, "sir, ship on the port side!" a marine said and Fullbody returned to the deck. "Lieutenant Fullbody! If it isn't you, nice to see you. If I may ask what are you doing here?" a man that looked like a rat said.

"Ahhh, Captain Nezumi. Nice to see you as well, and I'm just here investigating a pirate care to join me?" Fullbody said and the two Marines made their way into Cocoyashi village. When they got in town they saw that there was a lot of rubble and a sign that said 'Former Arlong Park', Wait Arlong was defeated! Impossible, who!?" Nezumi yelled and Genzo walked up behind them.

"It was a kid with a Straw hat. That's all I'm telling you now I'm gonna need you two to leave." Genzo said and Nezumi was about to demand more information but Fullbody stopped him. "Oh sure sorry for taking up your time we'll leave now," Fullbody said pulling an angry Nezumi along.

"This is the last place, Shell town. But there's another marine here so we should probably leave." the navigator said waiting for an order from Fullbody. "Well who exactly is this other marine? And never we're not leaving for some other marine now let's go!" Fullbody said and they headed to the marine base.

As the marines got to the base they saw Morgan being leg out in chains by Garp, "G-Garp is the other marine here!" Fullbody yelled and then covered his mouth and started looking for a hiding spot.

"Marine! What're you doing here?" Garp said with a smile and then he was in front of Fullbody the other marines gave up and ran for it leaving him all alone.

"U-umm, I'm just investigating a pirate I'm almost done this is the last Island," Fullbody said to scared to say anything but the truth. "Who the lucky guy that gets to be investigated? Bwhahahaha!" Garp said and walked while pulling Fullbody along.

"H-his name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy." Fullbody said and then put two and two together, "wait a minute! You!" he yelled and Garp had his eyes shaded.

Garp pulled Fullbody behind the building and pulled him up by his shirt, "you won't tell anyone, got it?" Garp said and Fullbody nodded and left to the town.

A little bit later he left the town with the information of what happened to Morgan. _Pururururu, Pururu-Gatcha,_ "Hello? Who is this?" a voice said from the transponder snail.

"It's Fullbody Sir, I have some information that might be of use to you," Fullbody said shooing everyone else in the room away.

"I see well what is it I don't hear from you very often." the voice said and Fullbody continued, "you know that Garp has a son, the Revolutionary Dragon right? Well, Dragon has a son, his name is Monkey D. Luffy." Fullbody said and the line was silent for a few seconds before it hung up.

Fullbody then dialed another number in the den den mushi, _Purururu, Gatcha_ , "Yes hello I need to report a pirate by the name of Monkey D. Luffy. He-"


	16. Chapter 16

**A Couple Days Later:**

"Ahh! Luffy, get over here!" Nami yelled dropping the newspaper in her hands to the floor.

"What is it Nami!? Is someone attacking!" Usopp yelled and Nami shook her head and pointed to the newspaper. Usopp picked it up and let out a shriek as the others except Sanji appeared, "L-Luffy you! Ugh! Just look for yourself!" Usopp said and shoved the newspaper into Luffy's face.

Two papers fell out of the paper, _Wanted Monkey D. Luffy 100,000,000 Berries, Wanted Roronoa Zoro 70,000,000 Berries._ "Nice!" Luffy said and high-fived Zoro. "That's all you have to say!?" Usopp and Nami said with shark teeth while slapping the two.

"What happened?" Sanji said while poking his head out the galley door, "Zoro and I got our first bounty!" Luffy said excitedly and jumped over to where Sanji was to show him the posters. "Look!" Luffy said and Sanji stepped out of the galley to look.

"Nice Luffy, 100,000,000!" Sanji said while high fiving him and then he turned to Zoro, "Ehh, I've seen better." he said and Zoro got a tick mark.

"You asking for a fight Cook!" Zoro said and Sanji started back into the kitchen, "Would love to really but I have a lunch to cook." Sanji said and closed the galley door.

"Well anyway, Luffy! You wanna play hide n seek?" Usopp asked and Luffy nodded. "Okay you seek and I'll hide! And no Haki for you!" Usopp yelled while running to hide from Luffy.

In Shakky's bar, Rayleigh had just gotten the newspaper from the News Coo, "Ahh, new bounty posters." Rayleigh said and flipped them over to see who it was. "You're finally out there, well Luffy lets see what you got," Rayleigh said to himself as Shakky walked in.

"What is it, Rayleigh?" Shakky asked and Rayleigh gained a fond smile and showed her the posters. "So this is Luffy. Well, he is a cutie I'll tell you that." Shakky said and they continued to talk the rest of the day about different things.

On an abandoned island in the New World Red-Haired Shanks was sleeping off a hangover when one of his crew came running in a panicked fashion, "Captain! Mihawk!" he said and then took a gulp of some rum that Lucky Roo gave him.

"Huh did you say Mihawk?" Shanks said sitting up tiredly, "Yes. yes, he did. A pleasure to see you again Red Hair." Mihawk said and walked until he was right in front of Shanks. "I came here because I recently met this boy. And I remembered you talking about a boy that had a straw hat." Mihawk said and pulled out Luffy's wanted poster. "Luffy was it?" Mihawk said and Shanks suddenly looked like he didn't have a hangover at all.

"Guys wake up!" Shanks yelled to his original crew and one by one they all woke up, "What is it this time Captain?" Ben asked annoyed. "Shut up, It's Luffy! He got his first wanted poster!" Shanks said and then everyone was crowded around Shanks' chair. "100,000,000 Berries! Wow, what did that kid do to deserve that?!" Yassop said and Shanks picked up the paper again.

"It says he took out all the big names in the East blue, even Buggy without any trouble! Dahahahahahaha!" Shanks said and then he poured himself a drink. "Let's party! This bounty poster is a cause for celebration so let's get drunk!" Shanks yelled and they partied the rest of the night.

On the Moby, Dick Marco was currently reading the newspaper looking for some information when he saw Luffy's bounty poster. "Sabo! Ace! Get over here! I have a surprise for you!" Marco yelled and in a couple of minutes Sabo, and Ace appeared with Thatch behind them.

"Oh good you're here too Thatch," Marco said and then pulled out the wanted poster. "I thought you'd want to see your saviors first bounty," Marco said and the three's jaws dropped. "100,000,000 Berries!? What'd he do to deserve that!?" Sabo half yelled getting the attention of Whitebeard.

"What happened my sons?" Whitebeard asked and Marco showed him the poster. "I see that brat has a pretty hefty first bounty," Whitebeard said with a smirk. "Sabo, Ace why don't you go and pay him a visit," Whitebeard said and the two brothers nodded not disagreeing with the suggestion.

"I still wanna know what he did?" Thatch said as he picked up the newspaper, "It says here that he took out all the big names with no trouble at all. And there's something that's classified." Thatch said as he read. 'I wonder what that could be?' Thatch thought and the two brothers froze but shook their heads and continued on. 'They couldn't have found out about it.'

 **Back with the Strawhats:**

"We're finally here!" Luffy said while jumping off the ship, "Luffy wait a minute, we need to make plans!" Nami said grabbing Luffy before he could jump.

"Aww, why don't we just meet here in 3 hours?" Luffy said and stood up, "Or we could have somebody accompany everyone. So everyone has a partner?" Luffy said and when they shook their heads he whooped and left the ship. 'I wonder which way the execution platform is. Hmmm, oh well I'll come across it.' Luffy thought while running in a random direction.

"Well I don't know where he's going but where are you all headed here?" Nami asked and Sanji stepped up first.

"Groceries," Sanji said and Usopp shook his head, "Just wandering around," he said.

"I need new swords," Zoro said and started heading off the boat, "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that with no money?" Nami asked and Zoro froze.

"I could always let you borrow it, with interest of course," Nami said with an innocent smile. "Yeah, yeah fine just give it to me," Zoro said got the money before leaving the ship.

"Oh, Nami Swan! You're so beautiful when you're charging interest!" Sanji said as he danced around Nami.

"Ooh! Finally, someone to ask for directions. I was getting annoyed," Luffy said running towards a man with Whitish hair and a cigar in his mouth. "Hey, Smokey! Can I ask you something?" Luffy asked when he was in front of the man, "What is it brat?" the man said.

"Can you tell me where the execution platform is!?" Luffy asked excitedly, "and who are you?" he asked and Smoker cracked a slight smile.

"I'm Captain Smoker I run this base. And just follow the smoke, it'll lead you to the place you want to go." Smoker said and Luffy started running off again, "Thanks, Smokey!" he said and Smoker sighed before heading back to his base.

"Captain Smoker sir. These are the new wanted posters." a girl with red glasses said before leaving the base. When Smoker saw Luffy's wanted poster he cursed himself and left to search for Luffy.

Luffy tried to follow the smoke but he smelt some food and wandered off the path toward the smell, "Man, now how am I supposed to find the execution platform." Luffy said and sat on the ground in a pout.

"I bet Gol D. Roger walked on these same streets," he said and started walking around again. Luffy saw a particular sign that belonged to a bar, "Gold Roger. Interesting name for a bar, let's check it out," Luffy said to himself. As he walked in he didn't notice the many figures in black cloaks that were watching him.

"Get out of here kid, this place ain't for kids." a short old man said while he was cleaning the counter.

"Is this place out of business?" Luffy asked and the old man shook his head, "we're just closed. It's after hours, so just go away." the old man said and Luffy noticed a big skull on a table.

"I was just wondering about the name of the bar, it's interesting," Luffy said and the old man noticed that Luffy's attention was on the big skull.

"That skull, it belongs to the Killer Giant." he said as he was walking towards the table, 'he killed hundreds and hundreds of pirates. He was big and tough and carried a huge sword, he was said to be so bad that he was considered a devil but Gold Roger killed him. It's a very famous story," the old man said and Luffy got excited and started vibrating.

"The battle happened very quickly and he was killed by this slice in the skull," he said and pointed to a crack in the skull, " His last words were: "Roger, no one can touch you, I praise you as the eternal pirate. And then he died." the old man finished and by this time Luffy was chanting "So cool, so cool!" over and over again.

The old man felt encouraged by the excitement of Luffy so he began to tell more stories, he told stories of how Roger had beaten King of the Eric pirates, Silver-silver, and the Kung-fu Brothers. "All of these pirates were really strong and powerful, but compared to Roger they were just scared little babies." the old man said and Luffy was just getting more and more excited.

"Do you wanna hear more kid? Most people your age don't care about that stuff anymore." the old man says and Luffy shook his head. "I don't care about that. Please, please, please continue." Luffy said and the old man started walking towards the counter that he was cleaning.

"Roger was the only pirate even now in these days who wasn't afraid of the dangers that the grand line. He came in once and told me he was going to the grand line. He said it with no fear at all, and a year later I got news that he conquered the grand line." the old man said and motioned for Luffy to come over. "And now ever since Roger's execution, a bunch of wannabe weakling pirates has shown up. Less and fewer people are going to the grand line so the bar will be out of business soon." The old man said with a frown and Luffy got a confused look.

"But I'm going to the grand line. And I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy said and the old man suddenly remembered a vision where Roger was sitting in the same chair as Luffy, "Is that so well let's have a toast," the old man said and poured two glasses of rum, "to the Pirate King." they both said with a smile.

As soon as Luffy left the bar he started wandering trying to find the platform. "Man at this rate I'm never gonna find it." Luffy murmured to himself as he walked around a corner. Luffy came across a fountain where a few cloaked men were hanging around.

"If we don't find that Straw hat we'll be in big trouble." one of the men said. "Who're you guys?" Luffy asked after jumping right in front of them. "You don't remember us!?" the figures asked with shark teeth and they dropped to the ground when Luffy shook his head.

"We're Cabaji and Mohji!" they said and Luffy remembered there weird choice of clothing. "Oh, you guys! Ummm, bye!" Luffy said running off and shocking Cabaji and Mohji, "Get him!" they yelled together and they chased Luffy for a good hour.

"Whoo! That was a good workout!" Luffy said while stretching his arms, "But now where am I?" he said tilting his head. Luffy walked around a corner, "Yes! I've finally found it!" Luffy said and threw his hands up in the air. 'Now it's time to check out the view, oh it seems like we some company.' Luffy thought walking calmly towards the platform.

"Hey, you get down from there! That is World Government property, and you're not allowed on there!" a marine said as Luffy was climbing up the side of the execution platform. Luffy stopped climbing and looked at the marine dumbly, "Why should I? I'm a pirate." he said and the marine sputtered.

Before the marine could respond he was hit by a club bigger than his head, "Thank you, but I'll take it from here." a slim woman with a pink cowboy hat on said and drew the crowd's attention to Luffy and her. "Do you remember me Strawhat?" she said and Luffy shook his head and continued up the side of the platform.

"Well I remember you, I can still feel where you struck me." the woman said with a hand over her stomach. When she said that the people in the crowd got angry at Luffy. Luffy then used his Observation Haki to sense the aura of the woman.

"Alvida!? It can't be you, I mean you've changed." Luffy said and Alvida flipped her hair. "I've been searching for you all over the east blue," Alvida said and then Luffy was pinned to the execution platform by the cloaked figure from before.

"Hahahahah! Finally, I've found you Strawhat! Good job distracting him Alvida." the man said and pulled off his cloak and revealed that he was Buggy the clown. "My strength, Hah…" Luffy said weakly, "Hah! I am prepared this time! that's sea stone you bastard." Buggy said and then laughed in Luffy's face.

Meanwhile, everyone else has already met up with them because they already finished their goals. "Oh Nami here's your money back it turns out I didn't need it to get these swords," Zoro said with a smirk.

"putting that aside guys. Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked sweat dropping because Zoro seemed so proud.

"Now that you mention it he's the one who said to meet here." Sanji said and Nami nodded, "Nami Swan you're so smart!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

After that Zoro heard something and told everyone to be quiet, "Did you hear some pirates caught that new rookie! You know the one with the huge bounty, they're about to execute him at Towns Square. So let's go, hurry up!" a man said and ran off with his friend. "Do you think they were talking about Luffy!?" Usopp asked with shaking knees,

"Obviously! Who else is a rookie with such a big bounty!" Nami yelled with shark teeth as Zoro and Sanji were leaving the ship. "And where are you two going?" Nami asked and they kept walking.

"To get our Captain." Zoro said and they started running the right way towards Towns Square.

As Zoro and Sanji got to the execution they heard Luffy talking with no tone at all, "Please let me go I'm so sorry for what I've done." Luffy said dryly and then noticed Sanji and Zoro and beamed. "Sanji, Zoro you came!" Luffy said with a bright and sunny grin.

"Luffy you idiot, how'd you get caught by that clown?" Zoro said with a smirk and Buggy got a tick mark. "You bastard! Watch me kill your precious Captain!" Buggy said and Sanji and Zoro charged into the crowd of Buggy pirates and Alvida pirates.

They cut and kicked through every pirate in their path but they kept coming, and the platform was so far away. "Anything you wanna say before you die? Hahahaha!" Buggy said and Luffy lifted his head from the ground.

"I'm the man who'll be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy screamed and everyone in the square was so shocked they couldn't move. "Well, I guess I'll do it now." Buggy said while shrugging.

"Damn bastard!" Sanji yelled and then kicked row after row of pirates out of his path. 'If I can just cut down that execution platform,' Zoro thought while cutting any pirates in his path.

"As soon as Strawhats head falls, that's the moment we'll all attack together." Smoker said and then went back to the execution. Buggy had a sword over Luffy's neck and was laughing hysterically, "you like that sea stone Straw hat? Hahahahaha! Now die," Buggy said and then started bringing the sword down.

"Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Sorry but, I'm dead." Luffy said with a grin shocking everyone including Smoker. 'He smiled!?' he thought while watching Luffy's every move now. Buggy brought the sword and lightning struck the platform, unfortunately, Luffy was water so it hurt him. The Platform crumbled and Buggy and Luffy fell with it to the ground.

All Zoro and Sanji saw was a cloud of dust and a familiar straw hat flying in the air, "Luffy!" Zoro and Sanji yelled and ran to the collapsed platform and started digging. When they found him he was unconscious and bloody.

"Why is he hurt!? Isn't he literally water!?" Sanji asked and they took off for the ship with Luffy in hand because the Marines were starting to charge. Once they were halfway there they heard a voice.

"It's because he is water that he's so hurt. Think about it he's water and a lighting bolt pretty much just struck him, and in that sea stone, his powers are weakened." the voice said and then a man stepped out of the shadows. "Let's get back to your ship and then I can tell you everything, it's too open here," he said and they were off towards the Merry.

When they got back to the boat they were bombarded with questions, "Shut up! This guy will answer your questions until I get back." Zoro said and then took Luffy to his hammock to rest. 'Come to think of it he'll probably be out for a while he hasn't had one of that narco whatever attacks for a while.' Zoro thought as he was walking out of the men's quarters.

As Zoro walked out he heard the man answering the same question that Sanji and he asked earlier, "because of the lightning, he's water surely you know that." he said and Nami understood and Usopp stepped up.

"How do you know Luffy, and who are you," Usopp asked and the man took off his cloak and revealed that he was Dragon. "I'm Dragon of the Revolutionary's," Dragon said and the Strawhats gaped, 'he knows someone like that!?' they all thought and Luffy walked out of the quarters sleepily.

"Oh Luffy your up," Dragon said and they all turned to Luffy and watched him walk to them slowly.

Luffy didn't notice at first and so Dragon was amused. Finally, Nami had enough, "Luffy! How do you know Dragon!?" Nami yelled and Luffy snapped out of his gaze and looked around.

"Dragon, huh where!?" Luffy said and when he spotted him he jumped into his arms, "Hey! I didn't think I'd see you here in the east blue?" Luffy said and Dragon gained a smile on his face.

"I came to see you off before you went to the grand line. I haven't seen you for nine years after all." Dragon said and Luffy got a sunny grin, "oh yeah," Luffy said and nearby the straw hats were watching with total confusion.

"Luffy who is he to you?" Zoro asked and Nami hit him, "Don't just ask him that!" she yelled with shark teeth but then stopped to listen. "Oh, he's my dad!" Luffy said and everyone's jaws dropped.

"If you're his father how come you haven't seen him in nine years?" Sanji asked and Dragon explained.

"I actually wasn't supposed to see him nine years ago but he found me." Dragon said and they looked confused. After Dragon said that Luffy had an attack and was falling to the ground, Dragon caught him and set him on the ground with care.

"After he was born I gave him to my father and he refused to let me see him, but when he was eight he lived in a place called Gray Terminal. Gray Terminal is a big trash pile where all the nobles dumped their trash." Dragon explained and Nami and Usopp were disgusted but Zoro and Sanji had straight faces.

"He was tortured by pirates and then those same pirates set Gray Terminal on fire using explosives after kidnapping his brother." Dragon said while looking down at the sleeping Luffy."After the fire started I guess he sensed my ship and used his six powers to get there." Dragon said and Nami had a thought.

"Oh yeah, he hasn't used that in a while." Nami said and Usopp nodded in agreement, "yeah I only saw him do it like once." Usopp said. "It's probably either the east blue is too weak for him or he wants to keep it a secret." Dragon said and then continued with the story.

"Anyway, after he got to my boat he asked me to help in getting the other people who live in Gray Terminal. When I agreed he brought all the people that he saved and threw them into the water where they would be safe. After everyone was out he made an attack called Wall and put all the fire out. Do you guys know that attack?" Dragon said and they all shook their heads but Sanji nodded.

"Yeah, he did it against Krieg." Sanji said and they all sweatdropped, 'he's always been this strong.' they thought and when Luffy woke up Dragon left after he got a hug from his son.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Couple of hours away from Reverse Mountain:**

"Guys before we get to the grand line I need to tell you something,"Luffy said and everyone gathered around him. "I'm about to tell you guys a secret that is important that we keep from the marines. I haven't even told this secret to my family." Luffy said seriously and everyone nodded because they don't see this side of Luffy often.

"Do you guys know who Silvers Rayleigh is?" Luffy asked and was about to explain but Zoro beat him. "Isn't that the name of the first mate of Gol D. Roger?" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded.

"But what does he have to do with you?" Nami asked While Usopp was frozen and Sanji was lighting a new cigarette. "Well, you guys were wondering how I got so strong," Luffy said and they nodded anxiously.

"He was my teacher for three years," Luffy said simply and everyone's jaws dropped. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told them. Oh well.' Luffy thought walking away whistling while his crew was frozen.

Later after dinner everyone recovered from their shock and was doing their own thing, "This doesn't make sense!" Nami screamed out and everyone started making their way towards her.

"What is it Nami?" Usopp asked as the rest of the group arrived. "This map is wrong!" Nami said and Luffy picked the map up and smirked, "What! Then how are we gonna arrive at the grand line!?" Usopp yelled and Luffy laughed.

"Shishishishishi! It's not wrong." Luffy said and Nami just hit him, "What do you mean it's not wrong!? It says we have to go up the mountain to get to the grand line!" Nami said and Luffy nodded.

"Yup that's exactly what we have to do!" Luffy said with a big grin and Nami was about to hit him again. "And how do you know that?" Nami asked calmly, "Well considering he's been to the grand line before, I'd say he's right." Zoro said and Luffy smiled at him and flashed a thumbs up.

"Alright, we'll go to the mountain tomorrow. It's too late right now." Nami said and then headed to the women's quarters.

The next morning they started heading straight for Reverse Mountain, "Breakfast!" Sanji yelled. Immediately Usopp and Luffy started to race to the galley, "Ladies first." Sanji said sticking his leg out so the two would run into it.

Luffy saw it first and prepared to go through his leg but Usopp wasn't so lucky, Usopp wanted to win the race so he sped up not seeing the leg in front of him. Luffy ran through Sanji's leg but Usopp hit the leg and flew into the mast cracking in the slightest bit so you couldn't see it.

"Sanji why'd you do that!?" Usopp asked with shark teeth while rubbing his neck. "I said ladies first. Nami swan after you." Sanji said while bowing in front of Nami. "Why thank you Sanji," Nami said making Sanji dance around with hearts in his eyes.

"Stupid love cook." Zoro said and Sanji snapped out of his dancing and burst out in red flames, "What was that Idiot Marimo?" Sanji said and Zoro burst into blue flames. The two started fighting and only stopped when Luffy told them to stop.

 **Same time at Mt. Corvo:**

"Boss! There's someone here to see you. He says it's important." Dogra said and Dadan got up begrudgingly from a nap. 'It's been very boring here recently.' Dadan thought walking out of her little hut slowly.

"Are you Dadan?" a tall muscled man with a Marine cap and a crimson, double-breasted suit said.

"Yeah, and who are you? Why do you wanna know?" Dadan asked and the man held out Luffy's wanted poster.

"So he did live here." the man said and Dadan shook her head, "No! I don't even know who that is!" she said still shaking her head.

"Don't lie! I saw your eyes light up when you saw the picture. You need to come with me right now." he said and Dadan shook her head and then got into a fighting stance. "What do you want with Luffy?" Dadan said in a low voice and the man chuckled.

"Just to rid him of this world," he said and then revealed that he had a devil fruit. "What are you!? Who are you!?" the bandits asked and in a minute or so the hut and the area around it were destroyed.

Dadan, Dogra, Magra, and a couple other bandits were the ones that survived they were rounded up, caught, and put in the hull of a marine ship.

A couple of days later Garp came back to the island because Makino called and said there was something happening up in the mountains. "Dammit, I was too late," Garp said with a grim face while looking at the remains of the bandits.

"I'm gonna kill that Fullbody." Garp said, 'Luffy'll be in more and more danger now that _he_ knows.' he thought and then spent the rest of the day burying the bandit's corps.

The next day Garp went straight to Party's Bar, "At least it looks like Dadan survived she'll probably go to Impel Down though." Garp said to Makino and then put the cup that he was drinking out of down on the counter.

"I'll visit soon I gotta find Lu," he said and went back to his ship and left.

Back with the Straw hats they were currently in a storm and almost to the base of Reverse Mountain. "We need to get into the right current! We're in the wrong one! At this rate, we'll smash into the side of the mountain!" Nami yelled and the whole crew was running around trying to manage the ship.

"Somebody help me with this rudder! I can't get it to budge," Usopp said and Sanji made his way over, they pushed and pulled and even tried ramming into it but the rudder wouldn't move. "Sorry, Nami the current is too strong!" Usopp yelled and Nami started freaking out.

"We're gonna die!" she repeated over and over again and Luffy had a solution in mind. "Don't worry guys I can fix this but I'm gonna need to rely on you after. Got it ?" Luffy said and Everyone got relieved looks on their faces before nodding.

Luffy walked to Merry's figurehead and gathered up all of his energy, "Water Water Guide!" Luffy yelled and managed to create a current strong enough to get them in the current that will take them up the mountain.

Luffy got back to the deck and immediately was wrapped in a hug by Nami, "You did it!" she said and Luffy laughed tiredly.

"Of course I did I said I would do it didn't I?" Luffy said and stood up straight a little wobbly. Everyone went back to work except Luffy was resting near Nami. "I see gates!" Usopp yelled out and everyone went to the bow of the ship to see.

"Wow, the grand line." Usopp and Nami said in awe, "How about we have a little ceremony before we enter?" Sanji said rolling up a barrel.

"To find the All blue," Sanji said putting his foot up, "To be the Pirate King," Luffy said and put his foot up. "To be the greatest swordsman," Zoro said and put his foot up, "To draw a map of the whole world," Nami said and put her foot up, "T-to be… to be a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said and the all smashed the barrel with their feet.

Luffy was pretty much useless the whole ride on the mountain, after the ceremony he dropped to the ground and because the Merry was moving so roughly he almost flew off. "How can he sleep in the middle of this!" Nami yelled while holding Luffy so he doesn't fly out of the Merry.

"Who knows! But the top of the mountain is coming up!" Sanji yelled and Nami looked up. When she looked up she saw the ship breaching the clouds and the top of the mountains where all the blues connect into one stream and go down the mountain together.

"Here we go, guys! Hold onto something, and Zoro take him you're stronger than me!" Nami yelled and practically threw Luffy to Zoro. Everyone grabbed hold of the railing and they were on their way down the mountain.

"Is that a second Mountain Nami Swan?" Sanji asked while looking at a huge black mountain that was in front of the Going Merry.

"There shouldn't be! change course, quick!" Nami yelled and Usopp and Zoro pulled at the rudder but it snapped in half making it useless. "Paddle if it's broken!" Nami yelled and they managed to move it a little. Meanwhile, Luffy was woken up and immediately had an idea, he made his way to the cannon and fired it making the Merry slow down so they didn't smash into it.

Just as they thought everything was gonna be okay the mountain made a loud cry. "What!? Is that an animal!?" Zoro yelled and the animal made another cry.

"It's, it's a whale!?" Sanji yelled and Luffy walked on deck and immediately noticed something wrong with the Merry. Luffy got really angry because when the slightly ran into the whale the figurehead lamb fell off.

"That was my special seat you bastard!" Luffy yelled and shot the whale with his water pistol in the eye. The whale let out a cry and swallowed the Going Merry.

"Luffy you idiot!" Nami yelled about to hit Luffy but the ship jerked to the side a bit making Luffy fall off the edge and into the water. "Luffy!" Nami yelled and the others noticed what happened, "Luffy!" everyone yelled as they were separated from Luffy.

"I'll just hang on to that thing, whatever it was called. An adam's apple I think it was." Luffy said and held on the whales Adam apple. Once the water was a little bit calmer Luffy swam and found a tunnel that leads up.

When Luffy went up the tunnel he found what looked like a long metal hallway, as he went down it he found two people a man and a woman. The man had a golden crown on top of his red hair and wore a green suit with white lace along with a ruffled red scarf. The woman had blue wavy hair and wore a long green coat and striped shirt.

"Who're you guys?" Luffy asked from behind the two which made them jump. "I am Mr.9 and this is Miss. Wednesday!" Mr.9 said and they both struck a pose which made Luffy sweatdrop.

"What're you doing here in this whale." Luffy asked and the two pulled out a bazooka, "What! Where'd that come from!?" Luffy said and the two ignored the question and continued.

"We're gonna kill this whale of course," Mr.9 said and Miss. Wednesday laughed, "And use it as food!". After Luffy heard the explanation he punched them and they went flying through a door. Luffy walked calmly through the door wondering when it got there and how he didn't notice it sooner.

"Luffy! You're here!" Nami yelled waving from the Merry.

Luffy waved back leaning on the railing that was very rusted, "hey gu- Ahhhh!" Luffy started to say until the railing broke and he fell into the liquid below. Luffy swam to the Going Merry.

"Uh Luffy, why do you look like that." Usopp asked and Luffy checked himself over, "Waah! Why am I yellow!?" Luffy said very confusedly.

"Probably the stomach acid." a man said from a little island across from the Merry. "Oh yeah, this bastard!" Sanji said staring directly at the man, "Can I kick his ass now? He's really pissing me off." Sanji said and the man shrugged.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked and the Man stood up and jumped on the ship. He approached Luffy which made everyone have their guard up, "I am Crocus. And who might you be?" Crocus said and as soon as he did Luffy crouched down and repeated the name over and over trying to remember where he heard it before.

"Ah! That's it!" Luffy said putting his fist and hand together, "I know about you! You were on Rogers ship!" Luffy said and Crocus' eyes widened.

"How did you know that!? The only ones who know that are…" Crocus said and Luffy smiled. "Rayleigh!" Luffy said and Crocus was even more shocked.

"How do you know Rayleigh!?" Crocus asked and the rest of the people let their guard down until Merry's hull started to melt. When they were about to leave the Whales stomach Mr.9 and Miss. Wednesday appeared and shot at the inside of the stomach.

"Water Water Grab! You guys are pissing me off!" Luffy said and stopped the attack. After all the commotion everything started to shake, "Kid! Come help me!" Crocus said and Luffy nodded and followed.

"Laboon is the whale's name. Right now he's banging his head on the red line, we need to sedate him before he does too much damage to himself." Crocus said and then loaded a canister into a big syringe.

Luffy gave the sedative to the whale, and after a minute or two the whale was finally calm and asleep, "I'm running out of medicine for you." Crocus whispered and then sighed.

"Why does Laboon need medicine?" Luffy asked as they got back to the Merry to see Mr.9 and Miss. Wednesday tied up. "Because about fifty years ago he was left here by a crew called the Rumbar pirates. They made a promise to him to come back after they explored the Grand line but they never came back." Crocus told the Strawhats. "Why didn't they come back?" Usopp asked and Crocus sighed again.

"They're either dead or they crossed through the calm belt." Crocus said and everyone got frowns on their faces.

Once they were out of Laboon's stomach and in fresh air Nami started plotting their course to the first island. Luffy noticed something shiny that their prisoners had on them.

"What's that you got there?" Luffy asked and the two jumped. "N-nothing!" Mr.9 stuttered out and nodded her head, "Yeah nothing!" she said but Luffy snatched it from her wrist anyway. "So it was a log pose," Luffy said shocking the two.

"Wait you know what a log pose is? I thought this was your first time to the grand line." Mr.9 said and Luffy shook his finger. "Nope, this is technically my third time here in the grandline," Luffy said while shrugging.

"Ahhhhh! What're we gonna do!?" Nami yelled and Luffy thought he might know what was going on. When he got over to his crew he sat and watched in amusement as they panicked.

"You guys calm down," Luffy said and Nami almost hit him but didn't get the chance because Luffy held up the log pose. "Normal compasses don't work here," Luffy said and the crew's eyes went wide.

"Yes, it's because of the islands magnetic fields. The only thing that works is log poses or an eternal pose." Crocus said, "Nami let me show you how it works." he said and they disappeared. Laboon woke up a few minutes later and started what sounded like a cry.

' _I just want to see my friends!'_ Laboon yelled and Luffy's head whipped around, 'I can understand you too!' Luffy said through the mystery power. ' _You can? I'm just so angry and sad that they didn't come back. It's the red lines fault it took them away from me!'_ Laboon said and Luffy had shaded eyes.

Laboon continued crying and Luffy punched him in the eye, "Luffy what're you doing!?" Nami yelled as they came back and Luffy didn't stop. Laboon smashed him into the red line and he put his hands up.

"It's a draw! I bet you're sad here but how about I make you a new promise? After I sail around the whole grandline I'll come back and visit you. Then we can continue this fight to see who wins" Luffy said and then got some paint from the Merry and painted his jolly roger on Laboons head.

"There! Now, this mark represents our promise so you can't ram into the red line to mess it up okay?" Luffy said and Laboon made a happy noise and nodded as best as he could. A couple of hours later the Strawhats were about to leave when Mr.9 got loose of his bindings and ran towards Luffy.

"Please, we're begging you save us and bring us back to our home!" Mr.9 yelled on his hands and knees and had an eternal pose that said Whiskey Peak in front of himself. Luffy picked it up and passed it on to Nami.

"Why do you need to be saved?" Luffy asked skeptically and the two started sweating, "because, umm." Mr.9 said and after he said that a bird carrying an animal appeared and started shooting at everyone.

"The unluckies!" whisper-yelled to Mr.9 who was sweating profusely. Luffy heard it and searched his mind but he came up with nothing, "What're the Unluckies?" Luffy asked while getting shot at multiple times.

"Uhhhh, nothing! We didn't say anything!" Mr.9 said quickly and then the two jumped into the water to hide. After they jumped into the water the two animals shot the water and left.

"Nami, I'm curious so I decided we're gonna take them home!" Luffy said with his hands on his hips. Luffy then grabbed Mr.9 and Miss. Wednesday and the left the lighthouse towards a place called Whiskey Peak.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Few Days Later:**

Luffy was currently shivering in the galley wrapped in what looked like a million blankets.

"There's going to be a hail storm coming from the west in a few seconds! Be ready!" Nami yelled from the deck which was covered in snow.

"Luffy come help us we need some help!" Usopp yelled and Luffy wrapped in a thick blanket and walked out into the cold.

"What do… you need to be done?" Luffy asked still shivering and Usopp pointed to the sails, "Help with the sails if you didn't hear Nami there's gonna be a hail storm!" Usopp said and Luffy headed to the Mast to help Zoro with the sails.

"Are you sure your gonna be alright? Your water won't you freeze?" Zoro said as Luffy took a rope that was connected to the sail, "Yeah I'll be fine just gotta keep moving." Luffy said and brought up the whole sail in a couple seconds.

Luffy moved around the ship at half speed and did all the tasks necessary for the hail storm. "Well that was fast, why didn't I get him out here sooner?" Usopp asked himself before going to the galley for shelter from the cold.

"Good job guys!" Mr. 9 and Miss. Wednesday said with a thumbs up, "You could've help instead of staying in here!" Sanji yelled with shark teeth and kicked the two in the head as Luffy walked in the galley.

"Sanji! I need something warm like soup! I'm gonna freeze!" Luffy said and Sanji sighed before heading to the kitchen, "Stupid grand line weather, I forgot about how cold it could get." Luffy murmured under his breath. "You've been to the grand line before Luffy!?" Nami said as Sanji walked back with some hot soup.

"Yeah, only a couple times though. And they were only small visits." Luffy said and everyone was curious because they figured he came to train with Rayleigh but there were more times they don't know about.

"Why did you come more times other than Rayleigh?" Usopp asked and Luffy shook his head and gestured to the two people who weren't on his crew and then sipped his soup. Just as they were about to remove the two the storm started so they were forced to wonder why he came to the grand line more than once other than with Rayleigh.

After the storm, the Strawhats got to Whiskey peak thanks to a current that both Luffy and Nami found. As they pulled into port people were cheering for them, "Welcome pirates! Welcome to our humble town. Allow us to throw a party in honor of you pirates that have arrived here." A man with curly white hair said before noticing the two that weren't Strawhats.

"Oh, I see that you brought someone with you. Now we must throw you a party! I insist!" the man said and then pushed all the Strawhats into a room that was already decorated.

"Hey Curly Man, how was this room already decorated?" Luffy said using his Haki to inspect the room. After he finished talking Zoro and Nami Understood but Sanji and Usopp didn't.

"Well, ummmmmm. We always throw party's here!" Curly Man said while sweating and looking back to the villagers who were now nodding furiously. "Okay, whatever you say," Luffy said and the party started.

About halfway through the night, Luffy fell to the ground due to a narcolepsy attack, "Luffy's down." Zoro said to everyone and they just shrugged and continued on with the party.

 **In Luffy's Dream:**

"You've Done well to save that person but you have more to come." Shadow guy said to Luffy who was once again in the white space.

"Huh?" Luffy said confusedly and then scenes appeared in front of his face. Luffy saw him and what looked like an army fighting a mystery man with a red suit. As soon as the fight was getting to the climax the scene was cut off because he sensed something outside of his dream.

As soon as he woke up he disappeared into the shadows, "We're missing three!" A bounty hunter said. "Shit! We gotta find those other three before they mess everything up! Which ones are still here?" Another bounty hunter said rushing into the room where Luffy was hiding. "Only the blonde haired one and Longnose. So that leaves Strawhat, the Swordsman, and that girl." the first bounty hunter said and then they ran off.

After they were gone Luffy started moving stealthily through the town, using his observation haki as his guide, 'so they did understand that they were trying to fool us. Well, that's good now they have a chance.' Luffy thought and then caught a sliver of Zoro's presence and headed towards him.

As he was running Luffy's mind went to his dream, 'that Shadow Guy told me something else is going to happen instead of that war. But it was not that guy that looked like Ace in the first dreams it was me and some strangers fighting instead. They looked stronger so I'm gonna have to train.' Luffy said in his mind as Zoro came into view.

Zoro was plowing through the bounty hunters with what looked like no trouble at all slashing and cutting anyone in his path. "Dragon Twister!" Zoro yelled out and created a powerful wind that turned into a tornado.

The attack knocked people out of the way or sucked them inside the tornado. "Ugh, they just keep coming where is the end?" Zoro said with an annoyed look on his face. Zoro didn't notice the bounty hunter that was above him coming down with a downward slash, suddenly Zoro saw himself getting slashed on the back.

"What was that!?" Zoro said but quickly shook out of it and cut the bounty hunter trying to attack him. "He finally unlocked it fully!" Luffy said from a rooftop as Zoro finished up the last couple of bounty hunters. When Zoro was done Luffy ran up and jumped on Zoro's back, "You did it! You finally unlocked your observation haki!" Luffy said and Zoro smirked.

"Oh, so that's what it was. Cool, and I thought you were asleep?" Zoro said and Luffy sighed, "I was but I had a dream and some bounty hunters came so I had to hide." Luffy said and Zoro raised an eyebrow on the dream part but let it go.

"Hey! Luffy, Zoro!" Nami yelled while Waving and running towards the two, "Oh hey Nami, what'd you find?" Luffy asked and got off of Zoro's back to look.

"I got at least a couple thousand berry here!" Nami said looking very excited about the money.

"You can come out any time now. I know you're there." Luffy said looking directly at an alleyway between two buildings. "Who are you talking to Luffy?" Nami asked while searching for anyone who might be there.

"He's talking to the bounty hunters that are over there trying to hide from us," Zoro said and three people jumped from the alleyway. "Not only them. There's those two up there." Luffy said and pointed to a building behind him.

"Damn he's good." a man with spiky hair and a red coat said and then a girl with blonde short hair floated down the building and landed next to the spiky-haired man.

"Mr.5! What're you doing here!?" The curly man said and Mr.9 and started sweating. "Did you know that there are traitors here in this very town? Can you believe that someone would betray Baroque Works?" said and then twirled her umbrella around while smirking.

"Yes, apparently there are two. A princess and one of her servants." Mr.5 said while starting to pick his nose. While he was saying that Curly man and was sweating bullets but Mr.9 looked very confused. "I know I may look like royalty but I'm not a traitor," Mr.9 said and Mr.5 rolled his eyes.

"Not you. You really are an imbecile." Mr.5 said and then flicked a booger at Mr.9. Mr.9 dodged the bullet but as soon as it hit the ground it blew up which knocked Mr.9 unconscious.

"You bastards! How'd you find out!?" The curly man said before getting ready to attack, "Wait, Igaram! Don't fight them we should be worried about getting out of here." said and started looking around for an escape route.

"But Princess Vivi! They're going to kill us!" Igaram said with a panicked look on his face. "I know but I have to get this information back home!" Vivi said while sweating. Luffy and Zoro met eyes before Luffy kicked both Mr.5 and with a haki covered leg.

"We'll help you guys." Luffy said and both Vivi and Igaram's eyes got wide. "What's the information and why do you need to deliver it?" Luffy asked and Vivi looked hesitant.

"Look he said we would help so hurry up and tell us so we can get outta here." Zoro said and Igaram stepped forward. "In our home country there is a civil war of some sort and there is someone who is the cause of it all." He said and Vivi got some courage. "Crocodile," Vivi said with large distaste in her voice. "Is your country a desert country?" Luffy asked and Vivi nodded.

"Why'd you ask that Luffy?" Nami asked and as soon as she did the Unluckies appeared and sketched everyone who was there at that moment. Nami, Vivi, and Igaram's faces went blue and they started panicking but Luffy and Zoro looked unfazed. "How are you two not panicking!? You do know who Crocodile is don't you!" Vivi yelled and Luffy nodded but Zoro shook his head.

"Yeah, he's a Warlord like Mihawk. Why does that matter?" Luffy said as if he were genuinely confused. Everyone dropped to the ground after hearing his response, "Anyways, putting that aside. Should we discuss payment now?" Nami said with Berry signs in her eyes.

"I think 1 billion berries is adequate," Nami said and Vivi's jaw dropped. "THAT MUCH!" She yelled and then calmed down, "I'm sorry my country can't pay that but I have some money saved up?" Vivi said and Nami deflated. "Nevermind let's just get you guys back home," Nami said and then started dragging her bag of money back to the Merry.

"Where's your home?" Zoro asked and Igaram gave Zoro a map, "Our island is called Alabasta. It's the big island on the map." Igaram said and then noticed that Zoro was holding the map upside down.

"I'm just gonna give the map to Luffy," Igaram said and took the map from Zoro and gave it to Luffy. "Okay I see it but we're probably gonna need an eternal pose," Luffy said and they all started heading back to the Merry. As they got to the ship Luffy remembered Usopp and Sanji.

"Guy's I'll be right back." Luffy said and disappeared. 'Man, I haven't used Shave in a while.' Luffy thought as he got to the two he was looking for. Luffy the kicked both of them in the stomach.

"Get up you guys it's time to go!" Luffy yelled and then grabbed the back of Sanji's shirt and Usopp's nose and Used Shave to get back to the boat. "LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL!" they both yelled with shark teeth.

"It's time to go. We're helping these two get back home," Luffy said while shrugging. Sanji had no objections but Usopp started to complain, "Oh and I forgot guys we're gonna start training again. All of you." Luffy said and more people joined the complaining.

"Igaram? What're you wearing?" Vivi asked getting the others to stop complaining and come look. "Why this is my disguise of course," Igaram said in a high pitched voice while holding four dummies.

"You don't need to sacrifice yourself you know. I do have a plan for that." Luffy said and then boarded a random ship. "Water-Water Summon!" Luffy yelled and five clones appeared that looked like each of the people who got sketched.

"Wow, that's useful," Igaram said and then ripped the disguise off. "Okay, I'm officially confused," Usopp said and Sanji nodded. "Basically, the town was filled with bounty hunters and now we're wanted by the Baroque Works," Vivi said and they nodded partially understanding things. Luffy made the boat set sail and a couple minutes later the Merry set out too with a dingy attached to the side.

As soon as the Merry set out the ship that was filled with clones blew up, and the waves put a lot of force on Merry's hull making them go forward at a fast rate. Luffy sensed someone enter his ship so he used Shave to get out of sight before the person could see him.

"It's a good thing that we made it away from that Island." the person said and Nami nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing I'm a good navigator. If we took the direct route to Alabasta then that would've been us." Nami said and Usopp gasped. "That would've been us!" Usopp said and then fell to the ground murmuring danger over and over again.

"Why are you on my ship?" Luffy said walking up behind the woman that was sitting on the railing. 'How'd he sneak up on me!?' the woman thought but outside she looked calm.

"Oh nothing in paticular I'm only here to warn you. Mr.0 knows who you are and your route. So here's this it might help you." she said. The woman had short jet black hair and sea blue eyes, "I'm Miss. All Sunday by the way." Miss All Sunday said and Luffy sensed something but he didn't know exactly what it was.

"Well, thanks but I need you to get off my ship right now," Luffy said calmly and Igaram had an idea. "Sure thing, Monkey D. Luffy," Miss. All Sunday said and sprouted hands that looked like a chain the led to Whiskey Peaks docks.

After she was gone Igaram pulled Luffy aside to talk, "I have an idea and it involves that eternal pose." Igaram said and Luffy nodded for him to continue. "I want to go ahead to Alabasta and send messages back," Igaram said and Luffy got a thoughtful look on his face. "Kind of like a scout? I do think that's a good idea but what about Vivi?" Luffy said and Igaram shrugged.

"Great I'll tell her just take the eternal pose and the dingy do you have a Den Den Mushi?" Luffy asked and Igaram pulled out two miniature ones and then gave one to Luffy. Luffy put it in his hat and walked back to the others.

"Where's that eternal pose Luffy? I need it so I can get us to Alabasta." Nami said and Luffy shook his head. "Don't have it anymore," Luffy said and Nami hit him to the ground with shark teeth.

"Where's Igaram?" Vivi asked and then Luffy got up off the ground holding his face. "He left. He's gonna be our scout." Luffy said and then looked directly at Nami, "That's why I don't have the pose." Luffy said and then remembered what he said about training.

"Oh guys now that we have some daylight, let's train!" Luffy said with a smile and his crew grumbled a bit before getting ready for the training they were about to go through. "Training?" Vivi said and Luffy waved her off, "You don't have to do it." Luffy said and Vivi settled to just watch.

"Guess what Zoro! You unlocked your observation haki! That means you can only get better from here!" Luffy said enthusiastically and then giving Zoro a high five.

"Okay, two pairs of two. The regular stuff, and Sanji you're new at this so you gotta work extra hard to catch up." Luffy said and Sanji nodded.

A couple hours later they finished with a bunch of bruises on their bodies and Sanji who was complaining that Nami had some bruises.


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Garden:**

"Are you sure we have to go to this island?" Usopp asked with fear in his voice and Nami nodded.

"Relax guys, it's just a jungle," Zoro said as Sanji came out of the galley lighting a cigarette. "We already need to go to Little Garden because we are almost out of food. We didn't get even so much a bag of flour on the other island." Sanji said and they deflated.

'Almost looks like home.' Luffy thought and getting more and more excited by the second, "I can't wait!" Luffy said and Usopp and Nami's jaw dropped to the ground.

"YOU'RE EXCITED!? WHY!?" they said with shark teeth and Luffy just laughed, "Because it's been awhile since I've been in a jungle this big. It's gonna be so fun." Luffy said and the two just gave up.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm staying on this ship. It's safer here." Nami said and Usopp nodded agreeing fully with Nami.

"Sanji can you make some lunch! With a bunch of meat!?" Luffy said and Sanji headed to the kitchen. 'He really loves his meat.' Sanji thought and was about to enter the kitchen.

"Do you mind making me a lunch also Sanji? I would like to go with Luffy also." Vivi said and Nami and Usopp were shocked.

"Sure my love!" Sanji said while doing his little love dance,"oh and while you're at it make something for the duck, he's coming too." Luffy said. "His name is Carue," Vivi said a little annoyed with Luffy.

Once they got the lunches they were off, For Luffy, it was like he was back home but for Vivi, it was like uncharted territory. "Luffy, how are you so comfortable in the jungle?" Vivi asked and Luffy jumped down from a huge tree.

"I grew up in an environment like this," Luffy said and then a huge tiger jumped out from some leaves.

The tiger went after Vivi and Carue by trying to slash them with his claws. "LUFFY!" Vivi yelled because Luffy blocked the attack that would've hit her and Carue.

The claws didn't cut too deep thanks to Luffy's strength in holding the tiger back, "Well that hurt you damn bastard!" Luffy yelled and punched the tiger with his haki covered fist.

"Don't try to attack my friends again!" he yelled out so anything on the island could hear him. A little distance away a man with his hair shaped like the number three heard the voice and started heading towards it.

"Shouldn't you get that wound looked at?" Vivi said concerned about Luffy's wound. As she said that Luffy found something poking out of the trees at a distance so he didn't listen at all.

"What is that? A sea king on land?" Luffy said and Vivi was so shocked that she couldn't talk, "A-a dinosaur!" she yelled and immediately Luffy became excited.

"Cool! I'm gonna go play on them hold the lunches real quick." Luffy said and Vivi took them without realizing what Luffy said. "Wait for a second Luffy! They're dinosaurs for god's sake!" Vivi said and then chased off after Luffy.

Luffy jumped on the long neck of the dinosaur and climbed all the way to the head, he used his water as a booster to move from one dinosaur to another.

As he was jumping from a dinosaur the other dinosaur moved too far away so Luffy was now falling to the ground while cursing. He wasn't far from the ground when he was caught by a huge hand.

"Whoa, there don't go dyin' by fallin off a dinosaur. Gegyagyagyagya!" a giant said and as soon as Luffy saw him he lit up.

"Thanks for saving me! Who are you!? You're so cool! Are you a gladiator!?" Luffy said and continued asking questions so fast that the giant couldn't understand him.

"Calm down little one. Let me take you back to my camp. I'm Dorry by the way." Dorry said and then started walking away from Vivi and Carue who were panicking. Finally, they decided to head back to the Going Merry.

While Vivi was walking back to the Merry, Zoro and Sanji left the ship for a hunting competition leaving a paranoid Usopp and Nami behind. "We're sitting ducks here Nami. What're we gonna do?" Usopp asked with tears flowing out of his eyes.

Nami was about to respond but then there was a huge crash. "Shut up did you hear that!?" Nami whisper yelled and then another giant with blonde hair appeared scaring the two half to death.

Immediately Usopp fell to the ground playing dead but Nami ran to the basement to hide. "Huh? Wasn't there another one here?" the giant said while scratching his head, "Oh well, it looks like this one has fainted so I'll just take him back with me." the giant said and then picked up Usopp and walked away. 'He's gonna eat me!' Usopp yelled in his mind as the giant took him away from the ship.

"What am I gonna do now!? That giant took Usopp away!" Nami said as Vivi appeared riding on the back of Carue. "Nami!" Vivi yelled as she jumped on the Merry.

"Vivi! Thank god you're here!" Nami said and then hugged Vivi with tears. "Where's Usopp? Didn't he stay here with you Nami? And Luffy went with you, Vivi. where are they?" Zoro said while dragging a huge dead dinosaur behind him.

"Well that's the thing." the two girls said looking down at the deck, "What happened did they get lost," Zoro said and Vivi looked up. "Luffy was playing on some dinosaurs and one moved and he started falling to the ground. Then suddenly a giant caught him and took him away." Vivi said and Nami nodded.

"The same thing with Usopp except he fainted and the giant took him." Nami said and Zoro dropped the dinosaur. "Giants sounds fun lets go get them back," Zoro said while walking back into the forest and gesturing for the two to follow him.

 **A Few Hours Later:**

"Zoro! This is the wrong way again! I'm done following you I'm taking lead now!" Nami said walking away from the dead-end Zoro led them to. "Tch, fine only because we have to find the others," Zoro said under his breath and then joined Vivi in following Nami.

"There, now at least we're away from all those stuffy plants," Nami said as they came to a clearing.

"Wow, it looks like someone had a big fight here," Vivi said and then a distance away a volcano erupted. They heard huge loud footsteps and two giant appeared and clashed with their weapons.

"I see you haven't lost your touch yet Dorry! Gababababababa!" the giant with blonde hair said and the other laughed. "You two Brogy! Gegyagyagyagya!" Dorry said and then they resumed their fight. Dorry blocked every strike form Brogy's ax and Brogy did the same with Dorry's sword. Luffy and Usopp were in awe of the fight but the others were terrified and looking for cover to hide. The fight ended in a draw and the giants went back to their campsites.

Just as soon as Zoro, Nami, and Vivi were about to relax the volcano erupted again, "Oh no not again!" Nami yelled searching for more cover. After they found to cover the giants came back and started to fight again.

When Brogy was about to strike Dorry his ax suddenly broke into pieces so Dorry tried to slash him. The same thing happened to Dorry his sword was about to make contact but it was broken. The next thing the Giants knew they were bounded in wax blocks that were on their feet and arms so they couldn't move, "Who has done this!? You have ruined a sacred duel!" Dorry and Brogy yelled together and a man with three shaped hair appeared with a little girl walking behind him.

"You idiots can come out of those stupid hiding places now. I know you're over there. Mr.3 is here to capture you!" Mr.3 said and the three got into battle stances immediately and attacked. Vivi went first, she attacked with her Peacock Slashers and the same thing that happened to the giant happened to her, Zoro, and Nami.

As soon as Luffy saw the giants get captured he started heading towards them when he was halfway there he noticed that the rest of his crew weren't on the ship anymore so he stopped to search. He sensed Zoro, Nami, and Vivi where the giants were and Sanji in the middle of the jungle, and finally Usopp at the other giants camp.

"I'm gonna go get Usopp I'm sure he'll want to help the Giants if he was at one of the campsites," Luffy said and then activated Shave to get to Usopp faster. "Luffy you used one of the six powers! I haven't seen you do that for a while." Usopp said and then went serious.

"You saw what happened to the giants right?" he said and Luffy nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm here. I came here to get you so we can kick whoever's ass did this." Luffy said and then grabbed Usopp and started running at full speed toward the giants.

"What's this place here for?" Sanji said to himself as he was standing in front of a small building that was made out of wax. "Might as well make some tea," Sanji said and then dropped a dinosaur that he was dragging.

"This place is pretty cozy considering it's in the middle of a jungle," Sanji said and then sat down at a table in the middle of the small building.

 _Pururururururu Gatcha_ , Sanji picked up the transponder snail, "Hello this is the crap cafe how can I help you today?" Sanji said and the line was silent until a deep voice answered. "Don't mess around with me is the mission completed?" the voice said and Sanji was confused.

"Who is this?" he asked and the voice became annoyed. "Mr.0 now are the Strawhats dead?" Mr.0 said and Sanji suddenly understood the situation.

'This must be that Crocodile guy terrorizing Vivi's country.' Sanji thought and then answered Mr.0. "Yes, they're dead. The mission is done, no need to go after them anymore. at your service," Sanji said and Crocodile hung up.

A couple seconds after that the unluckies appeared and started shooting at Sanji. Sanji knocked the table over and hid behind it for cover, and once the shooting died down a little bit he jumped out kicked the unluckies until they were unconscious. "This might be useful," Sanji said while picking up an eternal pose to Alabasta and heading towards the Merry.

"I'm gonna guess that you're Mr.3," Luffy said appearing and then noticing what happened to Vivi, Nami, and Zoro. "How'd you know my codename!?" Mr.3 asked not noticing how Luffy's eyes were shaded.

"Usopp we have a new plan. You stop that thing while I fight this bastard." Luffy said in a low tone and Usopp nodded and ran towards the huge thing they were captured in.

"Oh, you like that? Watch how your friends get turned into living wax statues in my marvelous Candle Set." Mr.3 said and Luffy focused his conquerors haki on Mr.3 and Miss. Goldenweek which knocked them out instantly.

"Shouldn't that work!? He's unconscious now so why didn't his huge candle stop!? There almost full statues already, even the giants!" Usopp yelled and then Mr.5 and Miss. Valentine appeared.

Mr.5 threw his boogers all over the place and when they hit the ground they exploded creating a smokescreen. Mr.5 then tried to kick Luffy with his explosion devil fruit but Luffy dodged with his haki and punched him in the jaw knocking him straight into a rock.

"Use Fire!" Luffy yelled and then sensed Miss. Valentine above him, "get out of here! Water-Water Mace!" Luffy yelled and he formed a mace and hit Miss. Valentine to the side.

'Whoa, he truly is strong.' Usopp thought and noticed Carue hiding behind a tree stump, "Carue! Get over here!" Usopp said and Carue left his hiding spot cautiously.

"Bastard I hope you like explosions!" Mr.5 yelled to Luffy who dodged another bomb strike. The bomb hit close to Carue which sent the duck into a full speed sprint, "Sorry Carue! I'll stop it next time," Luffy said and then turned back to his two opponents.

"Carue, I need you to run this rope around that thing right there. It's covered in oil so it's gonna melt the wax." Usopp said and Carue started nodding. As Carue was running Luffy was on the ground out of breath, and for the first time, Usopp noticed the cuts that were on Luffy's chest. 'He's injured and still this strong!?' Usopp thought and Luffy was still out of breath.

'Maybe I should've gotten those wounds checked out after all,' Luffy thought while dodging another explosion from Mr.5. "Water-Water Cannon!" Luffy yelled and hit Mr.5 straight on with a haki covered water fist.

"One down one more to go." Luffy murmured and started preparing for one last final attack. "10,000-kilogram press!" Miss. Valentine yelled and smashed into Luffy.

"That won't work on me." Luffy said while reforming the places where he was hit. "Water Water Geyser!" Luffy yelled and brought a powerful stream of Water from the ground that hit Miss. Valentine in the back knocking her to the ground unconscious. "There now you got that fire ready Usopp?" Luffy asked finally catching his breath.

"Yeah! We're already over here." Usopp said and then drew his slingshot and aimed, "Fire Star!" Usopp yelled and the rope was put on fire melting the wax from the giants and the others bodies. "Great they're safe, I'm gonna take a nap," Luffy said and fell to the ground asleep as Sanji got to the clearing.

"What happened here!? Are you okay Nami swan, Vivi!?" Sanji said dancing his way to Nami and Vivi. As soon as Sanji got close to Nami he was hit on the head, "Where were you this whole time!?" Nami said and Sanji pulled out the eternal pose.

"I found this at some guys hideout, oh and we won't have to worry about that Crocodile guy hunting us anymore," Sanji said and Nami pulled him into a hug.

"How'd we get out of that wax by the way?" Broggy asked and Usopp pointed to two things, "Luffy. And fire." Usopp said and everyone's interest was peaked.

"When we got here we found you guys in the wax and Luffy used his haki to knock out the kid and Mr.3," Usopp said and then gestured to Mr.3 and Miss. Goldenweek. "Then his injury started to affect him while he was fighting Mr.5 and Miss. Valentine. He protected us while we tried to figure it out, and then he suggested fire and then he beat them. How'd he get that injury anyway?" Usopp said and Vivi looked down.

"He protected me because I couldn't move out of shock. I told him to get it looked at but he didn't listen." Vivi said and Nami put a hand on her shoulder. "He would've done it no matter what that's just who he is. Let's go look at that wound now, Zoro can you get him back to the Merry." Nami said and without a word, Zoro picked up Luffy and followed the group back to the Merry.

No one was allowed in the room with Luffy and Nami, "Do you think he's okay in there?" Usopp asked with worry in his voice, "He'll be fine. He's Luffy after all." Vivi said and then sat down next to Usopp who was sitting by the galley door.

"I know but I'm still worried," Usopp said and the door started to open. "Guy's change course head for someplace with a doctor! Nami's dying!" Luffy said after busting out of the galley.

Almost immediately after saying that the whole crew even Vivi was up and suggesting places to go, and finally they chose an Island called Drum. Once they were done changing direction they all crowded around Luffy, "What about your wounds Luffy!?" Usopp said and the rest nodded.

"Yeah Luffy, shouldn't you be resting with those injuries?" Zoro said and Luffy took off his shirt to inspect his wounds. "Eh, they're fine right now we need to focus on Nami," Luffy said but Zoro didn't agree and forced him to rest in the galley so he didn't bother Nami.


	20. Chapter 20

**Coast of Drum Island:**

"Luffy I was wondering, isn't this your first time here in the grand line?" Vivi asked and Luffy shook his head. "No this is like my third time here in the grandline. And is it me or is it getting really cold really fast?" Luffy said and Vivi was shocked but didn't say anything about it.

"Ship ahead!" Usopp yelled out as they were approaching a big ship. When the ship got close to the ship the pirates on it boarded the Merry and surrounded Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji.

"Why are you on this ship?!" Sanji said in a mildly annoyed tone, "I'm here because I'm hungry. As you can see." the man with a metal jaw said and then a huge meat piece off of his sword.

Sanji started heading towards the kitchen but Luffy stopped him, "He's not hungry for actual food right now. Watch him you'll understand." Luffy said and Sanji was annoyed but still listened to Luffy and watched the man.

"You see now peasants I am king Wapol and I'm hungry so I can eat whatever I want," Wapol said and then promptly ate his sword and then moved on to what was closest to him.

"What're you doing to the Merry! Get out of here! Led star!" Usopp yelled and everyone but Luffy jumped into action.

"This Island, Blackbeard was here but… Didn't I take care of him at the Moby Dick? That old man probably just kicked him out of the crew. Tch," Luffy said to himself because he faintly sensed Blackbeard's presence.

"OK! We did it! The pirates are gone." Usopp said while giving everyone high fives. "Luffy what's wrong you seem upset," Sanji said and when Luffy didn't answer he noticed that he was staring at the island. "What's wrong with that island?" Zoro asked and then put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Huh! Oh uhhh nothing, sorry." Luffy said and then realized how cold it was and practically froze until he got a coat.

After they docked a big group of villagers surrounded the Merry and were pointing guns at everyone. "Leave this place. You pirates aren't welcome here." a man with a big coat and black hair said and then pointed his own gun at Luffy expecting him to attack. Instead, Luffy dropped to his knees.

"Please help us! One of our crew is sick and dying!" Luffy said and the villagers were surprised that a pirate was begging them for help. "Come with me I can probably help you." the man said and Luffy strapped Nami to his back and followed the man to his house.

"My name is Dalton. You can put the girl over there on the bed." Dalton said and brought a wet cloth over to Nami. "I don't know how much I can help. You see we don't have many doctors here in this small kingdom." Dalton said as he was putting the cloth on Nami's forehead.

"What do you mean by that?" Usopp asked while moving a half-frozen Luffy to the fireplace to warm up. "This kingdom only has one doctor and she's a witch. She lives at the top of that mountain over there." Dalton said before pointing to the mountain.

"Okay, I've made up my mind. I'm goin' up there." Luffy said putting his coat on and strapping Nami to his back. "But Luffy, you're water you'll freeze!" Usopp said and Luffy shook his head.

"I'll be fine as long as I keep moving. And besides Nami needs a doctor." Luffy said before heading out the door. "Wait for a sec' Luffy, I'll go with you," Sanji said and they made their way to the mountain.

"I will ask you to go up the 'other' side of the mountain only because of the laphans." Dalton said, "Laphans are fearsome beasts that will kill you if you get to close." Dalton said and Usopp let out a shriek.

"Got it thanks! We'll be back soon!" Luffy said as he was running at half speed with Sanji to the mountain.

"Are they gonna be okay climbing that mountain?" Dalton said at the door of his house. "I'm not worried about Sanji and Luffy but more about Nami's condition," Usopp said while staring at the direction where Luffy, Sanji, and Nami ran off.

"Yeah, Nami wasn't in good condition when they left. It's only a matter of time before her strength gives out." Vivi said as they all crossed their arms, "Just believe in Luffy and the cook Zoro said while he was walking up next to Vivi and Usopp.

They all spared a glance at each other and sat down in the middle of the snow-covered road. 'This crew is the closest I've ever seen.' Dalton thought with a fond smile on his face.

"Hey Dalton, how come there are no doctors here?" Vivi asked and Dalton's smile turned to a frown, "This country was recently torn apart by pirates." Dalton said and the others started to understand why they were so defensive against them when they arrived at the island.

"The Captain of the crew was called Blackbeard. He drove our king away, but it's not like we cared about our king he stole every doctor in this country for himself." Dalton said while looking out at sea.

"Wow! Those are some huge bunnies!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes, "Idiot, we took this path so we wouldn't run into as much of them! Don't attract them to us." Sanji with a tick mark on his forehead.

As soon as Sanji said that a massive laphan stepped in front of their path creating a shadow over Luffy and Sanji. "Get out of the way you shitty rabbit. Luffy, whatever you do don't attack the shitty rabbits." Sanji said and Luffy nodded hesitantly.

The laphans attack swarming around the two and launching themselves around trying to slash Luffy and Nami, "Flanc Shoo!" Sanji yelled out and kicked a Laphan away into another group of laphans. "Let's move Luffy! Don't attack just dodge and don't fall back." Sanji said and Started running really fast.

"It's getting really cold! Come on Sanji!" Luffy yelled a little bit aways from Sanji and jogging in place. Sanji run they're all coming for you at once! There's a path up that way!" Luffy said and a laphan appeared next to him.

Instead of attacking Luffy used it as stairs up to the ledge that continues up the mountain. And ran with Sanji catching up. A couple minutes later there were no laphans in sight.

"Did we lose them?" Luffy asked and Sanji shook his head and pointed to another group of laphans. "Awww they're so cute!" Luffy said and Sanji got a tick mark again.

"How can they be cute to you!?" Sanji yelled and Luffy shrugged and started running again.

After a couple more minutes of running, they came across a pack of laphans, and they were jumping up and down with a purpose. "What're they doing over there?" Sanji asked and Luffy suddenly realized what they were doing.

"They wanna create an avalanche! We gotta get to the higher ground come on!" Luffy said and immediately started searching for high ground. "It's too late! Run Luffy!" Sanji yelled and they started running away from the oncoming avalanche.

"Those damn shitty rabbits are gonna get it now, DAMMIT! Luffy, I see a cliff just a little bit that way!" Sanji yelled and Luffy nodded before changing direction towards the cliff.

Just as the Avalanche got to them they made one last desperate leap to the cliff and made it. "It's not high enough!" Sanji and Luffy yelled out as the snow crashed into the cliff.

Luffy acted fast entirely on instinct he jumped on a fallen tree and was using it as a surfboard. "Sanji! I'm gonna get you on this tree, Okay!" Luffy yelled and then manipulated the water that was in the snow and lifted Sanji above the snow and onto the tree.

"Nice save Luffy!" Sanji said with a grin on his face, "Thanks! But the only problem is we're going down the mountain instead of up!" Luffy said and Sanji's grin was replaced with a deep frown.

"That's not the only thing look straight ahead. There's not enough time to move around it." Sanji said absently while thinking about something else, 'ladies first. I know what I have to do.' Sanji thought as they came upon a cliff with tree stumps.

"Sanji. What're you thinking?" Luffy asked with growing dread in his stomach. "Take care of Nami San with your life!" Sanji yelled as he threw Luffy with Nami up to a cliff that was above the avalanche.

"SANJI!" Luffy yelled as he watched Sanji get swept away by the snow. Luffy unstrapped Nami and put her on the ground gently, "Here Nami I bet your cold, Listen I need you to take care of my hat for a moment. I gotta do something important." Luffy said softly as he took off his coat and hat and put them on Nami.

Luffy then dove into the snow to save Sanji from his death, 'Come on Sanji where are you?' Luffy thought until he saw a little bit of yellow and started moving towards it, "Damn snow is cold! It's blocking my haki," Luffy said and Found Sanji not moving in the snow.

Once Luffy got Sanji out of the snow he checked him over a bit before continuing on with an unconscious Sanji and Nami. by the time he got to the base of the mountain Luffy's body was slightly shivering. Luffy did have enough sense to coat his hands and feet in armament haki so he wouldn't freeze more than he already was.

While Luffy started to climb the mountain a snow storm blew through the village and was headed towards Luffy and the others. Because of the storm Zoro, Vivi, Carue, and Usopp were forced inside.

As the three humans and duck were relaxing inside Dalton's house an injured guard stumbled through the door, "Dalton! Help us!" the man said before falling to the ground.

"George what is it!" Dalton said before his gaze hardened, "is it who I think it is?" Dalton said seriously and George nodded and yelled out so everyone could hear him.

"WAPOL IS BACK!" he yelled and the outburst caused a panic in the town."You guys stay here where it safe. This is a village matter." Dalton said and then left with a look on his face that said revenge.

"Wapol… where have I heard that name before?" Zoro said while he put a finger on his head thinking, "isn't he the guy that started eating the Merry? Oh and that reminds me, we need wood to fix the Going Merry." Usopp said and suddenly everyone remembered Wapol.

"He has a devil fruit, wouldn't Dalton be in trouble!" Vivi said and they all rushed out the door towards where Zoro thought he sensed Wapol and Dalton. When they got to the battle they saw Wapol chomping on Dalton's spade weapon.

"wow, Zoro it actually worked!" Usopp said in a surprised voice, "Of course it worked." Zoro grumbled. After that Dalton revealed that he did have a devil fruit, and changed into a bison.

"it's the Ox-Ox fruit powers. King Wapol please save us!" various guards yelled desperately to their king who ignored them and just ran away. A Dalto was beating every guard the villagers got a boost of fighting spirit and started charging towards the fight.

"I'm in luck Dalton, I know what your true weakness is."Wapol said and his sharpshooter fired arrows towards the villagers, "DAMMIT!" Dalton yelled and blocked the arrows and collapsed to the ground. "There now that, that is over with I can finally retake my beautiful castle," Wapol said while mounting his hippo animal and heading towards the mountain.

Zoro and Usopp were about to go after Wapol but there was a huge rumble that felt like an earthquake. Then suddenly the avalanche that almost caused Sanji's death arrived and buried many people under the snow including the Straw hats.

Luckily there wasn't as much snow as there was in the mountains it was quite easy to get out of the snow.

"Do you think the others are okay up there? I mean with that avalanche." Vivi asked and Usopp and Zoro shrugged like they were not worried but on the inside, they were overly worried.

"Hehehe, I'm sure they'll be fine up there. Right Zoro?" Usopp said trying but failing to mask his worry. Zoro nodded and started to walk back to the house but not without taking a couple glances towards the mountain that Luffy was climbing.

"Dalton is missing! Everyone, please try to help find him!" George yelled and everyone in the area started digging in the snow looking for Dalton. They looked for a solid hour before they even found a clue of where Dalton was.

"Guys! I found him come help me get him to his house." a villager said and a group immediately was at his side and helping with whatever they could. Once Dalton was at the house they bandaged up his wounds and let him rest, and the Strawhats and Vivi stayed in his house.

Luffy was currently a little bit more than halfway up the mountain and he could feel himself freezing over. He was holding Nami on his back and Sanji's coat between his teeth. He would have just used Moonwalk but he didn't want to make his nakama's health worse. So Luffy forced himself to climb faster for two reasons and only two.

The first reason is that he was freezing and moving could delay that process, and the second reason was his nakama. His nakama were hurt and sick and it was up to him to get them to a doctor so they wouldn't die.

'Come on just a little bit further. Don't freeze up now legs.' Luffy said in his mind as his legs finally started to freeze up. He could finally see the top and his willpower returned full force.

Luffy gave one last push of strength and made it to the top of the mountain. "Finally," Luffy breathed out in total relief, Luffy managed to get close to the castle and lay his two friends down before freezing almost completely.

The last thing Luffy heard before he lost consciousness was, "Well Chopper, it looks like we have three more patients."

 **A Couple Hours Later:**

Nami woke up to Sanji sitting by her bed asleep, "Sanji~" Nami whispered and immediately Sanji was awake.

"Nami Swan You're okay!" Sanji said with pure joy while he had hearts in his eyes. "Yeah I'm okay, you're here but where are the others?" Nami asked and Sanji suddenly got a worried look on his face.

"Sanji?" Nami said and Sanji relented. "Only Luffy and I came up the mountain with you," Sanji said and was dreading the next question. "Okay, where's Luffy?" Nami said with a bad feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Luffy, he uhh." Sanji started and Nami urged him forward, "He froze getting us up here." Sanji said with a pained look and Nami's eyes widened.

"Where is he?" Nami asked carefully, "He's unconscious in the other room I can ask Kureha to move him in here?" Sanji said and Nami nodded suddenly immensely worried about the captain that saved her from Arlong, who was her darkness.

A couple minutes later Sanji walked in while rolling a bed that held an unconscious Luffy in it. Nami gasped and her hands were thrown to her face, Luffy was half frozen and the skin that was touching the ice was slightly bleeding and purple. Overall he looked terrible he had a few cuts and a tube running out of his arm for some kind of liquids and to top it off he wore a pained expression on his face while he was unconscious.

"Oh my god," Nami whispered and Sanji looked away not able to look anymore.

"Luffy! Sanji! Nami! We're here!" Usopp yelled from outside when they got inside the sight of Luffy made them stop in their tracks.

"What happened?" Zoro asked in a low voice with his eyes shaded, "He climbed that mountain carrying his two unconscious friends here, and he froze because of it." said an old woman who was wearing a navel ring, a shirt that bares her midriff, a purple blazer, and purple low-riding pants.

"Who is this?" Usopp asked slightly on guard, "Oh this is the doctor, her name is Kureha." Sanji said and then Kureha moved swiftly over to Nami and Luffy and did a little check up on them.

"Good news the girl's temperature is almost back to normal but now the boy is getting a fever caused by the fact that he was frozen," Kureha said while walking out of the room.

"Oh and one more thing he's due to wake up soon," she said and then disappeared behind the door. A couple minutes after she left Luffy started stirring in his sleep and then he bolted upright and was panting hard.

"Luffy you're up!" Nami and Usopp said in a happy voice. "Huh what? Oh, yeah," Luffy said and then he seemed out of it because he would only stare out the window lost in his dream.

'It changed again. Would it just pick which way it wants to go already,' Luffy thought, 'now it's all of us, I definitely need to train them now.' Luffy thought while looking at all his crew members with a little bit of seriousness.

While Luffy and Nami were alone a little animal that looked like a reindeer came into the room almost unnoticed. "Who're you?" Luffy asked and the little reindeer froze and then ran and hid back behind the door frame.

"C-chopper. How are you guys feeling?" Chopper said fearfully and Luffy immediately nodded and said he was fine and able to leave.

"Stop Lying!" Nami yelled and hit Luffy while she was remembering the image of Luffy unconscious.

"She's right Luffy. You may be defrosted but you still have a fever. How did you freeze so easily? I saw that you didn't have a coat and you climbed up that mountain but you actually froze," Chopper said and Luffy turned his fist into water.

"I'm a monster," Luffy said with no expression. "How would you be a monster!? You're human!" Chopper yelled suddenly angry with Luffy. "I don't know I've just been called a monster by many people in my life," Luffy said with a shrug, and Chopper's jaw dropped.

'There's someone like me!? A monster,' Chopper thought and was about to tear up but was pulled into a hug by Luffy, "You're so fluffy and cute!" Luffy said and then suddenly dropped Chopper because he fell asleep.

"What happened!" Chopper said while panicking, Calm down Chopper he just has narcolepsy." Nami said and Chopper calmed down immediately after hearing the explanation.

A little bit later Wapol arrived at the top of the mountain with some soldiers, "Maaaaaahahahahaha! Finally, I made it, if I didn't have those soldiers with me I would've been sacrificed instead of them!" Wapol said and his to loyal men nodded their heads fully agreeing with what Wapol was saying.

The laugh that Wapol made Woke Luffy up from his dreamless sleep, and attracted the attention of the other people in the castle. "Doctrine! It's Wapol. He's back!" Chopper yelled and seeing the panic on the reindeer's face everyone decided to help Kureha and Chopper defend the castle.

"Who'll watch over Luffy and Nami swan?" Sanji said and Usopp ended up staying behind. "Wapol! Get out of here your not welcome!" Sanji said and they started attacking Wapol with Chopper.

It was a one-sided battle until Wapol ate his two guards and made himself into a machine.

"Rumble Ball," Chopper said and then put an orange ball in his mouth and changed into a form he couldn't do before. Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji took turns beating up Wapol and his lackeys.

"Take this you worthless bastards! That pirate flag is not allowed in my castle. Only the flag of my kingdom is allowed and that's a new rule. And did you know that anything I eat becomes part of my body?" Wapol said before bringing a cannon that he has eaten before out of his body and fired it towards the flag much to Choppers horror. At first, it looked like the flag was hit, and Wapol was laughing while Chopper had tears in his eyes.

When the smoke cleared they could see Luffy standing in front of the flag with his eyes shaded, and behind him the flag was unharmed. "What do you think you were gonna do with that cannonball, the skull mark on this flag is a symbol of conviction! I dunno who you are, or who's pirate's flag this is… But this is a flag you pledge your life to! You don't raise it as a joke! It's not a flag that someone like you can just destroy or laugh at!" Luffy said and Chopper was almost crying while the rest of his crew just had smirks on their faces.

'So this is a real pirate? He's amazing,' Chopper thought while looking at Luffy with newfound respect. Luffy then Used Shave to appear in front of Wapol and blow him away with a single normal punch.

Kureha who was watching inside with Nami had a smile on her face and was amazed at the same time, 'One punch!? That kid is strong,' she thought as everyone made their way back inside.

"Chopper wait up! I need to ask you something real quick. Come with me," Luffy said and Chopper nodded and followed. "You think he's gonna ask him to join?" Sanji asked and Usopp nodded, "Most likely." Usopp said and at those words, Kureha's smile grew larger.

Luffy and Chopper went to an old sentry room and started looking at the scenery of the former Drum Kingdom. "Luffy I just wanna say thank you for what you did back there." Chopper said and Luffy put his hand up.

"Do you know why I did it?" Luffy asked and Chopper shook his head no, "I did it because you're my friend." Luffy finished which shocked Chopper because he's really never had any friends before.

"I wanna ask you two questions. First, What is your dream?" Luffy asked and Chopper thought about it for a little bit before answering confidently, "I want to cure all diseases!" Chopper said and Luffy nodded seemingly satisfied with something.

"The second question is, Will you join my crew as my doctor?" Luffy said and Chopper started to cry, "But don't you think I'm a monster?" Chopper asked while he was still crying, and Luffy just shook his head. After calming down a little bit Chopper nodded and he was officially a Straw hat pirate.

"You guys we need to head out and-... wait where's Vivi and the duck?" Luffy said and Zoro and Usopp snickered at the duck part.

"They're with Dalton he got buried and injured so he had to stay behind and Vivi is taking care of him right now," Usopp said and then Luffy nodded and pushed Chopper forward.

"Guys! Tonight is a great night because we now have new nakama!" Luffy said and everyone cheered for Chopper. Chopper blushed and started dancing in a weird way and saying "just because you cheer for me bastards doesn't mean I'm happy."

"He looks truly happy with them. That's where he belongs." Kureha and for once in a couple years didn't charge someone for her services. Kureha then puts a strange box in the front of the castle and lit a fuse.

"Goodbye my stupid son." when the explosion went off instead of fire it looked like pink and when it surrounded the top of the mountain it looked like a cherry blossom tree. Chopper saw it from the Merry and saw flashbacks of his Father who was the only one who accepted him and gave him a name.


	21. Chapter 21

**A Couple Days Later:**

"That's it I win!" Nami said after she threw her one remaining card on the ground in triumph.

"What! That's not fair, you have to be cheating. Luffy, why do you have so many cards!? You have like the whole deck!" Usopp said and Luffy just shrugged, "I've never played this game. I thought you had to get the most cards to win." Luffy said and then put all but one of his cards in the pile.

"There! Now I win!" Luffy said and Nami and Usopp slapped him while Zoro snickered while pretending to sleep. "Why don't you idiots clean instead of messing around with the beautiful Nami Swan," Sanji said with no emotion until he danced around Nami.

"Okay! Come on Usopp let's go, and CHOPPER DO YOU WANNA HELP US? IT'LL BE FUUUNNN!" Luffy said and a couple seconds later Chopper peaked his head out from the galley.

"What're you going to do?" he asked and Luffy pulled a bucket and soap out of seemingly nowhere, "Just cleaning the deck," Luffy said innocently and Chopper nodded and made his way to the deck.

"Now that that's over with I'll be in the Galley," Sanji said and Nami nodded, "Me too I gotta work on some maps," Nami said as they made their way to the galley and Zoro went up to the crows nest.

"Now watch this guy's, Power Washer!" Luffy said as he put his hands together and shot a strong spray of water that started cleaning the deck.

"Throw the soap in!" Luffy yelled with a knowing grin on his face. When Usopp threw the soap in a mountain of bubbles formed, "Woah! It's huge! Let's go Chopper!" Usopp said and they disappeared into the bubbles.

"Guys check out this move!" Luffy said and excited Usopp, and Chopper jumped out of the bubbles to watch. Luffy got up on one foot and started spinning around, "Sprinkler!" Luffy said while trying to suppress a laugh. Usopp and Chopper immediately fell on the ground because of their laughter.

"Ahhh, That was fun." Chopper said while laying on the freshly clean deck, "Yeah we should do that again sometime. Right Luffy?" Usopp said and Luffy nodded.

"Oh, by the way, there's someone in the water over there," Luffy said while pointing to the port side of the ship. "Why didn't you tell us earlier go get em' why well that's because your faster," Usopp said and Luffy sighed before he jumped into the water.

"HUUUH!? HE GONNA DIE IN THE WATER HE'S A DEVIL FRUIT USER!" Chopper yelled and Usopp looked at him weird until he remembered he was new to the crew.

"Oh you're new so just watch and see there's no reason to save him," Usopp said and just as he said it Luffy jumped out of the water holding a man wearing flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. "What, how!" Chopper said very confusedly.

"I'm water," and Chopper put it together. "Anyways, this okama is really out of it," Luffy said but then the okama coughed and a stream of water came out of his mouth.

"Phew, I thought I was gonna die!" he said and then shook Luffy's hand really fast, "Thanks a lot stranger!" he said and then introduced himself as Bon Clay.

"What's all the commotion about down there?" Zoro asked from the crows nest and then he saw Bon Clay and jumped down to the deck. All the yelling attracted Sanji and Nami to the deck also.

"What all that noise?" Nami said and then saw Bon Clay. "That's Bon Clay if you didn't know," Luffy said while pointing to the man spinning like a ballerina on his deck.

"Hey, Bon, what's your devil fruit?" Usopp asked and Bon Clay looked proud, "The Clone-Clone Fruit." he said and then touched everyone but Sanji and Zoro who dodged him.

Bon Clay then touched his face with his right hand and turned into all the members of the crew. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had stars in their eyes and the others just watched in amazement. Bon Clay started to change into many people and Vivi saw her father and left to do something important.

"You guys I'll never forget your kindness!" Bon Clay said with tears, and Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Bon Clay started line dancing. "Oh, that is my ship. It is truly such a shame that I have to leave already, BUT journeys are always accompanied by farewells. But don't ever forget this, friendship has nothing to do with how long we've known each other. So don't cry!" Bon Clay said and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had tears along with Bon Clay.

"See you again!" they yelled and Bon Clay waved as he sailed away. "Thank god we found you Mr. 2 Bon Clay! We were worried," one of Bon's crew said and Bon nodded. "That was Mr.2!?" everyone yelled and Luffy calmed down first.

"Guys what if he fight us and we don't know who's who!" Luffy said and everyone started to brainstorm. "What about a mark?" Nami suggested and Zoro nodded.

"That's probably the best option because that way we can tell who's real," he said and they all put a black x on their forearms. "This mark is a sign of our friendship," Luffy said and everyone nodded with smiles on their faces.

 _Purururururu, Pururu- Gatcha,_ "Hello?" Luffy said into a transponder snail, "When did you get a transponder snail, Luffy!?" Vivi asked and he shhh'ed her before going back to the snail.

"Hey it's Igaram I got a message for you and the princess, the rebel army has started to move towards the capital. And Crocodile has moved his plans forward." Igaram said and Luffy had shaded eyes and Vivi was on the brink of tears.

"Thanks, Igaram, where are you we'll come pick you up," Luffy said and Igaram suddenly got nervous. "Well, that's the thing. I was captured by Crocodile, I'm in his lair right now." Igaram said and Luffy just nodded.

"Okay, we'll come get you as soon as we can," he said and hung up the snail. "Nami how far are we from Alabasta right now?" Luffy asked and Nami looked at the sky and water before coming to a conclusion.

"Half a day," Nami said and Luffy used Water Water Guide to get them there faster. "Isn't that gonna tire you out?" Sanji asked and Luffy shrugged, "It's a shorter distance." Luffy said.

"Yes! We've finally arrived!" Luffy yelled out while dancing on the deck, "Come on guys let's go already! Hey Vivi, where'd that duck go?" Luffy said which made Vivi irritated.

" _Carue_ is heading to the capital with a message for my father," Vivi said and the crew finished up docking the Merry. "Okay, we can go now Luffy," Nami said and when they entered the town they found a hiding spot where no one would see Vivi.

"Sanji and Chopper will go shopping for supplies and the rest of us will stay here until they're done. Got it?" Luffy said and everyone nodded.

"Good, we need clothes for the desert, and also water and food," Luffy said and Looked around at everyone to see if they needed to add anything to the list. "Okay, we'll be back soon guys!" Chopper said and they left towards the market.

About thirty minutes later Sanji and Chopper came back with all the supplies, "What took you guys so long!?" Nami asked with shark teeth and a slight sunburn.

"Sorry, Nami! There were some guys looking for Luffy and we followed them." Chopper said and Luffy snapped to attention. "If you guys want I can check for some strong people," Luffy said and Nami nodded saying it was a good idea. "What'd they look like anyway?" Zoro asked as he was standing up from his napping spot.

"One had black hair, and the other had blonde hair. Oh, and they both had the same tattoo but in different places." Sanji said and as soon as Luffy heard it he stopped searching the town.

"Sanji, where's the nearest restaurant?" Luffy asked with a fond smile on his face, "Spice Bean. Why?" Sanji responded and Luffy was about to answer but Vivi stepped in.

"Luffy we have to get to the next town." Vivi said with a deep frown on her face, "I know, and that is why you guys will head back to the ship while I go find those guys." Luffy said and used Shave before anyone could say anything else.

When Luffy got to Spice bean he found Smoker standing in front of the two that Sanji talked about. "Smokey!? What're you doing here? I thought you were back in Loguetown!" Luffy said and when Smoker turned around he had an immediate look of recognition and let out a snarl.

"Straw Hat…" he said and then Luffy could see the others faces clearly now, "Lu! Wait up!" Ace yelled as Luffy ran away from Smoker. "Come on Sabo!" Ace yelled, "Got it!" Sabo yelled and it didn't take long for them to find Luffy because he was staying close to the restaurant.

"I wonder what Luffy did to that marine," Sabo said as he was watching Luffy run from Smoker.

"Why are you here in Alabasta Straw Hat!?" Smoker yelled to Luffy after trying to hit him only to get slapped away. "I'm am only here to beat up Crocodile!" Luffy said ad Smoker faltered for a moment giving Luffy an opportunity to punch him away.

"Luffy! How'd you do that!? You just punched him away!" Sabo said, 'he knows haki!' the two brothers yelled in their thoughts. "Huh? You mean to punch him? Haki." Luffy said and the two's jaws dropped.

"What? You thought I could beat Black- oh yeah," Luffy said with his voice going lower every word. "About Blackbeard did that old man let him go?" Luffy asked and the two nodded.

"Why? He's a danger to the world." Luffy said with shaded eyes. "Pops didn't want to kill one of his first sons." Ace said with a frown that clearly agreed with Luffy.

"Anyway!" Luffy said dissipating the dark mood in an instant, "I haven't seen you guys forever! What're you doing here?" Luffy said as he tackled his brothers in a hug.

"We came to see you actually," Sabo said as he and Ace returned the hug full force. "You wanna go back to my ship... I have something to tell you anyway." Luffy said now fidgeting with his fingers. Ace and Sabo shared a look before following Luffy to his ship.

"Luffy's back!" Usopp and Chopper yelled and then saw Ace and Sabo following him, "AHHH! There are people behind you Luffy watch out!" they yelled and Sanji ran to look.

"Those are the same guys!" Sanji said and Luffy put his hand up to let his crew know that they were with him. "Who are they Luffy?" Nami asked and Luffy jumped in between them and put his arms around his brothers.

"They're my big brothers!" Luffy said and they bowed which shocked the crew. "You have brothers!" everyone yelled and Sabo gained a sweatdrop but Ace and Luffy started laughing.

"Thanks for taking care of my little brother, I hope he hasn't been in much trouble," Sabo said and everyone stood and answered together.

"No, not at all," they said and Sabo started laughing along with his brothers. "You have a funny crew Luffy!" Ace said in between laughs. Everyone else on the ship just sweatdropped at the scene.

"Okay, guys let's get to the next town!" Luffy said popping up from laughing, "Vivi, where is the next town, and what is it called?" he asked and his brothers got a look of shock on their faces at the fact that Luffy was being responsible.

"It's called Erumalu, and we need to follow the coast south for about thirty minutes!" Vivi told Luffy who nodded in satisfaction. "Luffy we got three marine warships Port side!" Usopp yelled from the crows nest.

"I got it!" Luffy yelled as he made his way to the port side railing, "Water Water Geyser!" Luffy yelled and three huge geysers erupted from under the warship ripping them apart in the process.

"Nami take over I gotta discuss something with Ace and Sabo. And guys don't interrupt." Luffy said and everyone nodded before he entered the galley with his brothers. "What is it Luffy? Why do you seem so nervous?" Ace asked suddenly concerned about Luffy.

"Okay so you know the story about the three years I was kidnapped, well that wasn't the full truth," Luffy said and Sabo and Aces face darkened but they still nodded.

"I was thrown in the middle of the jungle and I had to survive for the both of us but…" Luffy started and Sabo put a hand on his shoulder to urge him on.

"It wasn't actually a kidnapping. It was actually very vigorous training. But I don't regret it without the training I probably would have lost someone close to me." Luffy finished and the two brothers had shaded eyes and Luffy expected the worst.

"Oh good, I thought it was bad!" Ace said with relief and Sabo nodded. Luffy's head snapped up in shock but then he put on a big sunny grin and tackled his brothers to the ground in a big hug.

"I do have a couple questions though," Sabo said and Luffy and Aces game was interrupted. "Yeah?" Luffy said and Sabo continued, "I assume Rayleigh made you lie to protect you but how'd you lie?" Sabo asked and Ace realized the something.

"Well that easy, I just half lied," Luffy said and Sabo went over the previous explanation that Luffy gave him and Ace. "Nevermind that! Are you gonna tell Shitty Gramps!?" Ace said and Luffy shook his head vigorously.

"HELL NO! Can you imagine the 'training' after I tell him!" Luffy said while waving his hands in the air to gesture how bad it would be. okay, fair point." Ace said with his face turning a little blue. "Luffy," Sabo said seriously which his full attention.

"Your Father. Do you understand who he is?" he asked and Luffy nodded while thinking about his dad. "Yeah Dragon! He's really nice!" Luffy said innocently and his brother's eyes widened.

"You mean you met him!? When?" Sabo and Ace asked and Luffy put his hand under his chin. "Loguetown. And Gray Termi-" Luffy said before he dropped to the ground asleep.

"Great," Sabo said grumpily because he wouldn't be getting any answers out of Luffy anymore. Just when Sabo thought it couldn't get any worse Ace fell asleep, 'How'd I end up with both of my brothers having Narcolepsy?' Sabo thought as he moved his sleeping brothers into a more comfortable position.

 **Thirty Minutes Later:**

"Yay! We're here!" Luffy yelled as Zoro anchored the ship, "What's that?" he said and urged Luffy to the water to see. "Those are Kung-Fu Dugongs. Whatever you do don't fight them." Vivi said while watching Luffy closely.

Luffy was watching the Dugongs pass by when one of them stopped and was staring at Luffy. The Dugong made a strange noise and suddenly every single Dugong lined up in front of Luffy.

"I didn't do anything!" Luffy said with his hands up and his everyone but the girls started laughing. 'He beat them in nothing. Was it a staring contest?' they thought with a sweatdrop.

"Let's move guys. We gotta get to Eramalu as fast as we can. Are you two coming or is this where we part ways?" Nami asked and Luffy looked at his brothers.

"As long as we don't intrude," Sabo said before moving on one side of Luffy and Ace on the other side. "Yay! Let's go!" Luffy said and started running ahead.

"Just head straight east Luffy!" Vivi yelled and the rest of the group started moving. "Do you think he listened?" Usopp asked and Ace shook his head, "No chance." he said with a smile on his face.

As they were walking the Straw hats felt pressured because Ace and Sabo's eyes were always on them. "So Zoro, how'd you become the first mate?" Ace asked as he and Sabo stood on each side of Zoro.

"Well, it's a simple story. I was captured at a marine base and he saved me." Zoro said with a smirk on his lips. "Oh is that when he took out the corrupt marine?" Sabo asked and Zoro nodded.

"Hey Nami, wait up! I just wanna ask ya something." Ace said as he and Sabo once again stood on each side of Nami. "I would like to know how you became the navigator," Sabo said and noticed the smile that made its way onto Nami's face.

"He saved me and my village from a terrible pirate," she responded. Ace and Sabo nodded before doing the same thing to the rest of Luffy's crew. When they were done they sat on the ground.

"What's your evaluation?" Ace asked and Sabo looked over at the crew and Vivi again, "They are a good team and crazy just like Luffy." he responded and Ace nodded. "And they truly care about the well being of each other." Ace said and then they both nodded in approval.

After they got up and joined the crew again they found Luffy sitting in the middle of nowhere with an irritated look on his face.

"How the hell am I supposed to know which way to go in this dessert!" Luffy said and then calmed down and continued walking in a random direction that happened to be east.

In no time at all the made it to Erumalu, "What happened here?" Luffy asked as everyone gained shaded eyes. "Listen up everyone, this happened because of Crocodile. There was a drought and he made it look like it was my father's fault. Everyone in the town probably went and joined the rebel army." Vivi said with regret showing on her face.

"NOW I'M DEFINITELY GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" Luffy yelled and then he punched one of the rundown buildings. "Luffy," Vivi said with tears in her eyes but she shook them away and they continued to the next town that was called Yuba.


	22. Chapter 22

**Middle of the Desert:**

Everything was quiet in the desert except for one thing. There was groaning. "Stop it you Two! I can't take it anymore!" Sanji and Nami yelled with shark teeth. The two they were talking about was Usopp and Chopper.

"But it's so hot~" Chopper whined out as dragged his feet along the sand, "Yeah I can't bear it. How can you do it Luffy and you Ace?" Usopp asked while he was walking with the help of a stick.

"Well that's easy I'm water/fire," Luffy and Ace said at the same time and then Luffy looked at Ace. "I didn't know you got a devil fruit! Show me show me show me!" Luffy said excitedly and Ace gained a proud smile. Ace held up his finger and it burst into pure flame, so he ate the Flame-Flame fruit.

"Wooah Ace that's so cool!" Luffy yelled and then Chopper fell to the ground. "Chopper! Are you okay, is it the heat?" Nami asked worriedly as she picked him up to carry him. " Gather around me everyone, except for you Ace," Luffy said which caused Ace to get a blue cloud over his head.

"Smokescreen," Luffy murmured under his breath before sucking in as much air as he could take and blow it out as mist. Almost instantly everyone in the mist sighed in contentment.

"I'll do this every once in a while so you guys don't get too overheated." Luffy said and they nodded before walking along to Yuba.

"It's too late to travel any further today, so this will be our camp," Vivi said and immediately everyone dropped their bags and promptly sat down.

"WE HAVE TO SET UP CAMP YOU KNOW!" Vivi yelled with shark teeth and she was met with groans. Once camp was set up it was dark so everyone was by the fire looking for warmth.

"Why are they all huddled near Luffy?" Sabo asked sort of tempted to join the huddle to just be close to Luffy.

"I don't know the whole story since I was in the town but… when we were back in the Drum Kingdom Nami was sick. There was only one doctor on the island they had to climb a mountain, and at some point, Sanji who was the only one who went with him went unconscious. Luffy climbed the mountain carrying them both getting almost fully frozen in the process because of the temperatures." Vivi told them and Ace looked angry but was actually worried.

Seeing this Vivi tried to reassure them, "But he's okay now, and he is very lucky. Luffy has very fast healing time, and I say that because when he protected me from a huge tiger he got a pretty bad wound and it healed before we got to Drum." she said calming them down a little bit but making them more worried.

'We are so staying with him, even if it's just watching from afar.' they each thought as they looked at each other and back to Luffy who was now asleep in the middle of his nakama.

"Look I found a desert shrimp!" Luffy said excitedly as he held up a scorpion, "Luffy no, Vivi said those things are bad, and they'll hurt you." Zoro said as he slapped the scorpion away.

"Oh, I guess I don't want it then," Luffy said as he shrugged and started walking beside Zoro.

"Luffy come here for a sec," Ace said and immediately a bored looking Luffy appeared next to them, "What's up?" Luffy asked dully. "We've decided we're gonna come with you guys to beat that Crocodile bastard." Ace said with resolve shining in his voice.

"Yes, but we are going to stay out of sight so the people or marines don't think you did it for Pops," Sabo said and Luffy just nodded accepting it. About half an hour later Luffy started complaining.

"Vivi how much longer I'm hungry," Luffy whined. "We're not even a third of the way there yet Luffy," Nami said with her eyes twitching.

"Calm down Nami, okay Luffy but here's the deal. Your gonna have to carry all the luggage until the next group of rocks. When we reach the rocks that's when we'll eat. Got it?" Vivi said.

Luffy thought about it for a moment before grabbing everything from everyone and holding it anywhere he could. Luffy then started running as fast as he could to the nearest group of rocks.

"Finally some rocks!" Luffy said excitedly as he was running at top speed. As he got there he found birds on the ground that looked unconscious, "Why are you guys laying on the ground? Are you sleeping?" Luffy said because he sensed that the birds were perfectly fine.

"Well, what am I gonna do now?" Luffy asked himself. As Luffy was waiting for the others to arrive the birds were moving slowly towards the supplies and Luffy. When Luffy looked over at the birds they would drop to the ground looking unconscious.

One of the birds finally got close enough to grab the supplies and tried grabbing it. "Nuh-uh birdies, You're not gonna take this stuff," Luffy said as he grabbed his things back and started knocking the birds back.

At some point, Luffy's hat got knocked off and a bird stole it, "Get back here you bastard!" Luffy yelled after the bird leaving the unconscious birds behind to chase him. Luffy chased him until he got his hat back and it took so long that he became lost in the middle of nowhere.

Out of nowhere, Luffy dodges out of the way of a gigantic desert plant, "Where'd that come from?!" Luffy said surprised and then shook his head before killing the plant completely. After Luffy killed the huge plant an animal crawled out of the mouth.

"A camel?!" Luffy said and just after he said that a giant lizard rose out of the sand and started chasing Luffy and the camel. Luffy grabbed onto the camel and told in to go the direction that he sensed his brothers, crew, and Vivi.

"GUUUUYSSS!" Luffy yelled getting everyone's attention, "I found lunch somehow." Luffy said and all the guys smirked. "Where were you!? You left everything here it could've been stolen!" Nami said with shark teeth.

"She's right Luffy, some Warusagi's might have stolen it. They are called the bandit birds you know." Vivi said and Luffy nodded. "I know them! They stole my hat, and I had to go after it. Plus I found this cool camel in a plant!" Luffy said waving his hands all around trying to explain himself.

"Other than that Nami-Swan there's a huge lizard behind you and now there is one on the other side," Sanji said and then Luffy got an idea and smirked. "Hey, Sanji do we actually need two of these lizards?" Luffy asked with a grin on his face, and Ace and Sabo have never seen this side of Luffy so they were surprised.

"No, it would probably just spoil. Why do you ask?" Sanji asked Luffy who was now walking over to Ace and Sabo. "Oh, I just wanted to fight as a trio like back when we were kids," Luffy said and both Ace and Sabo smirked.

The Straw hats and Vivi were interested and sat down to watch the trio beat up a lizard who was ready to eat them. "Haki? Devil fruits?" Sabo asked and smirked as the other two shook their heads no.

The lizard attack with his tail and the three worked in synch. Each in the blink of an eye was in a circle around the lizard, and they punched the lizard into the sand. Unfortunately, when they punched it into the ground the lizard kept flying down until it smashed through rock and landed in a cavern.

"I wonder what's down there? Shishishishi!" Luffy said before he jumped down the large hole he and his brothers accidentally made. "Luffy wait!" Sabo said before shrugging and jumping in, "Idiot," Ace murmured as he jumped in after his brothers.

"Sanji cook up that lizard! We'll be back soon!" Luffy yelled from the bottom of the cavern. "Guys, what's that giant rock?" Luffy said curiously while walking towards the poneglyph.

"It looks like its human-made," Sabo said while observing their surroundings. "that's a poneglyph you idiots," Ace said like it was obvious but really he was just guessing.

Sabo wandered off to investigate more which left Ace and Luffy alone together, "Ace? Did you say something?" Luffy asked and then he plopped on the ground and Ace joined him.

"No. Why? Did you hear something?" Ace asked and Luffy nodded as he put his hands behind his ears in an effort to hear better. "It's like. It's like murmuring, and I can't hear it clearly." Luffy whispered suddenly not focused on his surroundings.

" _Protect…. Pluton…"_ was all Luffy heard and then he suddenly fell asleep. " _I haven't seen you in a while, Luffy,_ " Aegaeon said as he appeared out of the light that Luffy knew well.

"Fishie!" Luffy yelled and jumped on Aegaeon for a hug, " _Calm down I have to tell you about some important weapons,_ " Aegaeon said and Luffy reluctantly calmed down.

In reality, Luffy was murmuring in his sleep as Sabo came back from investigating, "Sabo! Your back! What's wrong with him!?" Ace asked with panic as he pointed to Luffy on the ground. "Relax Ace, it's probably just another narcolepsy attack," Sabo said calmly.

"Maybe but this time it was different. This time he said he could hear something and then he just passed out." Ace said this time with worry in his voice, and when Sabo heard it he became concerned. "I-I'm sure he's fine. Let's just get back to his crew and Vivi." Sabo said and Ace picked Luffy up and jumped out of the hole they made.

"Another attack?" Zoro asked as he took Luffy from Ace's back and set him on the ground to sleep. "Unfortunately yeah at least I think so," Sabo said and then sitting down next to Luffy as a habit.

"Anyways. Is that lizard done yet? I'm practically starving here." Ace said and just then his and Luffy's stomach growled. Looks like Lu is hungry too. Should I wake him up?" Sabo asked and Sanji shook his head, "Nah, I'll just save some for him. Let him rest he'll need it for the fight." Sanji said and then let out a puff of smoke before getting to work on serving everyone.

" _Okay, do you understand everything I told you?"_ Aegaeon said seriously and Luffy nodded, " _I think. So basically I just have to protect them?"_ Luffy said and Aegaeon nodded and disappeared into the light again.

"IM BACK!" Luffy yelled as soon as he woke up. Everyone who was close to him jumped back a couple feet in fear.

"Luffy you scared us!" Usopp and Nami yelled with glowing red eyes and shark teeth. "Huh? I did, How?" Luffy said as he tilted his head to the side in confusion. They just sighed and walked away as Zoro chuckled.

"Did you just laugh at Nami Swan? Huh, Marimo?" Sanji said and the two started their usual fighting with Luffy cheering them both on. Standing a couple feet away the non-Strawhats were sweatdropping.

"Guys! What are you doing!? Pack up we gotta get to Yuba fast!" Vivi said and Nami didn't want to walk so she named the camel Eyelashes getting a ride. The camel decided it like women better than men so he wanted to carry Nami and Vivi to Yuba only.

 **A Couple Hours Later:**

"Look guys there it is! Yuba!" Vivi said and suddenly everyone got excited and started running to the town as fast as they could. As soon as Vivi started getting close she slowed down to a complete stop because the town looked abandoned.

"Is anybody here!" Vivi cried desperately, and a very skinny old man appeared from behind a building. "I'm afraid if you're looking for that rebel army they just left. Towards Katorea I think." the old man said and at first, Vivi didn't recognize him but then she had a memory of a boy and his father leaving to start a new promising town.

"Toto! What happened here!?" Vivi asked on the verge of breaking down in tears. "I'm afraid that the drought has done its number on this place. Too many sandstorms Princess but don't worry I still work to find the water." Toto said and Luffy gained shaded eyes due to his hat.

"Old man. Grab some barrels, I'll help you find the water." Luffy said as he looked up at Toto with a Big sunny grin.

"I'm telling you, kid. Even if we do find any water it's definitely not gonna be enough to fill a whole barrel," Toto said as he rolled a barrel next to a hole he had been digging the night before. "We'll see about that." Luffy said, "Water Water Grab," Luffy whispered so the old man couldn't hear him.

When Luffy gathered up enough water for almost four whole barrels Toto almost passed out because of shock. 'He's the true savior here. Not that Crocodile.' Toto thought while looking at Luffy with admiration.

"Bye old man!" Luffy yelled as he waved goodbye to Toto, "Wait, Luffy! Take the fourth barrel, you deserve it." Toto said with a smile. After Luffy took the barrel the group of nine left towards Katorea. Only ten minutes into walking Luffy stops and sits in front of a small dried up tree.

"I quit." Luffy said and everyone stopped out of shock. "What do you mean Luffy?" Vivi asked nervously, "Your plan to stop the rebel army is naive." Luffy said and Vivi grabbed his shirt out of anger.

"All you want is for no one to die in this battle that is about to happen. Not the citizens, or any of us. You're taking on a warlord in a fight that has over a million men in it. And all you want is for no one to get hurt. It's a naive plan," Luffy said with closed eyes and Vivi started shaking.

"Luf-" Nami started but was cut-off by Sanji, "Wait for a second Nami-san," he said. "And what's wrong with not wanting anyone to die?" Vivi said as she pulled Luffy closer to her face and he whispered two words that made her stop.

"People die," he whispered and Vivi put him down before trying to hit him in the face. Luffy stood firm as Vivi vented her frustrations on him. "Don't you dare say that again! That's exactly what we're here to prevent. I won't let you say it again! Not the royal army, not the rebel army is at fault. It's all Crocodiles fault" Vivi said and started punching Luffy in the face only for him to keep reforming his face.

Luffy sprayed Vivi in the face to calm her down and she started to cry, "Then why are _you_ risking your life!? Do you think risking your own life is going to be enough!?" Luffy yelled, "Then what else am I supposed to risk!?" Vivi yelled in between her sobs. "Try risking our lives along with yours… WE'RE YOUR NAKAMA!"

"We're your nakama, right?" Luffy said calmly as he walked over to his precious straw hat had fallen off during the ordeal.

Vivi nodded and Luffy along with everyone else smiled at her in a kind way. "So hear my plan. To beat that sand croc bastard." Luffy said and everyone including a sniffling Vivi gathered in a tight circle.

"We need to split up if we want to accomplish all of our goals but first we're going to head to rain base to replenish our strength. After we do that there have to be some other number agents here so it's going to be your guys' job to beat them.

Vivi your going to be a peacemaker between the armies and I'll take sand croc. Ace, Sabo you guys said you were going to stay out of the way so I need you to be our backups.

If any of us go down you need to fill in. But make sure they're down." Luffy explained which impressed Ace and Sabo. "Has he always been like this and we've just never seen it?" Sabo asked and Ace shrugged.

 **Rainbase:**

"Okay, we're here! Go get cooled off guys." Luffy said but as soon as they started to wander off Luffy called them back, "Nevermind guys the marines are here so we're going to split up into groups. Sanji Chopper and Vivi is one group and the rest is with me. Ace and Sabo can come with me or you can go off on your own." Luffy said and they split up and put on disguises just in case.

" Luffy, how long are your brothers staying with us?" Nami asked and Luffy responded by calling Ace and Sabo over. "Why don't they tell you their plan?" Luffy said and nodded for Ace and Sabo to explain. "We're gonna stay until the end but we're going to stay outta the way as you heard in the plan earlier," Sabo explained and Nami nodded in satisfaction and went to tell Usopp and Zoro.

"Guys! The bar now!" Luffy said and everyone but Ace and Sabo headed to the bar. "Smoker and his swordswoman are here," Luffy said and Zoro suddenly became paranoid and looked around him searching for someone. "What I thought we left them back in Nanohana! What are they doing here?!" Usopp whisper yelled and just then Smoker walked into the bar.

"Straw hat! You're coming with me!" Smoker yelled and just like that the Straw hats ran out of the bar and towards the closest building which was the casino.

"Tashigi!" Smoker yelled and Tashigi held up a towel. "Captain Smoker! Would you like a towel? They are quite refreshing in this weather." Tashigi said as Luffy and the rest of them ran right by her.

"Zoro!" she yelled and started chasing after them but she tripped and lost her glasses. After they got to the casino they were led into the back room by some strangers.

"Why are we here? We were just running from the marines!" Nami said and when no one answered she crossed her arms with an irritated look on her face. "I'm bored," Zoro said as he walked over to a couch in the middle of the room and yawned.

After that one by one everyone joined Zoro on the couch, and just as Luffy sat on Zoro's lap because there was no room left the floor opened up and they all fell through.

When they landed on the ground the first thing they saw was Crocodile, he is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back, and a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked from on top of Zoro. "You already know who I am." Crocodile said calmly and then held up a controller and pressed the button.

At first, nothing happened but then there was some rumbling and before anyone knew it they were in a cage. "I see you already captured them." Miss. All Sunday said from a staircase.

"A clever trap indeed." Luffy said with his arms crossed, "Yes, we couldn't avoid this." Usopp said as he held onto the bars of the cage. "Stop fooling yourselves! It was TOTALLY avoidable!" Nami yelled with shark teeth.

"She's right you know. But you're gonna die soon instead." Crocodile said and Luffy grit his teeth and grabbed the bars. "Ah~ My strength, it's fading. Where's Igaram bastard?" Luffy said weakly as he wiggled to the floor, and Usopp and Nami started to panic.

"That fatty escaped if you must know, and I do have to be going I have a plan to carry out." Crocodile said and left the casino shortly after. "Hey," Luffy said weakly, "What's the plan?" he asked and Miss. All Sunday walked so she was in front of the cage.

"It's called operation Utopia and he just wants to take over the country of Alabasta with his Sand-Sand fruit." She said and then held up a key.

Any hopes that Luffy and the others had were gone because she dropped the key down a hole and they watched a gator eat it. "Dammit!" Luffy said accidentally grabbing the bars again and feeling his strength leave again.

'Damn seastone.' Luffy thought as he practically crawled to the middle of the cage to get away from the seastone but he was relieved because he knew he could beat Crocodile.

After Miss. All Sunday left the room started to fill up with water, "Luffy! What are we going to do!?" Nami asked as she started to freak out with Usopp. "Guys calm down he doing something right now," Zoro said and Nami and Usopp stopped to watch.

"Thanks, Zoro. you guys are forgetting the second group I made just in case the marines got us." Luffy said and just as he finished a door came flying down the stairs which scared Usopp and Nami.

"Nami- Swan! I hope you're okay!" Sanji said as he ran down the stairs with Chopper and Vivi close behind. "Sanji thank god you're here! I thought I was gonna die!" Usopp said with tears as the water reached his chest.

"Luffy, get on my back," Zoro ordered Luffy and he obliged and got on his back with little trouble. "Sanji, the gators! They ate the key!" Nami yelled and Sanji started beating up all the Gators until he found the key in the last one.

As soon as they got out of the casino and escaped the marines they headed straight for capital where the battle would begin. The town called Alubarna.


	23. Chapter 23

**On route to Alubarna :**

"A Crab!" Vivi and Nami yelled as Chopper and Usopp were panicking behind them. "Oooh, nice! Now we have a ride!" Luffy said and then quickly got in front of the crab with the use of and used his conquerors haki to tame the crab.

"Take us to Alubarna please Scrab," Luffy said and it looked like the crab smiled before everyone got on and Scrab took off at full speed. "I'm getting off and running the rest of the way guys. Sand Croc is up ahead!" Luffy yelled over all the noise and before anyone could say anything he jumped off and ran faster than the crab.

'How is he so fast!?' Vivi thought but they continued on. As soon as they got there they almost immediately met their opponents.

"Let's do it Chopper! I got your back!" Usopp said as he and Chopper left the group to fight some number agents. "Yeah, What are their numbers? You know what it doesn't matter we're still gonna kick their ass!" Chopper said as he changed to his human form.

The people they were fighting were Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4. Immediately Mr.4 threw a couple of baseballs that were actually bombed into the air and Miss. Merry Christmas hit them so they landed near Usopp and Chopper.

When they exploded Usopp used the momentum to move faster, "Usopp you're just gonna leave me here!?" Chopper yelled now defending himself from Miss. Merry Christmas' bat that was more like a club.

"NO! I would never I'm only getting to an advantage point." Usopp said and Chopper nodded and started focusing on Miss. Merry Christmas.

"I got the long nose just make sure you beat that freak to the ground!" Mr.4 said before moving towards Usopp. At first, Usopp was trembling out of fear but when he heard the 'freak' comment about Chopper Usopp's resolve hardened and he recalled every single thing that Luffy taught him during his training.

'Thanks Luffy I never thought I would need that training.' Usopp thought as he brought up his slingshot and aimed for Mr.4 who was walking towards him.

Mr.4 saw Usopp and laughed, "Please! What could you ever accomplish against me! HAHAHAHA!" Mr.4 said amused. Mr.4 pulled out some more ball bombs and hit them towards Usopp.

Usopp saw them coming so he pulled his slingshot back and shot his lead star and hit all of the bombs, unfortunately, he hit them a little too late and the blast made Usopp fly backward into the wall of a buildings that had been ruined by past sandstorms.

"Dammit," Usopp said as he got up into a standing position, "Hah! See I told you. You should've just listened to me and given up while you had the chance." Mr.4 said in a snarky voice.

"Hah… Never… Not as long as I'm the sniper for the Straw-hat Pirates!" Usopp Yelled and then shot a fire star that seemed to resemble a phoenix. The fired star hit Mr.4 straight in the face and all it did was burn him and make him angry.

' _He pulls out a big bomb and shoots it. Bomb explodes and another dies,'_ Usopp saw in a scene that appeared before his eyes. At first, Usopp was confused but then Mr.4 pulled out the biggest bomb he had and hit it at Usopp. Usopp saw it coming and was able to get out of the way, 'What was that?' he thought.

Over with Chopper, he was currently struggling to stand up because even in guard point the explosions still hit him. "Chopper I have a plan, get over here!" Usopp yelled looking majorly beat up from all of the explosions that nearly hit him.

And Chopper ran at full speed trying to get away from the next wave of explosions. "Okay, what's the plan?" Chopper asked as Miss. Merry Christmas and Mr.4 closed in on them. "Have you seen how that guy has been hitting bombs?" Usopp said gesturing to Mr.4 and then he pointed to Miss. Merry Christmas, "we need to make him hit her. I'll handle the rest after that." Usopp said and Chopper nodded and positioned himself.

"Hey! I bet you can't hit me with that bomb you big fat ugly hippo!" Usopp shouted with slightly shaking legs and then Mr.4 pulled out a bomb falling into the trap. "Chopper now!" Usopp yelled and Chopper started charging towards his target, "Rumble ball!" He yelled and changed into his horn point.

Chopper smashed into Miss. Merry Christmas and sent her flying right into Mr.4's bat. Then Usopp used a makeshift slingshot to shoot a hammer straight at Mr.4 sending him flying with Miss. Merry Christmas into a run-down building. Right after they confirmed that they were knocked out Usopp and Chopper fell to the ground out of breath.

"That was… that was scary!" Chopper said out of breath and Usopp nodded furiously, "Hah… I know! I thought we were gonna die!" Usopp said and they just laid there in a comfortable silence.

 **With Nami:**

"Thank god I got away from them," Nami said to herself and then she started listening in on her surroundings. When she heard nothing her mind wandered to before they got to Alabasta.

 _Flashback:_

" _Usopp? Are you in here?" Nami asked and Usopp appeared at the door to the storeroom or better known as Usopp's workshop. "Yeah. Whatcha need Nami?" Usopp asked as Nami walked into the room._

 _"_ _I need you to make me a weapon plain and simple." Nami said and Usopp froze for a second before moving to his workstation, "Why do you want a weapon?" he said fidgeting with one of his inventions._

 _"You have your slingshot. I know you understand. Luffy and the others all have a monster strength and could beat almost anyone one with that strength especially Luffy. You and I aren't like that, we're just normal humans so we need weapons to help us do our part until we can become strong." Nami said and Usopp looked at all of his materials._

 _"There's not enough time... But I'll try my best to make you a good weapon Nami!" Usopp said and Nami hugged him before running away from the room._

End:

"I didn't think I would be using it so soon," Nami said as she pulled out and assembled a blue staff. "I acted so brave in front of all the others, so I gotta fight… I have to fight for Vivi!" Nami said and getting familiar with the 'Climatact' Spinning it around and throwing a few strikes at some unsuspecting plants.

When she was testing out the weapon she found a few party tricks which promised Usopp pain but she also found three kinds of balls. One was warm it was called the heat tempo, and one was cold that was cool tempo, and finally, there was lightning tempo.

The lightning tempo was the yellow ball that seemed to have sparks flying off it. Just after Nami found Lightning Tempo she got hit in the shoulder by what looked like a spike and fell to the ground with a pain-filled scream.

"Oh? It looks like did hit you." a slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure said cooly.

"So Miss. Double Fingers did follow me. At least it wasn't Mr.1." Nami said sort of relieved until she barely dodged another spike from her attacker.

Nami was constantly on the defensive she was either dodging by jumping or using the skills that Luffy taught her during training. Of course, she didn't block all of them when you looked there was blood streaming from Nami's wounds she would need Chopper immediately after this.

Finally, she attempted to hit Miss Double Fingers back. She swung her Climatact as hard as she could aiming for Miss. Double Fingers stomach. Instead, it was stopped because of Miss. Double Fingers changed her hand into spikes that blocked the strike.

"Hah… I got you. Do you know what happens when a cool ball and hot balls cross paths with each other?" Nami said and Miss. Double Fingers finally saw that Nami was using the tempo's she discovered earlier to create a tornado.

Right before the tornado sucked Miss. Double Fingers as she tried on the last attack. "Stinger Finger!" she yelled and because of the blood loss Nami's movement was sluggish and it hit her right in her left ankle. "AHHHHH!" Nami screamed in agony as Miss. Double Finger was gone sucked into the tornado.

When it died down Nami confirmed that she was unconscious before limping off to find Chopper or maybe even Zoro. "Tornado Tempo…" Nami said to herself.

 **With Zoro:**

Zoro was currently in a stand-off with Mr.1 because Nami had run off even though they were supposed to stay together.

Mr.1 had on an oriental-looking attire which had a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it. His pants were tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes. "That girl must be dead by now," Mr.1 said which made Zoro's eyebrow twitch.

"She was weak, and the weak don't deserve to live," Mr.1 said and used his Dice-Dice fruit to change his arms into blades. "Don't underestimate me," Zoro said with a gleam in his eye that Mr.1 didn't notice.

While Zoro said that Mr.1 was charging and planning to kill Zoro with one attack. When Zoro blocked the attack with his arms he changed his leg into a blade and almost cut Zoro.

Thanks to his observation haki he had the upper hand. At first, Zoro was on the defensive but then he saw an opening and took it. Zoro kicked Mr.1 in the stomach which shocked him because he wasn't expecting it, and then Zoro thrust one sword at him and knocked him back to the perfect distance.

Zoro drew his swords and got into a battle stance, "Oni Giri!" as Mr.1 was falling to the ground Zoro jumped in the air and started to fall down towards Mr.1 with all three swords ready, "Tiger Trap!" he yelled and Mr.1 hit the ground hard after Zoro hit him.

Zoro started to sheath his swords but unfortunately, Mr.1 was unharmed. 'He really is steel. I guess I'm just gonna have to cut steel then.' Zoro thought and then let out a chuckle before turning to face Mr.1. Before he could turn around all the way Mr.1 charged and tried to cut Zoro's back.

Thanks to Zoro's observation haki he didn't get a single cut, and instead, he dropped to the ground and tried to cut him from underneath. When that didn't work he jumped back and Mr.1 charged with his attack, "Sparkling Daisy!" Mr.1 yelled and Zoro managed to block it but the pillars behind him were cut to pieces.

After a few moments of struggling Mr.1 managed to throw Zoro into the building behind him. After he did the building collapsed on top of Zoro, Zoro moved a huge stone from on top of him and got up again only for his haki to alert him of an attack.

Mr.1 had used his devil fruit to make his hands and forearms into a drill. "Spar… Drill!" Mr.1 yelled and Zoro was too late he was cut ten times. Mr.1 was walking away but Zoro attacked him from behind, "That's not enough!" Zoro yelled.

And then they were in a standoff again, 'I can hear his steel breathing.' Zoro thought and held oud Wado Ichimonji. "You think you can absorb my attack with one sword?" Mr.1 said almost mockingly.

"Don't worry you won't hit me. One Sword Style: Lions Song!" Zoro said and at the same time Mr.1 launched his attack, "Atomic Spurt!" Mr.1 said and they clashed. Zoro sheathed his blades and Mr.1 fell to the ground with wounds on his chest. Zoro picked up his swords and started making his way to Chopper and Usopp.

 **With Sanji:**

Sanji is running through the streets of Alubarna trying to find Vivi who had run off in anger. "Vivi-Chwan~ where'd you go?" Sanji yelled as he ran down the long streets.

Sanji was about to yell again but he saw Bon Clay step out of the alleyway a few steps away from him. "I'm afraid I can't let you get past me." Bon Clay said and jumped at Sanji. Sanji got a tick mark and charged at Bon Clay.

They both started blocking each other kicks eventually getting a hit both of them flew back. "You bastard!" Sanji said as he got up and wiped the blood off his face. "Ballet Kenpo!" Bon Clay yelled and started hopping around, "Degenerate Swan Dance Recital!" Bon Clay finished and just stood there.

"Collier shoot!" Sanji yelled and tried to kick Bon Clay but he blocked it. " two! Three! Four! Five!" Sanji yelled and Bon Clay blocked them all sometimes with his legs. Bon Clay than to the swans that were on his back off and put them on his feet. He then kicked Sanji in the chest when he wasn't expecting it which made him fly towards a wall.

Sanji rebounded off the wall and both him and Bon Clay were doing handstands as they kicked each other. They then started kicking each other at equal strength except Sanji could feel something.

Sometimes he felt like knew what was coming next and would dodge the next kick. They both charged at each other for an ultimate kick and Sanji came out on top. Bon Clay went spinning into the wall breaking it.

'I want to try something out.' Bon Clay thought as he walked out of the rubble. Bon Clay changed his body into Nami's and immediately Sanji swooned. 'Wow that's really his weakness?' he thought as he continued to change back and forth to Nami and himself.

He finally stayed at Nami and attacked Sanji but he didn't do anything. In a matter of minutes, Sanji was on the ground all bloody. 'I will beat you. Don't think I'm just gonna die." Sanji thought while pushing himself up. Every time Sanji attacked Bon Clay would turn in to Nami and just hit him away.

'I see it…' Sanji thought and kicked Bon Clay into a wall, "I found that you can't use that Ballet Kenpo of yours while you look like Nami." Sanji said with a puff of his cigarette. And then launched himself at Bon Clay or Mr.2

"AHHHHH!" Bon Clay screamed when he saw Sanji above him and about to kick him. The blow connected and Bon Clay was sent a few layers into the ground.

 **With Luffy:**

"Ack! Where is she!?" Luffy said to himself as searched the capital for Vivi who had run off. When Luffy's haki reached the other part of town he found Vivi's presence and sped up to meet her.

When he got there he heard Vivi and some bird that looked like a man arguing with Crocodile who was on top of a building. "You know your little friend Straw hat, was it? He's dead under the casino probably drowned." Crocodile said and Vivi couldn't help but get angry even though she knew Luffy was alive.

"Shut up Luffy's strong he couldn't die because of you!" Vivi yelled and pointing at Crocodile trying to get her point across. "I was supposed to have a deal with someone who was in Whitebeard's crew… but I don't like the Whitebeard's." Crocodile continued on acting as if he hadn't heard Vivi.

Luffy chose this moment to step out of his hiding spot, "Well that's rude you damned sand croc, killing me off so easily." Luffy said and Vivi hugged him.

"Vivi you go on ahead and try to manage this war before it gets too bad," Luffy said to her as she agreed and ran off "All right you bastard let's get this started," said a pissed off Luffy as he was popping his knuckles.

A little bit away in the royal castle Ace and Sabo were watching the exchange with worry. "His crewmates did well but Crocodile is a warlord," Sabo said and after he said it he had to hold Ace back from going to their little brother.

"You really think that you could beat me, Brat?" Crocodile said mockingly and then Luffy started to charge with an haki covered arm. "Desert Spada! I don't have time for these little games. I need to get to the cave and away from the explosion."Crocodile said and Luffy started getting smaller and smaller because the moisture was being sucked out of him.

"Bye brat." Crocodile said as he left and Sabo almost gave up on holding Ace back. As soon as Crocodile left Luffy used Shave to get to the others because his legs were too short. "Luffy! Why are you here? Where's Vivi?" Nami asked slightly shocked that Luffy just appeared in front of everyone.

"Why are you so small?" Usopp asked and Luffy walked over to the barrel that Toto gave him. Luffy drank it all in one gulp, and he grew to his regular height. 'Awww, he was so cute.' Nami thought but then grew serious.

"Vivi is trying all by herself to stop the battle and I just got new information that there is a bomb somewhere in the tower." I need you guys to help Vivi while I stop Crocodile." Luffy said and ran off to where he sensed Crocodile.

Luffy ran straight into a cave that had stairs going down, "Bastard…" Luffy said as Miss. All Sunday fell to the ground bleeding from the cut in her abdomen.

"Why are you not dead Straw hat!?" Crocodile said angrily, "Your plan won't succeed with me around. Good luck," Luffy said and then moved some water into the ground so it was under Crocodile. "Water-Water Geyser!" Luffy yelled and the water came up shooting Crocodile into the rock above them. Before Crocodile could start to recover Luffy launched the next attack, "Water Water Launcher!" he yelled and hit Crocodile into the wall next to the poneglyph.

Crocodile stood up with rubble falling around him. He was panting hard and was bloody already, and went straight to his hook. When he took the hook off he revealed another hook that had holes in it before Luffy knew it purple gas filled the air and everyone but Crocodile was in a coughing fit.

"Water-Water Snap," Luffy said and the water balls that appeared behind Crocodile snapped throwing little water needles towards Crocodile giving him cuts all over. While Luffy was coughing Crocodile hit Luffy with his poison hook but it went through him. Luffy yelled out in pain but sensed the next attack and moved the King and Miss.

All Sunday as well as himself to the top of the poneglyph. "Desert Spada!" Crocodile yelled and because there was nothing on the ground everything was safe. "You okay, Straw hat? You're all purple." King Cobra said concerned because Luffy got a double dose of the poison.

"Yeah I'm fine you're Vivi's dad aren't you?" Luffy asked and Cobra nodded, "The battle is happening and the damned sand croc planted a bomb." Luffy said and then pointed to the king.

"Your daughter is out there trying to save the country with my crew," Luffy said and Cobra's eyes widened.

"Okay, Crocodile I'm getting serious now I gotta stop the war out there," Luffy said and then prepared to beat Crocodile. Luffy used Shave to get behind Crocodile wincing because of the poison, "Water Water Summon!" Luffy yelled as he made clones surrounding Crocodile.

"Riptide!" Luffy yelled and all the clones shot the attack hitting Crocodile straight on. When the attack was done Crocodile started to fall to the ground bloody and unconscious but Luffy grabbed him and used Shave to the war that was currently going on.

As he neared the battle he heard the desperate cries of Vivi telling the people of her country to stop fighting. Hearing Vivi Luffy pushed himself harder even with the poison in his system attacking him.

"Everyone! STOP THE FIGHTING!" Luffy yelled cracking the ground where he landed in between the two armies. Everyone froze even his brothers who were watching.

"Your King is not the one who caused any of your troubles! It was your supposed hero Crocodile!" Luffy yelled and threw Crocodile to the ground where both armies could see. "Vivi your _princess_ went undercover and found out that it was indeed Crocodile. There is no reason to fight anymore." Luffy said and everyone in both armies slumped ashamed even the hidden Baroque work agents.

Just then there was rain, and no one could believe it, "It's a miracle! Thank you Straw hat!" people from both armies shouted as everyone danced and smiled in pure joy.

Luffy walked away from the scene with a smile on his face he headed back to the cave where Miss. All Sunday and King Cobra were waiting. "Luffy! You're okay! How's the war?" Cobra asked with worry and Miss. All Sunday stood up.

"The war is over and it's actually raining right now," Luffy said with a bright smile acting like nothing was wrong. "Straw hat I want you and Cobra to take the antidote to Crocodile's poison I no longer wish to live anymore." Miss. All Sunday said and Luffy got a frown.

"What's your real name?" Luffy asked which shocked Miss. All Sunday. "Robin," she said and Luffy nodded. "I'm assuming there's only enough for two people?" Luffy said and Robin nodded, "Great one for you and Cobra!" Luffy said and moved fast so no one could stop him.

When he was done giving the antidote to the two he carried them out of the cave since they were injured. When he got outside he was met with the faces of his crew and brothers, "Cobra your citizens are waiting for you at the towns square." Luffy said and once Cobra was gone Luffy collapsed because of the poison.

Luckily Ace reacted fast and caught him, "Luffy!" His crew yelled and Robin coughed before turning to Chopper. "It's the poison," she said and tossed the antidote bottle to Chopper.

"There should be a little bit in there for you to figure out how to make the antidote," Robin said and Chopper nodded determinedly to help his captain. "Get Luffy to the palace Ace. Cobra said we could use it." Chopper said and everyone headed to the palace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Royal Palace, Alubarna:**

"Who woulda thought our little Lu could do all that." Ace told Sabo with a fond look on his face and then Luffy started stirring. "Yeah, that probably explains how he had all those skills when we were little," Sabo said stroking Luffy's hair.

Both went silent because Luffy sat up quickly with his hand covering his face, "Luffy! You're awake! How're you feeling?" Sabo asked but he got no response. "Luffy? You okay bud?" Ace asked worriedly. Still no response.

Scenes kept playing in Luffy's mind. He was awake but he couldn't get out of his own head. There were only three scenes playing over and over, and the first one he could clearly see himself doing a combination attack of Geyser and Riptide. The second one was a huge army of marines and a large battleship, and the last one was something that wasn't so clear. It was dark and damp it felt like a prison, and he could hear chains clinking as someone walked along. And then there was pain and only pain. Everything was bright and he couldn't see anything all he felt was pain and then he broke out of it with the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

Panting and out of breath trying to manage the pain Luffy saw worried faces of all his friends and brothers. Looking for comfort, Luffy jumped to the closest brother which was Sabo and started hugging him. Eventually Ace joined in and everyone else left the room to give them privacy. "Lu, can you tell us what happened there?" Ace asked softly.

"It hurt... " Luffy whispered and his brothers wanted to push some more but decided to cheer him up instead. "There's a big feast for everyone in the galley. You wanna go?" Sabo said and Luffy cheered and headed to where his Crew, Vivi, and her father were. Sabo and Ace followed with some worry that they hid behind a smile.

After everyone ate their fill and was cleared for their injuries they started to leave the country much to the dismay of the citizens and Vivi. "Igaram is back. He was hiding out. Oh and here's you mushi back." Vivi told Luffy who was the last one to leave.

"I'm giving you the option. We'll be on the coast at exactly 11 o'clock so you need to choose if you want to be in my crew by then." Luffy said and then left the palace to join his brothers and Crew on the journey back to the Merry.

"Where'd we leave the ship again?" Luffy asked and they all sweatdropped, "I'm only asking because it's not in Erumalu anymore." Luffy said and then they started to panic. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!?" Nami said and they all started running at full speed.

After finally finding their ship on the Sandora river, and finding Bon Clay on the boat they set out. "Why'd you take my ship Bon?" Luffy asked and Bon Clay looked offended.

"We're friends, aren't we? I took it because the marines would've found it. Don't worry about me though my ship is right there ahead of us. Let's get outta here" Bon Clay said and the jumped gracefully onto his ship.

"We can't leave with you now Bon." Luffy said and Bon Clay was shocked, "Why the marines are just around the corner!" Bon Clay said sailing next to the Merry. "I know but we have to pick up a friend," Luffy said and the crew looked confused but understood.

Bon Clay was thinking when he heard cannons being shot. The Going Merry was hit with a bunch of spikes and they were taking in water. "Water-Water Mace!" Luffy yelled and destroyed the ships one by one allowing Bon Clay and his ship to escape.

"Thank you Straw hat! You will always be my friend!" Bon Clay yelled with tears as he sailed away from the Straw hats.

As they got to the designated spot Vivi's coming of age speech started, "It all started on that day… I had… a little adventure you could call it. It was a journey to cross the dark sea in search of 'despair' and after I left the country I saw such a vast sea.

And on that sea, I found unbelievable things. Even a huge whale. But in that dark sea, I found a little ship, and the ship was filled with light. That wondrous ship never lost its way even in darkness and it helped me see the light." Vivi said and at first, the Straw hats were sailing away but then Vivi stopped them.

"Everyone!" she yelled and finally everyone noticed her, "I'm sorry I can't go with you. I would love to sail with you and have more adventures but… I also love my country, and that is why I must stay here with everyone in Alabasta." Vivi yelled and Luffy nodded and gave the order to set sail.

"I hope- I hope we can still be friends," Vivi said with tears in her eyes as the ones who saved her treasure sailed away. All they did was hold up the x that was on their forearm and Vivi understood. Ace and Sabo were watching with a smile on their face at the exchange.

A couple minutes later Robin walked up on deck and Luffy smirked sensing her immediately. "It looks like we escaped the Marines," Robin said and no one noticed that there was another person on board so Luffy interjected.

"So that's where you went after the cave. I was wondering." Luffy said and Robin smiled. "I came here so you could repay me for what you did to me." she said and Luffy tilted his head while Sanji was yelling about punishing Luffy for 'hurting a lady'. "Your crime is making me want to live again. And for payment, I would like to join your crew." Robin finally said and the crew had varying levels of shock.

"I have nowhere to go and I'm all alone now," she said with a little bit of hurt in her eyes. "Oh, I see. Ok, then I guess there's no choice. I only have one question." Luffy said and Robin nodded for him to continue, "What is your dream or goal?" he asked and the others had smiles on their faces clearly remembering when Luffy asked them that question.

"My dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph," Robin said and Luffy tilted his head in confusion but still nodded satisfied.

 **A Couple Days Later:**

Ace and Sabo had left the Straw hats a couple hours later after they left Alabasta. Of course, they didn't leave without a big hug from Luffy.

When they did leave Sabo was thinking hard about how Luffy kept having nightmares, and Ace didn't want to leave but also wanted to get back to the Moby Dick to brag to Thatch.

The next couple days were boring because they had to stop for supplies. It wasn't until a couple days later that it actually got interesting. That day Luffy happened to get the newspaper and this time instead of just two bounty posters there was one for each of his crew, and his even got raised a little.

 _Straw hat Luffy- 150,000,000 Berries, Pirate Hunter Zoro- 100,000,000 Berries, Black Leg Sanji- 80,000,000 Berries, Cat Burglar Nami- 20,000,000 Berries, Cotton Candy Loving Chopper- 1,000, Sniper King Usopp- 30,000,000 Berries._ In the actual newspaper it didn't mention anything about the Straw hats saving Alabasta, and instead, the credit went to Captain Smoker.

But in the Alabasta newspaper, Luffy and his crew got the credit. "Huh? I can't believe they got bounties already." Luffy said peaking Zoro's interest. "What do you mean Luffy?" Zoro asked calling Luffy over. Luffy ran over and jumped in Zoro's lap.

"The guys all got bounties already, and ours went up some." he said and everything went deathly silent on the deck."Did I say something wrong?" Luffy asked still sitting on Zoro's lap.

"No Luffy you didn't. They're just shocked to give them a minute and they'll come back. Just set them out so they can see them." Zoro explained and Luffy nodded and did what was told. And sure enough, they all came back one by one all crying over the number or picture.

"What's wrong Sanji? Don't like your bounty?" Luffy asked Sanji who was on the ground with a blue cloud over his head. And then he noticed the picture on the poster and held in a laugh, "It's because of the picture or should I say drawing, right?" Luffy said and Sanji nodded miserably.

Sanji's picture was just a poorly drawn face that slightly resembled Sanji. "It's okay Sanji I'm sure you'll get a cool picture soon." Luffy said trying to be encouraging, "It just proves that the idiot cook is really an idiot." Zoro said and Sanji burst into blue flames. Before they could fight Nami hit them in the head to make them stop.

"Nami are we close to Jaya now?" Luffy asked from the figurehead, "Yeah. just another day or two." Nami said thinking back to what happened.

 _They were sailing along trying to figure out what to do because their log pose was pointing up when everything suddenly went dark. "W-What's going o-on guys?" Usopp and Chopper asked and they looked up and found three large figures. "Let's get outta here!" Nami yelled and everyone grabbed the paddles and got out of there._

Luffy whooped and felt a shiver down his spine, "Does Luffy seem restless to you?" Usopp whispered to Nami who nodded. "Yeah, it's like he's anticipating someone to attack," Nami said as they were watching Luffy bounce around the deck person to person.

"Zoro? You awake?" Usopp whisper-yelled and Zoro cracked open an eye. "Yeah can't sleep with Luffy so hyper." he said and Usopp smirked, "I got a plan to calm him down," Usopp said and Zoro smirked liking the idea that Usopp just explained to him.

As Luffy was walking past a supposed sleeping fist mate Zoro grabbed and held Luffy down. After about a minute of struggling, he started to calm down and eventually fell asleep in Zoro's arms.

"Do you have an idea why he's so restless Zoro?" Nami asked as she and Usopp walked up to Zoro and Luffy. "Maybe… Do you remember when he woke up and he started panicking at the castle?" Zoro said and Nami replied with an "Oh".

"Wow, the Marimo actually said something smart for once," Sanji said smirking from the top deck. Zoro was about to get up to fight but didn't so he didn't wake Luffy up instead he shot Sanji a glare.

 **Jaya's Docks:**

"Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin it's your guys' job to get the supplies we need to get to this supposed Sky island. I'm going with Luffy and Zoro to find info on the island." Nami said because Luffy was giving orders.

'What is this feeling it's like there's someone there but I can't tell who it is or how strong they are.' Luffy thought to stare at the village. "Luffy! Hello, are you listening? We're leaving now," Nami said waving her hand in front of Luffy's face.

"Oh sorry, let's go now," he said shaking his head and walking straight into town with Nami and Zoro behind him. Once they found a bar with food Luffy perked up and was now excited about food. As they walked into the bar they saw a big order of pies being carried out of the bar by an employee.

"That's a lot of pies… oh well, Owner! Food!" Luffy yelled with Zoro and Nami behind him with a small smile on their faces. "Okay, okay kid hold up aren't you that rookie with the huge first bounty?" the owner asked and Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Oh? Are you joking with us? The one with the 100,000,000?" said a blonde haired man wearing white pants, a green sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it.

"Yeah what about it?" Zoro said moving protectively in front of Luffy thinking he was a bounty hunter his name is actually Bellamy and he's a pirate.

"I was just wondering the reason you sail the seas," Bellamy said and Luffy stared directly into Bellamy's eyes. "Pirate King," Luffy said and the bar erupted in laughter.

"Pirate King? Hahahahahah! Like anyone could or want to be Pirate King! Hahahahahaha!" the people in the bar said and Luffy's eyes were shaded.

Bellamy moved fast and slammed Luffy's head into the ground, and Zoro tried to attack him back but didn't at the last second. "Zoro don't," Luffy said and that was all that was needed to stop Zoro.

"It's not worth it," he said standing up straight and crossing his arms. "Yes captain," Zoro said with no tone and moving so he was side by side with Luffy. Bellamy saw this and called over a few of his friends, "These days aren't about dreams anymore. Only treasure, gold, and silver. Sometimes even towns." Bellamy said and a round of cheers went throughout the bar.

"Luffy! Zoro! What are you doing!? Fight back!" Nami yelled but she was met with silence. The next few minutes were filled with Luffy and Zoro getting pummeled into the ground by Bellamy and his crew. As they left the bar all bloody the pirates in the bar were still laughing and mocking them.

"Hah! Dreams they're just cowards. 100,000,000 Berry my ass! Hahahaha!" they yelled out hoping Luffy would hear them.

"Ah, Straw hat. It's nice to see you again," Blackbeard said with a malicious smirk on his face. "What're you doing here Teach?" Luffy snarled back at a now innocent looking Blackbeard.

"Hey, I'm a changed man. I realize the error of my ways." Blackbeard said smirk returning full force. "Come on Luffy we have to get our wounds looked at," Zoro said picking Luffy up and putting him on his shoulder.

"Distract him, and we'll find out who that is later." Nami whispered and Zoro nodded, "Luffy why didn't you just use your powers so you didn't get hurt?" Zoro asked successfully distracting Luffy from Blackbeard.

"Oh, that's because they wanted to hurt me," Luffy said and Nami almost hit him over the head. "If they figured out that they couldn't hurt me then they'd go after Zoro or even Nami more than me," Luffy said and the two were shocked.

'He was thinking about that even when he was getting smashed through windows!? I picked the right captain,' they thought as they came across Chopper and Usopp trying to fix the ship from when it was damaged at Alabasta.

"Hey, we're back." Zoro said finally letting Luffy down off his shoulder and onto the deck, "What happened to you guys!" Chopper said running around in circles. "We need a doctor we need a doctor," Chopper repeated over and over again until he was tapped by a hand.

"Your the doctor here," Robin said sweetly, and Chopper gave a simple 'oh' and went to grab his medical bag. "What happened here?" Chopper asked going into doctor mode.

"These idiots let the pirates beat them almost to death!" Nami yelled and Sanji frowned. "Huh? What was the reason?" Sanji asked lighting a cigarette, "They said the era of dreams is over." Luffy said standing up which made Chopper panic.

"I don't care what they said but I'm more worried about Blackbeard," Luffy said and Nami's interest was peaked. "That guy that you almost fought in town? Why are you worried about him?" Nami asked curiously as everyone paid close attention.

"That Blackbear is a traitor… I beat him once but I think it's only because he was so angry that his mind was clouded. He left to many openings and was just trying to get to the devil fruit." Luffy said with a serious face. "Well, what did he do?" Usopp asked cautiously.

"He tried to kill one of his Nakama. I'm sure he's gotten much stronger by now since I couldn't even sense him in town." Luffy said and the whole crew looked shocked. "Anyways did we find out anything on Sky Island?" Luffy asked and everyone looked down except for Robin.

"Actually I did Captain," Robin said and Luffy smiled at being called captain, "Apparently there is a forest on the other side of the island and that's where an outcast lives.

He's an outcast because he's considered a 'Dreamer'." Robin explained pulling a book out that was called 'Noland the Liar'. The Straw hats decided it would be a good idea to check it out so they started sailing around the island to the man named Crickets house. "Awww man I can't believe he doesn't have a real castle," Luffy said looking behind a fake castle that was attached to half of a small house.

"Huh? There are little bubbles in the water. Luffy are you doing this?" Usopp asked and then suddenly he was pulled into the water. A second later a muscular, middle-aged man with blond hair, and a large chestnut on his head popped out of the water and collapsed.

"Chopper!" Zoro yelled moving the man into the house and Chopper was there in an instant and in doctor mode, "He has something called Caisson Disease. It's something that divers get when they come up to the surface to fast." Chopper deducted and went to work helping him.

When he woke up he said his name was Montblanc Noland and that his dream was to prove his family's innocence. "We came here to ask about Sky Island," Nami said and Noland stood up and walked over to a rather plain looking chest.

"Here you can have this map I have no use for it. I found it one day while diving in the sea." Cricket said and then walked out of the small house. "Is this crap hole your ship? You need a new one this one has seen better days." He said making Usopp angry.

"But it'll work." He said and an outraged Usopp calmed down a little. "What do you mean it'll work?" Sanji asked standing in the doorway of the house. "I think Cricket means that we need to do something to the ship for Sky Island," Robin said and Cricket nodded.

"Right we're gonna add wings to the sides," Cricket said with a thumbs up. The crew was about to start on the ship when a bunch of trees was crushed or broken down by something or someone flying into them. "Where did Luffy go?"

 **With Luffy:**

"Ugh, whoever did that used Haki," Luffy said and then sensed a hit coming from his right and used Shave to get away. "You know it truly is hard to change your ways," Blackbeard said and moved so Luffy could barely see him.

Blackbeard pulled out his flintlock and channeled his haki into it, "Ahhhhh! Damn you, Blackbeard!" Luffy yelled in pain, he managed to move out of the way slightly so it missed the artery in his leg.

"Water Water Geyser!" Luffy yelled and shot Blackbeard into the air, "Riptide!" Luffy yelled and the water made a deep cut in Blackbeard's side. "Dammit, I gotta finish this before the fight gets too complicated." Blackbeard murmured to himself and pulling his pistol out again.

Blackbeard used his speed to get behind Luffy and shot him in the other leg making sure not to aim for the artery. "Launcher!" Luffy yelled and hit Blackbeard square in the chest putting a dent in his chest. Luffy started to limp away because he thought Blackbeard was unconscious.

Much to Luffy's Dismay Blackbeard was not unconscious and when Luffy turned around he was shot in each of his shoulders sending him to the ground. "Hah… Finally…" Blackbeard said out of breath. Luffy tried to get up again but was knocked out by a hit to the head.

When Luffy woke up the first three things that he noticed were that he was in seastone everything even the floor was slightly seastone, second that Blackbeard was watching him, and the third is that they didn't treat his injuries. "Do you know why I brought you here?" Blackbeard asked and Luffy weakly shook his head.

"Because you have a lot of uses. For example, there is someone very high up that wants your head. But the most important out of all of this is that I want my sweet revenge. You ruined my plan that took two decades to plan and set in motion." Blackbeard said standing up and walking towards Luffy.

"Who knows instead of turning you into the marines maybe I'll just kill you. How's that sound?" Blackbeard said and then put his thumb on the gunshot wound getting a scream from Luffy. "Hah! Does that hurt?" he asked and then put his other thumb in the wound making it stretch out.

But this time Luffy did not scream seeing that Blackbeard wanted him to scream so he stayed quiet taking the pain full force knowing that it was what Blackbeard wanted.

"Tch fine doesn't scream but I guarantee that you'll scream tonight. You see there's gonna be a storm tonight and do you know what's in storms? Lightning, so come on let's go." Blackbeard said and grabbed Luffy by the hair and dragged him to the deck of the ship they were on.

On the deck of the ship, he could see nothing but a barrel full of water, and that they were still close to the island probably for the storm. "Since I don't want my perfectly good seastone cuffs getting ruined by your dirty blood I'm going to put you in this barrel of water. Oh, you better not drown in it I still have to turn you in." Blackbeard said and threw Luffy in the water after taking off the seastone.

'Where's his crew? Shouldn't he have his own now?' Luffy thought as Blackbeard walked away with a smirk on his face, 'I can't think about that right now. All I need to think about is getting out of here alive.' he thought to shake his head and focusing. Luffy looked at his surrounding calculating every possibility to get out of the situation, and in the end, he decided to depend on his Nakama.

It took Luffy a total of 2 hours to get enough strength to start his escape plan. Luffy broke the barrel he was in and made his way to where he thought the Captain's quarters were. "How'd you get out of the barrel the storm hasn't even started yet!" Blackbeard said glaring right at Luffy.

"You… hah.. Forgot one thing… I'M WATER!" Luffy yelled and grabbed Blackbeard by the feet before shooting up into the sky.

Luffy threw Blackbeard as hard as he could into the Island and went to meet him on the ground. Before Blackbeard could act Luffy focused all of his Conqueror's haki on Blackbeard weakening him immensely. 'Even having lost all that blood he still has all this power!' Blackbeard thought as his wound from earlier opened causing blood to gush out.

"Water Water…" Luffy murmured with a scary look on his face, "MACE!" he yelled and then hit Blackbeard into the air. Luffy used Shave before Blackbeard could even start to fall and appeared above him ready to strike. Luffy hit him with all of his remaining power and knocked him unconscious before he even hit the ground. Luffy then grabbed Blackbeard's feet and started to drag him back to his crew and Crocus.

 **With the Straw hats:**

"Do you know what happened to Luffy?" Usopp asked the group as they were working on the Merry. "Relax Usopp he's probably just hunting for meat," Sanji said and left to find Nami.

"What do you think Zoro?" Usopp asked Zoro who was slacking off by sleeping. Zoro was about to respond when they heard Nami scream and Robin calling for Chopper.

"What's going on Swirly brow?" Zoro asked running up to Sanji and Nami, and for once Sanji ignored the insult and pointed to an unconscious Luffy who was losing blood by the second.

"I need one person to help me!" Chopper yelled and Zoro immediately stepped forward ready to help his captain. "Okay, the rest of you go. We need space," Chopper said picking Luffy and Blackbeard up and putting them in the small house.

About an hour later Chopper came out of the small house looking exhausted, "Chopper." Sanji said with a grim look. Chopper then gained the biggest smile anyone has seen on his face.

"He'll be just fine!" he said and everyone was about to rush in to see him. "No. not all of you can go in at once. One at a time and be quiet the other man is unconscious and Luffy doesn't want him to be woken up." Chopper said and then nodded.

Each took turns going in and spending time with their captain. In the back of everyone's mind behind the relief was guilt because they hadn't been there. 'I'll never leave him alone again.' they all thought as they continued working on the Merry.


	25. Chapter 25

**So today I decided to upload two chapters because I didn't really know what to do for the Skypeia arc. So don't judge.**

* * *

 **Jaya:**

"He's up again! Zoro your turn!" Usopp said and Zoro hit Blackbeard knocking him out for the third time that day alone.

"Luffy what're we going to do about him?" Zoro asked while tying up Blackbeard again. "Where's my Den Den?" Luffy asked and then remembered where he put it, "We're gonna turn him into the marines," Luffy said and then reached into his hat and pulled out the Den Den Mushi then dialed a number.

"Hello?" the other end said, "Gramps!" Luffy said and the other end perked up at Luffy's voice. "Luffy?! Where are you? I have something important to tell you," Garp said and Luffy had shaded eyes.

"Look, gramps," he said shutting Garp up because of the seriousness, "I'm at Jaya recovering from a fight. I need you to come pick up my opponent. Have you heard of Blackbeard?" Luffy said and the eyes on the Den Den Mushi went wide.

"You beat Blackbeard! The marines have been searching for him for months!" Garp said and then went serious, "Why'd he go after you?" he asked and Luffy sighed. "He said something about someone high up wanting my head but other than that revenge for ruining his plans," Luffy said and for a while.

the Den Den Mushi was quiet making Luffy think Garp hung up. "I'll be there," Garp said and hung up.

"Okay, we're set!" Luffy said jumping up and grimacing slightly, "Idiot stop moving around so much your not fully healed yet! It's only been a day!" Nami said masking her worry by hitting Luffy to the ground. "Nami~ that hurt," Luffy whined holding the bump on his head.

"You guys! We have a problem!" Cricket said running into the house, "We finished the ship but there's one thing we forgot. The south bird. You guys need to find it." Cricket said and Luffy jumped up again.

"Yay! I guess I can't stay in bed!" Luffy said and Chopper was the one to stop him this time. "Oh no Luffy, you are going to stay here with Zoro." Chopper said and they left them alone.

"Zoro, do you hear that?" Luffy asked before snapping his head to the door.

"Be quiet you imbecile! The old geezer will hear us." Bellamy whispered not knowing that Luffy and Zoro were listening in. "Fine, where's the gold. I wanna just steal it and go back to town." one of the people who helped beat up Luffy said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cricket said with his fists up and ready to fight. "It's none of your business who we are, and why we're here because we heard that you had gold here," Bellamy said as he crouched down and his legs turned into springs.

He launched himself at Cricket with incredible speed knocking him straight into his house where Luffy and Zoro were.

Luffy grit his teeth as he tried to hold the pain in because the rubble of the house had fallen on him, 'dammit! Stupid injuries,' Luffy thought and then watched Cricket get hit into the ocean.

"Ugh… Zoro your up." Luffy said as he took off his vest to stop the bleeding from his now open leg wound. "Got it, Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled and cut down Bellamy in an instant.

"That was for beating up Luffy," Zoro whispered to himself. Bellamy's partner froze for a second before making eye contact with Zoro and fleeing. "Get Cricket!" Luffy yelled to Zoro who was already on his way to Cricket.

"What happened here?" Sanji asked lighting a cigarette as Chopper made his way to Luffy and Cricket.

"The pirates that beat us up earlier came and smashed into the house," Zoro said gesturing to Cricket who was sitting on the bed next to a sleeping Luffy.

"Yeah, and the debris hit Luffy in the leg making the wound open," Cricket said as everyone's eyes found an unconscious Bellamy.

Chopper picked him up and then threw him into the air, and Sanji jumped up and kicked him towards the town on the other side of the island. "Did you guys get the south bird?" Cricket asked as the Sun peeked over the horizon.

"Yeah, the little bastard was hard to catch but thanks to Robin-Chwan~ we were able to get it," Sanji said blowing a puff of smoke.

 **A Couple of Hours Later:**

"Hey is that a Marine ship?" Usopp asked and immediately Luffy was out of the broken house looking for the ship. "It is! Hey, over here!" Luffy yelled before getting hit over the head by Nami's fist and Sanji's kick, "Ow~ why'd you do that?" Luffy asked as he sat on the ground rubbing his new bump.

"YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU GET A BOUNTY RAISE!" Garp yelled from his ship he was on the figurehead preparing to jump to the island. "WAIT, GRAMPS! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT I'M A PIRATE!" Luffy yelled but then soon realized it was a mistake because it just made him even angrier.

"GET A LOAD OF THIS FIST OF LOVE YOU BRAT!" Garp yelled and jumped towards the island. He slammed his fist into Luffy's head sending him into the ground, "Ahh! Your gonna open his wounds!" Chopper yelled in panic.

"Wounds? Come here Luffy let me inspect," Garp said and then grabbed a whining Luffy from the ground. "These are gunshots, right?" he asked and Chopper nodded, "Ah, but one of them was stretched out." Chopper said and there was a mysterious dark aura around Garp.

"He's right there Gramps he's why I wanted you to come. I need you to take him to Impel Down or something." Luffy said, "And whatever you needed to tell me you need to tell me over the Mushi because were pushing the time limit for the next island." Luffy said and managed to get out of Garp's grip.

"Get the ship ready!" Luffy said as he headed to the ship at full speed so Garp wouldn't catch him.

"That brat getting away like that…" Garp murmured to himself, "Men! Tie that man up and let's head to Impel Down." Garp said heading back to his ship that just arrived on the island.

With Luffy and crew, they were currently in a whirlpool and close to the middle, "Are you sure this is what Cricket said to do!?" Usopp asked holding onto the mast with his life.

"Yes! Cricket said that the knock upstream will be in the middle of the whirlpool. But I'm starting to regret listening!" Nami said as tears flowed from her face and holding onto the railing for support.

"Shishishishishi! This is fun guys what are you talking about?" Luffy said from the figurehead watching as they got to the middle of the whirlpool. As they got to the middle of the whirlpool everything stopped and it was silent.

"Well that was anticlima- AHHHHHHHHH!" Usopp started but then the Merry shot up with the knock upstream. The knock upstream is a powerful stream of water that shoots into the 'Heavens'.

"WoohoooooO!" Luffy yelled still on the figurehead as his crew flew all around the ship. "The ship is falling off the stream Nami!" Zoro yelled standing with his arms crossed. "Unfurl the sails! Or this will have been for nothing!" Nami yelled and soon they were flying towards the sky at a fast rate.

When they got up into the clouds all they saw was white, 'woahhhhh,' they all thought while staring at their surroundings in amazement. "Oooh, I wonder if we can swim in it!" Luffy said and before anyone could react he jumped into the 'white sea'.

"Ahhh! You can't swim you just sink!" Luffy said as he tried desperately to swim to the surface but no success. "Everyone make a chain! Usopp you first," Nami said and grabbed Usopp's legs as he jumped in after Luffy.

"You imbecile!" Nami yelled as she hit Luffy into the floor cracking it. "Nami is the log pose supposed to be pointing up still?" Luffy asked still laying on the ground, "Huh! What do you me- oh no, why us?" Nami said with disappointment in her voice.

"Maybe we have to go even higher than this point." Robin said and then putting her hand on her chin, "I just don't know how yet."

A little ways away a huge ship appeared and was destroyed into bits and pieces. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper grabbed onto each other in fear and went a little pale. "Ahhhhh! Luffy, Zoro, Sanji! Somebody help us he's coming right at us!" Chopper yelled and when no one did anything the three panicked even more.

"Fear not blue dwellers! For I am here to save you!" said an old man of average height with long white hair, mustache, and beard. He wears a metal armor with a dark red shirt, and brown pants. And rode on a purple and pink horse with wings his name was Gan Fall. he slashed his opponent away with his lance and landed on the Going Merry.

"That'll be 5,000,000 extols," Gan Fall said while holding his hand out. "What are extols?" Nami asked detaching from Usopp and Chopper, "You don't know what extols are? How'd you get here?" Gan Fall asked and Usopp pointed to Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.

"What's wrong with them?" he said and Gan Fall sighed, "It's probably altitude sickness, some people can die from it. Such a shame they're young too." Gan Fall said and as soon as he did Luffy and the other two popped up from the ground. "HAAAAAAAAAA! I'm Back!" Luffy yelled as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Impossible! You can't get used to it that fast! Anyway, how'd you get to Skypiea?" Gan Fall said and Luffy shrugged and Nami stepped up, "Knock upstream." she said and Gan Fall's eyes widened.

"How many of you were lost? Such a dangerous way of travel." Ganfall asked murmuring the last part. "None we all made it but our log pose is still pointing up." Luffy said and Gan Fall had an idea, "You probably need to go up to the white-white sea which is even higher than this one.

Here take this whistle it's free of charge but you can only use it once. If you blow it when you're in trouble I'll come help you, good luck lads!" Gan Fall said as he flew away on his pet.

"Okay! Let's go find this white-white sea guys!" Luffy said and everyone nodded before they started rowing because there was no wind. They rowed until Luffy saw something in the distance, "Is That A Cloud! I love this island!" Luffy said and immediately jumped up on the cloud looking like a cube.

"Hey there are some gates over there," Sanji said gesturing with his thumbs towards some gates that went up. They went over to the gates to investigate after they managed to pry Luffy off of the cloud.

"What's this do?" Luffy said tapping on one of the gates, "Don't Luffy! You'll probably make it shoot us up like the knock up stream." he said then tapped it himself and they shot up.

"Really Usopp," Chopper said with no emotion in it.

When they landed they saw an old lady taking pictures of them and asking for a fee of 1,000,000,000 extols each to enter. Because they still didn't have any extols they just passed by her blocking themselves from the pictures.

"The air is really thin here," Robin said as she sweated a little bit. "Nevermind that there's a beach over there!" Usopp yelled which got the attention of Chopper. "Are you okay Robin? Do you need to rest?" Luffy asked and when she shook her head he shrugged and joined Usopp and Chopper in getting the boat to shore.

"Finally we're done~," Chopper said in relief as he Luffy, and Usopp ran around the marvelous white beach with palm trees and square shaped fruit.

"Luffy? What are you doing with that dog?" Zoro asked still sitting on the ship, "Are you sure that's a dog marimo? It looks like a fox," Sanji said mockingly and Zoro got an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who cares swirly brows?" He said with his eyebrow twitching. "E-excuse me," said Conis who had blond hair, and wings she was wearing She wears a pink dress with black, flower-shaped textures that go to her thighs. She also wears red and pink striped sandals, that are white on the bottom.

"Oh, is he yours?" Nami asked and Conis nodded her head, "Yes his name is Su. but your welcome to play with him did you guys come from the blue sea?" Conis said and Luffy nodded while playing with Su.

"Yeah we came from the grandline on the knock upstream." Luffy said. "WATCH OUT!" an old man yelling on a waver that was coming in fast. The old man collided with the tree and then introduced himself as Conis' father, "Why don't you blue dwellers come have dinner with us?" Conis' father said and Luffy nodded excitedly to try the food.

When they got to the house Sanji headed to the kitchen and the others headed to the lounge area to hang out. "Conis, do you mind explaining the dials to me?" Robin asked and Conis smiled sweetly.

"Sure! Luffy, the one right in front of it I want you to say something about it and then press the apex." Conis said and Luffy nodded. "Usopp is stupid," he said into the dial as Usopp was saying 'why me' in the background. Luffy presses the apex of the dial and it repeated what they had said.

"Woah that's cool! Ain't it Zoro?" Luffy said and Zoro nodded before going back to sleep.

"Hey, Conis? I'm curious about that Waver. Is that what your dad called it? Do you think I could go down and try it?" Nami asked and Luffy jumped up wanting to try it as well.

"Sure I don't see why not. The rest of you can stay here and watch if you like. Oh, and if they come out tell them where we went, Okay?" Conis said and they left towards the beach where they first met.

"Who wants to go first?" Conis asked but Luffy already got on the Waver and was ready to go. "I just twist this handle thingy…" Luffy said before he launched off barely holding onto the waver.

"Steer!" Nami and Conis yelled as they watched Luffy's legs fly freely with the air. "It's going too fast!" Luffy yelled but managed to turn it a little bit.

Unfortunately, Luffy turned towards the city and was heading towards it fast. "Come on we gotta get the others and go get him!" Nami said and they started heading towards the house.

Once they got to the house they practically broke the door down, "Guys, Luffy flew towards the town! We gotta go get him before something happens." Nami said and everyone was out the door heading towards the town.

 **With Luffy:**

"Ugh, that was a hard hit and I'm not even all the way healed yet, stupid haki. Oh well! What's this place?" Luffy said and then noticed he was on top of someone, "Oh, who are you?" He asked before getting off the man.

"Ahem, I am of the White Berets, and you have been charged with assault and littering." the man said and then another White Beret came and whispered something. "I've just been informed that you are illegally here. Is that correct?" he asked and Luffy shook his head.

"Not that I know of," he said. "Oh? So lady Amazon didn't take any pictures of you when you didn't pay the fee?" the White Beret asked skeptically. "Oh her yeah," Luffy said with a grin.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Conis asked running with the rest of the crew. "Do you know this boy?" the White Beret asked and Conis nodded hesitantly. "You traitor! God's judgment will rain upon you," he said before running away with the rest of the citizens.

"You guys need to get out of here fast!" Conis yelled and they moved back a bit except for Luffy. "Be prepared to move fast okay?" Luffy said almost a whisper and Conis nodded.

The sky turned dark and Luffy moved fast using Shave to switch places with Conis. A huge bolt of lightning struck and Luffy countered it with his water hoping he has become powerful enough to overcome lightning.

A little bit aways a supposed god was struggling to keep his lightning in check.

Luffy was struggling but not as much as the god, and so Luffy ended up overpowering it shooting water into the air making a sort of rain. "That bastard," Luffy said in a low voice and then looked to his crew, "Do you guys have any problems on beating up that god?" he asked and everyone shook their heads even though some of their legs were shaking.

"Good, let's go, Conis you and your dad stay here while we go and beat up this 'god'," Luffy said and the Straw hats made a line and walked toward their ship.


	26. Chapter 26

**On the White-White sea:**

"People riding on clouds portside!" Usopp yelled from the crows nest, "They have rocket launchers!" Usopp yelled and then screamed because he fell through the crows nest.

"Riding on clouds? Are you sure you're not seeing things?" Zoro said standing up and getting ready for a fight. A man with various tribal tattoos on his left shoulder and the left side of his face. He has very long dark brown hair is arranged in a mohawk that follows into a segmented braid that goes slightly past his waist. "Why are you here? You'll die if you go any further." Wiper said and Sanji and Zoro stood in front of the crew protectively.

"And why would we die?" Zoro asked threateningly. "Because us Shandorians are about to go to war with the fake god called Eneru, and you'll probably die." Wiper said and Luffy walked in front of Zoro and Sanji. "No," he said and Wiper's face gained an annoyed expression.

"We are going to go to this 'god' Eneru and beat him up. Why are you planning on going to war?" Luffy said. "Tch, he stole our land. The land called Upper Yard is ours and he took it when he and his army became a god." Wiper said and Luffy looked straight into his eyes.

"We'll take care of it. We'll get your land back." Luffy said and smirked as Wiper's eyes widened. 'I don't want to believe him… but he seems sincere." Wiper thought and then sighed "Fine, go ahead our base is west that way come by when you're done." He said and went back to his 'army'.

"Tell me when we get there," Zoro said heading back to his napping spot, "We're here," Luffy said as a huge Island that was surprisingly not made from clouds came into view.

"This is just dirt," Chopper said as he jumped up and down on the island. "H-hey do you guys feel that?" Usopp said looking all around him, "It's like someone's watching us," he said and jumped back on the ship. "I think I have, I-can't-go-on-that-island-or-I'll-die disease," Usopp said and Luffy laughed while everyone else sweatdropped.

"How about we just survey the island around the edge and then go further in. is that okay with you Captain?" Robin said secretly eager to see if there are any poneglyphs. "Yeah, sure I could be a chance to look for an exit," Luffy said and they started to walk around the island.

It didn't take long to come across some thick foliage, and as they were making their way through it they came across a small house covered in vines. "Is-isn't that the house that Cricket has?" Nami asked and Robin nodded,

"It's the same stone." she said, "Do you remember him wanting to find the golden city? Well, I think it may have been shot into the air by the knock upstream." Robin said and the crew was shocked. "Alright! I'm gonna find the city and let the old man know!" Luffy declared and ran into the forest. "Wait, Luffy!" Sanji yelled, "Wait for Nami-swan and Robin-Chwan. Oh and the others…" Sanji said and everyone ran after Luffy.

"What's this?" Luffy asked staring up at four doors, "These are the ordeals of Upper Yard." A voice said and for once Luffy couldn't sense anyone. "Who are you! Where are you!" Luffy yelled but the voice just continued as the others caught up.

"The first is Ordeal of Swamp, then Ordeal of String, after that is Ordeal of Iron, finally Ordeal of balls. Choose one." the voice said and the Straw hats huddled together. "Let's do the ball one." Luffy said excitedly, "How about we go through the cons before we decide?" Usopp suggested and Luffy deflated a little but still agreed.

"Iron? Definitely not iron is swords, String? Nah that could be something very dangerous. We could drown in a swamp, and we could get crushed by a ball." Usopp said and continued giving strange reasons for each ordeal.

"We choose the ball one!" Luffy said with a grin, and the fourth door opened. When they entered they saw white cloud balls flying all around them in a clearing.

"Welcome to the ordeal of balls with a 10% survival rate," Satori said, Satori is a round-shaped man with fair skin and long, dark red hair. He is clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which has a vertical line of golden rings that run from front to back, and an orange hat.

"What do you mean 10% survival?" Zoro asked with a hand on his swords. "Exactly as it seems. You have a 10% chance to beat me." Satori said and jumped into the air.

"Surprise Ball Attack!" he yelled and kicked a ball straight towards Zoro who managed to sense it and cut the ball in half. Satori ignored that his attack didn't and moved on to Luffy "Impact!" he yelled and the attack blew Luffy apart causing Satori to smirk.

Satori looked between the Straw hats and the separated Luffy, "Aren't you guys scared now that I killed your Captain?" Satori asked and everyone shook their heads no as Luffy reformed right behind him. "Miss me?" Luffy asked and then punched Satori into a nearby tree.

"Fine, I wasn't planning on doing this but, Ball dragon!" Satori yelled and this time Nami huffed before getting her Climatact out and ruining the attack with her lightning tempo.

"Can we move on now?" Nami said walking forward annoyed, "Nami's scary!" Chopper whisper-yelled to Usopp who nodded furiously scared to say anything out loud. "Actually Nami, I think it's gotten too late why don't we make camp? There are many resources in the forest that we can use." Robin said and Luffy cheered.

As they got to a place where they were going to make camp a wolf pack came along and tried to attack them. "Don't," Luffy said infused with conqueror's haki. The wolf's immediately warmed up to the straw hat's and they became friends.

"since we know that the gold is most likely on this island we're going to take some gold right?" Nami asked with Berry signs in her eyes. "Yeah, sure Nami… Sanji! Is the meat done yet?" Luffy said and Sanji rolled his eyes but nodded.

The next morning Luffy meditated for a bit trying to find Eneru's location over the entire island, "Found him, guys! Let's go!" Luffy yelled and everyone started following Luffy who was humming a tune.

It took about 20 minutes but they made it to Eneru who was lounging on some clouds. "How nice of you to visit me. Have you come to give gifts to your god?" Eneru asked and Luffy went up and punched him with haki in the face. "It's rude to Terrorize people, 'GOD'," Luffy yelled once again with haki infused in it.

"Lightning Strike!" Eneru yelled out of breath but still managed to throw a lightning bolt from every direction and managing to hit Luffy in the back. 'Damn it, he got me.' Luffy thought as he tried to recover from the lightning. Eneru took the chance and struck Luffy with another lightning bolt from the sky.

"Hah! You thought I was that weak? Well, you'll die now and your crew with the help of mantra." Eneru said and an army of soldiers surrounded the Straw hats. "Ahh! When did they get here?" Usopp yelled as everyone got ready for a fight.

Eneru started moving away from the battle that was about to take place, "Fight to the death! Whoever wins survives." Eneru said and used his lightning powers to move at the speed of light. Luffy was about to help his crew but they stopped him, "Who do you think we are Luffy?"

Zoro asked with a smirk as he blocked ten men at once. "We can handle these weaklings. We are the future Pirate Kings crew," Sanji said while kicking a row of soldiers out of his sight. Luffy smiled a huge sunny grin before nodding and using Shave to follow Eneru.

When Luffy found Eneru he was on a huge ship called Ark Maxim, "Ah, welcome to my beautiful Ship Straw hat. Don't you love the way the gold compliments the ship?" Eneru said and Luffy stepped out of his hiding spot annoyed because of the power called Mantra.

"What are you planning Sparky?" Luffy asked making Eneru get a tick mark but still answer the question, "I the god of these islands am going to destroy everything and make a better world." Eneru said with confidence and Luffy gained shaded eyes.

"And what is going to happen to the people here?" Luffy asked in a low voice but Eneru didn't notice.

"They'll die of course," Eneru said and was about to boast about his 'marvelous' plan more until Luffy shot forward with a haki covered fist and punched him in the gut sending him flying into the air.

As Eneru was falling from the sky Luffy finally took the moment to look over towards the gold. Luffy smirked and waited for Eneru to fall to the right height, "Water Water Launcher!" Luffy yelled and hit Eneru straight into the golden bell making the sound resonate through Skypiea and Jaya which was below them.

Luffy went to check if Eneru was actually unconscious and as he was doing that he found some writing that looked like the ones at Alabasta. "Where's Robin I bet she knows what it says," Luffy said to himself leaving an unconscious Eneru behind.

"Robin! Ifoundsomethingforyou!Itlookslikesomehistorystufflets go!" Luffy said as he grabbed Robin and ran back to the big golden bell. "See look at the writing," Luffy said after they arrived at the bell.

"Gol D. Roger!" Robin said in shock but kept reading, "I made it here. I will guide this text to the ends of the earth. Pirate Gol D. Roger," Robin read out loud and Luffy smiled but then saw something in the corner of his eye and turned his head so fast you would think his neck snapped.

Luffy saw what he thought was Shadow guy but it disappeared before he could make sure. "What did you see?" Robin asked when they finally started making their way back to the crew, "I don't know exactly… but I think it was Shadow guy." Luffy said making Robin confused.

She was about to ask about Shadow guy but suddenly a huge giant snake appeared and swallowed Luffy whole. Robin stood there shocked and the was about to panic, "Seis Fleur-" she started but the snake exploded with water coming out in all directions.

Luffy emerged from the water and they continued walking on as if nothing happened and Robin forgetting about Shadow guy for the time being.

 **After they got back to the crew:**

"Come on guys your so slow!" Nami yelled clearly way ahead of the rest of the crew, "Why do we have to look in every inch of this place?" Usopp complained and then noticed the Berry signs in Nami's eyes. "Because there's gold of course and what's better than gold?" Nami asked and then Usopp scared for his life put his hands up in a surrender position.

"Don't ever mess with Nami when she's like this," Usopp said darkly making Luffy and Chopper nod in full agreement. "How about we just go over there where the beanstalk lookin-like thing is?" Zoro said pointing his thumb towards the middle of the island.

"Good idea Zoro!" Nami said and the turned so that she was walking to the middle of the island and everyone followed. Soon enough they were at the stalk and climbing, "Luffy! You're faster so go survey the area up there!" Nami yelled because Luffy was way ahead of them in climbing.

Luffy nodded before climbing faster to the top, "Damn that thing was long I'm almost out of breath," Luffy said to the air and then proceeded to walk around as surveying the area.

"Welp there's only one spot that I haven't checked. Oh well, I'll check when they get up here." Luffy said while heading back to the stalk.

"Did you check all of it out?" Nami asked and Luffy whistled to the side while saying "yes" then Nami hit him. "I told you not to mess with her," Usopp said looking down at Luffy with pity and then dragging him along. "Where did you not look, Luffy?" Nami asked and Luffy pointed to the farthest corner of the area.

When they got there Nami was disappointed because she _really_ wanted to find the gold, "Can't we just get gold~?" Nami whined as she was walking. She was about to complain more but she didn't get the chance because she fell into a hole.

Luffy snapped up from Usopp dragging him and used Shave to catch her before she hit the ground. "Uhhh, Nami? Is this what you were looking for?" Luffy asked as he looked around at the mountains of gold.

Right away Nami got Berry signs in her eyes and dove into the gold swimming around. "Whoa, do you think we could fix the Merry with this much gold?" Usopp asked and everyone nodded, "I'm sure," Chopper said as Luffy wandered off. As he walked through the gold he found another poneglyph, "It's talking again… Hello?" Luffy said cautiously focusing fully on the poneglyph and not noticing Robin nearby.

" _Poseidon needs to be protected...you are the one,"_ a voice said and Luffy started looking around him. "Poseidon? Why me?" Luffy asked still looking around and making Robin shocked at hearing the name of an ancient weapon. Luffy still had questions but the voice didn't return so he made his way back to his nakama.

"Luffy! Thank god you're here! These idiots won't let us go," Nami yelled and then tried to hit the man closest to her. Before Luffy could respond his haki picked up on something and he dodged a hand with an impact dial attached.

Immediately Luffy recognized the man as the Shandorian from earlier, 'must've gotten tired of waiting.' Luffy thought to dodge another strike. Luffy grabbed the man named Wipers arm and threw him to the ground, "I'm not Eneru! He's done! I beat his ass, and if you want to see him he's over there. That way," Luffy yelled pointing over to the golden bell and the Maxim ship.

Wiper laid on the ground with his eyes wide and jaw dropped, 'He defeated god!' Wiper thought in shock as he got up and shook his head. "I believe you now. It's peaceful so Eneru must be defeated. I thank you, and feel free to take this treasure." Wiper said and nearby Usopp, Chopper, and Nami were cheering.

"Thanks!" Luffy said with a grin and continued on to the gold.

 **On the ship:**

The Straw hats were now heading back to Conis and her father, "How are we gonna get down from this island?" Zoro asked for his usual sleeping position. "Oh great another problem," Nami said sarcastically.

"HEY! GUYS!" Conis yelled from the shore and then everyone on deck became excited. "You guys… I.. no we want to thank you for what you've done for our island." Conis said and all the villagers including the White Berets yelled 'Thank you!'.

"Conis, I do have one favor to ask." Luffy said and everything went silent, "We don't know how to get back to the blue sea." he said and the villagers fell to the ground.

"That's all!" they yelled and Conis smiled, "We can help you all you need is an octopus balloon," She said and everyone got to work.

When everyone was finished the ship had a tiny purple octopus attached to the sides and they were sailing off waving to Conis and the others. They soon came across a huge waterfall that went straight down, "Well here we go!" Luffy said and used his powers to move the ship forward because everyone was paralyzed with fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled until they hit the grandline waters with the help of the octopus balloon. An hour later they were all still lying on the deck of the Merry.

It wasn't until an hour and a half that they managed to get up and survey their surroundings, "This seems like a nice calm island to relax on." Usopp said and Sanji nodded, "Yeah and we need to restock so lets head there." He said blowing a puff of smoke.-


	27. Chapter 27

**Unknown Island, with the Straw hats:**

Usopp, Chopper, and Robin were walking down a path in a forest, "Did you find enough herbs Chopper?" Usopp asked and Chopper nodded happily.

"Yeah! There were a lot of useful herbs so now I can definitely heal you guys." Chopper said nodding in satisfaction, "Oh and by the way, a while back I noticed this groove in the ground." Chopper said and Usopp just then noticed the groove.

"You're right it looks like a bike rode past here. Oh well," Usopp said, and they continued on not noticing the frown on Robins' face as she looked at the groove in the ground.

The small group soon came across the rest of the crew hanging out in a clearing. Luffy and Zoro were sleeping next to each other and Nami were looking at a map with Sanji fawning over her. "Hey, we're back!" Usopp said as he and Chopper started running forward with Robin following slowly.

"Hey, did you get the herbs you needed?" Nami asked and Chopper nodded while Luffy and Zoro woke up. "Huh? Oh your back," Zoro said and then yawned.

"You would've noticed if you were awake marimo," Sanji said moving so that he was standing above Zoro. Zoro got up as quick as he could and they started their fight. "Shhhhh! Guys, do you hear that?" Luffy said successfully shutting his crew up. Everything was quiet except for a couple animals and some snoring.

"Is, is that snoring?" Nami asked and everyone listened closer, "It's probably just the marimo again." Sanji said with a smirk as everyone turned to Zoro who held up his hands. "Hey, it's not me. Swirly cook is just lying," he said a little too loud and suddenly they didn't hear the snoring anymore.

"Damn it Moss head," Sanji said and Luffy looked at him with eyes that said 'shut up or else' so he listened and shut his mouth.

"I do hope you know that I know that you're there." a lazy voice said from behind the rock. All the Straw hats poked their heads out to see Admiral Aokiji. Aokiji is an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man, and he was wearing a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, with matching white trousers and black dress shoes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Luffy asked ready to fight at any moment. "I just came to check in on Nico Robin here. I will be telling headquarters that you are with the Straw hat's." Aokiji said and Robin tensed up but it didn't go unnoticed.

"It doesn't matter I'll protect her and the rest because they are my nakama!" Luffy said with a growl threatening to escape his throat. Luffy knew that he shouldn't fight the admiral there so he used all his willpower, 'It just seems like something is going to go wrong if I let him go.' Luffy thought as Aokiji moved towards the sea.

" I didn't come here to fight you so you can relax I just needed to check up on Robin's whereabouts," Aokiji said and then jumped into the sea only there was now a bike beneath him.

A little shaken at just meeting an admiral the crew headed back to the Merry with Luffy sticking close to Robin the whole way back. When they got back the set sail immediately and then Luffy walked over to Robin silently and told her to follow him.

"What is it, captain?" Robin asked calmly but inside she was about to cry, 'he's probably just going to kick me out like all the others.' she thought still looking calm.

What he said next was something that Robin did not expect at all, "You can talk to me, we're nakama." Luffy said and tears fell down Robin's face. "I don't know I've just been alone for a long time." Robin said and Luffy nodded and hugged her.

"I know it's hard to be alone but...you're not alone now. You have nakama now." Luffy said and Robin hugged Luffy back. After the hug and all the tears, Robin swore to herself that she would protect her crew with her life.

No one questioned the tear stains on Robin' s face instead they continued on with their day until Usopp spotted something from the crows nest. "Giant frog straight ahead!" Usopp said and everyone acted until they realized what he said.

Just as they calmed down with Usopp pointing forward where the 'giant frog' was the frog slammed himself into the Merry, making it even more damaged than before. Angry that their beloved ship was hurt they chased after the frog to a small lighthouse island.

"Oh? And who might you kids be?" Kokoro said, her facial features make it look as if she is perpetually smiling regardless of her actual emotions. And next to Kokoro was Chimney, she wears her green hair in pigtails that always seem to stand upward, and are puffy at the end, along with sandals and a short white shirt over a striped dress, of orange and red stripes. "Yeah! Who're you guys? Are you pirates?" Chimney asked in her hyperactive way.

"Of course we're pirates! Isn't that awesome!" Luffy said immediately accepting the girl. "Yeah! Hey, mister who's the captain?" She asked and Luffy pointed to himself with his usual grin on his face.

"So what brings you to the outskirts of Water Seven?" Kokoro asked, "A frog." Zoro said bluntly thinking that she wouldn't understand but she nodded understanding what he meant.

"So that little bugger is still alive… huh, anyways welcome to the island care for some booze?" Kokoro asked and both Luffy and Zoro smiled and cheered as they helped themselves to sake and rum.

"Hey," Luffy said gaining Zoro's attention, "Do you have any idea about what to do with the Merry?" he asked quietly so no one but Zoro heard. "I'm not sure. But I do think that we'll have to be prepared for the worst I mean just look at Merry," Zoro said with a clear frown on his face as Luffy looked at his beloved ship. What Luffy saw was Usopp trying to repair the already falling apart ship.

Luffy shook his head and made the sadness disappear from his face, "Okay guys let's go get Merry looked at!" Luffy said and Zoro sighed before drinking the last of his sake and following Luffy back to the ship.

"We'll need to trade the gold for money so we are going to split up," Nami said and held out straws, "The ones with red tips go in to town to stock up and the regular one is money, and the last one with the blue tip stays back to guard the ship. Understand?" Nami said and everyone grabbed a straw.

In the end, the money group was Nami, Usopp, and Luffy then the stock group was Sanji, Chopper, and Robin leaving Zoro to guard the ship.

 **With the Money Group:**

Hey old man, how much for a boat?" Luffy asked talking about the 'Yagara' which was a sea monster pulling a boat. "500 berries for a small," the man said and held out his hand for the money.

"We'll take two," Nami said reluctantly handing the money over. She soon realized that it was worth it as they saw the beautiful scenery that was in Water 7. She Looked over to Luffy and saw that he was bored at first but as they got to the faster canals he was more excited. After riding on all the canals and seeing as much scenery they could they arrived at an exchange center.

It was of moderate size and had some snobby looking people in it. But that was to be expected, "Hello how can I help you today?" an employee asked and then saw the huge bag that Luffy was carrying and realized that it must be gold. "O-Oh my well, I c-can help you with this," he said and led the three to the best room they had.

In the middle of the affair, almost half the employees were in the room and looking in awe at the completely real gold. I can give you 300,000,000 Berry for all this gold," the employee said sternly and since Nami thought it was good enough they accepted right away. After the three left the exchange center they burst in excitement.

"Now we'll definitely be able to save the Merry!" Usopp said a pure joy but Luffy's grin faltered for a moment. "Let's go to the shipyard now," Luffy said while walking towards their Yagara.

Once they were there they met a guy named Kaku and he went for a free estimate while everyone looked around.

 **With Zoro:**

"This is so boring!" Zoro yelled out to no one, "might as well train," he said while shrugging and moving to his beloved weights. "Is anyone there!? Hello?" a man's voice said from land, and instead of encountering the man he ignored them and continued with his training.

"They must've ditched the ship ya know?" a different voice said and Zoro started to get annoyed. "Well if they're not there then let's go and rob em for the boss!" the first voice said that time Zoro couldn't take it and walked to the railing.

"Hey what do think your saying, 'about to rob us, huh?" Zoro said with a hand on his swords. "O-oh um, nothing! We were just admiring your beautiful ship!" the taller one of the two said and Zoro's eyebrow was raised because he was skeptical of the two men.

"Oh? But I just heard you say that you were going to rob us." Zoro said and when the two started to panic Zoro smirked. The two tried to run away but before they could get safely away Zoro caught them.

"And why are you here?" he asked and the man pulled out a photo of a man who had metal on his body and had blue hair on his head. "O-our boss! He needs money! S-so we thought," the smaller one said and Zoro finished for the scared man.

"What? So you just thought to rob _us_?" Zoro said and the two managed to get out of his hold and run away because Zoro had to stay by the ship. What Zoro didn't notice was Kaku slipping in and out of the Going Merry.

"Tch, geez this town… back to training." He said and proceeded to train his observation haki by meditating.

 **Stock group:**

"What should we get?!" Chopper asked looking all around in awe as he saw different food and shops everywhere. "I know we'll need food with that bottomless pit of a captain we have but I don't know. You got your herbs right?" Sanji said and Chopper nodded.

"What do you think Robin-Chwan!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes until he realized that Robin wasn't there. "Robin? Where'd she go?" Chopper asked and Sanji walked off with a purpose to find Robin. "Hey wait for me!" Chopper said running after Sanji.

Watching from an alleyway Robin felt sad that she had to leave so soon, "I just don't want you guys to die…" she whispered as she turned around was met with the face of Lucci.

Rob Lucci is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail. When he is not fighting, his pet pigeon Hattori is usually perched quietly on his right shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" Lucci asked and Robin nodded and followed without complaint. Little did Robin know Sanji actually used his untrained but awakened haki to find Robin, and now they are heading toward her at a fast pace.

"ROBIN!" Chopper yelled and she and Lucci stopped walking. Robin took a moment and turned around with no expression on her face, "Yes?" She said with no tone.

"Where are you going?" Chopper asked but Sanji knew what was happening, "She's leaving… Chopper," Sanji whispered and Choppers eyes widened a bit before yelling towards a now walking Robin. "Robin! Wait! ROBIN!" Chopper yelled as she disappeared from view.

"Sanji… What do we do now?" Chopper said and Sanji blew a puff of smoke out of his mouth, "We go back to the ship and tell them. They need to know," Sanji said and they headed out towards the Merry.

 **Money Group:**

"Namiiiii, Usooooopp! Where did you go!?" Luffy yelled and noticed Nami running towards him, "The money…" She whispered out of breath and Luffy made an intelligible 'huh'.

"THE MONEY WAS STOLEN! Usopp went to follow the guy who took the briefcases." Nami said and Luffy's eyes widened. "Do you mean these Briefcases?" Paulie said holding up three cases. Paulie his blond and slicked back on his head while wearing a pair of orange goggles on top, and he also had a yellow t-shirt and a blue jacket.

"Oh bless you, sir!" Nami said hugging Paulie while bouncing up and down, "Don't get so excited, and… Cover up your body! Your showing to much skin!" He said with his face blushing. "Hey were you joking about the money?" Luffy asked with shaded eyes while standing over the briefcases.

"No, I just got them back from some local thugs that were apart of the Franky family," Paulie said and Luffy Looked into his eyes before nodding.

"Then you didn't steal the money. Come on Nami we have to go find Usopp and help him find the rest of the money. There's only 100,000,000 million here," Luffy said and Nami tilted her head to the side a little. She was about to ask why but Kaku arrived back from inspecting their ship.

"Look I'll get right to the point… Your ship can't be fixed." Kaku said and it was like everything froze. "Are you sure?" Luffy asked in a forced calm voice.

Luffy actually wanted to run up to Kaku and tell him he was wrong but he wasn't a shipwright and he actually had a feeling that it was true. "I'm sure, the keel is broken and since that is the most important part of a ship it is forever broken. It most likely won't even make it to the next island." Kaku said with a frown and a girl named Khalifa and a man named Iceberg appeared.

"What's going on here?" Iceberg asked Paulie. "Their ship can't be fixed," he replied and Khalifa pulled out a magazine. "Feel free to look at this Magazines. They have a wide variety of ships to suit all your needs." Khalifa said and Nami looked at Luffy's troubled face. To Nami's surprise, he took the magazine and shook mayor Iceberg's hand before he left.

"I'm surprised you took it," Nami said as they walked to the ship assuming Usopp headed back there. "I didn't want to…" He said quietly and Nami knew he was thinking hard about the ship decision.

'Should I risk it and continue on with the Merry, or should I get a new ship and lose our beloved nakama even though she's a ship?' Luffy thought and continued to weigh his options all the way back to the Merry.

"Hey," Luffy said once he was on the ship, "Where's Usopp?" He asked and everyone looked around and shrugged. "Couldn't you use your haki?" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded, "I was just wondering if he was here." he said and then turned serious.

"The Merry… she can't be fixed," Luffy told his crew who were now frozen with shock. 'It's a good thing Usopp isn't here,' they all thought.

"And the money was stolen all we have is 100,000,000. Usopp went after them so we need to find him. Nami you stay here and guard the ship." Luffy said and at the words, the Straw hats nodded and they left the ship to save from Nami.

"Are we going the right way?" Chopper asked because they were heading towards a cliff. "Yup that's where I sense him," Luffy said cheerily and continued to be happy until they reached their destination.

 **The Franky House:**

And lying in front of the house all broken and bloody was Usopp. Luffy cracked his knuckles and had a scary look in his eyes as everyone lined up beside him and they started walking slowly towards the house that was having a party inside.


	28. Chapter 28

**Water 7, Franky house:**

"Feel free to do as you wish with these guys. But leave the boss for me." Luffy said and everyone nodded still looking completely angry at Usopp. At that moment one of the men in the house came out all drunk, "Y-your… STRAW HAT LUFFY IS HE-" He yelled but was knocked out by Zoro before he finished.

They continued to walk and once they were in the house everything went completely silent, "Where's your boss?" Luffy asked eye's shaded. "I said… WHERE'S YOUR BOSS!" he yelled and every thug there just about shit themselves.

"H-he left a while ago with a bunch of money. Said he was starting his dream." a girl with square-shaped hair said, and Luffy's eyes were showed at the mention of the dream.

"I see does that mean you beat up Usopp without your boss' permission?" Luffy asked and Slowly he and his crew slipped into a battle stance. "Oh, that weakling? He tried so hard to get that money back, Hahahahaha!" a man named Zambai said and everyone laughed at Usopp.

At the comment, the Straw hats jumped into action beating down anyone in their path partly destroying the building. As they were walking away Luffy used his Geyser attack and completely destroyed the Franky house.

When Chopper finished the emergency first aid Luffy carried him back on his back. 'How am I going to tell him about Merry?' Luffy thought desperately searching his mind for an answer. "USOPP! What happened to him?" Nami said and Sanji took Usopp from Luffy's back and Followed Chopper to get him properly treated on the ship.

"Luffy? What are you thinking about?" Zoro asked once everyone was gone. "Huh? Oh, nothing!" Luffy said with a smile and headed to Usopp and the rest of his crew. "There's something definitely wrong with him. Well, he'll tell me when he's ready." Zoro said and followed after Luffy.

As Zoro walked into the galley where Chopper had treated Usopp he saw that Usopp was already waking up. "Hmm, what happened?" Usopp asked nobody in particular as he sat up with a grimace. "We found you in front of the Franky house," Chopper said while checking Usopp's injuries.

"The Money!" Usopp said getting up but Luffy pushed him back down. "Listen Usopp," Luffy said seriously much to Usopp's dismay, "we still have 100,000,000 berries left but…" Luffy said and Usopp started to sweat.

"The shipwright that looked at our ship said that the Merry couldn't be fixed and c-" Luffy said but was cut off by Usopp who was glaring at him now. "Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up! So you're just going to give up on Merry!?" Usopp said and by this time Luffy had a miserable look on his face.

"Our _Nakama_ and you're just going to give up?! HUH!?" Usopp continued ruthlessly insulting Luffy to the best of his ability. "USOPP THEY SAID THAT THE MERRY WOULDN'T MAKE IT TO THE NEXT ISLAND!" Luffy finally shouted out but it didn't calm Usopp down it only made him angrier.

"So you're just going to trust a stranger rather than the ship itself? The Merry isn't in pieces now is she?!" Usopp said with a cold tone that almost made Luffy flinch because it was directed towards him. Usopp then headed towards the door with his slingshot and ammo, "you've all lost your minds. Even though you are… I won't abandon the Merry! I've misjudged you Luffy, _you're_ not fit to be captain." Usopp said grabbing Luffy and pulling him close so he could see the fury in Usopp's eyes.

Luffy's eyes widened and then made up his mind, "I won't change my mind, we're going to get a new ship, and say goodbye to Merry!" Luffy said looking straight into Usopp's eyes challenging him. Usopp put Luffy down and his shoulders slumped, "I see, then… goodbye... I'm leaving the crew!" Usopp said and left the Merry. "Wait, Usopp where will you go!?" Sanji asked chasing Usopp out onto the deck. "I'll go wherever I want to," he said with hidden anger.

"Luffy, I can't be in your crew anymore. And because you're the Captain you own the ship. That's why I want to fight you. Monkey D. Luffy! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Usopp yelled and Luffy started to slightly tremble.

"I will return here at 10 o'clock tonight! Whoever wins keeps the Merry. I will beat you and take her with me! That will be the end of our relationship!" Usopp yelled and walked away alone.

 **10 o'clock P.M.:**

Luffy was standing in front of the Merry silently with his eyes shadowed as Usopp appeared. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Luffy asked showing his eyes, "I have no regrets." he said looking into Usopp's eyes. "Of course. Don't pull your punches cause I won't. I'll defeat you!" Usopp yelled and pulled out his slingshot as Luffy charged.

"Ketchup star," Usopp murmured to himself and acted like he was coughing up blood, Luffy stopped his attack and almost tripped. "Was that pity?" Usopp asked as he reached into his bag, "Flash dial!" he yelled and a bright light emitted from the dial effectively blinding Luffy.

Before Luffy could react he was hit three times with another attack called 'Egg Star!' and all Luffy could smell was a rotten egg. "Fight me seriously!" Luffy said charging again, "This is how I fight Luffy," Usopp said and shot more 'egg stars' at Luffy but they missed and landed on him in different directions.

"I won't mess up this time" Usopp yelled and this time shot five 'Egg Stars' into Luffy's body. Luffy just stood there irritated that it seemed like Usopp was playing around. There was suddenly a lot of smoke around Luffy and he became confused.

"Do you remember the egg stars that 'missed' you?" Usopp asked and then pulled out another star that Luffy hasn't seen before. "Well they were actually breath dials filled with gas and all those egg stars were actually oil stars except for one which blocked your smell. All these fires combined should be enough to beat you." Usopp and then aimed straight for Luffy who was in shock.

On the ship, everyone was either crying or looking away except for Zoro who stood tall even though his knuckles were clenched so tight that they were white. "We need to stop this!" Chopper cried and tried to jump off the boat but Zoro stopped him, "If you can't watch them then go to your room." he said and Chopper calmed down and watched with barely kept in tears.

"POWDER STAR!" Usopp yelled and once it landed it made a small explosion. But it was enough everything caught on fire including Luffy and it caused a huge explosion that made a wave the size of Laboon. The Merry has been jostled around so much that they swore that they would sink because of the crack they heard from under them.

Any doubts that they had were put to rest at the sound of the crack. At that everyone but Zoro, and Sanji were crying because of both the explosion and for Merry.

When the smoke cleared you could see Luffy on the ground and Usopp panting hard. As Luffy stared into the sky he remembered the day he met Usopp and the bond of friendship that they had that truly started once he joined the crew. He saw all the adventures they had. And got up.

"Hah… I knew that you wouldn't die from something like that," Usopp said as Luffy walked slowly towards him. "Exploding Saboken Star!" He yelled and when Luffy hit the star it exploded into tiny shards of metal that entered his body. Luffy pushed through it and hit Usopp straight on with a haki covered punch only for the power to be absorbed by an impact dial.

"How does it feel to be hit by your own power Luffy!?" Usopp yelled and then used the impact dial. Since it was a haki infused punch he went flying spitting up blood in the process. Luffy flipped in the air and landed so that he was in a position to attack. He launched himself at Usopp remembering all the good and fun times again and hit him in the gut. Hard. Usopp fell to the ground.

Luffy fell to the ground about to cry holding the hand that punched Usopp, "You idiot. There's no way you could beat me." Luffy said pushing his emotions down and retrieving his precious straw hat that had fallen off during the fight.

"Do what you want with the Merry. We're going to get a new ship and sail the seas." Luffy said and walked back to the Merry, "Bye Usopp. We had a good run." he said with no emotion. "Everyone we're leaving for a hotel," Luffy said and everyone packed and left the Merry alone with Usopp.

They got a room with two rooms one for Nami and Chopper and one for the guys. It was the middle of the night and Zoro knew that Luffy couldn't sleep so he went to the rooftop where he sensed him.

"It's heavy," Luffy said voice trembling and Zoro immediately understood and went to sit next to Luffy. "It's the Captain's burden. Don't hesitate. Who can we rely on if you falter?" Zoro said and Luffy let a couple tears fall before calming down and heading back to the room with Zoro.

"Was it about Usopp?" Sanji asked once Luffy was asleep, "Yeah, it really shook him up," Zoro said with a sigh and got into bed. "Ahh! I forgot to tell him!" Sanji said suddenly and Luffy stirred.

"Shut up you idiot! You'll wake him up!" Zoro whisper-yelled. "I don't care I forgot to tell him about Robin," Sanji said and Zoro cursed but didn't wake Luffy up.

"What about her?" he asked and Sanji told him everything that happened with Lucci and Robin. "Wait until tomorrow if he hears this now he won't get any rest," Zoro said and then went to sleep. "Tch, fine."

 **Next Morning:**

Everyone was eating breakfast a little more slowly than usual when Sanji pulled Chopper aside. "Chopper, I forgot to tell Luffy but we have to tell him about Robin!" Sanji said a little too loud. No one but Luffy heard it because of his senses but he was going to punish himself later for forgetting about Robin.

"Hey Sanji, where's Robin?" Luffy asked and they cursed, "That's the thing Robin got taken by this guy named Lucci and she said she was leaving the crew." Sanji and Chopper explained and wordlessly everyone left towards the city.

As they were walking through the town they heard two important pieces of information, "Did you hear that Mayor Iceberg got shot!" a man said to a woman as they ran down the street. "Yeah! And that Franky guy wants to fight Straw hat! Let's go see if he shows up," she said and they ran faster.

"What was that about?" Nami asked and Luffy started having a vague idea, "I bet he wants revenge for beating up his friends, or something." Zoro said and Luffy had a full idea. "I'm gonna go." he said and they started to protest until Luffy stopped them.

"Wait I do have a plan. Okay, Zoro you come with me and the rest of you go and investigate the shooting." He said and everyone went with their groups to a destination.

"Straw hat!" Franky yelled from a podium, "how dare you attack my bro's and sisters!?" he yelled and held his arm up. "I attacked them because you attacked my friend plain and simple," Luffy said calmly and Franky faltered.

"Whatever I'm still going to get my revenge on you!" Franky yelled and blew flames down to Luffy who easily dodged them, "If anyone is gonna get revenge it's me." Luffy murmured and started walking towards Franky's podium. "Water Water Riptide!" Luffy yelled but the beam of water did nothing to Franky.

"You're probably wondering why it didn't work. Well, I'm a cyborg." Franky said with a smirk while pointing at himself with his thumb. "Is your whole body Cyborg?" Luffy asked and Franky started to sweat.

"That's what I thought." Luffy said quietly and then murmured Shave under his breath and appeared behind Franky. "Wha!" Franky yelled out before he was punched straight into the pavement below him knocking him unconscious.

"Finally, let's go meet up with the others." Luffy said while Zoro followed silently, "He's really irritated.' Zoro thought but didn't mention it. They soon came across the Galley-La Headquarters with some buildings around it. Luffy and Zoro Made their way over to Sanji, Chopper, and Nami who was hiding outside of the gates surrounding the huge building.

"What are you guys doing?" Luffy asked from behind the three nearly scaring them to death. "Luffy! Shhhhh! We're hiding because everyone thinks that we shot the mayor! Now get down," Nami Whisper-yelled. "Why?" Zoro asked crouching down along with Luffy, "Because of Marimo… Actually, we don't know." Sanji whispered.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Luffy said and promptly jumped over the tall gates and continued towards the building. "Ugh, that idiot. Here we go, guys, stay close and don't get lost." Nami said as they entered through the gates instead of going over.

"Water-Water Mace!" Luffy yelled and hit a huge hole in the front of the headquarters, "Did you really have to go that far?" Sanji asked while everyone sweatdropped. "Yes." was all Luffy said before he continued on into the building.

Once they searched every room they finally found Iceberg and Paulie in a room. 'Something doesn't feel right… Robin's here!' Luffy thought and got ready for a battle. The crew picked up on the hint and got ready as well. "I know your there Robin! Come out! It's okay," Luffy said and after a second Robin appeared from the shadows along with four other people.

"How nice of you to appear right where we wanted you to." Lucci said and turned to Iceberg, "And you for leading me right to the blueprints." he said and Paulie grit his teeth while Iceberg didn't react. "Robin What are you doing?" Luffy asked with an unidentifiable look in his eye.

"I'm simply leaving the crew so forget about me. I'll be going to Enies Lobby without resist." Robin said with a blank look and Luffy tensed. "Bullshit!" he growled out and charged Lucci straight on who dodged with Shave.

'So that's who Rayleigh learned it from. He must've come across them with Roger once, or something like that.' Luffy thought and then decided it would be more fun if he used those powers later so he stuck with his devil fruit and observation haki.

"Water-Water Pistol…" Luffy murmured making his hands into guns and shooting the spot where he sensed Lucci to be next. 'Does this kid know haki?' Lucci thought calmly before deciding he wasn't worth it and moving towards a window.

"Where do you think you're going!" Luffy asked and Lucci looked at him bored, "There's a bomb here." he said effectively shutting Luffy up. "You can hope that you find it before everyone dies," he said and they all disappeared including Robin. "Dammit," Luffy said and left the room along with the rest of the Straw hats to find the bomb. After searching for the bomb for thirty minutes straight Luffy found it and defused it by putting it in his body covering it with water.

"Luffy calm down for a minute. It's been one thing after another and you need rest." Chopper said worriedly while standing in front of Luffy. Luffy had a shocked look as he looked at Chopper's determined face.

"Huh? I didn't even notice. Shishishishi! Thanks, Chopper!" Luffy said with a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his neck before hugging Chopper. Chopper responded by hugging back and the crew let out a breath that the didn't know that they were holding.

"So what is the plan going to be? Ideas?" Luffy asked while chew on a chunk of meat. "Well they most likely took that sea train Kokoro told us about," Nami said and everyone nodded. "We can just set sail, right? If we leave now we could get to Robin." Sanji suggested and Chimney suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Not a good idea mister." she said. "Chimney's right the Aqua Laguna is almost here. Even if there was another Sea train we couldn't get past the huge wave." Kokoro said after taking a big swig of her sake.

"Wave?" Luffy asked and suddenly a plan started to form in his mind. "I can take care of the wave," Luffy said as all the Straw hats smirked in understanding. "Then follow me," Kokoro said and they headed towards the sea train station.


	29. Chapter 29

**You guys, I just want to apologize for my writing. From now on I'll space the conversations out so it's not so hard to read. Tell me if this is better or worse. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Water 7, Lower Level:**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Kokoro asked as Zoro stole one of her sake bottles.

"Of course," Luffy said not leaving any room for argument. "Okay. we'll need to clean it up a bit but this is the Rocketman. If you're telling the truth about the wave that's heading our way it should get you to Enies Lobby." Kokoro said and started heading toward the big sea train.

"Should?" Zoro asked skeptically, "She means there's a reason this train isn't out and about." Iceberg said calmly as he walked out of the Rocketman holding a toolbox. "Well, why is it in here?" Nami asked as Luffy stole some rum.

"Because this train was the prototype. The Puffing Tom is the one that took your friends and Franky." Iceberg said and everyone became confused.

"Wait. Friends?" Sanji said and Luffy had an inkling idea of who it was. "Yes, it was Robin and that long nose. I think he called himself Sniper King," he said and the Straw hats sweatdropped at the name. "Anyways I tuned the train up so it's ready to leave. I wish you luck." Iceberg said and left.

"Straw hat! Wait!" a voice said from behind Luffy, "We beg you take us with you! We want to save Franky-bro!" Schollzo yelled as practically the whole Franky Family begged on their hands and knees while crying.

"Shut up! Fine. Get in already we're leaving!" Luffy yelled and once everyone was in they launched out and onto the water speeding towards Enies Lobby.

"Wave-ho!" one of the square sisters named Kiwi yelled and Luffy headed outside of the train face first to the enormous wave.

"Do whatever you're gonna do from in here! You're gonna fly off the train Straw hat!" Kokoro yelled but Luffy continued on.

"IT'S HUGE!" Nami and Chopper yelled while holding onto each other. "It's not that huge guys. Calm down." Zoro said from his napping spot, "Of course you would say that." the two said with shark teeth and angry eyes.

"Water-Water Split!" Luffy yelled and threw his hands downward. The power made the wave split down the middle of the wave that was filling up fast so Kokoro made the Rocket man go as fast as it could. The hole closed up as soon they got through. "Phew! That was a close one. If we were even a little bit slower we'd die." Luffy said getting back into the train car.

"Die!" everyone but Zoro and Sanji yelled in horror, "Yeah, wake me up when we get there," Luffy said heading over to Zoro and falling asleep. "Sure." they all murmured and continued talking to each other like before getting over the fact that they could've died.

 **Impel Down:**

"Hello!? Anyone here?" Garp yelled out, he was in what looked like an empty space between the sixth and seventh level. Garp would've thought no one was there but if you looked closely then you could see that there was a poorly cleaned party.

"You guys can stop hiding he probably already sees the mess from the party last night. And plus I know him." a now very skinny and sickly Dadan said stepping out from her hiding spot. As soon as she did Ivankov and a whole bunch of okama's including what was left of the bandits.

"Even if you didn't come out I still could've found you. Bwahahahaha!" Garp said with a grin on his face as he sat down with Dadan.

"So why are you here in prison?" Dadan asked sitting down because she was getting tired. "I brought some bastard that Luffy beat up. Apparently, he betrayed Whitebeard's crew and went hunting Luffy. Because of his bounty or something." Garp said and Dadan lit up at the mention of Luffy even though she tried to hide it.

"Really, so that's what he's up to these days," Dadan said picking her nose but secretly proud. "Is that the reason you came here? To tell us about Luffy?" Dogra asked and Garp shook his head gaining the attention of everyone.

"Not exactly. You see I know you don't want to talk about the _incident_ but he's getting closer to headquarters and you know who's already there waiting for his chance." Garp said with a grim expression. "That's why I'm gonna tell him what's going on. He'll most likely come here to get you." Garp said and Dadan shook her head.

"Nah he knows better than that. Even if it hurts him he knows that it's too dangerous to attempt." Dadan said sure of herself as Garp left. "You might be surprised." Garp murmured under his breath.

Somewhere else in the prison was Blackbeard cursing himself but mostly cursing Luffy swearing to kill him. "Marshall D. Teach, I have a message for you." a marine said holding a large den den mushi. "I hear Straw-hat Luffy beat you… is this true?" the voice said and Blackbeard grunted in acknowledgment. "Tell me how." he demanded but Blackbeard had a different idea, "Instead how about we work together. I know of certain brothers that he has a relation to. Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard said.

 **Rocketman:**

"It's not gonna stop!" Chimney yelled while running through the whole train waking up Luffy in the process. "Finally," he said with a big smirk on his face which scared some of his crewmates. "No time to smirk Luffy-bro! We're going to CRAS-" the Franky family yelled until they crashed straight into a building.

The Straw hats got out like it was nothing but half the Franky family was out of commision. "What's the plan Captain?" Zoro asked with a growing grin, "A full-on assault of course." he said and Nami and Chopper took a moment to harden their resolve and they charged.

Each of the Straw hats was stuck together and bulldozing their way through the marine lackeys, "Is it supposed to be this easy!?" Nami yelled over the charging marines yells of 'die or get them!'. I don't know what do you think!?" Chopper said shooting down another marine in the process. "You guys are Stupid. Remember all the training we've done?" Sanji said and then did a spinning kick knocking the marines around him away.

Luffy wasn't using his haki and was only using his devil fruit so he didn't notice one of the top agents that were blending in with the crowd. "Iron Body," Blueno said and his body became just like a rock which made Luffy's attack pointless.

"Move out of the way, you Cow!" Luffy yells as he motions for his crew and allies to pass him and continue on. "I hope you know that by invading a World Government island you have declared war on more than 170 countries around the world," Blueno said with no emotion in his face or voice.

"I told you to get out of the way," Luffy said again and Blueno didn't move. "It doesn't matter if I move or not, after all… there is quite a big power difference between us." Bluemo said arrogantly which made Luffy raise an eyebrow.

"You wanna test that out?" Luffy asked as he stretched his muscles before launching towards Blueno. "Water-Water Grab," Luffy murmured and before he could react Luffy threw Blueno into a nearby building. And just like that, the fight was on.

Blueno used Shave right after he recovered from getting thrown into a building, and Luffy dodged it perfectly. Thinking it was a stroke of luck Blueno tried again only to get dodged and punched in the gut with what he thought was haki.

"What!?" Blueno sputtered as he tried to recover from the punch. "Tempest Kick!" Blueno yelled out and hit Luffy straight on. "It's not working, Why!?" Blueno asked as he threw out attack after attack only for it to go through Luffy.

"You should know that, Cow. I have a devil fruit." Luffy said and Blueno stopped attacking and calmed down. "I don't care about the World Government right now. I just came to get my nakama back." Luffy said covered his hand with haki. "Water-Water," Luffy started as Blueno prepared.

"Iron Body!" he yelled and Luffy moved. "Launcher!" Luffy yelled out and hit Blueno in the gut sending him back a few feet before collapsing to the ground. "Why should I be worried about waging war with 170 countries?" Luffy murmured running through the marines gathered around trying to get to his crew.

He got through them with little to none trouble and got to the area where his crew was. "Now where is my crew?" Luffy asked himself turning his haki back on permanently for the upcoming fight.

"Hey, guys! I took care of that cow-guy!" Luffy yelled while waving to his crewmates that were fighting off marines easily. Zoro was the first one to notice Luffy and gestured towards Sniper King.

"Ahh! Luffy your back. Did you have any trouble with that Blueno guy?" Chopper asked taking a break from fighting the marines along with the others, and Luffy shook his head negative.

"Now who is this?" Luffy said knowing full well who it was thanks to the nose. "Oh yeah! How could I forget? I am Sniper King your friend Usopp sent me to help save Robin," Sniper King said and Luffy decided to oblige in the little skit.

"Cooooolll! Show me what you can do!" Luffy yelled excitedly with stars in his eyes which made Sniper King puff his chest out with pride. "Of course." he said and the pulled out a long slingshot and some familiar ammo, "Powder Star!" Sniper King yelled and this time the star was improved, and it was a large explosion instead of a small one.

"Coooooooool!" Luffy yelled and continued with Chopper until there was a loud cannon that went off.

"I guess it's time to get our archeologist back," Luffy said and immediately Luffy used his grab attack and grabbed his crew before using Shave and landing on top of a huge gate that had a drawbridge. "Why'd we come here?" Sniper king asked and Luffy shrugged. "This is where the cannon went off," Luffy said and was about to say more but was interrupted by Spandam.

"It has been decided that Nico Robin will be sent to Impel Down and executed." Spandam a pink-haired man said with a small amount of fear at seeing all the straw hats plus Sniper King lined up just a building away but then he lost that fear as he realized he had almost the whole CP9 behind him.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME! I'VE BEEN BETRAYED SO MANY TIMES ALREADY SO WHY WOULDN'T YOU DO THE SAME!? I'D RATHER DIE THAN GET BETRAYED AGAIN!" Robin yelled and everyone but Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy's mouth went slack.

"She's right you know. Who in the world would want to harbor such a criminal? You would be the enemy of more than 170 thousand countries. Hahahahaha!" Spandam said while laughing on the ground.

"ME!" Luffy yelled shocking Robin and Spandam and making a smirk grow on his crew's faces. "Sniper King shoot that flag down," Luffy told Sniper King and he nodded before shooting it down in flames.

"Say you want to live Robin. SAY YOU WHAT YOU WANT!" Luffy said and Robin started to cry before obliging "I WANT TO LIVE! Take me with you! I want to sail the sea's with you!" Robin yelled and Spandam started to drag her away by her hair but not without her struggling. "Let's go get our Nakama guys!" Luffy yelled and everyone "Aye'd" before Nami used he Climatact to make a cloud bridge over to the headquarters building.

As soon as they stepped into the building there were many of the CP9 members waiting to kill them. The members were Kaku, Kalifa, Jabra, and Kumadori, "Pick your opponents. Luffy we got these guys go ahead and get Robin." Zoro said as the Straw hats chose their opponents. "Got it! Thanks for having my back, you guys!" Luffy said which brought smiles to his crew's faces.

"I pick you," Nami told Kalifa as she swung her Climatact towards Kalifa, "I'll beat you," Nami said with resolve, "and we'll save Robin!."

"Whatever you say, little girl." Kalifa said getting into a battle stance, "Fatamorgana!" Nami yelled and suddenly different copies of herself appeared. "I'm going all out from the beginning," Nami said to herself as Kalifa became confused.

"Tempest Kick!" She yelled and a blade of air destroyed some of the mirages, "There can only be one of you." Kalifa said and Nami laughed. "Good luck! Dark Cloud Tempo!" Nami yelled creating a large dark cloud courtesy of her Climatact.

"So you control the weather," Kalifa said in a knowing tone, "Soap Sheep!" Kalifa said while creating a barrier of bubbles around herself and then building it up. "Tidal Wave!" she finished and brought a huge wave of soap down on Nami. Nami reacted by changing her attack and throwing her weapon up for a different attack.

"Cyclone Tempo." She said and the Climatact split into three part and started to spin creating a powerful wind that separated the soap and bubbles. The Mirages ran through but the bubbles collapsed on them leaving only the real Nami.

"Finger Pistol!" Kalifa yelled and hit Nami in the shoulder making blood fly from the wound. "You know… you should really listen to a navigators prediction." Nami said while clutching her fresh wound. Behind Kalifa, the Dark Cloud Tempo formed and was now right in front of her,

"Thunder Lance Tempo!" Nami yelled finishing the attack from earlier. The lighting struck Kalifa in her torso and went through the other side leaving her barely breathing. Nami collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. "Gotta get up... we have to save Robin!" Nami murmured forcing herself up on wobbly legs and heading towards the place with the most commotion.

 **With the Other Battles:**

All of the other Straw hats had split up so their battle wouldn't interfere. "Hey Chopper, you wanna work together?" Sniper King said and Chopper nodded in seriousness for the upcoming fight.

"Yoyoi! Hold on there, do you think you could beat me?" Kumadori said as he stuck his arm out and hopped towards Chopper and Usopp.

"Yes! Now, Kokutei Cross-Carving hoof toss!" Chopper yelled after he ate a Rumble Ball. The cross attack went through Kumadori making him take a couple pain caused steps back. "Damn you!" Kumadori yelled and then used Soru to push Usopp and Chopper through a nearby wall.

inside the next room was Franky who had just fought with a CP9 agent.

"Huh aren't you that Straw hats nakama?" Franky asked standing over an unconscious and very round Cp9 agent. "Sniper King you need… hah… to take over. It's been three minutes and I need to recover." Chopper said and Sniper King nodded and stepped in front of Chopper.

"I'm your opponent now!" Sniper King yelled with his knees slightly shaking, "Exploding Saboken Star!" Usopp yelled and shot three at a time. When Kumadori punched them they exploded into tiny shards of metal that made little cuts. "Hammer!" Usopp yelled many times as he ran forward with a hammer, and hit Kumadori over and over again until he was wedged in the ground.

"Yoyoi! You bastards! That was a cheap trick! When I get out of this you're going down!" he yelled trying to push himself out of the ground. "Hey deer, you wanna do this together?" Franky asked and Chopper turned into his human form. "Strong Right!" Franky yelled as both Chopper and he punched Kumadori unconscious. "Hah…we… finally, beat him." Chopper said collapsing from exhaustion forcing Sniper King, or Franky to carry him to the place with the most commotion.

A ways ahead in a stairwell Sanji was going head to head with Jabra kicking as fast as he could only for Jabra to use Iron Body to block it. When they separated Sanji was panting and bloody from previous attacks. He suddenly felt what was going to happen and moved out of the way which confused Jabra. Sanji took the chance and moved as fast as he could to kick Jabro in the nose which immediately sent him flying into a wall crumbling it.

"Jou Shigan!" Jabra yelled trying to puncture Sanji but instead, Sanji jumped up and started kicking, "Third-rate Minced Meat!" Sanji yelled and all you could see was the kicks connecting.

Jabra tried to use Iron Body but the force was too much, and his defense was broken. Jabra recovered fast and shot his next attack, "Lone Wolf Tempest Kick!" he yelled and the airblade started bouncing off the ground while heading towards Sanji who dodged it easily. Sanji removed his cigarette and started a barrage of kicks that were just barely stopped by Jabra's Iron Body. Jabra sent Sanji into a wall with the use of Finger Pistol.

"You're really proud of that technique of yours aren't you?" Sanji asked walking out of the bubble. "Well I will beat you and we'll save Robin-Chwan from here."

Sanji said and then started spinning at high speeds making his left leg turn red from a flame. "Diable Jambe," Sanji said before taking off with a well-aimed kick. Sanji kicked Jabra in the abdomen searing a footprint into the skin. In the end, Jabra passed out because of the pain that the burn gave.

once the fight was over he saw Nami followed by Sniper king, Franky, and an exhausted-looking Chopper coming his way. "Nami-Swan!" he yelled dancing around Nami while fussing over her at the same time. "We're here too!" the rest of them yelled with shark teeth. Sanji was about to respond when he remembered Zoro. "the Marimo is fighting in there." Sanji said gesturing to the set of doors behind him.

Zoro and Kaku were now standing off against each other in a courtyard, "Why would you pick such a stupid devil fruit?" Zoro asked plainly once he had his swords drawn.

"A giraffe is not stupid. If anything it's superior to you and your swords and I'll let you see it first hand." Kaku said and was about to charge but Zoro beat him to it, "Two Sword Style- Double Slice!" he yelled and was there in flash, and as he swung into up the air Kaku moved so that he was just out of the way from the strike that would've hit him in the torso. "Tower Decent!" Zoro yelled bringing his swords down and connecting only for Kaku to use Iron Body to block it. "Flash!" Zoro yelled and the strike was blocked by Kaku's nose, "Sand Emblem!" he yelled and was dodged again.

As Zoro fell from the air Kaku moved to attack, "Giraffe Scythe!" Kaku yelled and swung his giraffe neck hitting Zoro in the ribs. "Iron body, Absolute Guard." Kaku said and turned into a cube, "Really? How are you supposed to attack in that form?" Zoro asked as he put on his bandana.

"I can block everything in this form even your swords," Kaku said as if it was a challenge. "Challenge accepted," Zoro said and got into a stance. Zoro pulled out Wado Ichimonji and put it in his mouth.

"It's time for you to give up. Demonic Nine Sword Style, Ashura!" Zoro yelled and suddenly it looked like there were three heads and nine swords. Zoro charged and hit Kaku straight on hitting him nine times at once, "Ashura, Silver Fog!" Zoro said and as the extra swords and head disappeared Kaku changed back to his human form and fell to the ground. "Hehe, I've never thought you could beat me like this," Kaku said before falling unconscious.

Zoro then exited the room and met up with his crew. "How'd you know we were here?" Franky asked, "Haki." Zoro said and they all started heading to Luffy.

 **With Luffy:**

"ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Luffy yelled as he ran straight through walls trying to find Spandam who dragged Robin away. Just as Luffy yelled that he broke down a wall and ran right onto a huge bridge, and he saw Spandam dragging Robin by her hair to a boat at the end of the bridge.

"Shave," Luffy murmured and in a second he was in front of Spandam and Robin who was crying. "You're not taking Robin anywhere," Luffy said with his eyes shaded and went on to beat Spandam up but Lucci was now holding Luffy's wrist preventing him from attacking Spandam.

"Luffy!" Robin yelled before she started being pulled by her hair again. "DON'T WORRY ROBIN WE'LL SAVE YOU!" Luffy yelled so that everyone on the island could hear him.

"Now, let's do it, bitch. I'm not playing around today" Luffy said he crouched down, "Water-Water… Water Titan!" Luffy yelled and for a moment nothing happened so Lucci attack with a finger pistol to the heart only for it to go through him. Before Lucci could attack again suddenly water from both sides of the bridge flew up and smashed into Luffy. Instead of crushing him Luffy grew and turned into a giant.

"Titan Riptide," Luffy said and a huge stream hit Lucci's Iron Body head on breaking through it and giving Lucci a huge gash on his torso.

"Storm Leg: 'Leopard Tail," Lucci said changing into his leopard form, and after a big swirling kick made its way to Luffy's legs cutting them. Lucci didn't use haki so it was ineffective but it did make Luffy change back into his human form out of breath.

'Damn that form is hard to maintain. Maybe I can just do little parts of my body.' Luffy thought to prepare for the next attack that came immediately in the form of a haki covered punch.

"Huh, it seems you've just used a lot of your power there," Lucci said as he watches Luffy get out of the rubble he just flew into. "I've still got enough power to beat you, little kitty," Luffy said and got into a stance to attack.

"Water-Water Launcher!" he yelled and using Shave he hit Lucci in the abdomen sending him high into the air. "Summon!" he yelled and clones appeared, "Riptide!" Luffy yelled and the combined attack pierced through Lucci and left him barely breathing. Lucci coughed up blood but managed to stand, "Good luck, Spandam has the power of a buster call on his side. He won't hesitate." Lucci said and finally collapsed completely.

Luffy started to walk away and the door to the bridge slammed open and there was all the Straw hats plus Sniper king and Franky coming to join Luffy. "Hey, guys. Welcome to the party." Luffy said and they started running to the end of the bridge. Behind them were thousands of marines chasing them.

"Whip!" Luffy yelled and started attacking. As soon as Luffy hit the first marine it was a full-on battle. "Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled and took out a section of Marines once he noticed Luffy was leaving he followed leaving the marines to Sanji and the others. "Here's the plan I got Spandam and you get Robin to safety," Luffy said as Spandam appeared in sight.

"What!? There's no way you beat Lucci!" Spandam yelled in shock and Luffy smirked, "There's some information you lacked. I have held back my power this whole time!" Luffy said giving Zoro his chance. Zoro grabbed Robin and ran back towards the others to help and get Robin's wounds treated.

"How Dare You!"Spandam yelled and pulled out a golden Den Den Mushi, "you see this! I'll make sure you die along with that devil's child." he said and pressed the button on top. As soon as he pressed the button a deafening alarm started ringing and the Marines started to evacuate. "BRING IT ON!" Luffy yelled and punched Spandam so hard that he became a speck in the sky.

Luffy used Shave to reunite with his crew and they started to leave when there was an explosion and a huge wave swept them off the bridge and into the sea. Because everyone was injured from their fight they were sinking, except for Luffy. "Ugh! I can't get all of them!" Luffy said gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry kid I'll help them," Kokoro said and led them to a ship. Luffy was shocked because Kokoro was actually a mermaid, "Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed when they got onto a nearby Marine vessel and his crew saw her as a mermaid.

"Nooo~! Mermaids are supposed to be beautiful!" Sanji yelled in despair as he cried on the ground. "Anyway, what was that explosion about?" Nami asked and Luffy smirked again and stood up from his sitting position.

"That is a buster call on their way," he said and Robin got up and ran to Luffy. "Do you know what that means!?" Robin asked in a panicked way banging on his chest so everyone on the ship started to panic.

"Oh come on guys do you not believe in me?" Luffy asked in a teasing way, "I'm gonna beat it with my new combo attack!" Luffy said excitedly which calmed down everyone slightly. "Shishishi, we just have to wait for all the ships to gather so sit tight," Luffy said patting Robins' hair.

After thirty minutes of waiting Luffy jumped into the water and started swimming towards the middle of the buster call. "Water-Water, Water Titan!" he yelled and grew so much that towered over the marine ships, "Wall!" he yelled and a huge water wall formed around all the ships.

When the wall started to fill in Luffy started attacking the ships, "Titan Pistol!" Luffy yelled and he shot huge droplets of water on ships destroying them halfway. "Well, maybe I should turn back and finish off the rest of the marines." Luffy murmured to himself and nodded. Luffy changed back and went after individual marines.

Everyone that was watching from the marine ship sweatdropped, 'He's so strong, it's like he's been holding some of his power back.' they all thought especially his crew. Once the wall was filled to the top and all the marines were clinging to wreckage or at the bottom of the sea, Luffy came back to the ship and promptly fell asleep. 'Thank you… Luffy,' Robin thought as Nami ordered around the Franky family who appeared during Luffy's attack on the buster call.

"Straight ahead and back to Water 7!" Nami yelled and everyone cheered. "Yeah! We did it! Franky bro your okay!" the Franky family yelled and cheered. The Straw hats just watched content with staying by their nakama for the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**2 Days Later with Luffy:**

"Franky!? Where are you!?" Luffy yelled as he walked through the lower levels of Water 7. "OW! I'm SUPER over here, Straw Hat!" Franky yelled back while standing in front of a huge pile of wood and a large object covered with a cloth.

"It's great that you're here! I super needed to see you." Franky said with a grin. "Oh? Tell me, but first I gotta ask you a question." Luffy said and then jumping up on the wood and sitting on it.

"I gotta ask. What's your dream?" he asks and Franky looked thoughtful, "My dream… is to sail the greatest ship that I've made around the world." Franky says with a big smile as he held onto his sunglasses.

"What's the best ship you've ever made?" Luffy asked and Franky gestured around him to all the wood and the object, "That brings me to my reason to see you." Franky said and then pulled the cloth off to reveal a huge keel. "Whoa! That's huge!" Luffy said enthusiastically.

"Once I finish this ship. I want to give it to you and your crew." Franky said patting the keel. "The money I stole from you is how I got this. It's made of Adams wood with is practically unbreakable." Franky said and Luffy's face darkened at the money part.

'No wonder he's angry about the money. It's practically what made that sniper dude leave.' Franky thought and then remembered something. "Ah! Straw Hat! I know that your sniper left but I heard him rehearsing what he was gonna say to you earlier while I was in town." Franky said and smile when he saw Luffy's face light up.

"Really! Thanks for telling me! I gotta go now!" Luffy said and ran towards Galley-La. As he ran he noticed a lot of the civilians were panicking so he decided to use his haki that he had been charging up with meditating for the past two days. 'GRAMPS!?' Luffy thought panicked and ran even faster to his crew.

When he got there he practically broke the door down startling everyone in the room. "LUFFY! YOU SCARED US!" Nami said with shark teeth as Chopper started picking up a mess that he had made accidentally.

"Luffy? What're you doing looking around like that?" Zoro asked as Luffy looked around himself looking for a place to hide. "Gottahide!Gottahide!Gottahide!" Luffy said over and over again until he spotted a crate that was empty.

All his training forgotten he ran and hid in the crate not daring to make a sound. "What are you doing?" Sanji asked coming over and opening the crate. Luffy quickly grabbed the lid and said a quick, "Gramps is coming," and slammed the lid over himself. His crew just sweat dropped and went back to what they were doing.

"OH LUFFY!" Garp yelled as he smashed through the Galley-La wall and smashed the crate open hitting Luffy on the head in the process. "Gramps!? Why do you always have to give me the Fist of Love!?" Luffy asked as he held his bump gingerly.

"Because brat. That's all." Garp said and then turned to his men, "And men, fix that wall." he said and immediately the men got to work except two people who Luffy recognized immediately. "Coby!" Luffy said and jumped on Coby for a hug which he returned.

"Hey, Luffy! Long time no sees, huh." Coby said and Luffy nodded with a bright grin on his face. "Yeah! And is that bowl head?" Luffy asked with a tiny smirk. Coby just outright laughed loudly along with Garp who was watching. "Hey! I wasn't a bowl head!" Helmeppo yelled which woke up Zoro who fell asleep in that short time.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked and Luffy dragged him to see Coby. "Coby's here! Oh and bowl head." Luffy said and Zoro snickered at the bowl head. "It's nice to see you again Coby," Nami said and then looked at Luffy who nodded understanding.

"What are you doing here Gramps?" Luffy asked and Garp sighed. "I came to give you news. I tried to give it to you at Jaya but you left to early." Garp said and sat down along with Luffy.

"Dadan was captured by an admiral named Akainu," Garp said and Luffy's eye darkened. "How?" Luffy said unconsciously using Haki. Garp's eyes widened and he continued talking, "He wants to capture you." Garp said and calmed down when the haki dissipated leaving only sad eyes.

Inside Luffy's head, he was having a mental debate, 'It's my fault but… he wants me' he thought. "What level is she in?" Luffy asked which shocked Garp again, "None, she's in between levels five and six with a man named Ivankov." Garp said looking down as if considering something. "Ivankov works for your dad," he said and Luffy nodded.

'Dadan is safe with Iva for now.' Luffy decided as Garp started to talk again. "I have a message for you from Dadan. She says. 'Don't come after me brat.'" Garp said and Luffy chuckled. "I won't. I know better than that." Luffy said with a smirk, "But I will beat that Akainu guy." Luffy said much to the dismay of Garp who was on his way out. "Bye Luffy," he said with a wave and left.

"H-hey Luffy. You don't really plan on fighting an admiral. Right?" Nami asked as sweat poured down her face. "Yes, I do. And I have good news guys! Let's go to Franky." Luffy said and they left for the lower levels.

When they got to their destination they were shocked to see most of the island working on a huge ship. "OW! What's going on Straw hat?" Franky said running up to the crew, "I wanted to show them the new ship," Luffy said and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What!?" they all yelled and Luffy laughed, "Shishishishi! Yeah, and Franky heard that Usopp wanted to join the crew again!" Luffy said looking very happy. "I won't allow it," Zoro said making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean marimo?" Sanji asked brown furrowed. "I mean he needs to apologize first. He should not be permitted to return as if nothing had happened, he was filled with pride after leaving of his own volition and challenged Luffy to a fight. So he must admit that it's his fault. Or I'm going to be the one leaving this time." Zoro said seriously and Luffy nodded.

Just as the Straw Hats were about to some Franky Family members ran up to them. "Straw hat! We want to ask you to bring Franky-bro along with you on his adventure," they said on their hands and knees.

"Guys, I already planned on it. I just need some way to convince him." Luffy said putting a hand to his chin to think. "We can plan that part! Yeah! Just leave it to us!" the Franky family yelled and left to plan.

 **5 Days Later:**

"Hey, Straw hat. I got a surprise for you." Paulie said and threw a newspaper at Luffy who caught it easily and looked at the contents. There were New bounty posters and a story about how the Straw hats and new members tore down a marine island. 'Probably don't want people to know about CP9.' Luffy thought as he laid out all the posters so the others could see them.

 _Straw hat Luffy- 400,000,000 Million Berries, Pirate Hunter Zoro- 250,000,000 Million Berries, Black Leg Sanji- 110,000,000 Million Berries, Cat Burglar Nami- 40,000,000 Million Berries, Cotton Candy Lovin' Chopper- 1,500 Thousand Berries, Sniper King Usopp- 50,000,000 Million Berries, Cyborg Franky- 60,000,000 Million Berries, Devils Child Nico Robin- 80,000,000 Million Berries._ "Zoro, guys look! New bounties!" Luffy yelled and everyone immediately got up to look.

"Heh, it seems like the Marines actually see us as a threat now," Zoro said as he looked at his bounty and his Captain's proudly. "I know they just skyrocketed. And Usopp has a new picture." Nami said as she admired her new bounty.

"Look it's like Franky is already in the crew!" Chopper said enthusiastically, "Yeah, speaking of Franky shouldn't the new ship be done soon?" Sanji asked refusing to look at his picture and Luffy nodded. "We should go check on it. We've spent enough time here." Luffy said and everyone nodded and left.

"Pssst! Straw hat! Over here, we have a plan." Zambai said from an alleyway, "You guys go on ahead of me I'll be right there." Luffy said and walked to Zambai. "Okay, the plan is that you steal his beloved Speedo jump on the ship. You won't give the Speedo back until he joins." Zambai said and Luffy almost sweatdropped at the plan.

"How about I just ask him and go from there?" Luffy said and turned to go towards his crew. Luffy used Shave and got to his crew in seconds startling them in the process. "How are going to ask Franky to join?" Robin asked curiously and Luffy grinned.

"I'm gonna ask him!" Luffy said and then noticed the ship. "WOW! SO AWESOME!" Luffy yelled. Franky and Iceberg popped their heads out of the ship before making their way to the Straw hats. "Hey Franky," Luffy started catching Franky's attention, "Join my crew!" Luffy said with a big grin as he looked at the shocked face of Franky.

"Tch, you bastard! I want too but…" Franky said tears brimming his eyes. "Go on Franky. I know you wanna do this, and it's your chance to fulfill your dream." Iceberg said Franky burst into tears. "... Okay! I'll join you guys and sail the seas." Franky yelled in tears as Luffy cheered.

" _Make sure to take care of Franky-bro."_ two sea kings that we with the Franky family told Luffy who stopped cheering at the sound of the voice. "Don't worry I will just like all my nakama." Luffy said and turned to his crew, "Set sail!" Luffy said and he got a round of "AYE's" in response.

Once they were all loaded and ready to go Franky stopped them, "Wait, we need to give this ship a name before we go." Franky said and everyone racked their brains for the perfect name. "It has to do with a lion or maybe a sun," Zoro said and everyone nodded.

"Ooh ooh ooh! I know a great one guys!" Luffy said bouncing up and down in excitement. "Well tell us already Luffy," Sanji said after he blew a puff of smoke from his mouth. "Okay, How about the… Thousand Sunny?!" Luffy said with a grin and everyone was shocked.

"Wow, that's actually good," Nami said and just as she did a cannonball landed dangerously close to the Sunny. "Marines! Starboard, Garp's ship!" Sanji said and Luffy could practically hear Garp's laughter as he threw cannonball after cannonball. "We gotta go now!" Luffy said and everyone went to work.

"WAAAAAIT! Usopp yelled from the shore successfully gaining the attention of the Straw hats. "So that's it? You're just gonna leave me here?" Usopp said as he remembers his times with the Strawhats until he came upon the yelling match between him and Luffy. Usopp fell on the ground tears starting to gather in his eyes, "I just have one more thing to tell you… IM SORRY! I'm sorry for my stubbornness, I was wrong!" Usopp yelled and all the Strawhats smiled a genuine smile and went back to fighting the marines.

"Even though I said all those things, I want to change it but I can't! So I'm begging you, TAKE ME BACK! AS YOUR NAKAMA!" Usopp yelled fully crying now. Luffy grabbed Usopp with the use of Shave and Moonwalk and landed in a heap of limbs crying their eyes out. "Yeah! We're complete now! Unfurl the sails and LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled and the crew cheered.

"Luffy, when we lose the marines can we come back and give the merry a proper funeral?" Usopp asked quietly and Luffy just disappeared and reappeared after a minute. "Nami use some mirages to make the ship invisible. We need to get the Merry." Luffy said and Nami put some mirages up almost as he finished the last sentence.

"Okay now we need to head straight past Gramps. Franky!" Luffy said and Franky was on top of it. "I'm SUPER on it!" Franky said and turned the ship straight towards the big Marine one.

It only took about thirty minutes to hook Merry up to the back of the Sunny and get past the marines and to a secluded place. "Thanks for all you've done for us, Merry," Luffy said in a small voice as he held a torch in his hand. Back at the Sunny everyone was bawling except for Zoro and Sanji who stood tall.

Luffy threw the torch into the Going Merry and floated slowly back as he let some small tears fall from his face. " _I'm sorry_." a voice said and they soon realized it was Going Merry, " _I wanted to carry you on more fun adventures,"_ Merry said and Luffy yelled back. "If anyone should be sorry it should be us! I rammed you into icebergs, a-and Zoro and Sanji are stupid so they broke things!" Luffy yelled and it almost seemed as if the Merry chuckled.

" _No, I just want to thank you all for taking such good care of me,"_ Merry said, her voice fading out until it was completely gone. "MERRY!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **(A/N: This arc will go pretty fast just because I want to get to Sabaody.)**

* * *

 **1 Day Later, Florian Triangle:**

"Uhhh, Nami?" Usopp asked getting the attention of Nami, "Why is it suddenly so dark?" Usopp asked and Nami got a look of recognition. "Oh that, we're entering the Florian Triangle," Nami said with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Nami? Are you worried that we won't be able to get out like old man Iceberg said?" Luffy said and smirked when he saw the terrified faces of Chopper and Usopp. "Of course I'm worried! I can't even count how many people disappeared in that sea! Yet you still want to go through it!" Nami said and Luffy laughed.

"Shishishishi! You never know what adventure you might find." Luffy said shrugging with a grin. "You know, now that we finally have enough time and are done recovering from Enies Lobby. We can finally train." Luffy said and took a couple of steps.

Everyone! Come here for a sec!" Luffy yelled out and one by one all his crew arrived. "What is is Luffy?" Zoro asked and Luffy smirked, "Instead of me training you. You guys are going to train me instead." Luffy said and was met with shocked faces that suddenly turned to excitement. "I see how you guys are constantly training in your free time.

But I will get Robin and Franky started soon." Luffy said and sat down closing his eyes to prepare. He crew devised a plan and attacked in groups of three with one standing out to fill in when needed. They attacked and attacked until they finally got hit once. Once Luffy was hit the crew all collapsed out of exhaustion and made a mental note to build up their stamina.

"Well I know now that I need to build up my stamina and that will help my haki. Maybe I can combine haki?" Luffy thought out loud and walked off to think.

"I guess he's really going to try and fight that admiral," Nami said absently and Usopp automatically panicked. "He's going to WHAT!" Usopp said and Robin elaborated. " Luffy's grandfather came for a visit and told him that his foster mother of sorts was captured by an admiral that is after Luffy," Robin said and Usopp gained shark teeth.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to run instead of fighting him!?" Usopp yelled and then sighed. "It's just how Luffy is Usopp. You should accept it." Zoro said from his usual napping spot. "Yeah," Usopp mumbled and suddenly noticed that there was something near them.

The people who sensed it was Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and of course Luffy. And Luffy noticed that he and Zoro weren't the only ones who sensed the object floating towards them.

"A boat is coming our way by the feeling of it," Luffy said and made a couple mental notes to start training their haki and to tune up his haki in fights.

"Yohohohoho! What is this we have here?" a voice said from the ship. "A ghost!" Usopp, Chopper, and Nami yelled, Usopp and Chopper ran below deck and came out with exorcism gear. "Let's go investigate!" Luffy said pumping his hands in the air until he heard a familiar tune being played on a violin.

"Let's go!" Luffy said again and the others quickly drew straws to see who would have to go with Luffy on his 'adventure'. In the end, it was Nami and Sanji.

Once they got on the old rickety ship they heard a song

 _Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho  
Yo-hohoho Yo-ho-ho-ho  
Gather up all of the crew  
It's time to ship out Bink's brew  
Sea-wind blows  
To where? Who knows?  
The waves will be our guide._

The song was about to continue on but Luffy stopped it, "Who's singing that?" he said and then gasped, "Are you a musician!?" Luffy asked. The three waited there for thirty seconds and then a black afro popped out from the cabin.

"Yohohoho! Well hello there." a skeleton by the name of Brook said. "AHHHHH! A SKELETON!" Sanji and Nami yelled but Luffy had started in his eyes, "Sooooo cool!" Luffy said as he inspected Brook.

"And you're a musician?!" Luffy asked and Brook nodded. "It's decided." Luffy started and Nami shook her head, "L-Luffy wait for an m-minute." Nami said and Sanji agreed. "Join My Crew!" Luffy said and Brook silently walked over to a chair and table that had tea on it.

"I'd be delighted to join your crew," Brook said and they jumped over to the Sunny.

"Huh? Oh, Luffy you're back already!" Usopp said and everyone but Sanji who was now cooking dinner gathered around. "Everyone this is Brook. Our new crewmate!" Luffy said and Brook turned around so that he was facing the Strawhats.

"Whaaat!? How are you still alive!?" they all asked and Brook laughed kind of shocked that he wasn't ridiculed for being a skeleton. "Yohohohoho! Long ago I had eaten the Revive-Revive Fruit, and it saved my life after I died with my crewmates." Brook said and Luffy looked almost horrified that Brook had to watch his nakama die.

"You don't have to worry about that here. We're not going to die." Zoro said noticing Luffy's expression. "Anyway dinner is almost ready so we should head to the galley." Chopper said and they all headed to the galley with their new crewmate.

"Wow!" Brook said amazed at the variety of cooked foods that looked so appetizing. Everyone sat down and Brook's stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment, "You must be very hungry after all those years." Sanji said with a smirk.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow, even though I have no stomach. Yohohohohoho! Skull Joke!" Brooks said and Luffy laughed while the others groaned from the bad joke.

Throughout the whole dinner, Luffy and Brook were blabbering about different things until Luffy stopped and remembered something. "Oh Brook, I forgot to ask. What is your dream or goal?" Luffy asked curiously and Brook sighed. "I wish to get to the other side of the reverse mountain to see an old friend again," Brook said and sighed a second time.

"Though I cannot get back to Laboon because one of the seven warlords stole my shadow making it impossible for me to go out into the sun," Brook said and if he still had a face he would have a deep frown.

Luffy's eyes were shaded and he made up his mind. "Well, you're nakama now so let's go get your shadow back.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thousand Sunny:**

"HUUUHH!" Brook screamed in shock, "No, no, no, no, no, you don't have to do that. Just leave me behind, I was going to go back to the ship on my own already." Brook said looking down not meeting their eyes.

"No way! Brook your Nakama now. Whether you like it or not we're gonna help." Luffy said with determination in his eyes. "Nami let's go find this shadow stealing guy! Oh, and when we find it if I use my devil fruit once than pummel me into the ground." Luffy said and was met with the confused faces of his crew.

"I need to train my haki and six powers people are only going to get stronger from here on. So I have to tone them up." Luffy said and he watched the determination make its way to everyone's faces even Brook's.

A couple minutes later as Luffy was making a plan the Sunny hit something big. "Huh? What was that?" Usopp asked and started heading out with the others, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, and Brook were the only ones that were left in the room.

"Sanji-San, do you have any salt?" Brook asked in a serious voice and Sanji just nodded confused by the weird question. "Good. we'll need it. Pack it up into small packages." Brook said and Zoro cracked an eye open.

"Why?" Was all Zoro said as Usopp and the others came barging in, "Because it can beat the zombies." Brook murmured but nobody but Luffy heard him so it went unnoticed.

"Guys! We smashed into a huge island!" Usopp said and a panicked but stopped when Luffy stood up. "Brook tell me everything you know about this place. So I can make a plan." Luffy said and Brook sighed.

"It all started once I was revived because of my devil fruit. I came across the ship we're at now and buried the skeletons of my nakama," Brook started and Luffy covered his eyes with his precious straw hat.

"Then once I had explored the place a little bit a man by the name of Gekko Moria stole my shadow with the help of his zombie army that hangs around his castle. He threw me back on my ship when I was unconscious and I floated around for a while until I came across this place the second time. I got far only to be beaten by a samurai zombie. It was at that time that I figured out that salt affects the zombies and kills them." Brook said finishing his explanation.

"Samurai?~" Zoro murmured in interest and Luffy laughed showing his eyes again. "Shishishishi! Zoro I take it your gonna fight that samurai?" Luffy asked already knowing the answer.

"Sanji, we need to pack up all the salt we have but save some for Usopp so he can make ammo out of it," Luffy said and Sanji went to work. He then turned to the rest of them.

"Once we're done we're all going to head out and try to find survivors. If what I'm thinking is true then this Gekko guy has to keep them alive because if the person dies the shadow dies. And I think the shadows are in the zombies." Luffy said shocking his crew because he figured it out.

"What? I can think too!" Luffy said and then started to pout, "It's not like I'm _that_ stupid." he murmured and his crew chuckled before going to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Everyone was now on the deck waiting for their portion of salt to be given to them, "Don't lose these guys. We could die if we don't have these. Even though I'm already dead. Yohohohohohoho!" Brook said and they left the ship intending to find victims.

As they were walking through a dark forest they kept feeling like they were being watched. "Hey Luffy, this might be a good time for your haki," Zoro said and Luffy nodded and closed his eyes.

He stopped walking and tuned into his surroundings, and then there was rustling to the left of Luffy. Luffy moved so fast that no one could see him and killed an animal, "Guess what guys!" Luffy said walking out from the bush.

"When did you SUPER get over their Captain?" Franky asked half in shock, "Huh oh I guess I moved faster than usual. Oh well." Luffy said and then revealed his kill. "I got food!" Luffy said with a big sunny grin making some of his crew drop to the ground.

"Oh, that's great. Now we have food before we die in this place." Usopp said with Nami and Chopper as they cried fake tears.

"Shishishi! Come on guys, how about we just get out of the forest?" Luffy said and they nodded but just as he said that he saw a dart flying for Usopp's head. Usopp felt something tingling and remembered it as that strange power from Alabasta and moved out of the way letting it hit the tree behind him.

Before Usopp could react Luffy jumped on Usopp tackling him to the ground, "Huh? Usopp I didn't know that you could do that." Sanji said looking confused.

"What do you mean Sanji?" Robin said looking interested in the subject. "When I was fighting that okama dude at Alabasta I sometimes knew what he was going to do," Sanji said and then was tackled in a hug by Luffy.

"You guys unlocked your haki and didn't tell me!? But that's okay because you did it! And now I can help you with it along with Zoro!" Luffy said overjoyed that three of his crew could use one haki and Zoro was on his way to Armament.

"Wow, you guys are so cool!" Chopper said as they started walking again forgetting about what just happened. "Why thank you Chopper! Now you know that I'm strong." Usopp said puffing his chest out in pride.

"Yeah! The haki will definitely help your sniping skills too!" Luffy said moving his hands to gesture how much it will help.

"How does your haki help you Luffy?" Zoro asked curiously, "I just noticed that your haki is a little different than mine." Zoro said inwardly smirking as Luffy jumped on his back.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I'm special!" Luffy said making the Straw hats laugh as they searched for people and not zombies.

They Straw hats started becoming discouraged about thirty minutes after finding out about Usopp and Sanji's haki. Luffy was sleeping on Zoro's back because he trusted his crew but mostly because he was bored.

"Should we just head for that Moria dude now?" Franky suggested but no one answered because of a tall, corpulent woman with short and thin legs, and small eyes above her pronounced nose above her large, shiny red lips. Under a small black bowler hat, her pink hair is braided into two pigtails named Lola appeared.

"Hello, I and my friends here heard that you were heading for Moria. Is that true?" Lola said eyeing Luffy. Zoro noticed this and moved Luffy so that he was just barely in sight.

"Yes that is true we need to get our friends shadow back," Nami said stepping up in front of the group. "You might as well give up. I'm guessing it's the one on the swordsman's back." Lola said and Luffy started stirring.

"Actually Ma'am it's me." Brook said and Lola turned his attention to Brook, "What happened to you!? Did you go out into the sun and somehow survive!?" Lola asked and Brook sighed.

"No I was dead before he took my shadow I was just revived," Brook said as Luffy got down off Zoro's back.

"Who is that?" Luffy asked Zoro quietly, "Lola. she's a survivor I'm guessing." Zoro responded and Luffy nodded his head.

"Hey Lola, did you have your shadow taken?" Luffy asked and Lola nodded before pulling some leaves and branches to reveal a whole group of people, "We all have." Lola said and Luffy nodded.

"I and my crew are going to go and beat up Moria and there are bound to be a lot of zombies attacking," Luffy said and Lola got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"If you want you could beat up the zombies with us." Luffy finished and the group of survivors huddled discussing what to do.

"That was smart Luffy." Sanji said, "It's was smart but what are they going to do about the salt?" Robin asked and Luffy smirked.

"We'll help you." Lola said with a fist out, "It's about time someone did something about Moria. Can you really beat him?" Lola said and Luffy nodded assuring Lola. After the exchange, the group started to head straight for Gekko Moria's castle.

As they neared the castle a clock somewhere in the castle had struck midnight, and Zombies started to pop out of the ground one by one and started roaming the grounds.

"Maybe we should come back later." Usopp whisper-yelled to Luffy while holding a cross with Nami and Usopp. "Nope!" Luffy said and moved to Lola, "Here take this salt. It'll kill the zombie instantly." Luffy said and Lola took it gratefully.

"But Luffy-Bro that's what will save your life," Franky said and Luffy smiled. "Oh well," Luffy said and moved to the edge of the cliff they were on and turned to face his crew. "I'm counting on you guys! Good luck!" Luffy said and jumped off the cliff.

"LUFFY!" his crew yelled as the others shook their heads. "Too scared huh," they said and the crew turned on them. They were about to tell the group of survivors off when they heard a big 'BOOM' at the bottom of the cliff and then the zombies falling one by one in a straight line to the castle.

"Heh, Luffy's in his element right now," Zoro said and then everyone made their way to the zombies to fight alongside Luffy. Luffy headed to the castle once he saw that everything was under control.

Zoro was about to dive head-on into the zombies with his salt covered swords when he heard some humming. "That sounds like Brook," Chopper said and then a Zombie wearing a kimono and a top knot appeared with a katana.

"I-it's him!" Brook yelled over all the fighting and Zoro smirked. "He's Mine!" Zoro yelled out and moved with practiced ease towards the samurai, swords out. The samurai blocked all three of Zoro's swords and they both jumped back, "That's a nice sword you have there." Zoro said as he tied his bandana around his head.

'I need to get stronger so I'm going to make my haki stronger, for my Captain.' Zoro thought as he was in a standoff with the samurai. "You think you can take my sword?" the samurai and charged intending to end it with one slash.

"Yes," Zoro said as he blocked the slash which made a shock wave that tore up the ground beneath them. As soon as they separated the samurai attacked again.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" the samurai yelled and thrust his sword towards Zoro. Luckily Zoro had haki so he was able to dodge out of the way in time, "That was a pretty strong thrust." Zoro said and put away two of his swords.

"One-Sword Style…" he yelled and jumped into the air, "Soaring Lion!" Zoro finished just as the samurai jumped into the air. "Three-Pace Hum," the samurai murmured and then saw that Zoro was in the middle of his actual finishing attack, "Blaze!" Zoro yelled and cut the samurai down the side of his abdomen.

The two landed off the ground and Zoro walked over to the wheezing samurai. "What's your name?" Zoro asked as he sat down next to the samurai zombie, "R-Ryuuma, I-I have l-lost so I g-give you Shusui. You are it's master now." Ryuuma said before going limp and losing the shadow inside of him.

Zoro watched the shadow fly until it reached Brook who was instantly crying in happiness. "Heh, your turn Luffy," Zoro said before going to fight the zombies with everyone else.

 **With Luffy:**

"Moria! Where are You!" Luffy yelled as he ran through the second-floor halls of the huge castle. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" a particularly huge zombie said with a whole army of zombies. "Luffy, who're you?" Luffy asked as he got into a battle stance, "We are the Zombie generals that protect this castle. You will never get past us, Luffy." the general said with venom clear in his voice.

The whole army charged and Luffy was suddenly surrounded, he was about to use his devil fruit but he stopped himself and made sure he was in his human form. 'Dammit, I gave away the salt.' Luffy thought as he grit his teeth from the new cut down his arm.

"Conqueror's Armament." Luffy murmured and instead of the plain black armor it was a dark purple, he hit the ground crumbling it and sending the zombies down. Luffy used MoonWalk and moved on through the halls.

"I heard someone calling for me. Was it you? Kishishishi I bet you just wanna beg for me to let you join this crew." Moria said as he sat in the middle of the hallway. Right away Luffy attacked with his armament haki striking Moria right in the face.

'HE KNOWS HAKI!?' Moria screamed in his thoughts but remained neutral on the outside. "I guess I better go out from the beginning then, huh," Moria said and then stood up in front of Luffy taking a deep breath. "1,000 Shadows!" he yelled and suddenly Luffy's haki warned him about something coming because a thousand shadows had come and Moria swallowed all of them.

He punched Luffy through the wall and into the middle of the battlefield. "Kishishishi!" Moria laughed but it barely was a laugh it was broken and almost demonic. Moria moved for Luffy but this time Luffy used Shave and moved up to Moria's neck where the shadows were.

"Conqueror's Armament," Luffy said and focused all the haki in the punch aimed straight for the neck. When he hit it some of the shadows had crept it's way out of his mouth and back to some of the survivors or even across the sea to its rightful owner.

Luffy went in for another attack to the neck but was blocked by a pair of scissors that came out of seemingly nowhere. Now you'll all die! Or maybe just your Nakama! Kishishishishi!" Moria yelled and grabbed all of the Straw hats minus Brook in his huge hand.

While laughing to himself he pulled the shadows tight and cut them off knocking them into unconsciousness immediately. Moria threw them aside and laughed at Luffy's horrified face, "HAH! That's not even the best part! We'll be hitting the sun soon and then your Nakama will actually die. Kishishishi!" Moria said and as if on cue the sun started to shine where the Sunny was.

"Dammit, I gotta beat this guy fast.' Luffy thought and got into the stance for a final attack, 'let's see if I can do this still.' Luffy thought as he jumped into the air. "Six-King Gun!" Luffy yelled with his palms on Moria's neck, and suddenly Moria's eyes rolled back into his head as a force blew out from Moria's back. The attack made several shadows fly out but there were still more.

"I gotta keep attacking until everyone's Shadows are back." Luffy said under his breath as he attacked with his third 'Six-King Gun' and successfully returning more shadows to their owners.

"Dammit... Hah… How long is this gonna take!?" Luffy said as his crew woke up to see that only about half of them had their shadows. "W-what happened?" Chopper asked as he walked up to Sanji and Zoro who was watching Luffy's fight silently.

"I don't know how long you were out but it this fight has dragged out for a while," Brook said with no expression. With Luffy, he decided to finally end it, "Water-Water Titan Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he made his left arm huge and punched Moria successfully knocking out all of the shadows. Luffy got up once again and launched himself at Moria knocking him out with the final haki filled punch.

As Luffy was limping back to his crew he heard cries and screams from Lola and her group, having not used his devil fruit he had gained more injuries than usual and using the same amount of massive power tired him out more than he was used to. So he headed straight for his crew to help them and Lola.

"Luffy! Get down! He's here for you!" Zoro yelled running at top speed trying to get to Luffy. As soon as Luffy heard Zoro's voice he dropped to the ground dodging a strike from Kuma. Kuma is an enormously tall man and held a bible at all times.

"I see that you're finally down Moria, you can just sit back as I beat Strawhat Luffy and bring him back to headquarters," Kuma said causing Luffy along with his crew to growl and attack. Sanji and Zoro worked together for once each throwing their strongest attack only for it to be deflected by Kuma's hand that looked like a bear paw.

"Dammit, you bastard…" Zoro said and looked straight into Luffy's eyes and sighed, 'one more attack,' Zoro decided in his mind and started charging. "EVERYONE TOGETHER!" Luffy yelled and with a battle cry, they all charged Kuma at once attacking from all angles. Seeing this Kuma made a blue bubble in the shape of a bear paw, and thinking it was nothing Zoro cut it and it exploded sending everyone flying back and crashing into something.

Kuma walked calmly over to Luffy and was about to pick him up and leave. He saw all the Straw hats standing in a line blocking their captain from harm. Luffy tried to get up but the strain of using the Six-King Gun and only his haki plus all the injuries he had gotten while fighting had left him with barely any energy at all and injuries.

"We won't let you take _our_ captain." they all said in unison making Luffy's chest swell in happiness but it soon turned to worry when he realized that Kuma wasn't going to leave without him.

"You sure are lucky, Straw hat. Not many people have Nakama like you." Kuma said and then directed his words to the crew, "I'll make you a deal. I'll take all of his pain away, and exhaustion. But you'll have to take all of that pain and take it as your own." Kuma said as he looked into Luffy's horrified eyes, but the Straw hat crew didn't back down.

"We agree." Zoro said once he looked at all of his crewmates including Luffy, "NO!" Luffy yelled as he tried to get up but failed. "I won't let you! I don't know what I would do if I were alone again." Luffy said murmuring the last part but everyone heard it. Their faces softened but then they hardened.

"Still your our Captain and we want to do this for you," Usopp said with determination lining his voice. "And besides Luffy, all the time you help us and accept us even if we hurt you," Nami said and Brook stepped up. "I have just joined the crew but… I can tell that you are worth it." Brook said and Luffy was on the ground in shock at what his crew had said.

"Very well then, I will give you his pain," Kuma said and put his hand to Luffy's back making a huge red bubble appear. "T-that's all of Luffy's pain!" Usopp yelled as everyone paled and Luffy watched from his place.

"That is his Pain exhaustion and overused energy," Robin explained then looked to Zoro along with the others.

"Kuma, you'll need to keep Luffy here," Zoro said before they all surrounded the huge red bubble. The Straw hats all looked at each other before nodding and taking the pain.

Luffy was on the brink of losing it, he wasn't allowed to go stop his Nakama because then all the pain they went through would be wasted and he would lose them. On the other hand, he felt worthless, all he heard was the blood-curdling screams as his friend took his pain away.

 **After:**

Kuma left and Luffy carried his nakama back to the Sunny one by one. He was about to head back with Zoro, "Hey, Straw hat! I just wanna thank you for getting our shadows back. Here, this Vivre card belongs to my Mama. I'm sure that if you need help you can go to her because you helped me." Lola said giving Luffy the card. "Thanks," Luffy said and left thinking.

'I've decided I'm not going to hold back as much.' Luffy thought as he neared the Sunny. "I-it's not your fault. We wanted t-to do this." Zoro said moving so that he was just leaning on Luffy. "Yeah," Luffy said with an unreadable expression before shaking his head and smiling, "Thanks Zoro!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Thousand Sunny, A few hours away from Sabaody:**

"What is Luffy doing? He hasn't sat still since we left Thriller Bark." Nami whispered to Usopp who nodded along, "Yeah, maybe we need to get Zoro to do the thing." Usopp suggested looking at Zoro.

"Perhaps all Captain needs is a talk," Robin said smiling as Nami and Usopp jumped in surprise. "That's a wonderful idea Robin-Chwan!" Sanji yelled as he danced up to the three with Chopper in tow. "Oi, Marimo," Sanji said turning to Zoro who immediately woke up with a tick mark.

"What was that, Curly Brow!?" Zoro said drawing his sword, "Calm down Zoro it's about Luffy." Nami said successfully shutting Zoro up.

"What about him?" Zoro asked looking at Luffy who was now walking on the railing, "Haven't you noticed that he's so restless? He's barely sleeping either." Usopp said with his brows furrowed.

"You don't think it's because of what happened on Thriller Bark do you?" Brook asked appearing out of what looked like nowhere.

"Nah It's nothing to do with that. I already took care of that." Zoro said rubbing his neck, "I'll go talk to him." Zoro said walking towards a pacing Luffy.

"Luffy," Zoro said as he grabbed Luffy and forced him to sit down, "Calm down. You haven't been sleeping and you can't seem to sit still. What's going on?" Zoro said sitting down next to Luffy who was practically vibrating while trying to focus on Zoro.

"I don't know exactly but… I feel like something is going to happen." Luffy said and finally started to calm down, "Something Bad?" Zoro asked with a serious look. All Luffy did was shrug and yawn shortly after, "Well, we'll keep an eye out. Go get some sleep you look like you've been hit by a train." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Shishishishi! I will Zoro," Luffy said and was about to head below deck when Chopper and Usopp came running up to Luffy. "Luffy! Come quickly there's a girl getting eaten by a sea king!" they said together and Luffy ran with them as Zoro followed behind thinking, 'is this the thing that's going to happen?' Zoro thought as they joined the others.

Luffy jumped into the water and sent a couple of water bullets into the sea kings head effectively killing it. As soon as it started to fall the girl fell out of the mouth and landed on Luffy who grabbed her and swam back to the Sunny.

As soon as Luffy got back to the ship and onto the deck everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets when they saw that she was a mermaid. "T-thanks for saving us. Have by any chance seen an octopus Fishman around here?" Keimi said from her spot on the ground. Keimi was a mermaid with a pink tail and short green hair, and she also has a short sleeve shirt on that says Crimin.

The first ones to recover from their shock was Luffy and Zoro, "Wow! An actual mermaid! Hey, what's your name?!" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"I'm Keimi, and do you happen to be going to Sabaody?" Keimi asked and everyone but Zoro nodded, "Really!? Every time I get chase by speaking." Keimi said and Luffy laughed.

"Wait," Zoro said and the attention turned on him, "You said us. Who's the other one?" Zoro asked and a little starfish popped out from behind her back.

"Wah! I didn't even notice him!" Luffy said jumping back next to Zoro. "Alright, Keimi you can have a ride to Sabaody," Luffy said which made Sanji happy but Zoro skeptical.

Later after everything got situated Luffy had finally gone to sleep, "Where's Luffy?" Chopper asked as Zoro walked into the galley. "Asleep.," he said and everyone gathered around the table where all the meals are eaten.

"So what was it about?" Nami asked for everyone and Zoro sighed, "It was nothing much except he has this feeling that something is going to happen soon at Sabaody." Zoro said and everyone back to what they were doing only this time they were brainstorming ideas on what might happen.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later:**

"Guysguysguysguys!" Luffy yelled bouncing up and down, "WHAT LUFFY!" Nami yelled as he hit Luffy in the head sending his face into the ground. "Jeez, how do have so much energy after waking up?" Nami asked with a sigh, "Shishishishi! I don't know. But I'm excited!" Luffy said now vibrating with excitement.

"Really? Why?" Zoro asked smirking in amusement, "Because Rayleigh's on this island!" Luffy said and Keimi gasped, "Wait you know Rayleigh!?" Keimi said and Luffy nodded. "That's where I'm supposed to meet Hachi at," Keimi said and Luffy suddenly stood up and started to walk in a direction.

"I guess we're gonna find Rayleigh-bro first," Franky said watching with an amused grin as Luffy latched onto Zoro so he didn't get lost.

As the crew and Keimi walked around they saw many cool things like souvenir bread buns and a Ferris wheel that they did eat and ride. But they also saw bad things, "What's that man doing?" Chopper asked as he watched a beat up man run from some guards.

"Look whatever you do don't look at the people with bubbles on their heads," Luffy said and watched with covered anger as he watched the man get beaten up further and tossed away like he didn't matter.

"What are you doing you filthy and lowly human. Trying to run away from me? Well, I guess you just want to die," the world noble said as he pulled out a remote. He shrugged and then started to walk away not without pressing the button. The man started to sob as the collar on his neck started to beep rapidly finally ending with an explosion killing him instantly.

"Why would someone do that!?" Chopper asked Luffy whose eyes were shaded, because bastards like that don't care about anyone, and they think their gods compared to us." Luffy said showing his eyes that held fury. "How would you know that?" Zoro asked, "I know that because one of those nobles tried to kill my brother and I just barely saved him in time." Luffy said trying to take deep breaths to calm down.

His crew gasped before glaring at the direction of the world noble, "Well that's over now so let's go see Rayleigh." Zoro said pulling Luffy in the wrong direction.

"Shishishishi! Silly Zoro! That's where we came from, shishishi!" Luffy said with a grin now pulling Zoro in the right direction. "Zoro sure knows how to calm Luffy down. You know?" Usopp whispered to the others and they nodded. "Definitely. It's like he has a sixth sense just for him." Nami whispered and everyone nodded once again.

"We're almost there!" Luffy yelled out and Keimi and he danced in excitement all the way to a certain bar where Rayleigh was smiling in happiness, joy, and excitement.

"You seem lively today. What's going on?" Shakky asked with a cigarette in hand, "Luffy's coming." Rayleigh said his grin growing bigger at the thought of Luffy.

"Well, he'll be here before you know it. And then I'll finally get to me-" Shakky started but was interrupted, "RAYLEIGH!" Luffy yelled barreling into the small bar and landing on top of Rayleigh who just laughed in response.

"Hey Luffy, How've you been!?" Rayleigh asked with a grin. Luffy's grin grew and he responded with an enthusiastic "Great!" after the reuniting with Rayleigh and Hachi, the group decided to explore the island some more.

"So Luffy I realize that you'll need a coating on your ship. I'll do it for you if you'll trust me with your ship that is." Rayleigh said and Luffy beamed. "Thanks, Rayleigh!" Luffy said making Rayleigh smile at him.

"Huh? Keimi?" Hachi said as they walked through the town, "Where'd Keimi go? Keimi, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Hachi yelled as everyone searched around for Keimi. After about half an hour searching they finally found a trail. And of course… followed it.

"What's this place? The Straw hats asked in unison as Rayleigh, Hachi, and Luffy had shaded eyes, "Okay we're gonna get Keimi back so we need to split up. Zoro, Nami, Franky, and Usopp you're with me so the rest of you go around back. We'll go through the front just in case you don't make it in time, or you have no openings." Luffy said and everyone split up with a nod of understanding.

They headed into the building and immediately they were disgusted at what they saw. They saw nobles and even some pirates _buying_ people. "Why would you even do this." Nami said with a hand over her mouth, "That's just the world we live in Nami, but it doesn't mean we can't stop it." Luffy said moving closer to the stage getting ready to get Keimi.

Using his haki he could tell that Keimi was now making her way towards his group. "Looks like the others didn't make it in time," Zoro said with crossed arms as Keimi was lead onto the stage. As soon as Keimi saw Luffy her eyes shot open in hope and she just slightly relaxed.

"Okay!" the seller said, "I would like to start the bidding now at 150,000 Berries," the man said and immediately hands started shooting up to try and buy Keimi first. "500,000 Berry!" a world noble by the name of Saint Charloss said and Luffy tightened his fist.

"There's no way we could even afford that!" Nami whisper-yelled to Usopp who nodded in a panicked way. "NOOOOO! WAIT NOT KEIMI!" Hachi yelled as he ran across the stage and towards the world noble. Inside the tank where Keimi was imprisoned, she was yelling desperately for Hachi to stop but no one could hear her. Hachi walking towards Saint Charloss and Luffy started to move towards Keimi.

And then there was a gunshot and everyone froze.

Luffy turned around slowly and saw Hachi collapsing slowly with blood flying everywhere. Luffy's vision went red, all he saw was rage so… he started walking slowly towards Saint Charloss with a fist held up.

"HAH! How dare that insolent fool of a filthy Fishman try to walk in my direction." Charloss said confidently only succeeding in making Luffy angrier. When Luffy was finally close enough he covered his fist in the strongest haki he possessed and punched the noble right across the face sending him flying back into a wall.

As soon as Luffy punches Charloss there were gasps from nobles and murmurs of 'Is he suicidal?' from the pirates.

Out of all the pirates in the building, the only ones who stood out to Luffy were Kidd and Law. Law had dark hair with a yellow sweatshirt, and Kidd had bright red hair that had some goggles placed on it he also had a metal arm.

Everything was quiet when suddenly there were panicked yells of 'An admiral is coming! We have to get off the island!' and then the cannons went off.

"Dammit, what now!?" Zoro said as everyone left the slave trade house, "You guys go on ahead I'll handle the marines. You guys just need to get the Sunny ready we need to hide out." Luffy said and Zoro nodded before taking control and telling the crew what needed to be done.

"Wait to take these Den-Dens, In case we get separated in all this madness," Luffy said and left towards the Marines.

"Need a hand Straw hat?" Law asked as he held a marines head that was not dead, "Sure!" Luffy said with a big grin pretending not to notice the head.

"Well okay then. You guys can step back because I'm more than enough for this." Kidd said and Luffy pouted, "No fair I wanna beat 'em up too." Luffy said and Law smirk. "Me too Eustass-ya," Law said and Kidd grumbled but they but they soon lined up together in front of the marines.

"I got middle," Luffy said crouching down and quickly thinking of a fast attack so he could get back to his crew faster. "Water-Water Wave!" Luffy yelled and made the water from his arms and part of his body extend to make waves. The waves hit the marines sucking them all into the water with their swords and other weapons. When he finally let the marines out of the water they were all unconscious and had wounds on all parts of their bodies.

Law put his hand out in front of himself after watching Luffy's one-sided beatdown and muttered 'Room'. Suddenly there was a pale blue sphere around the marines and Law quickly cut all of them into pieces with his sword.

Luffy laughed in curiosity as he made his way over to the marines that were chopped up, "Why are they still alive? Didn't you just cut them?" Luffy asked with a grin. "Well, Mugiwara-ya it's my devil fruit," Law said still wearing the smirk that he adorned earlier.

Kidd made a fist with his metal hand and suddenly all the metal weapons in the marines possession turned on them and started shooting. In a minute most of the marines were dead or injured. 'How cruel.' Luffy thought before searching for his crew with haki and bolting.

As Luffy got closer to his crew he realized that they were nowhere near the ship and there was someone familiar fighting them.

"Luffy!" His crew yelled in relief and then Luffy noticed that it was Kuma that was fighting his crew. Luffy let out a growl and attacked Kuma from behind, "Water-Water Launcher!" Luffy yelled out and hit Kuma square in the back.

Kuma reacted fast still holding the bible in his hands he hit Luffy with his paw. Luffy went flying into the tree far behind him successfully separating him from his crew. As soon as Luffy recovered he went to use Shave but he was stopped but a yellow light beam that was aimed at him so instead he dodged.

The man that landed in front of Luffy was admiral Kizaru, 'not the admiral I was hoping for but it should help me.' Luffy thought and got into a fighting stance. "Get out of my way," Luffy said through gritted teeth. 'I need to get to my crew they're all still injured from that bastard.' Luffy thought and took a deep breath.

He gathered up his haki and focused it all on Kizaru, "Ooh, scary. Were that Conquerors?" Kizaru said coolly but on the inside, he was unnerved at the strength of the haki. Luffy lunged fighting with all he had. Each of the two got in some hits Kizaru got the least hits.

"This… Hah… is it." Luffy said and got ready for his final attack along with Kizaru. They both charged and at the last second Luffy threw up a geyser and used Shave to get behind Kizaru without him noticing. Luffy then covered his fist with haki and aimed, and then he punched. Luffy his him in the back of the neck with the force that would've killed a normal man but all it did was paralyze him shortly so he could get to his crew.

Luffy used Shave and finally got to his crew who looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion. "Don't worry I got him." Luffy said voice deathly serious and then he lunged, "Riptide!" Luffy yelled successfully hitting Kuma in the chest. Luffy initiated his snap attack and lunged again only to find that Kuma was gone.

He turned around in horror and saw that Kuma was flicking his crewmates away one by one until they were specks in the sky.

He collapsed to the ground as tears started to fall from his eyes. And then Rayleigh appeared beating Kuma up rather badly until Kuma whispered something and leaving. Rayleigh then pulled Luffy to his chest in a hug and let him cry himself dry.


	33. Chapter 33

**Shakky's Bar:**

Luffy woke up in a panic when he remembered what happened to his nakama, "Calm down Luffy. Let me explain what's happening to you and your nakama." Rayleigh said as he walked up to Luffy's bed.

Rayleigh sat down on the bed and Luffy looked at him expectantly still panicking a small bit. "As you already know Kuma, one of the warlords has sent your crew flying. He was going to send you to but I got there in time." Rayleigh said and Luffy grimaced when he heard about his 'failure' again.

"He sent them away to protect you from the wrath of the marines but since you went all out on the admiral there was no need," Rayleigh said and was about to continue when Luffy interrupted him. "THEN-" Luffy started. "Hold on, it might be for the best. Think how strong they could get with some training." Rayleigh finished and Luffy calmed down thinking about it.

"What will I do all of the time?" Luffy said, "train some more?" Luffy asked and Rayleigh nodded. "Then how will we let them know?" Luffy asked and Rayleigh smirked.

"Well, I'd say you need to get in the newspaper. So attack the nearest base." Rayleigh said and then picked up the newspaper.

"Hey let me look. I wanna choose what to do." Luffy said grabbing the newspaper. Luffy started looking through it but soon dropped it because of a certain headline that said ' _Fire-fist Ace and Bloody Gentleman Sabo captured and going to be executed!'._ "What am I gonna do!?" Luffy yelled shocking Rayleigh.

"What's going on Luffy," Rayleigh asked and picked up the newspaper, "Do you know these guys?" Rayleigh said gesturing to Ace and Sabo.

Luffy nodded weakly and stood up, "I have to help them, they're my big brothers!" Luffy said with resolve shining in his voice which shocked Rayleigh. "Now I need a plan. Hey, Rayleigh is the Marines still flocked around here?" Luffy asked and Rayleigh nodded.

"Wait, you didn't have any brothers when I started training. In fact, you had no one but Makino." Rayleigh and Luffy smiled remembering his brothers. "We're sworn brothers, and it happened after I got back," Luffy said his smile turning into a frown. "That's why I have to save them," Luffy said and Rayleigh nodded.

"So what's your plan?" Rayleigh asked and Luffy remembered the Marines, "I'm gonna find a ship to Impel down cause' that's where they'll be." Luffy said and Rayleigh nodded. "They'll probably be on the lowest level which is the sixth level. Here's my den-den number." Rayleigh said and Luffy nodded grabbing the paper and heading towards where he sensed marines.

'Okay, I didn't think about knowing which marine ships are going to Impel Down.' Luffy thought as he walked above all the marines with Moonwalk. When Luffy was about to leave back to the bar an intercom sounded. "All ships leaving to Impel Down load prisoners now at dock 7.," it said and Luffy smirked. 'Here we go.'

Once Luffy was on the ship and was moving silently through the shadows, 'Hmmmm, I could hide in plain sight… maybe as a marine? Nah that'd get me caught. I could have them chase a clone the whole time… definitely not.' Luffy thought and stopped in a storage room.

Luffy thought for a moment and then looked up at his surroundings, "Aha! The storage room, of course!" Luffy said banging his fist on his hand to show he had an idea. Luffy then hid in an empty barrel and turned into pure water. Luffy thought of all the things that had happened to him and his crew eventually falling asleep.

 **New World, Whitebeard's ship:**

"Hey Pops," Marco said walking up to Whitebeard's chair, "What is it son?" Whitebeard asked and Marco held up a newspaper. "Do you think this is true? I mean they haven't been back since they left for Straw-hat." Marco said and Whitebeard gained a thoughtful look.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!" Ace yelled out as he and Sabo boarded the Moby Dick, "We're home!" Sabo said with a grin and everyone gathered around the two brothers.

"Oi! Ace! Sabo! What's this about!?" Thatch yelled as he ran up to them waving a newspaper in the air. "Huh? What do you mean Thatch?" Ace asked curiously trying to grab the newspaper. When he finally looked at it with Sabo they only looked in confusion.

"Wait… What?" They said in unison once they got a good look at article and story in general. "I know -yoi. Since you two are here then this has to be a setup. Maybe for Pops?" Marco said and everyone started to brainstorm for ideas of anyone who the marines would try to set up.

"Hey what about your brother?" a random Whitebeard pirate suggested and it clicked in everyone's mind. "What's the motive?" Thatch asked slightly worried for Luffy, "You know how that admiral Akainu is and perhaps Blackbeard had given information," Whitebeard said and everyone nodded accepting the explanation

"So that just leaves the question. What are we going to do about this?" Marco asked and everyone started to brainstorm again.

 **Back with Luffy:**

'For some Marines about to have a war with Whitebeard, they sure look calm. Wonder why,' Luffy thought as he made his way towards the prisoners.

As soon as he stepped in sight of the prisoners there was an uproar of desperate people banging against the bars. Luffy smirked, "Don't worry you guys I'm going to get you out." he said and then sensed someone so he hid.

"Okay you filthy prisoners, we're almost there," Hannyabal said. Hannyabal is a large pot-bellied man that resembles a cross between a devil and an Egyptian pharaoh. His brow ridge is shaped like horns, his chin is shaped like a pharaoh's false beard and he wears a nemes with yellow and green stripes, the striped head cloth worn by pharaohs, with his hair coming from inside the nemes.

"Get into groups and wait for your assigned level. HAHAHAHA!" Hannyabal said as he left the room. As he was about to open the door Luffy used Shave and knocked him unconscious with a quick punch to the gut. He grabbed the keys and unlocked all the cells. "I'M FREEEEEE!" the prisoners yelled as they ran out of their cells. Not without thanking Luffy.

Before long the ship was taken over and they were heading towards Impel Down at the request of Luffy. When they got to Impel Down Luffy left the ship but surprisingly most of the prisoners followed him. "What're you guys doing? You know you could just escape." Luffy said looking confusedly at the former prisoners.

"We decided to help free prisoners!" they responded looking very determined. "Okay then guys, raise some hell," Luffy said and used Shave to move through the hallways faster than what people can see.

He was about halfway through when he saw the first person out of their cell. It was Buggy. "Hey! Big Nose!" Luffy yelled now normally running while waving a hand in the air.

Buggy flipped around ready to beat up whoever insulted him but when he saw that it was Luffy his eyes bugged out and he fell on his butt. "S-s-s-straw hat!? What are you doing here!?" Buggy asked and Luffy laughed as he caught up with Buggy.

"Saving my brothers!" Luffy said with a grin but soon turned serious, "You've been here for a while, right?" Luffy said and Buggy just nodded. "Great! That means you know your way around. Help me get to the bottom." Luffy said and Buggy started to protest.

Not wanting to listen to Buggy's complaining Luffy grabbed him and started running, "Ugh, fine! Turn right at the next corner and you'll find the entrance to Level one: Crimson Hell." Buggy said and Luffy nodded continuing on to the right.

As they were running the alarms sounded and immediately all the surveillance Den-dens turned on them. "Dammit, I was hoping to go for a bit longer before they found out I was here," Luffy said and Buggy looked at him weirdly.

"Wait weren't you a prisoner?" Buggy asked and was met with a deadpanned look. "Does it look like I'm a prisoner?" Luffy asked gesturing to himself as Buggy blushed in embarrassment.

"Well Putting that aside… we're here. And we're jumping in." Luffy said jumping in before Buggy could react.

"GRAB MY FEET! I AM NOT TRYING TO GET PUNCTURED TODAY!" Buggy yelled detaching his feet and throwing them at Luffy who caught them on instinct.

Luffy hit the ground so hard that it would kill a regular human, but, Luffy is water so he just reformed laughing at Buggy's horrified face. "Shishishishi! So where are we?" Luffy asked and Buggy shook his head.

"First level, this level of hell is all spikes. Even the grass. It shouldn't be too hard to get through here with our devil fruits. They say that the place is only red because of all the blood it's soaked up." Buggy said and then started floating towards a huge dark hole with Luffy following behind.

"What about all these people?" Luffy asked as he looked at all the prisoners contemplating jumping down the hole or desperately trying to stay still so they don't get punctured.

"Ah, just leave them they'll probably get out eventually." Buggy lied but it actually gave Luffy an idea so that he wouldn't get caught.

Just as they were about to jump down to level two Luffy was brought out of his thought by the shouting of some marine soldiers. "I can't get caught this early! I still have to save my brothers! Come on Big-Nose! Let's go!" Luffy yelled before he jumped into the hole dragging Buggy with him.

"Okay, so this is level two… what's in it? It just looks plain." Luffy said suddenly looking bored. Buggy was tiptoeing away from Luffy when the two heard a huge roar coming towards them fast.

"AHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HERE I ONLY KNOW LEVEL ONE!" Buggy yelled as he ran at top speed. Suddenly they were pulled into a cell safe from harm.

"Phew, that was a close one. You only know one level!?" Luffy yelled shaking Buggy all around. "S-stop! Of course, I don't have that large of a bounty… you know?" Buggy said in a small voice while fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Shishishishi, oh yeah. Well anyway, thanks for saving us." Luffy said with a big sunny grin to the people in the cells.

"Do you know how to get to the next level?" Luffy asked the prisoners now looking a bit serious. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" they all yelled and Luffy just waved it off and started to walk out of the cell. "It's okay if you don't wanna help," he said and completely left the cell.

He took one step and he was surrounded from both sides by beasts of varying sizes and shapes. "Sorry, you're not gonna kill me today. I still have to save my brothers." Luffy said and then quickly took out all the monsters leaving a look of awe on all the prisoner's faces.

"Bye Big-nose, it's been fun!" Luffy yelled as he ran away from the cages while waving.

Luffy didn't exactly know where he was going so he groaned when he found himself in the middle of even more cages. "What is this place?" Luffy murmured and suddenly he heard a buzzing sound.

The buzzing stopped and the cages started to open revealing two huge monsters that let out huge roars. One was a Basilisk, a gigantic snake born from a chicken. It is a feathered mutant that possesses both snake and chicken traits. The second beast is a Sphinx, a gigantic human faced the feathered lion. Significantly larger than the Basilisk and much more fearsome than the other beasts, it is considered the "boss" of the level.

Luffy smirked and decided to warm up his haki. At the sound of the next roar, Luffy launched himself. Running towards the serpent first he jumped over its head and then covered his arm in armament before punching it in the nape of its neck killing it instantly. "Man I wanted to have more fun with that…" Luffy said before turning towards the Sphinx.

"For you, I want to try something with my haki," Luffy said to bring his hand in front of his body. Luffy activated his armament and let it cover his whole left arm. After that was done he added his Conquerors which made his haki become a dark purple.

Liking the result of the two haki's mixed together Luffy jumped into the air and promptly flick the Sphinx in the forehead. The Sphinx went flying back through a wall after wall until it came to a stop in a stairwell. "Huh? Where does this place go to?" Luffy wondered as he walked down the staircase carefully looking for any marines.

Luffy observed the stairwell as he was walking and saw that there was much surveillance Den-Den Mushi's but none of them were looking at him. In fact, they were all looking anywhere but him, "What's goin on here?" Luffy asked himself as he noted that the temperature was rising as he was going down.

 **30 Minutes Later, Level 3 (Starvation Hell):**

'It's pretty hot in here. It's starting to affect my devil fruit.' Luffy thought to look at the steam that was rising from his body.

Luffy bent down and grabbed a handful of sand, "Is this even sand?" he wondered and started walking aimlessly again.

Luffy soon reached the cells of the hell and was immediately disgusted. The prisoners were either bones or near death because of dehydration and starvation. Luffy immediately used his powers to give them water.

"T-thank you…" one of the prisoners said as he looked up weakly to Luffy. Luffy who already started walking stopped turned around and nodded before giving the man a bright grin to tell him that 'it was nothing'.

'I guess that sand is actually skin or something like that.' Luffy thought as he started walking in a random direction.

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts when the ceiling came crashing down along with a woman and another creature. "Get him Minotaurus!" the woman wearing a hot pink devil-themed outfit said. The creature charged with a roar and swung his spiked club at Luffy who just let it go through him.

"W-what!?" Sadi-Chan yelled out and Minotaurus gave another roar before charging towards Luffy again with his club raised. Luffy stood there and took all the blows with an unreadable face, 'I should probably start using all of my strength now. I've been holding back because of all those dreams said there was going to be a war.' Luffy thought and brought his mind back to the minotaurs.

"Heh, I wanted to have an edge." Luffy murmured and turned his hand into water then into a whip. "Whip!" he yelled and hit the Minotaurus in the torso nearly killing him. "Why didn't you kill him!?" Sadi-Chan snarled to Luffy who shrugged.

"He didn't deserve it. He was just following orders." Luffy said walking away until Sadi-Chan pulled out a long brown whip.

Sadi attacked Luffy swinging her whip a total of 15 times, "diediediediediediediedieDIE!" Sadi said and then bending down on her knees out of breath. When she looked up she gave a hysterical laugh and then fell on the ground completely. "You win," She said and passed out.

"That was weird," Luffy said and started searching for the entrance to Level 4.

After many minutes of searching, Luffy gave up and smashed through the ground. He immediately regretted it because a blast of extremely hot air blew up and hit him square on.

"Why is it so hot!?" Luffy said falling through the hole, "It's getting more hot as I go down." he said starting to sweat.

When he hit the ground he started walking around trying to find the exit, "Hey! Aren't you Straw-Hat!?" a prisoner said getting the attention of Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy asked and the prisoner's eyes turned panicked. "You should really get out of here! The warden is coming to get you. I heard some of the guards say that earlier." he said and Luffy nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder what all that liquid is. Why is it all red?" Luffy wondered. He walked for what felt like a long time until he felt a little bit of cool air. "A crack!" Luffy said overjoyed.

"Oh it seems like you want to get out of here." said a voice from above Luffy. Luffy looked up and saw a large man, about three times the height of a normal human. He has a face that resembles a mandrill, with very sharp teeth and a thick beard. He is Magellan.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked getting into a fighting stance, "Not important." Magellan said and started covering himself with poison.

"You'll die and that's that. I don't care what _he_ says. You've made too much trouble and now you'll pay." Magellan said and threw a poison ball at Luffy who jumped out of the way to dodge.

Luffy launched himself covering his two arms in haki and punching Magellan in the gut and face. "Water-Water Mace!" Luffy yelled and brought up his water club and covered it with haki.

He hit Magellan the spikes penetrating his skin creating puncture wounds, "YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!?" Magellan yelled outraged that someone might be able to beat him.

Magellan started turning red when Luffy sensed someone enters the area. Someone familiar. 'DADAN!?' he yelled in his thoughts and left Magellan with a clone.

To say Dadan was shocked was an understatement, one second she was watching Luffy fight and the next he was in front of her. Shaking her head she hit Luffy over the head, "Why'd you come you brat!?"

"I came because-" Luffy was about to say the reason but Magellan finished off the clone and now he was heading straight for the two of them.

"Hee-Haw!" a voice said from behind Dadan and suddenly Luffy was pulled out of Magellan's sight.

When Luffy looked at the person he smiled immediately because it was Ivankov, "Iva!" Luffy yelled as he jumped for a hug that Ivankov returned happily.

"How do you know Ivankov?" Dadan asked motioning for them to head back to their hideout not at all worried about Magellan searching for Luffy. "Okay, or not,"

When they got to the hideout he observed that it was in between the levels five and six and that it was like a whole city. "So who all is in here?" Luffy asked as they walked around looking at the celebration going on.

"This is NewKama Land!" Ivankov said throwing his hands into the air. "WOAH!" Luffy yelled as he saw the lights strung everywhere and more importantly… the kitchen fully stocked with food.

At the sound of Luffy's voice, two heads popped up from the crowd, "Was that Luffy?" one voice said. "Yeah! I think it was! Let's go!" the other voice said and soon they could see a skinnier Magra and strange enough a taller Dogra.

"Over here, you idiots," Dadan said but then soon started coughing so she sat down to rest. "Oh Boss your back! With Luffy!?" Dogra said shocked as he and Mogra ran towards Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah," Dadan said softly as she watched the three catch up.

"So Luffy, why're you here in Impel Down?" Magra asked and Luffy's attention was back on track. "Yeah! We told you not to come after us brat!" Dadan yelled after taking a sip of water.

"The Newspaper said that Ace and Sabo were gonna be executed!" Luffy said, "So I came here to intercept them!" he said and stood up.

"Though I haven't found them yet." Luffy murmured as an afterthought.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT HERE!?" The Newkama's yelled and the former bandits began to panic.

"Yeah Straw-boy, I keep track of all the prisoners that arrive and leave to be executed but your brothers have not arrived," Ivankov said and Luffy's face hardened.

"I see… then this was all a trap… the marines and that poison dude were all acting weird so that's why!" Luffy said. "It was that Admiral Akainu!" Luffy said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"How do you know Akainu?" Ivankov asked, "He's been after my head apparently since he found out who my dad was." Luffy said shocking everyone in the base.

"Wait… How are you alive!?" they yelled and Luffy shrugged. "I don't know but how about we get outta here," Luffy said and everyone cheered including the former bandits and Ivankov.


	34. Chapter 34

**Level 5, Escape Party:**

"Keep moving everyone! I know it's freezing but we gotta get the hell out of here!" Luffy yelled as he unlocked the cells with some keys he found on a guard. 'It's so freezing, I feel like I'm gonna freeze over!' Luffy thought but still kept running.

"Thanks, Straw-Hat! We won't forget this!" the prisoners yelled as they joined the ever-growing group of escapees

"Why are you letting them all go? They'll probably slow us down." Ivankov asked as Luffy joined him in running.

"Just think about it. If I'm correct then Akainu wants my head today most of all, and I don't feel like dying right now. So the bigger group we have the more trouble he has finding me and there are more distractions." Luffy said and Ivankov looked troubled but anyways still nodded.

"Okay, just don't forget about haki," he said and Luffy nodded.

"It's starting to get warmer!" the people at the front of the group yelled and there were cheers. "We're almost there! Guys we have to keep moving to the top level!" someone yelled and Luffy grinned.

"LET'S GET OUT!" He yelled and again there was determined cheering going throughout the crowd.

"It probably would've been smarter to go down the stairs from the beginning," Luffy said after he appeared next to Dadan using Shave. "Level four prisoners are out," he said laughing inside watching Dadan try to catch her breath from her shock.

"Yeah, that's good only like three levels left. Do you plan on letting _everyone_ out of this hell?" Dadan asked and Luffy nodded with a grin on his face. "Tch, do whatever you want," Dadan said with a smile.

"Shishishishi! Yep!" Luffy said and started running ahead to the next level entrance.

When he found it he took a deep breath preparing himself for the heat just like he did for down in level four. He stepped in and started using Shave to find the guard that had the keys he was trying to find the strongest one with his observation haki.

'Heh, found them.' Luffy thought and started heading directly for a particular guard who had the most strength.

When he got to the guard he didn't attack immediately because he saw that it was the same person from the ship. Instead, he found a support beam and sat above him, "Hannyabal was it?" Luffy said trying to remember if that was his name or not.

"Well, here we go. Water-Water Pistol!" Luffy yelled and a stream of water bullets barreled towards Hannyabal.

"W-what!?" Hannyabal exclaimed in surprise but soon shook out of it and looked for Luffy. Luffy jumped down from above him and he pulled out his weapon called Kessui. "As vice-warden of the famed Impel Down I will arrest you!" he said and lunged.

"You were the one on that ship! I'll beat you and get those keys!" Luffy said dodging the strike from the two-sworded weapon. Luffy threw several haki covered punches not feeling the need to use his devil fruit quite yet.

"DAMN YOU! WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!?" Hannyabal yelled after several minutes of attacking and getting hit by haki infused punches.

"Don't you know about haki?" Luffy asked, and punched Hannyabal after visibly turning his first black for him to see. "I would think you know haki because you're the vice-warden," Luffy said and jumped away from Hannyabal.

"Shut up you _pirate_!" Hannyabal said spitting out the last word. Hannyabal charged with his weapon raised.

"Tempest Kick!" Luffy said and while Hannyabal was occupied he used Shave and Moon-walk to punch him from above. Hannyabal fell to the ground but he wasn't unconscious, and instead of waiting to fully knock him unconscious he quickly searches for the keys and left him to the prisoners.

As Luffy was heading back to the escapees he wasn't using any abilities or powers because he was seeing images of an unknown prisoner walking.

"Ah! Luffy you're finally back I thought you got into some kind of trouble! Come on the others are almost at level two already." Magra said snapping Luffy into reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure! We have to get out of here after all." Luffy said and then grabbed Magra's arm. "Hold on tight," Luffy said and used Shave to catch up to the big group.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Magra screamed all the way to the group never once stopping.

"How… can you stand that!?" Magra asked trying to catch his breath from screaming so long.

"I don't know you just get used to it after a while," Luffy said with a hand on his chin. "At least we're back with the group," Luffy said and Magra shrugged joining the group heading towards Dadan and Dogra.

Luffy found and started to enter level 2 and immediately jumped up to avoid a whip about to hit him. "I'll get him next time," Sadi whispered to herself and scanned the area for Luffy.

"Whip…" Luffy murmured and dropped down in front of Sadi, "Sadi-Chan~" Luffy said and when Sadi turned around two whips met and they jumped back.

"I suppose you're here for these?" Sadi said holding up a ring of keys. Luffy grinned and then used Shave to steal the keys out of her hands.

"Yeah! How'd you know!?" Luffy said and proceeded to unlock the cages at speeds invisible to the human eye. When Luffy was done he stopped moving at the front of the assembled prisoners and guided them back to the group.

Luffy did the same thing on level one. He helped the prisoners who had their feet cut up by the insanely sharp grass and trees, and unlocked the cages holding the rest of the prisoners.

Now all the prisoners were released except for the ones on level six.

After several minutes running to the entrance, Luffy and the prisoners made it to the opening door. "When we get out there I want all of you to storm as many ships as you can and get out!" Luffy yelled and punched the opening door open to reveal many many many marines.

There was at least two maybe all the admirals and thousands of lackeys. "Oh, Shit!" Luffy yelled out and jumped into the air letting himself fall to the marines below.

When Luffy hit the ground he let out a powerful wave of Conquerors haki successfully knocking a lot of the lackeys unconscious. "Come on guys we can WIN!" Luffy yelled out and the prisoners charged with feeling inspired by Luffy's will.

 **1 Hour & 30 Minutes Later:**

The Fight went on longer than expected for the marines but for Luffy, it was a good amount of time. Everything was going great he was alone but he was on par with an admiral. So it was when Akainu showed himself and attacked alongside Kizaru where Luffy started having trouble.

That trouble was amplified when Blackbeard showed his face and attacked Luffy as well. With two admirals and Blackbeard attacking he wasn't able to keep up and collapsed from the exhaustion and injuries he had gotten.

Either not seeing or not caring that Luffy was unconscious he punched Luffy square in the chest burning him with the magma. It was only because he was water that he survived because water can counter magma.

With the other prisoners either captured or escaping through the calm belt they took Luffy down to the lowest level to wait for his execution and pay for his crimes in the format of torture.

"Was it worth it Sakazuki? We don't even have a fourth of the prisoners we had. They all escaped. You were too focused on Straw-Hat to even take notice." Aokiji said walking up and standing in front of Luffy's cell.

"Yes," Akainu said walking away until he stopped. "If we are to maintain Absolute Justice then we must exterminate that bloodline!" Akainu said and continued walking away.

"Are you going to execute Garp too?" Aokiji asked and Akainu hesitated but soon resumed walking finally out of sight.

"Sorry kid, I'll get a newspaper out soon maybe someone will come to save you," Aokiji said and left pulling out a Den-Den Mushi to get a newspaper out.

 **Sabaody Archipelago, a day later:**

Ivankov, Dadan, Dogra, and Magra were currently searching for Luffy's crew and Rayleigh. Before they left for the escape of Impel Down Luffy told them all about his crew and Rayleigh.

"He did say that his crew was on this island, Right?" Dogra asked as Magra looked under a barrel in the background. "You idiot…" Dogra said hitting Magra over the head.

"Yeah, but didn't he say something about meeting Silvers Rayleigh in grove 13?" Dadan asked and light bulbs lit up.

"OH YEAH! Let's go! We have to tell them about Luffy!" the group yelled to each other and was now moving to grove 13.

When they got there they found Rayleigh but the crew wasn't there. "Who're you?" Rayleigh asked stepping out of Shakky's bar.

"Ah, Silvers Rayleigh. I've come here from Impel Down with Luffy's foster family." Ivankov said and Rayleigh started to get a bad feeling.

"Ace and Sabo weren't in Impel Down. Instead, Admirals and even a man by the name of Blackbeard was there and ambushed him." Ivankov said. "Luffy is now in level six awaiting his execution." Ivankov finished and Rayleigh looked thoughtful.

"So are they trying to start a war?" Rayleigh asked with a smirk. "Look at all the connections he has. There are Shanks and Whitebeard. Oh and don't forget about me." Rayleigh said and pulled out a Den-Den Mushi that Luffy gave him.

 _Flashback:_

 _After Luffy and Rayleigh finished planning Luffy held out a Den-Den and gave a huge sunny grin._

" _Thanks, Rayleigh! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here," Luffy said and handed the Den-Den Mushi to Rayleigh. "Look, I want you to take this and the numbers, and call them if they don't make it back," Luffy said._

" _Oh, but give them time I'm sure they can do it eventually… They're strong."_

 _End:_

Luffy didn't name a single person but Rayleigh knew he meant his nakama. "Well, Luffy I think that it's time to call your nakama. They've had enough time, and we have no time to spare." Rayleigh said and the rest of the small group were confused as Rayleigh pulled out a paper and started calling the first number.

"Hey, these numbers all have positions next to them!" Dadan said after inspecting the paper.

"See it says he's calling the first mate!" Dadan yelled and then went quiet because the Den-Den Mushi stopped ringing and there was a "Hello?".

 **With Zoro:**

"Damn Monkey! Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled and attacked but was met with a huge blade that strangely looked just like the blade that Mihawk carried with him.

'I have to get back to my Captain!' Zoro thought as he imagined what Luffy did after they all disappeared.

 _Purururururu Pururururururu_ Zoro heard the Den-Den Mushi but didn't know where it was coming from. He searched all around the area until he remembered when Luffy gave him a Mushi.

He immediately got the Mushi out of his pocket and answered it, "Hello?" Zoro said cautiously not knowing who was on the other end.

'There wasn't Luffy's usual loudness so he's not there. So where is he?' Zoro thought when finally a voice spoke.

"Is this Roronoa Zoro?" Rayleigh said and Zoro got defensive. "Who are you?!" Zoro said and the other end sighed.

"I'm taking that as a yes. I'm Rayleigh, we met briefly when I reunited with Luffy." Rayleigh said and Zoro suddenly remembered and knew who it was.

"Oh… where's Luffy?" Zoro asked as Rayleigh put the Mushi down so everyone could talk to it.

"That's why I'm calling you. After you and the rest of your crew got sent away and Luffy passed out we got a newspaper. The newspaper said that Luffy's brothers had been captured and were to be executed soon." Rayleigh said as Zoro grimaced at what happened to Luffy.

"Then the idiot decided to break into Impel Down to save them… only they weren't there from the beginning. Luffy was ambushed by admirals and a certain pirate that he had a grudge with." Dadan said and Zoro started seething.

"He is in the lowest level of Impel Down right now and-" Ivankov was about to finish but Zoro interrupted.

"It was Blackbeard right?" he asked and was met with a silence which he took as a yes. 'I'm going to kill him. I swear,' Zoro thought.

"Hold on before you go off and kill something hear my plan out," Rayleigh said and Zoro nodded. Rayleigh heard silence so he continued, "So we know that Luffy has a lot of connections so what if we come and pick all of you up and contact them." Rayleigh said.

After a bit of contemplating Zoro had two questions, "What about his Dad? And how will you get all eight of us in time?" Zoro asked and Rayleigh smirked on the other end of the snail.

"Don't worry about that. Oh yeah, where are you?" Rayleigh asked and Zoro turned away from the snail.

"Hey Pinky, Where are we?" Zoro yelled and then a girl floated out from behind a tree with a pout. "Kuraigana Island, geez I swear you're so selfish," she said as Zoro ignored her.

"I'm guessing you heard her?" Zoro said and got a grunt of confirmation from the other end.

"Be ready to leave," Rayleigh said and hung up. Zoro sighed and stood up with a determined look. 'I have to make it to the shore.'

"I'm going to beat that bastard of a monkey," Zoro said and started to charge towards the shore.

 **30 minutes later, (after all the calls):**

"Okay, so we're going to have to split up. We don't have to get the doctor, navigator, or the archeologist. There is five of us so that's one person each, I'll get the swordsman you decide who to get. You guys can take the ship and I'll take the dingy." Rayleigh said and started rowing out to sea.

"Don't forget that we're pressed for time!" he said waving until he was out of sight.

Just as the group of four was leaving newspapers dropped all over the island. On the front page was a picture of a bloody and unconscious Luffy and the article talked about his crimes heritage and the execution date. The date was luckily in a week so they had just enough time for their plan. Not that they knew that.

 **New World:**

"Look newspapers are free today!" Haruta yelled and immediately Ace, Sabo, and Thatch came running out of the galley with Marco walking calmly behind.

The Whitebeard pirates watched in amusement as the three jumped in the air trying to grab a newspaper. Marco just stood quietly as one fell into his hand.

"I got one -yoi. And you're not going to like what it says." Marco said and the three grabbed the newspaper and read. Once Ace looked at the picture he started panicking, and Sabo read the article first.

"Ace they found out about his father!" Sabo yelled in Ace's face, "How! We were sure not to mention anything about our heritage!" Ace yelled back.

They continued to yell into each other face until they heard a voice on the side of the Moby Dick, "Permission to board?" Shanks yelled and Whitebeard laughed.

"Gurararararara! Permission granted." Whitebeard said and the weaker members of the crew fell prey to Shanks's haki. "Gotta keep my guard up. This is an enemy ship after all." Shanks said with a smirk but then went serious.

Shanks was about to talk when he saw Ace and Sabo, "Wait, WHAT!?" Shanks yelled with his eyes popping out of his head.

"Yeah about that here it's the newspaper from today." Ace said and handed Shanks the newspaper.

Whitebeard expected Shanks to leave after he read about Luffy but he actually got an angry expression. "Huh, I never expected my little anchor to get captured. Well, this just makes me want to help more." Shanks said.

Everyone but Ace and Sabo were shocked, "So what's the plan?" Shanks asked and they heard their Den-Den Mushi ringing.

 _Purururururu Pururururu Gatcha_ "Hello? Who is this?" Marco asked. "Rayleigh, look I'm sure you guys already know what's going on so just bring me to your captain," Rayleigh said and Marco complied.

"Pops, it's Rayleigh -yoi," Marco said getting the attention of Whitebeard and Shanks. "What is he calling for?" Shanks asked.

"It's been a long time guys, I didn't expect you to be there Shanks. That saves me a call." Rayleigh said with a chuckle.

"Anyway as you all know Luffy was captured and right now his crew is gathering together. We have a week so I need you guys to come up with a plan. And to his brothers, I was wondering who his father is." Rayleigh said and the two brothers stepped forward.

"It's Dragon," they said together, "the secret is out anyway." Ace said and Rayleigh 'hmmed'. "I'll call you back," Rayleigh said and hung up.

Rayleigh then called back five minutes later, "Okay I called his archeologist Robin. She is currently with the revolutionary Dragon and she said that Dragon is mobilizing his army to save Luffy." Rayleigh said and before anyone could speak he continued.

"You might want to get a piece of paper and a pen. I'm about to give you the number to Dragons snail." Rayleigh said and Thatch ran off.

After he gave the number he hung up for real and left the two crews to suggest plan ideas. "Does it say where he is going to be executed?" a pirate asked Ace and Sabo grimacing at the word executed.

"Yeah, Marineford." someone said and both captains smirked "All right, I have an idea," Shanks said. "Likewise," Whitebeard said.

"Don't forget to include revolutionaries. I'll call them." Marco said setting to work afterward.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sabaody Archipelago (6 Days Later):**

Rayleigh had gotten back to Sabaody first with Zoro and now they were waiting for the rest to arrive. "Maybe I should've gone to get all of you. They might have gotten lost." Rayleigh said to Zoro as he drank sake straight out of the bottle.

"Even if they got lost then wouldn't the others be here? They'll get here soon." Zoro said pausing in drinking for a moment.

Not even five minutes later there was thunder and the door to the Rip-off Bar opened to reveal Nami. "Hey, guys I made it," Nami said moving over to the bar to get a drink.

A couple minutes after Nani's arrival they heard a loud bird call, "What was that? Are there even any birds on Sabaody?" Nami asked and Rayleigh shook his head.

"Then let's go see what it was," Zoro said heading outside of the bar. When they walked out they found a ginormous bird.

"What is that!?" Nami yelled with a terrified look, "A bird." Zoro replied nonchalantly and pulling out his swords.

"Wait don't kill him he's my friend!" a familiar voice said from behind the bird. "Chopper!" Nami said and Chopper poked his head into view. "Nami!" He yelled and ran towards them.

"Zoro! I said don't kill him, he's my friend!" Chopper yelled and Nami hit him in the head to make him put the swords away. "Geez, you witch. You didn't have to hit me." Zoro grumbled out and Nami turned to him.

"Did you say something?" Nami said threateningly holding a fist up. "Nothing, I said nothing," Zoro replied nursing his bump.

"How about we head back to the bar? I'm sure that the others will be here soon." Rayleigh suggested and they all nodded following Rayleigh back to the bar.

Off the coast was the former bandits and Straw-Hats were rowing nonstop since they picked up the last crewmate.

"ROW LIKE THE WIND! WE HAVE TO GET BACK!" Dogra yelled as Brook, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji rowed faster than before.

"Why aren't you guys Rowing with us!?" Usopp asked and Dadan smirked, "Because we did our share in rowing when we went to get you guys." Dadan said and Usopp grumbled while rowing as fast as he could.

After a solid ten more minutes of rowing, they made it to the island, "Oh thank the heavens! We're here!" Brook and Usopp said as they kissed the ground.

"Shut up guys we have to get back to the others to figure out the plan," Sanji said kicking the two over the head.

"Super! Shakky's bar, RIght?" Franky said and when Ivankov nodded they headed straight for the bar where everyone else was waiting.

Back with Rayleigh, they were silent when they heard a screech and a 'SUPER' from outside the bar. "Looks like they're here and they found the bird," Zoro said after taking a drink for his sake.

"Let's go Chopper!" Nami said excitedly but before they could go outside the door almost flew off because Sanji spun in and landed in front of Nami.

"Nami-Swan~! I've made it back to you! Do you love me now?" Sanji said and Nami just gained a sweat drop and waved him off. "yeah, yeah."

"I'd hate to ruin your reunion but we have bigger things to worry about right now," Rayleigh said successfully bringing all the Straw-Hats to attention.

"So how are we going to save him?" Sanji asked seriously bringing the mood to a dark one.

"I have a transponder snail and I'm going to connect it with three other snails. the Whitebeards, Red-Hairs, and the Revolutionaries. As I went to get Zoro here I called each of them and told them to make a plan. this meeting will be about the plan."Rayleigh said with everyone nodding along.

"Where's Robin?" Nami asked and Rayleigh smirked, "She is with the revolutionaries so she'll help from there." Rayleigh said. Nami accepted the answer and started getting ready for the call.

 **Impel Down (Same time):**

For the past six days, Luffy has been sent to every level of the famed Impel Down and know he is awaiting being moved to his execution. During the six long and torturous days he had made friends with a warlord that had been against the war. Jimbe is a Fishman that is captain of the Sun pirates.

"I hope you're ready to move to Marineford. Zehahahaha!" Blackbeard said and laughed as Luffy looked up at him from his place on the wall.

"Bastard," Luffy croaked out and Blackbeard just laughed and walked away. "I know they'll save me. Whether it's here or not." Luffy said out loud to himself.

"Don't stop believing in that. Luffy." Jimbe said from beside him on the wall. "Yeah, it's almost time. I can tell call it instincts if you like." Luffy said staring off into space.

Jimbe was about to talk when Luffy's head turned to him, "Jimbe, I want you to join my crew!" Luffy said with a big grin shocking Jimbe. "So your gonna have to get out of here, yeah?" he said and jimbe nodded dumbly.

"Great! Then I want you to say that you're ready to fulfill your duty as a warlord. After that, you can choose what you want to do." Luffy said.

Jimbe thought about it for a while and finally agreed, "Okay, HEY GUARD GET OVER HERE!" Jimbe yelled. "What is it prisoner?" he asked rudely. "I've decided I'm going to fulfill my part in the execution that is coming up soon," Jimbe said.

The guard left and came back with Magellan, "Finally given in, Jimbe?" Magellan asked with a smirk clear on his face.

"Yes, I've realized the uselessness in resisting. It's not worth it." Jimbe responded grimacing on the inside.

"Then you're free to go. Just get to Marineford as fast as you can." Magellan said as a soldier unlocked his cuffs. As he passed by Luffy he saw excitement and then he whispered something so that only Jimbe would hear.

"Don't think I didn't see that Straw-Hat! What'd you say if you don't tell me then you're going up to level five until your execution time." Magellan said and Luffy looked at him with no expression as he made sure that Jimbe was out.

"I'm not telling," Luffy said sticking his tongue out successfully making Magellan irritated.

"Isolate him on level five, don't bother with seastone he'll last longer with it," Magellan growled out and the marines dragged him out of the cell and up to level five.

As soon as they stepped inside Luffy immediately started to move around but the soldiers stopped him. And eventually, he stopped struggling to try to save his energy as they put him in the cell.

 **Outside with Jimbe:**

As soon as Jimbe stepped out of Impel Down he noticed a huge fleet forming 'looks like they know who they're picking a fight with.' Jimbe thought as he scanned the water for any kind of ship that wasn't marine.

"Ah, I see it. how'd Luffy known that he was here? it's so far out, and if you didn't have a trained eye then you couldn't see it." Jimbe said now speeding towards the ship.

When Jimbe got close to the ship he jumped up and out of the water landing with a big bang. instantly Jimbe was surrounded by revolutionary soldiers. "Who are you!? Wait he's that Warlord he's probably here to try and stop us." They yelled and attacked Jimbe much to his dismay.

"No! I'm one of Straw-Hat Luffy's comrades. I'm here to help him he helped me get out of there." jimbe said trying to talk some sense but they didn't listen.

"Stop!" a commanding voice said walking out of the galley with a woman. the man and woman were Dragon and Robin. "You said you wanted to help. is that true?" Dragon asked.

"Yes, I was going to stay in that prison for a long time but he got me out of there," Jimbe said and Dragon nodded and gestured for him to follow him and Robin into a room.

"We're about to discuss the plan over Mushi's. Your welcome to join but if you do hear then you can't go back until the war is over." Dragon said and Jimbe nodded before sitting down.

"If you don't mind. Would you tell me Luffy's condition?" Robin asked with Dragon secretly listening in. "I and the rest of the crew were wondering," Robin said with a Den-Den Mushi in her hand.

"Then your part of his crew, hmmmmm. Well over the past six days he's been sent to the levels over and over again. Especially the Frozen Hell, and the Boiling Blood hell." Jimbe said and there was a growl of anger from the mushi.

"Anything else?" Zoro asked, "Yeah they put him in sea stone and beat him, whipped whatever you want to call it. But there's one thing that could be troublesome." Jimbe said taking a deep breath before continuing.

"When he fought Akainu and the other admiral, he got punched in the chest with magma. They didn't treat it but they did give him bandages so there's no telling how it is. His devil fruit is the only thing that saved him at that moment." Jimbe finished and there was a deadly silence floating through the air.

"I see. Let's get this meeting started." Dragon said and the Mushi clicked signaling that it was connected. "You're on Whitebeard, go ahead." Dragon said and he spoke.

"We've decided that as you probably already know you'll be at Impel Down thinning out the forces and then helping with the escape. The Whitebeards will be the front lines and the Red-Hairs will come in after us helping with the marines. And the Straw-Hats will be where their specialties lie. Everyone understand?" Whitebeard said and got a bunch of confirmations.

"One more thing." Shanks said, "Are there any details that we should know?" Shanks asked and Jimbe stepped up.

"Luffy is heavily injured from the fight and torture," Jimbe said and the air became thick for a moment before it faded. "Okay, let us know when they start to move him," Shanks said concluding the meeting.

After the meeting, the revolutionaries plus Robin and Jimbe prepared themselves and the ship for the upcoming fight. They were almost done when various lookouts yelled out that it was time, "Warden is escorting target to the ship farthest from us!" he yelled and the ship moved towards them.

Over with Luffy the marines just noticed their attackers and jumped into action. "Everyone fightback from your ships! Just escort the prisoner!" Magellan yelled as he put his poison hand in the water preventing any Revolutionaries from jumping into the water.

Magellan could deal with the enemy when they were not making much progress but when they were barreling through the warships one by one it was a problem. And now they only had a few guarding the main ship.

'Who is attacking us?!' Magellan thought as he changed his poison form to a more deadly one, "Venom Demon: Hell's Judgment." he murmured and shot the poison into the water straight toward Dragons ship.

Instead of hitting the ship hit the water and was now melting the ship, "FALL BACK! WE"LL BE OF NO USE IF WE LOSE A SHIP!" the second in command yelled out and just like that the ship was moving towards the calm belt.

'We can only get there as fast as we can son.' Dragon thought as he looked in the direction of Luffy's ship.

With the marine ship, they had finally gotten Luffy fully secure in sea-stone and were heading full speed to Marineford. "Hey, do you think the captain will let us have some fun with the prisoner? I mean he's about to be executed." a Marine said.

"I don't know but we can try." the other marine said and they both walked off only to come back with weapons. "Alright you better not do any resisting shit," they said and started beating him up taking turns trying to make him cry out in pain.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" the Captain said pulling the two marines off of Luffy, "Get out of here and clean the whole ship! NOW!" he yelled and they ran off like they weren't ever there.

"I apologize for them. If I had any idea of what they were doing then it wouldn't happen." the Captain said as Luffy weakly looked up to him.

"I-it's not y-your fault." Luffy said, "Why're you here?" Luffy asked and the captain pulled out some seastone cuffs.

"It's time to get to the platform." He said releasing Luffy and then putting him in the cuffs. In no time at all Luffy has chained atop the execution platform that overlooked all of Marineford.

'I wonder if they'll come. I know Dad tried, but…' Luffy thought vaguely sensing his gramps coming.

 **Underwater:**

"Finish up anything you need to prepare! We're surfacing, we got word from Dragon Straw-Hat is here and on the platform." Marco yelled and the ship was bustling.

"Someone contact the Red-Hair ship," Marco ordered and Thatch ran off, "On it Bro!" he yelled.

"You guys might want to get off the figurehead -yoi. The bubble will start to shrink." Marco told Ace and Sabo who was staring at the surface.

"Oh sure, sorry," Sabo said pulling Ace to the deck. "Hey what do you think his condition is?" Ace asked and Sabo shrugged even though he was equally worried.

"Shanks is following us and we're about to break the surface. So be ready." Thatch said and just as he said it the ships bubble popped and they got a taste of fresh air.

"Go my sons! Save Straw-Hat" Whitebeard yelled and with a large battle cry, the pirate's charges as Shanks' ship surfaced.

Ace and Sabo could vaguely hear Sengoku yelling out orders clearly not expecting two yonkos to show up, they bulldozed through the marines with their eyes on Luffy. "What. did. They. do to him!" Ace growled out as he looked at Luffy's condition.

"Ace!" Sabo yelled punching a vice admiral away from Ace, "Look I'm worried about him too. But, focus on the task! You almost got cut in half by that haki!" Sabo yelled at Ace's shocked face.

"Your right I'm sorry. Let's go save our little bro." Ace said and they continued to run, "Hey! Ace, Sabo, We'll make a path for you guys." Zoro said and when the two brothers turned around they saw the whole crew save from Robin and Franky.

"Just continue, we'll take the marines that will take to much time," Sanji yelled as he kicked away a whole squad of marines.

Whitebeard saw what the Straw-Hats were doing and decided to help. "Making them focus on you huh? Well, good idea." Whitebeard said activating his devil fruit and making the ground shake creating a tsunami in the process.

"AOKIJI!" Sengoku yelled but he was already on it. He touched the wave and ice started spreading making it solid ice.

Usopp was at the best advantage point he could find but a couple marines were able to get behind him. By the time he noticed them they were about to cut him when they were suddenly shot down from behind. When he looked to who saved him he teared up and saw that it was his father.

With a deep breath, he turned around and resumed backing up his cremates.

Now the fights were between groups, the Straw-Hats suggested the idea because their captain always did it with them.

The two pirate crews were beating down the marines relentlessly and strangely easily when there was a deafening sound. And the many gates surrounding Marineford opened letting out thousands maybe even millions of trained soldiers that immediately started making trouble for the pirates.

They began to get overwhelmed and some of the pirates started falling out of exhaustion. Everyone had to fight with their all then the Thousand Sunny breached the surface with Franky and what looked like a bunch of cola barrels.

"SUPEEEER, GAON CANNON!" Franky yelled and when the beam was fired it wiped out the marines in the path making it clear for the pirates to fill.

"TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS, GURARARARARARA!" Whitebeard yelled jumping off of his ship along with Shanks. "I think it's time to get my little anchor back," Shanks said and then smirked because he sensed the revolutionaries nearing them.

There was a strong wind and a cloaked Dragon appeared next to Whitebeard and Shanks. Another Gaon Cannon went off and the three powerful men charged beating the Marines like nothing and helping their injured allies in the process.

"Des Fleur: CLUTCH!" Robin said walking calmly towards her crewmates. The marines fell around her with a cracking noise.

Jimbe jumped out of the water next to Robin fighting marines off while heading to the now regrouped Straw-Hats. "Push your body to the limit. For our Captain." Zoro said as blood ran down his arm but the rest of the crew wasn't better off. They all had an injury of some kind.

They charged taking out as many marines as they could providing cover for Ace and Sabo.

"MARCO! NOWWWWW!" Ace and Sabo yelled and with a cry, Marco swooped down in his bird form grabbing the two brothers and throwing them to the top of the execution platform.

With a sigh, they both stood up straight and looked at their heavily chained brother, "You always manage to get in trouble, don't you? Huh, Luffy." Ace said and they both smiled at Luffy's sunny smile.

"The smile faded and a frown replaced it you guys have a key, right?" Luffy asked and dread was shown on their faces. A magma ball flew in their direction and just as they started to panic a gust of wind blew it off the path.

Whitebeard hit Akainu into the water with his bisento getting him out of the picture. Then a light beam came out of nowhere only to be blocked by Shanks' haki covered blade.

"Get to Jimbe, he has the key," Shanks said before getting going after Kizaru.

 _Flashback:_

 _Jimbe was racing through the halls of Impel Down trying to get to the exit as fast as he could. "PSSSTTT! Hey Jimbe!" Hannyabal whisper-yelled getting Jimbe's attention._

" _Hannyabal? What do you want?" Jimbe asked and Hannyabal gestured for him to get closer. "Here take the key, I bet if he 'loses' the key then he'll get fired," Hannyabal said and on the inside, Jimbe was smirking._

" _So you want me to keep it a secret then?" JImbe asked and Hannyabal nodded, " Yeah? Okay then. I'll definitely keep it away from him." Jimbe said and headed for the exit again._

 _End:_

"I got it Ace stay here and I'll get the key to you," Sabo said and before Ace could say anything he jumped off the platform, "JIMBEE! KEY!" Sabo yelled running towards Jimbe.

Jimbe heard it and started heading towards Sabo with an idea of what it was about. They fought their way and eventually made it to each other. "Key… hah… Shanks said you have the key." Sabo said and when Jimbe nodded he almost collapsed in relief.

"Here take it and free Luffy," Jimbe said handing the key over once all the marines around them were unconscious. "Thank you," Sabo said and turned around building his strength up.

"ACE HEADS UP CAUSE I'M THROWING IT!" Sabo yelled and threw the key with all his power sending it flying towards Ace.

"I got it! Thanks, Sabo!" Ace yelled back once he caught the key, "You think that I'm going to let you just take that little demon!?" Akainu yelled now out of the water thanks to some marines.

"What'd you say?" Ace said turning around slowly making Akainu smirk. "A-ace, don't do it. Save it for another day." Luffy said and Ace turned to him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for Lu. Here let me just unlock those cuffs." Ace said softly making Luffy smile back.

When Ace unlocked the cuffs the air around Luffy became heavy, "Ahh, I feel so relieved now." Luffy said purposefully letting his conquerors haki lose to distract Ace.

"I'm not going to let you go either, STRAW-HAT!" Sengoku yelled but it sounded distorted because he started turning gold and growing so that he looked like a giant. Nearby you could hear Garp planning to leave the Marines and retire.

Luffy grabbed Ace and jumped as high as he could into the air so Sengoku's giant fist hit the platform and not them. "Luffy! What are you doing I need to beat him up!" Ace yelled as they plummeted towards the ground.

"No! Ace think your crew, my crew Shank' crew, Even my dad's army is beaten up and tired right now we can not afford to fight an admiral. Think about the people who could die Ace!" Luffy yelled at Ace.

"He he, I guess you have a point. Look at me getting told off by both my brothers." Ace said shaking his head with a smirk. "Where's Sabo?" Ace asked and Sao touched his shoulder making him jump in surprise.

"Shishishishi you should've seen your face," Luffy said but it slowly faded out because every time he moved he felt pain.

"Luffy?" his brothers asked and Luffy shrugged, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Luffy yelled so that every pirate on the battlefield could hear him.

"YYEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" the pirates yelled in agreement and started retreating back to their ships. Franky hooked the Sunny to the Moby Dick so that they didn't have to man it and started helping the injured onto the ships.

"Usopp, grab Nami I got Chopper!" Zoro yelled as they ran towards the Sunny keeping an eye on their captain on the way.

"Hey, there I'm not allowed to just let you go. So I need you to die." Kizaru said as he shot multiple light beams at the three brothers which they dodged. "How troublesome, all haki users huh? Well sucks." Kizaru said lazily and launched himself at the brothers.

Ace and Sabo pushed Luffy behind them and prepared to take the hit but instead, Luffy got around them and took the light. Luffy started glowing and then only his fist glowing, "Water-Water Beam!" Luffy yelled and shot a glowing beam back at Kizaru who dodged it.

"What!" Ace and Sabo yelled together, and Luffy didn't react, "Watch out, behind you is Aokiji!" Luffy said still focusing on Kizaru.

"You're not going to get my brothers," Ace snarled and Aokiji just looked at them with a bored expression.

 **59 Minutes Later:**

Luckily Akainu didn't participate but no one knew where he went, for nearly an hour an already injured and exhausted Luffy fought with Kizaru while his brothers fought his natural enemy Aokiji.

All the crews and even marines were watching in fascination on how the three brothers worked so well as a team. Finally, they all collapsed at once. But the three brothers got back up on their shaky legs and sprinted as fast as they could to the Moby Dick.

"Guys, I'm sorry but that last fight was too much," Luffy said slowing down to a stop. "L-lu?" Ace said carefully and then got wide eyes when Luffy started to collapse.

Sabo swooped in and caught him snapping Ace out of his surprise and they resumed running seemingly faster now set on getting medical attention. Not without grabbing his straw hat.

"We need a nurse!" Ace yelled once he got on the deck of Moby Dick and almost immediately Chopper appeared and took Luffy away to perform surgery on the Thousand Sunny.

A couple minutes later Chopper came out in tears scaring many people, "I d-don't have the equipment I need to save him!" Chopper cried out much to everyone's horror.

"Then let me take him, I was watching it all over marine broadcast and with the injuries he has he won't survive past tomorrow… but I can help him." Trafalgar Law said from the side of Sunny.

After a bit of hesitation, Zoro goes and picks up Luffy cursing how light he feels. "HEY, Zoro what are you doing!?" Sanji yelled but Zoro ignored him and gave Luffy to Law.

Ace was about to attack with Sabo but Zoro spoke up, "He won't do anything bad. He fought alongside Luffy at Sabaody." Zoro said and suddenly everyone seemed relieved that he was getting medical attention.

"What's our course Pops?" Marco asked after tying Laws submarine to the Thousand Sunny making a chain of ships. "Head for the new world," Whitebeard said and then starting to search for a sake bottle.

 **2 Weeks Later (New World):**

"He's waking up!" Chopper yelled throughout the Moby Dick, in a matter of seconds there was a huge crowd on the Thousand Sunny but Ace and Sabo were already in the room. They have barely left Luffy's side since Law cleared him to be moved to the Sunny.

Luffy cracked his eyes open and was overcome with a sense of confusion until it all came back to him. Luffy snapped awake an sat up abruptly making his brothers panic. "Don't move! You'll hurt yourself more!" Sabo screeched out almost making Luffy laugh.

"Shishi, you should hear yourself," Luffy said with a smile and the door opened to reveal Luffy's crew looking serious.

"Hey, guys! What's wrong?" Luffy asked with his usual smile but then it turned dark at the explanation.

"Luffy. We have all decided that we're too weak for the New World. You might be ready and you've done all you can to train us in between islands. But…" Zoro said and the crew looked at the ground. "We all probably almost died in that war. if it wasn't two yonko's backing us up we wouldn't be here."

"You want some time to train by yourself right?" Luffy said losing the dark look he had shocking the crew, "Hey, I get it." he said making the crew even more shocked.

"Where are you going to go?" Luffy asked and they answered completely prepared, "Back to the island where we came from." Nami responded, and Luffy nodded, "How will you get there?" Luffy asked and this time Sanji stepped up.

"Ivankov and Rayleigh are going to take us. and the others we've contacted the islands." Sanji said and continued, "They should be here by now." he finished and Luffy nodded again.

"Okay, I have an idea how about we meet up in the place where it all began in two years. It will give you time to train and it gives us time to prepare and a place to meet up." Luffy said and they all nodded.

"Then we will meet again in two years." Luffy said and the crew left, "Can I stick around with you guys for about… hmmmmm, two years?" Luffy asked and the three brothers laughed together.

"Of course. Always. So what are you going to train?" Ace and Sabo asked and Luffy shrugged. "I'm not sure I guess I'll fully perfect haki and work on strengthening my devil fruit. maybe some other stuff"

'I'll see you in two years," Luffy said to himself, "Until then I'll be here."

 **END**

 _ **(A/N): Should I write a sequel for this story? any ideas for the sequel?**_


End file.
